Bleach: Alternate Future
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: [Alternate Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, IshidaXOrihime OCxOC and HitsuMomo.] 40 Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will the future change for the better?
1. Prologue

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurotsuchi Taicho!" Kurosutchi screamed at the man shouting at him: "What is it AKON?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of dissecting the remnants of the Quincy's Bankai stealing artefact?!"

Akon sighed, Kurotsuchi Taicho was always only interested in the remains of the Quincy ever since the thousand year blood war, which had ended twenty years ago. Akon then growled: "It's the remnants of Juha's reiatsu, we may have evidence that he's coming back. It's in Karakura town…"

This caught Mayuri's attention instantly as he begins to scan the area, and began looking for the areas which the reiatsu was. He growled: "It's in sector 2346, 234. That's near the Senkaimon there, hmm. It might be worth making a trip there after all."

Akon squeaked out: "No way… That's Kurosaki Taicho's old highschool!"

Mayuri ordered Akon: "What're you doing here you lazy-ass lieutenant. Go send a hell butterfly to Kyoraku Soutaicho. If Nemu was still here you'd never be a lieutenant. Get going!"

Akon growled. Mayuri was in a way insufferable, but his brains was only surpassed by one man: Urahara Kisuke.

Akon sends the hell butterfly as he and Mayuri uses Shunpo to head towards the Captain's hall in the 1st division barracks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi-chan!" The short, long orange haired girl looked up at the white, flat haired, male who was calling for her.

Hisuki replied: "Geez Isshin-Taicho… Could you stop calling me that… I told you to call me Hisuki… Not Hi-chan…"

Hisuki put a cup down on the desk for Isshin inside the 8th division's captain office. "I thought your father was the master of paperwork…"

Hisuki looks down at the stack of paper work at her Tai-Cho's desk and sighs.

Isshin laughed and said: "You know what they say… Plus plus equals minus… To be honest I think I take most of my genes from Kaa-san's side… Especially Jii-sama you know."

Hisuki replied smiling: "I guess your name really does suit you… From what I heard from Uncle Shiro, Jii-sama never liked during paper work."

Isshin nods and said: "Well thankfully I have you! If I didn't… Who would do all the paperwork?"

Hisuki's face revealed a slight blush. _You didn't have to praise me… Baka!_

Isshin's face suddenly turned serious, as he looked into her violet eyes and oval face said: "Being honest here… I want to tell you something."

Hisuki looked at him: "Tell what?"

Isshin's face had a slight tint of red, as he attempted to talk. _Dammit! Is confessing to her that I like her that hard? I… I'm scared she'll reject me but… No… I have to do this._

Isshin said: _"_ The truth is… I"

A sudden announcement came through a hell butterfly: "Taicho's and Fukutaicho's are to report at the Captain's Hall in the Squad One barracks, emergency assembly!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captains and Lieutenants began walking into the Captain's Hall and stood at their respective positions, with their lieutenants beside them.

Shunsui started the Captain's Assembly and said: "I have called everyone today to address the issue of the Juhabach Reiatsu remnants issue."

Murmurs were started to be heard through in the rooms, seconds later Toushiro broke murmurs by speaking up: 7th Division Taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Juhabach Forty years ago. How could this be possible? Are you sure this is true, Kyoraku Soutaicho?"

Kyoraku sighs and pointed at Mayuri: "Kurotsuchi Taicho has more details, I too have only just heard of the news."

Mayuri stood forward: "Yes… Juhabach's Reiatsu has been detected in Karakura Highschool's Senkaimon. We believe this is the last visage of his Reiatsu, however if any humans there were to manage to take it into their bodies, there is the potential of another spiritually aware race coming out, as the immensely dense Reiatsu is similar to the Hogyoku's properties. If something like Yasotora Sado or Orihime Inoue occurs, the spiritual balance will be indefinitely disrupted, especially if they inherit the special ability to "completely" kill souls."

Shunsui speaks up: "What do you propose we do then, Kurotsuchi Taicho."

Kurotsuchi coughs and speaks up: "I theorise that if two people of around the same age, with Captain-level Reiatsu use the seal we've used to contain Juha's reiatsu as the Soul King, we should be able to take it and dump the Reiatsu there to the Royal Palace to allow it to merge with the Soul King."

Shunsui nods and asks the crowd: "Is there anyone here who knows who can do this…? Kurosaki Taicho, could your sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki and third seat Karin Kurosaki contain this?"

Ichigo shook his head and sighs: "While I think Karin has Bankai, Yuzu isn't even a Shinigami. She's retracing her Quincy heritage and isn't close to being a Captain level Reiryoku."

Shunsui replies: "Very well Kurosaki, we shall consider another pair of volunteers."

Isshin steps up and addresses Shunsui: "Soutaicho. I believe my Lieutenant and I would be suited for this role. We both have Captain level amounts of Reiryoku, while being around the same age."

Ichigo immediately Shunpo's over to Isshin and shouts at him, grabbing his shirt at the collar: "No! There's no way you're putting her in that danger. I've fought Juhabach and I know how strong he is! You can't just take my daughter… Toushiro! You can't be ok with this… You know how dangerous Juhabach is, Momo would never agree to this!"

Toushiro shakes his head and speaks in a calm collected voice: "First of all, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, Kurosaki Taicho. Secondly I've always had confidence in my son… And it's time to let go of them. They're both capable officers. You yourself have always despised Kuchiki Taicho's actions to keep 13th Taicho Kuchiki Rukia from becoming an officer. I believe, it's time to let go, Kurosaki."

Ichigo pleas desperately: "Please! There has to be another way… This is too dangerous for her!"

Hisuki looks at her father and said: "Tou-san… Please… let me go! I've already mastered Bankai, and I'm capable of a captain's position… So please! Tou-san, Kaa-san!"

Rukia looks at her daughter and shunpo's to Ichigo, putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Our daughter is already capable of a Captain's position. I wouldn't hesitate to say that she was stronger than some Captains when you invaded to rescue me. Your father and Urahara believed you… So let's believe in our daughter and her Captain."

Shunsui gleefully announces immediately after Rukia's declaration: "Then I announce that 8th division Hitsugaya-Taicho and Kurosaki-Fukutaicho will be in-charge of sealing Juhabach away."

Ichigo growls in defeat as he and Rukia shunpo's over to their orange haired daughter. Ichigo cried out: "Be careful, shorty… Come back to us alright?"

Rukia hugs her daughter, who was slightly taller than her by half a head: "Make sure… You don't make me and your father cry that you're missing… Alright?"

Hisuki replies to her mother and father: "Kaa-san… Tou-san… I'll be safe… Because Isshin-kun will protect me."

Ichigo looks at Isshin and sternly tells him: "Protect Hisuki with your life, if something happens to her. I'll never forgive you."

Isshin salutes and nods.

The captain's meeting ended there, and Isshin and Hisuki began to head towards the Senkaimon. Using Shunpo, they made it to the Senkaimon within minutes.

Isshin looks at the Senkaimon _There's… There's just something wrong and I can just feel it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the Senkaimon, in Karakura high school a man in his 50s looks at them. "WHAAAAA! ARE YOU SHINIGAMI?"

The duo looks at him: "You can see us?"

The man nods: "Hey didn't Ichigo tell all of you? I'm his best friend! Keigo Asano! By the way miss, you lookin' for a date? I'm 57 and singl-"

Isshin delivers a drop kick to his balls and Keigo crouched on the ground: "You're trying to date your best friend's daughter? Really?"

Keigo gasps: "That's… that's ichigo's daughter? Mannn, he's so lucky to have a daughter like you, miss, you're so graceful and beautiful!"

Hisuki blushes and Isshin stood in front of her and said: "Go find some other woman, she's not up for your list, pervert, now leave"

Keigo said: "Alright alright I'm leaving… I've got a class to teach anyway." As he leaves he walks past Isshin and said: "Didn't realise you liked her… Sorry man. Good luck with her."

Isshin's face turned bright red: "That's… IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Hisuki after hearing this turned bright red too: "Yea.. Yeah… We're just friends, cousins and colleagues… Right Isshin-Kun?"

Keigo replies: "Suit yourself."

Isshin nods, as the two soul reapers heads towards the basketball court to find the disturbance. The court was entirely surrounded by dense black reiatsu.

Isshin gasped at the pure sight of the Reiatsu "Wow… If someone was controlling this… It's just immense… How did your father beat this, Hi-chan?"

Hisuki shook her head: "Father said they shot some kind of silver arrow to disable his power, and just like that him and Ishida Oji-san won it… I still think that father hid something though…"

Isshin sighed and changed the subject: "Anyway, less talking more sealing."

They both pulled out the seals from their uniforms. The seal was two pieces of a egg like rock with engravings written on top.

Isshin and Hisuki both looked at each other and nodded, signalling each other they were ready to begin.

They chanted together: "Evil gods strike horror, evil gods strike death, save us o heavenly soul king, capture the evil, capture the energy, capture it all, devour it o greed, devour it o light, seal it!Seal of Juha!"

The two stones begin absorbing the black reiatsu into itself as Isshin and Hisuki observed the process. It was like a vacuum cleaner, vacuuming in all the black mist into the egg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, the seal finally finished absorbing all the reiatsu. Isshin held the seal and opened and Senkaimon. Hisuki looked around the world of the living and said to Isshin: "Some day… We should come down here for some fun… The world of the living looks so much more fun than the soul society."

Isshin nods and replies: "Yeah, I'll ask for some time-off when we go back to come with you."

 _Young master, that was the perfect opportunity…_

 ** _I know that! I'm not a perfect being alright? At least I'm not dense enough to not realise my feelings for her._**

 _Well at least you know where your feelings lay. With that… Your inner world is at peace, blizzards are no more._

 ** _Ok, ok old dragon. I'll be sure to do it on the trip._**

 _Hopefully she doesn't reject you… Or I'm going to have another blizzard on my hands._

 ** _No, I have confidence she won't._**

 _If you say so young master… If you say so._

Hisuki smiled as she and Isshin went through the Senkaimon. In her mind, she thought about the trip she and Isshin would take into the world of the living in the foreseeable future.

 _You're pretty dense you know that?_

 ** _What?_**

 _Come on, admit that you like the boy._

Hisuki's face turned slightly red.

 ** _I DO NOT! We're JUST FRIENDS._**

 _Let's be honest here, why else would you only want to go with him? Only him._

 ** _It's because we're best friends… He's also my Taicho…_**

 ** _Well then… I'm sure you'll have no problem telling him how you feel…_**

 _For the last time! I don't like him like that… We're just friends!_

 ** _*Sigh* I guess you'll realise your feelings for him sooner or later… Anyway, he's looking for you._**

Isshin looks at Hisuki who seemed to be talking to her own Zanpakto, he put his hands on her shoulder, and she instinctively moved a bit.

On her face she was blushing, showing a bright tint of red. Isshin sighs and asked her: "So what got you so embarrassed hey?"

Hisuki replied: "It's… It's nothing, Isshin… Eienyuki no ōkami can be so annoying at times…"

Isshin laughed: "Yeah, Tengoku no kaminari can be pretty annoying if he feels like it."

Both smiled towards each other, knowing that it wasn't only their own Zanpakuto which was annoying as hell.

Inside the Senkaimon the duo followed their hell butterflies towards the Soul Society.

Several seconds into the Dangai… The seal started cracking. Hisuki saw this and screamed at Isshin: "Throw it away! Now! We have to run back to the world of the living!"

Isshin stuttered: "But… But Juha…"

Hisuki shouted at him: "If we don't, he's going to come out and kill us anyway!" Hisuki takes the seal and throws it as far as she could, and took Isshin's hand as they began running towards the world of the living.

The seal explodes as both Isshin and Hisuki successfully made it out of the Senkaimon in the nick of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess this is the end of the prologue. Juhabach's remnants will be a prominent element in the story, as for the seal well I don't know any more.

As for what "Hisuki" stands for, it actually stands for both Hisana and Masaki's name, both motherly figures to Ichigo and Rukia. I was going to call her Hisaki, but it'd sound too boyish and like Hisagi.

Thanks for reading, be sure to review, follow and favourite! I don't give up in fanfictions, just that I have school! Update for robotech - star wars crossover coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Past

**Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

Chapter 1

The Past

Rukia was hit by the hollow after she blocked the attack for Ichigo. She laid on the ground, bloodied, injured and powerless.

She told Ichigo: "Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo looked at her and replied: "Yes."

She said in pain, stuttering: "I'll… Give you my shinigami powers. All I have to do is stab this blade into you, and you will be a Shinigami. Do you accept?"

Ichigo looks at her: "Yeah, let's do this."

She stabs Sode No Shirayuki into Ichigo as she said: "This may kill you… This is the last step if you wanna go back."

Ichigo shook his head: "I'll do anything to save my family."

Rukia asks Ichigo: "Human, what's your name?"

Ichigo replies coolly: "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia nods and says: "Rukia Kuchiki."

A sudden burst of power occurs as Ichigo takes all of Rukia's spirit energy and turns into a Shinigami, wielding a large blade, leaving Rukia surprised and in awe that Ichigo had managed to take all her power.

Then the legend appears… Ichigo in a full black uniform with a blade starts to combat the hollow, rushing towards the hollow.

He quickly cuts off the hollow's arm as it shrieks: "Insolent human! How dare you!" The hollow attempts another punch, only for it's second arm to be cut back.

Rukia stares at him and senses his spiritual pressure: "Amazing… His reiryoku is already that of a seated officer…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Senkaimon opens, as the remnants of Juha's reiatsu is taken in by the hollow before it manages to escape to another dimension. Hisuki and Isshin look down at the hollow.

Hisuki's Violet eyes begins to tear, as tears rushed down towards her beautiful pearl white skinned face: "No way… We're at the past… I should've listened to Tou-san and Kaa-san… Why… All I wanted was to live a peaceful life in the Sereitei."

Isshin takes her in his arms and replies: "We have to make changes to this timeline for the better. Now that Juha's here too, we need to prepare more allies to fight him… Hisuki, stay strong."

Hisuki continued crying until she saw the two figures down nearby Karakura town clinic… "Kaa-san… Tou-san… How is Tou-san losing…? He should be winning?!"

Isshin shrugs as Hisuki and Isshin begins to draw out their Zanpakuto's to slay the hollow.

The hollow suddenly moved faster as it regenerated it's arms.

Rukia shouted: "Careful! It has instant regeneration!"

Ichigo replied: "Like fuck do I care! Regeneration or not, I cut it down long enough it dies."

Rukia shook her head and shouted: "Idiot! Aim for head! Head down and you can kill it!"

Ichigo begins rushing towards the hollow, but suddenly the hollow releases a massive surge of reiatsu.

Hisuki looks above and covers her mouth: "No… No way… There's no way it's an Arrancar."

Isshin shakes his head and replies to her: "It's definitely one… I'm sorry Hisuki but we have to intervene."

Hisuki nods and the two Shunpo's towards Ichigo's location.

The newly formed Arrancar with red hair shouts: "HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME NOW! I'M AT THE LEVEL OF A LIEUTENANT. IF NOT HIGHER!"

Rukia drops down to the ground as Ichigo is knocked down by a single punch by the Arrancar.

She questions herself what was she seeing. She heard a whisper of "Kaa-san", as two figures suddenly appeared before the Arrancar.

A short man with white hair, slightly shorter than Ichigo, with a Captain's Haori with the word 八 behind it. Next to him was a girl who had hair similar to Ichigo, both being orange. Except her's flowed beautifully with her pearl white skin, sadly the girl was only slightly taller than Rukia herself, if not she would've definitely been one of the most beautiful woman.

Hisuki looks at the Arrancar at rage, after seeing Ichigo being knocked around. With a nod she shunpo's next to the Arrancar and whispers to him: "My name is Hisuki Kurosaki, 8th division lieutenant. This is for my father." The Arrancar said: "No… No way." Hisuki chanted: "Hadou No 73: Soren Sokatsui."

The Arrancar shouts: "This… This isn't how it was supposed to end!" He then disintegrates into thin air as Hisuki shunpo's back to her Taicho's side. Rukia murmured: "Amazing…!"

A group of figure suddenly appeared behind the two gotei members. A large man with square framed glasses knocks out Rukia and the two children brings Ichigo indoors.

Isshin said in front of them: "Urahara-sama…"

Urahara asked with glee: "Oh please, Taicho… What do I, a humble shopkeeper have anything to do with the Soul Society?"

Isshin Shunpo's over and grabs Urahara by the coat: "You and I both know the Soul Society hasn't even found you yet and that you're on the list for illegal A-class criminals. So you'd do best to listen to me, else I report you."

Urahara's eyes opened somewhat wider: "Yoruichi~ I think I've ran into some trouble…!"

The cat nearby him instantly transformed and shunpo's towards Isshin, attempting to punch him. Only to be intercepted by Hisuki's Eienyuki no ōkami in it's unreleased form.

Yoruichi licks her lips and says mockingly: "To think a little fukutaicho could block my Shunpo… My my, I've really rusted over the years."

Hisuki shakes her head: "No… You were so fast I almost couldn't see you… I guess this is why Tou-san called you the goddess of flash."

Yoruichi aggressively laughs: "Hah, I guess I'm still a legend in the Soul Society Kisuke, look at you!"

Kisuke shook his head: "It's really too bad that they'll be hunting for us… Maybe it's time we moved the Shoten."

Yoruichi pouts: "Aww… I really liked that location."

Hisuki replied to Yoruichi: "Don't worry… You won't have to move. But for now, let's just observe my Taicho's fight… I don't like fighting.

Yoruichi mockingly replies to the orange haired girl: "I see that fukutaicho's these days aren't all the spirited… But I guess I'd like to watch Kisuke fight. He hasn't fought in a while, nor do I like fighting naked anyway."

Hisuki merely nods, before noticing that unlike normal situations, Urahara wasn't peeping at Yoruichi's nude body and taking advantage of the moment.

Yoruichi merely transformed to a cat and sat down, purring. Hisuki instantly picked up Yoruichi, petting her: "Aww! You're so cute… Everytime I see you in cat form, you're just impossible to resist!"

Yoruichi purrs happily and replies: "Indeed, that petting feels good as well."

Hisuki pets Yoruichi while they both look at Kisuke and Isshin, who both drawn out their Zanpakuto.

Isshin grunts at the look of his Fukutaicho being fascinated at Yoruichi. He had long known her weakness towards adorable animals. Unlike her mother's fetish of Chappy, she had her own towards a cat named Hello Kitty. And damn, did she have those stocked up in her room.

He announces: "Urahara-sama, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into the Seireitei for trial."

Urahara grins: "My, my are Taicho's so arrogant these days that they think they can take everyone on? I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

Urahara unsheathes Benihime and takes his fighting position. "Cry! Benihime!"

"Well now, releasing it just is the first part~ Scream! Benihime"

A red beam shoots towards Isshin, who calls out: "Bakudo 81! Danku!"

The Bakudo spell blocks the red beam from Benihime as Urahara claps and grins: "Not bad, not bad at all, Taicho. I can see why you're full of confidence. But if you think that's enough, you're wrong."

Isshin smiles and arrogantly replies: "I was hopin' you'd say that."

Isshin held out his Zanpakuto, holding it straight and pointing it towards Kisuke. "Energize, Tengoku no kaminari"

"Raikiri."

Isshin uses Tengoku no kaminari to shoot out a lightning bolt shaped like a dragon towards Kisuke. Kisuke tries to dodge it, but fails and has to receive the bolt using his Benihime.

"Chikasumi no Tate, Benihime." A red wall blocks

"My, my… Quite the shocker-"

Isshin shunpo's over towards Kisuke and attacks him, only for his attack to be blocked by Kisuke, who grunts. Isshin grins and replies: "You shouldn't talk while fighting"

The two starts shunpoing all over the place, as they trade blows with each other. Isshin yells: "Bakudo 62! Hyappo Rankan!" A rod forms in Isshin's hand, which he throws towards Kisuke. The rod then becomes a hundred rods, flying towards him.

Kisuke looks towards the other side, as if mocking his opponent as he replies with a "Bakudo 81! Danku!"

Kisuke mocks Isshin, who doesn't respond: "If that's all you've got, then I'm sorry but you can't beat me."

Isshin calls out: "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!"

Kisuke shunpo's over towards Isshin, who blocks it and smiles: "That's not good enough."

Kisuke pouts: "Awww… I was really hoping that would work!"

Isshin shook his head: "Nah, you fell for my trap."

He shouts out his spell: "Hado #31, Shakkahou!."

Kisuke looks at Isshin and uses a punishment force shunpo technique, Clone. The Shakkahou hits the clone, as Isshin rushes towards Kisuke, who slashes down at Isshin, to see Isshin's hand reveal a slight bit of blood. Isshin shook his head and sighs, behind Kisuke. "As much as your intellect takes you, I'm simply faster than you. He slashes down at Kisuke while saying that.

Kisuke, despite being caught off guard had prepared for this situation and had managed to get away with only a scratch on his hand.

"You're really the tactical genius aren't you Urahara-san."

Kisuke raises his fan, and puts it in front of his mouth: "It really pleases me to have a Taicho praise a humble shopkeeper like me."

Isshin laughs and replies: "It's not over yet old man, let's continue." He lifts up [name] and said "Strike! Raikiri!"

Hisuki quickly shunpo's over and and slaps Isshin and yells at him: "You aren't supposed to kill him! Baka!"

Isshin pouted: "I know that… I was just trying to have fun!

Hisuki bowed in front of a battle injured Kisuke and said: "Yoruichi-sama, Urahara-sama, it's really not what you think. My taicho here is, is a complete baka. What we want is to talk to you in Urahara-shoten. But my Taicho insisted he fought Kisuke for a while."

"I AM NOT A BAKA!"

"Only brute headed people like you fight like that, BAKA!"

"Shorty!"

Kisuke claps his hands and replies: "My my, Yoruichi… Isn't this young love?"

The cat nods and gleefully replies: "Yes Kisuke, isn't this adorable…"

Both Hisuki and Isshin blushes bright red as Isshin shouts: "I'm NOT HER LOVER!"

Hisuki merely said: "We're… We're not in a relationship."

Yoruichi replies: "Give it time kids, give it time."

Kisuke happily nods, as Hisuki asks him: "Why'd you trust us when we said that we weren't hostile?"

Kisuke replies: "The fact that you're so off-guard around us proves that you're trustable. Now, come along. Ururu, Jinta! Come on, drag. Ms Kuchiki here too towards our humble shop."

As they passed through the town Hisuki was admiring the town's view: "Wow! It really is amazing in the world of the living, I really wish Soutaicho would allow us to come here more often…"

 _"Us" I'm shipping this._

 ** _Sto.. stop! Eienyuki no ōkami I just made a mistake alright… I didn't mean it in that way…_**

 _Ha! That's what they all say…_

 ** _Mou… [Eienyuki no ōkami]… Don't do this to me…_**

 _I'll stop when you admit your feelings…_

 ** _I really hate you sometimes_**

[Eienyuki no ōkami] Grins as she stops talking, happy that she got her owner blushing bright red.

Isshin comes over and asks: "So… uh, was that Eienyuki no ōkami again?"

Hisuki nods and replies: "I… I don't want to talk about it alright…?"

Isshin grins and pokes her: "Come on tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone."

Hisuki shakes her head: "No! No is a no! Even for you Taicho!"

Yoruichi in the distance laughs: "Her little talk probably involved you, Taicho."

They both shouted out at Yoruichi: "We're NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Hisuki and Isshin both blushes, while Kisuke and Yoruichi laughs, enjoying teasing the self-proclaimed Taicho and Fukutaicho.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes pass as they arrive in the Urahara-shoten

Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai sits down, while Isshin and Hisuki remain standing.

Urahara stretches his hand out and says: "Please, sit down. Both of you. I can't have a young lady standing up like that."

Nervously, the two finally sit down. Hisuki asks: "Urahara-sama… So do we start…?"

Urahara shook his head as he said: "Please, just call me Urahara-san, and also we're waiting for one more person. In the meanwhile, I've made you both some Gigais! Would you like to wear them?"

Hisuki asks Urahara: "You mean the one with the Hogyoku that kills off our reiryoku, or the one which doesn't allow us to be detected and still use our Shinigami powers, or just a plain old normal ones?"

Urahara frowns: "How'd you know… Anyways the first ones going into Rukia, she already is using that Gigai… But the second one is all yours!"

Hisuki and Isshin looked at each other and smiles: "We'll be trusting you then, Urahara-san."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin Kurosaki arrives in the front of the store. _What's Urahara up to this time hmm. Ichigo just awoke his Shinigami powers, there really isn't anything special bout that. Well, I'll just have to ask the man himself._

"Ururu, Jinta did Urahara call for me?" The two children looks up at Isshin Kurosaki.

Jinta snorts, while Ururu kindly said: "Yes he did, please follow me. I'll take you inside."

Isshin Kurosaki accepts the invitation inside and follows Ururu inside to the Urahara-Shoten.

He goes inside the room the rest of the crew were in and exclaims: "OH MASAKI, WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH ANOTHER CHILD! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU BUT SHORTER!"

Hisuki and Isshin instantly shunpo's and uses a Hakuda move to kick Isshin Kurosaki, who cries in pain on the floor. Hisuki said after the kick: "I'm not your daughter, old man."

Isshin Kurosaki tearfully said: "OH MASAKI, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID, SHE ISN'T ANOTHER CHILD OF OURS, OH HOW SAD COULD I BE!"

Isshin sighs and asked Urahara: "Did you really have to invite him here?"

Urahara waves his fan: "Are you implying that Kurosaki Ichigo isn't important in the future?"

Hisuki and Isshin both gasps, but unlike her Taicho, Hisuki quickly regains her self-control and asks: "How'd… How'd you know that we're from the future?"

Urahara rolled his eyes and replied: "You see, a long time ago, I had a theory of time travel. If you had dense enough reiatsu when travelling through the Dangai, you could literally turn back time, say the Soul King's reiatsu. I sensed really dense reishi nearby Isshin Kurosaki's house, and monitored it and confirmed that it's level was. far beyond the Hogyoku's. Meaning, it belonged to a being on the Soul King's level. Am I wrong?"

Hisuki nods and said: "Yes, in the future, the Soul King is killed by the Quincy King Juhabach. The reiatsu we were tasked to contain was Juha's reiatsu remnants, as Juha has been sealed and has his reiatsu used to repair the Soul King."

Urahara nods and replies: "Unfortunate, I assume Juha's reiatsu escaped then?"

Hisuki and Isshin both nods shamefully. Urahara gleefully said: "So, I take it that you've defeated the Quincy prophecy and Aizen in the future?"

Hisuki shook her head: "Not us, our parents."

Urahara asks: "Forgive me if I ask but… Who would they be?"

Hisuki replies to Urahara while pointing to Isshin Kurosaki: "If he promises to not disrupt the timeline and ship them earlier on before I call the ok and not act oblivious, I'll kill him myself, is that fine?"

Isshin Kurosaki gulps: "MASAKI-CHAN, SUCH A ADORABLE GIRL HATES ME, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

Yoruichi purs: "You have my permission to kill the idiot if he tries to disrupt your births."

Hisuki nods and answers Urahara: "My father is… Ichigo Kurosaki. And my mother is Rukia Kuchiki. The two people we helped tonight… And my name is Hisuki Kurosaki… My name was named after Rukia's sister, Hisana and my grandmother, Masaki."

A gasp was heard in the room, as Isshin bounced straight up in tears of happiness: "MASAKI-CHAN, WE FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN IN THE FAMILY, AND SHE'S NAMED AFTER YOU! WE HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER AH MASAKI-CHAN WE FINALLY HAVE DONE IT!"

Hisuki shunpo's over and slaps him: "Goat-face, Tou-san said that was what Auntie Karin called you… So uh I guess I'll call you that to avoid confusion. Anyway, stop being a pervert. And before. you shout out that I hate you, I don't alright?"

Hisuki sighs, she'd thought of everything to say to make Isshin Kurosaki not whine out again to her grandmother. _Guess now I can only hope that nothing happens…_

Isshin steps up and gives Hisuki a nervous look and announced: "My name is Isshin Hitsugaya… My parents are Captain Hitsugaya and 3rd seat Momo Hinamori… I'm the current captain of the 8th divsion, I took over after the spot was left empty for years… By Kyoraku Soutaicho"

Isshin Kurosaki once again shouts: "MASAKI-CHAN, OUR FIRST SON TOSHIRO MARRIED AND GAVE BIRTH TO A GRANDCHILD!"

"Otou-san did it, Kaa-san was very against it… But she finally gave in after hearing all you did for Tou-san."

Isshin Kurosaki shouts: "MASAKI-CHAN, SHIRO-CHAN HAS RECOGNISED ALL I'VE DONE FOR HIM I AM SO HAPPY!"

Hisuki and Isshin both sighs as Isshin Kurosaki said: "You guys don't have a place to stay right? You can stay in my place! I have a spare place for you tasty in!"

Isshin keeps silent while Hisuki shook her head: "Kaa-san is staying in Tou-san's closet. We can't disrupt the timelines, we need to give them private time… Or I'll never be made." Hisuki sobs, using her mother's acting skills: "Oh what will I do… If Kaa-san and Tou-san doesn't make me… I don't wanna die!"

Isshin Kurosaki has tears on his face too: "It's alright! I understand! I'll make sure I'll leave Ichigo and Rukia alone!"

Hisuki's face suddenly brightens up as she said: "Thank. you, Jii-san!"

Isshin Kurosaki looked at his watch and said: "Well it's getting late now, I'll see you kids tomorrow. Contact me Urahara, if they do come out to visit."

Isshin Kurosaki leaves the Urahara shoten, as the rest of the crew continues discussing.

Hisuki asks Urahara: "Urahara-san, could you help us get into Karakura high? We want to monitor Ichigo to ensure nothing goes wrong."

Urahara continued fanning and replied: "That's no problem! I was infact going to ask you of the same thing."

Isshin muttered: "Oh were you…"

Urahara heard him and replied: "And here I thought Hitsugayas were smart, how sad."

Isshin shouted: "And what makes you think that, OLD MAN?"

Hisuki puts her hand in front of Isshin and said: "Stop, baka. He's intentionally playing around with you, now stop both of you. Geez, boys can be such baka's at times."

Yoruichi nodded at her statement, sighing.

Urahara asks them: "So, let's hear it. All the future events."

Hisuki nods and said: "Since my Taicho has been lazy hasn't said a word, I think he should speak."

Isshin sighs: "Fine…"

He took a sip of tea to moisten his mouth.

Isshin started: "So it all began today…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin finished: "And then we found ourselves here, 42 years after the defeat of Juha…"

Urahara fans himself and said: "I see… So all that starts well ends well. However, with Juha's remnant reiatsu, events might change. So you two want to change things for the better right?"

The two nods. Urahara continued, slightly frowning: "For years I've studied the possibility of time travel, and I've found that it could be only done in the Dangai, using a dense, vast amount of Reiatsu, let's say that of the Soul King. If what you said is true, then I must inform you that the possibility of going home, is zero. Once an alternate timeline is formed, it's impossible to cross-back to the original. In an essential sense, a duplicate of you both were formed here. And your actual selves are still in your own timeline, as the timeline attempts to fix the time travel. Meaning, you're here forever. Changing your own birth will only affect this timeline, think of it as a river, that suddenly is split in two. It won't just be newly formed river that receives water, the old one will as well."

Hisuki cries and leans towards Isshin's shoulder. "We… We'll never see our actual parents again…"

Isshin comforts her: "You still have me…" Hisuki stops sobbing, but still lays on Isshin's shoulder, with some sense of hope left in her.

Isshin looks at Urahara and sighs: "It'll take some time, but we'll both accept the reality… I believe no matter what dimension this is, our parents will get to together, and we will see ourselves born in this time-line as well. It's time that we change this time-line for the better… With all the incidents. Tou-san could've changed for the better."

Urahara grins: "It's good that you hold hope, and I look forward to seeing… The new timeline."

Urahara asks them as the duo got up, putting back on their Captain's Haori and Lieutenant badge. "So… Where're you going now?"

Hisuki replies: "To the one place which'll accept us without changing the timeline too much, or costing us money or favors… The Visored."

Urahara asks Hisuki: "So you both have masks or what?"

Isshin shook his head, only Ichigo had a mask, so logically… Only Hisuki could use the power of a hollow. But, her father in the far future has a Resurrection… And so does she."

Urahara's face becomes more serious and asks: "So… Can you control your inner hollow?"

Hisuki shook her head: "My inner hollow, is my Zanpakuto. Like Tou-san's she tries to protect me, but before I became lieutenant, we already had a talk. So now we're fine."

Urahara then asks another question, since he's intrigued by Hisuki's inner hollow: "Could you… Could you show it to me?"

Hisuki nods and puts her hand above her head as a flow of reiatsu begins materialising something. Within seconds, she materialises her mask. Her mask was the same as Rose's mask, except with her father's mask's engravings when he just exited Las Noches. Urahara claps and takes out a recording device he was hiding the whole time.

Hisuki notices it and thanked him: "Thanks… With this we don't need to explain the whole situation again to Shinji-san and the others."

Urahara bows to them as the duo stands up and leaves. The duo bows too, as they take their portable gigai's in shinigami form, and put back on their respective outfits.

The duo takes their Gigai's which were in school uniform and shunpo's towards Hachi's barrier. Isshin sighs: "I guess I'm going to have to break this barrier…"

"Bankai…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hachi, what the fuck is going on?" Hiyori asked

Hachi replies: "The barrier is being broken by something two times stronger than a average captain class Shinigami…"

"Why the hell is something which is above captain-class breaking the barrier?" Love asked.

Shinji grunts and shouted: "Vizards, let's get ready to fight."

Seconds later, the barrier breaks, as a white haired man in a white Haori and a orange haired girl with a lieutenant's badge walked in. The girl shouting: "We aren't here to fight you, but to join you."

Hiyori smirked: "And what makes you think you're good enough to join the Vizards? It's not you who chooses, it's us."

The girl doesn't reply and summons a mask while saying: "Names Hisuki Kurosaki, Hiyori-san. I'll enjoy beating you to the ground."

Hiyori growled: "How'd ya' know my name. Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway."

With a step, the two Vizards began clashing sword against sword. Going blow for blow. Isshin shouts out to Hisuki: "Stop playing around, I want a nice sleep before we go to fucking school tomorrow."

Hisuki shouts back: "Then why didn't YOU play faster?"

Isshin shouts back: "Because it was KISUKE URAHARA, NOT HIS SHITTY LIEUTENANT."

Hiyori growled angrily: "Who're you calling shitty!" She points her hand at Hisuki saying: "CERO!"

A red beam goes towards Hisuki as the rest of the other Vizards sighs. Rose comments: "Oh my… The girl is definitely done for…"

Hisuki smirks _I guess it's time to surprise them… With a Cero Oscuras and increased reiatsu…_

Love shouts: "What the hell is that? How did her reiryoku suddenly increase to several times of a Captain's level?"

Hisuki once again smirked and said: "Gran Ray Cero." Pointing her hand at Hiyori and firing a blue beam at the red one, easily crushing it and heading towards Hiyori.

Hiyori prepared for her death, as Isshin shunpo'd and striking the Gran Ray Cero with Raikiri. His blade was shaped like a lightning bolt now.

He asked the Vizards: "So now, you believe us?"

Shinji came down: "Alright kid, you got our attention."

Hisuki came down and handed down the recording Kisuke made and said: "Watch this… And you'll understand everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The recording finished, and Shinji asked Hisuki: "So you're tellin' me, we can't defeat Aizen without your daddy."

Hisuki simply nods, as Shinji sighs and continues: "And also that we'll be reinstated as Gotei 13 captains only to die 17 months after, well Kensei and Rose I guess."

Hisuki once against nods, but this time replies: "We can prevent your death…" Kensei and Rose both gave a sign of relief, knowing that they'd been spared from death from the hands of a single Quincy.

Hisuki shunpo's towards Shinji and breasts her moderately sized breasts against his arm: "So… Can we stay here please…?"

Shinji's face lit up and he immediately answered: "Yes, of course my love."

Isshin sighed, Hisuki's seduction on Shinji worked anywhere, be it in the future or in the past.

Rose sighs: "Once Shinji… always Shinji."

Kensei growls, but manages to keep his calm for once and asks: "So are we going to change anything…?"

Hisuki nods and replies: "We'll start by getting Gin Ichimaru to our side, and hopefully convince some of the Espada to defect. There's a slight chance Neliel, Harribel, Grimmjow and Starrk will defect. The rest, sadly are hopeless."

Kensei grunts: "Fuck… It's just great knowing we need to get our asses kicked for this "Ichigo" kid to achieve his true potential."

Isshin grins and cuts in: "On the contrary, it's just you guys. We'll just be fighting in the blood war, and in Hueco Mundo. Only if the timeline gets affected, will we fight Aizen. And we have a special way to deal with him now, and the Hogyoku if he gets uncontrollable."

Shinji sighs and said: "Alright then, we'll simply do as you say and act as if we knew nothing. If that indeed is the best course of action, then we'll have to take it."

Hisuki & Isshin bows and said together: "Arigato, Shinji-san for letting us stay here."

Shinji waves his hand like it was nothing and replies: "Nah, it's really nothin'. Love here'll be your guardian so you can go to school for the following two years."

Hisuki and Isshin both bows towards love: "Arigato, Love "Otou-San"."

Love grunts: "I already know I'm going to hate this."

Hisuki grins: "Otou-san said that before when he acted as my guardian for school."

Love sighs: "Let's hope this Ichigo kid is worth it."

Hisuki merely nods and said: "He's the strongest in the future and was considered a replacement for the Soul King and the only Captain class soul reaper unaffected by Kyoka Suigetsu."

Shinji asks Isshin and Hisuki: "So how'd ya' plannin' to sleep? We ain't got any spare beds."

As if responding to Shinji, a sudden cloud covered both Isshin and Hisuki's bodies. Standing at where Isshin was, was a black cat. And where Hisuki was, was a white cat.

Hisuki purred seductively in her usual feminine voice: "On the couch… If that's not a problem… Shinji-kyun."

Shinji replied coolly: "Sadly, cats ain't my fetish… I'm guessing Yoruichi taught you both how ta' transform into cats."

Hisuki sighs, while Isshin simply purrs as he cuddles on the sofa. Seeing her Taicho falling asleep immediately, Hisuki let out a "meow" and went over to him, resting her head on his back, and sleeping as well.

Lisa grins: "Ah, those two would make an adorable couple… Wonder how far they'll go in the future."

Rose sighs: "Some people are, truly hopelessly perverted aren't they. We shouldn't ruin their innocent minds so fast with a person like you… Although I suspect that they've already listened to your perversion… I can only hope that it's their parents whom don't allow you to see them."

Lisa slightly frowns, disappointed that even her fellow Vizard would disapprove of her perversion, seeing as they too, lend some of her porn manga.

Hiyori growls: "Baldy, I NEVER SAID I AGREED TO LET EM' SLEEP ON THE COUCH. IT'S GOING TO BE ALL FUR TOMORROW."

Shinji yells at Hiyori: "Shut up, I don't recall asking for your opinion!"

Love put his hand on both of them and shouted: "Shut your asses and get to bed. They're asleep and have to go to school. If they're history is what they say, then tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for them, meeting their parents."

Both Shinji and Hiyori were about to fight back, as they caught Kensei's stare and promptly nodded and headed towards their own rooms in the Vizard store house, and slept as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin wakes up, as he finds Hisuki sleeping on him, while both of them were in cat form. He shakes his back and calls: "Hi-chan, it's time to wake upppp~"

Hisuki suddenly bounces off Isshin and asks while blushing so red that one could even see her blushing in cat form: "So… Uhm… Was I sleeping on you…?"

Isshin, blushing slightly as well, but having his fur cover his blush replies: "Yeah… I guess so."

Hisuki apologises: "Gomen nai… I didn't mean to sleep on you… Isshin-kun…"

 _Congratulations! You've advanced to the next stage of your relationship! Sleeping on your knight in shining armour like a true princess._

 ** _Shut it_** ** _Yukiōkami no Megami! You know I didn't mean to do it._**

 _Still doesn't mean you didn't. Who knows, maybe he took your innocence yesterday._

 ** _Would you please stop thinking about that?! We really don't have anything between us._**

 _Whatever you say, princess._

Isshin replies: "It's… it's fine really. I didn't feel anything… The thing that's important is that we got enough sleep."

Hisuki simply blushes and nods as a cat.

 _Young master, congratulations! You got her close enough to sleep on you._

 ** _Tengoku no kaminari… You would be well advised to shut your trap before you start a rainstorm in there._**

 _The girl clearly treats you closely, clearly your relationship is, different._

 ** _No, it's because we're cousins. That doesn't mean she really likes me yet. After we get outta this mess I'll ask her out._**

 _*Shrug* It's your choice, young master._

 ** _Thank you for not annoying me out this time._**

 _*A small whistle came out from Tengoku no Kaminari* I wish you luck on your day today, young master_

 ** _Thank you. Now I've gotta go._**

 _Goodbye then._

Isshin nudged Hisuki and said: "Well, let's change… We can't wait here forever. Let's get into our Gigai's."

The two got into their portable gigai's which Urahara made for them in the bathroom, ensuring the door was shut and one of them was guarding the outside incase Shinji or Lisa tried peeping. Surely enough, Shinji came poking around while Hisuki was changing, only to get a claw to the face by Isshin in cat form. Shinji yelped in pain as he ran back towards his room to hopefully fix his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hisuki blushes in her school-girl uniform, as Lisa complimented her: "You look so hot in this! Imagine the boys you'll attract!"

Hisuki's face goes tint red, as Isshin defends her: "I'll make sure no one tries to do anything to my subordinate, thank you very much.

They both grabbed their backpacks, filled with books that they've studied already thanks to their parent's home-school tutoring during their younger ages.

Hachi opens the barrier and said: "Have fun!" The enormous man waved goodbye to Isshin and Hisuki, who waves back and replies: "We'll be back by at least dinner so buy it for us too alright?"

Love nods and replies: "Don't worry, daughter and son, I'll make sure Shinji here buys it."

Shinji grunts: "God dammit… We're going to have to do a bank heist soon again aren't we."

The rest of the Vizards laugh, as Hisuki and Isshin disappear to the distant crossroad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, they've met the Vizards, that's the end for chapter 1: The Past. Please make sure to favourite, leave a nice review and follow! This fanfiction won't be abandoned anytime soon anyway!

As for Kensei and Rose "Dying", they aren't really dead or anything. They're just mortified at the fact that they "died" to the Sternritter and had to be resurrected by Mayuri. Seeing themselves as zombies probably didn't help either.


	3. Chapter 2: Superhumans

Chapter 2: Super-humans

Isshin and Hisuki both arrive at the school gates, where they see Ichigo and Rukia arguing with each other about Ichigo's duties. Hisuki sighs: "I guess Tou-san and Kaa-san really did change for the better…" Isshin nods: "I guess so…"

Hisuki & Isshin follows Rukia, as all three of them were new students, they were asked to wait at the hall to introduce themselves. Hisuki looked at Isshin, who immediately understood what she was doing. She gave Isshin a glance, and he nodded to notify that she had the go-ahead.

Hisuki poked Rukia to get her attention. "Huh?" Hisuki said: "Hi! I'm Hisuki, from Sakura High… And well Isshin's my cousin from Sakura High as well. So where are you from?" Isshin bowed as a sign of politeness and simply said: "Hi."

Rukia replied: "Oh so sorry I didn't notice you!"

Hisuki said: "No no, it's fine!"

Rukia then gleefully said: "Thanks a lot for forgiving me… Oh I can be so clumsy at times…"

Hisuki nods and said: "Oh so you're like that too? I'm clumsy at times too… It's only my cousin here who takes care of me…"

Isshin merely gave a nod, as he didn't want to get involved in his cousin and her Kaa-san's reunion. And truly, it was a fairly funny one that he tried to contain his laughter in. Both of them were using their acting skills to the fullest. The student roleplaying with the master… Fun.

Rukia replied: "Well, I have a wonderful Nii-sama who takes care of me. He is truly my role model."

Hisuki knew who this "Nii-sama" was. And they knew he wasn't truly "wonderful". While this Nii-sama had been kind to Hisuki, giving her a lot of presents, he was also fairly strict on her education. But still, Hisuki still loves her Uncle.

"Anyway… Back to the first question, where are you from?"

Rukia answers: "Well… I'm from a place called the Soul Academy."

Hisuki thought **_Hehe, time to play around with Kaa-san. Well, let's make her a bit nervous. Time to see who's the top actor._** "I haven't heard of that school before… When I searched for every single school in Asia, that school didn't show up…"

Rukia grimaces a bit, despite it being unnoticeable by Hisuki. **_What's this human girl going for…? No, there's no way she'd know about the Soul Society. I'll just have to up my game._**

"Well… It's in America."

Hisuki grins a bit and prepares to ask her another question, as Ms. Ochi opens the door and calls all three students to come in.

Hisuki and Isshin allows Rukia to come in first, to get a seat next to Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo looks at Rukia, clearly annoyed. **_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE'S STALKING ME UP TO THIS SCHOOL NOW? AND WHO'RE THESE TWO NEW GUYS? HER SUBORDINATES OR SOME-SHIT?_**

Ichigo's frown only received a grin from Rukia. The other two simply didn't look at Ichigo, hoping to

not affect the timeline too much.

Ms. Ochi called out to the three: "So could you introduce yourselves?"

Rukia steps up instantly and said: "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I'm from the soul academy. My family recently moved here, so I'm going to be learning here now on! Pleasure to meet you all, hope you treat me well~!"

At the last few words she said, several of the boys immediately began having fantasies of treating her "well".

Hisuki then introduced herself too, hoping to one up her mother's hooking on the males: "My name is Hisuki Okami, my family recently moved here too, as well as my cousin there."

She then intentionally jugs her moderately sized breasts and continued on: "And… I want to make more friends~ And get to know all of you… On a personal level!"

Isshin sighed, Hisuki was clearly trying to go for attention. He wondered what would happen if she really was raped, not that it'd happen anyway, since she was a Vizard. She'd kill the rapists in instances even if her gigai was chained.

All the boys looked at Hisuki, with all the attention off Rukia, who seemed some-what mad that another girl had beaten her in stealing all the males, but nevertheless didn't care enough to hate her anyway.

Murmurs went through the room, as Hisuki went to take her seat next to Uryu.

Uryu looks at Hisuki, fairly suspiciously. Hisuki doesn't notice this, as she was too busy looking at Isshin and waiting for his introduction.

Uryu looks at Isshin, who was too, looking at his comrade Hisuki.

"Damn… She's hot."

"Wonder if she'll be willing to go out with me."

"Nah, that cousin of her seems pretty sturdy and latched onto her."

Ms Ochi coughed and said: "We still have one more student."

Isshin stepped forward and introduced himself: "My name is Isshin Kaminari, and as you heard Hisuki-chan introduce, I'm in the same situation as her."

He then goes over to sit on next to Hisuki. The class begins, as the two doze off into thinking of fantasies of each other.

Meanwhile, during the class… The effects of the time-travel have finally started to show with Uryu Ishida. Who notices that they were the Taicho level shinigami he saw yesterday immediately. He spends the rest of the lesson analysing the situation.

 _Is… Is this really a Fukutaicho? And is that… A Taicho… Why're they here? I'll have to investigate more. They apparently don't know that I'm a Quincy, so that'll still work to my advantage. And that Rukia Kuchiki girl, isn't she the soul that was dressed in white…? Something's up. And it's enough for the Soul Society to send a Taicho and Fukutaicho._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lunch bell rings as the students head out for lunch. Hisuki and Isshin talk in the staircases. Hisuki asks Isshin: "Taicho… Can I please interact with my parents?"

Isshin replies firmly: "No, we can't change the timeline."

Hisuki gives him puppy eyes as Isshin tries to turn away, but fails. "Fine, just make sure the 5 events happen as planned."

Hisuki grinned and replied: "Gotcha boss."

She runs up the staircase where she heads over to Ichigo's group.

"HI! So uh what's your names?"

Mizuiro replied to Hisuki: "My names Mizuiro… But you can also call me…"

She rushes over to grab Hisuki's breasts, who manages to suppress a moan and said: "Please stop… You're hurting me!"

Tatsuki came over and saw the situation and punched Mizuiro and said: "Don't worry about her, if she does something like that again just punch her. My names Tatsuki by the way."

Another orange haired girl comes over and introduces herself: "My names Orihime Inoue… We're both orange haired so I thought we could be friends!" Orihime sticks her hand out.

Hisuki shook the hand as she exclaimed: "Yay! I have my first friend in the school!"

Isshin grunts: "Then who am I?"

Hisuki laughs and replies: "Who knows… _Daddy_?"

Everyone stares at Isshin with a confused look. Keigo breaks through the silence and shouts: "How could you? You… You took her INNOCENCE! A COUSIN BOND LIKE IN THOSE HENTAI!"

Isshin grunts, and sees Hisuki barely containing a grin.

 _How could you do this to me… WHEN WE GET OUR POSITIONS BACK, DOUBLE PAPERWORK._

Isshin sighs and angrily replies: "She's just fucking around with you."

Hisuki sighed: "Yeah, I was just kidding… Anyway he's my older cousin, we really have nothing with each other."

In the distance, someone was looking at Hisuki and Isshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback._

 _Uryu ran around in the corner where he had detected a large Reiryoku (Spiritual Pressure), of at least four Captain-class Shinigami. He also sensed one more nearby, and saw a barrier spell being put up, probably to avoid damage, he didn't give a damn about the one man who had Lieutenant class Reiryoku._

 _He arrived at the scene, hiding his Reiatsu to prevent detection, as he used Hirenkyaku to go to the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic. He was afraid, paralysed in fear. He saw Hisuki and Isshin in shinigami uniforms, as well as Rukia in a white Shihaksho._

 _Uryu knew what would happen to himself if he were discovered, memories of his grandfather, Sōken Ishida's death flashed through his eyes, as he remembered watching his corpse being carried away by Shinigami._

 _From his Jii-sama's many lessons, he had learnt that shinigami's in white haori's, were the strongest above all. Captains. Ones which had badges on their arm were lieutenants, others were ones the Quincy would deal with if they got too close for the comfort of the remaining Quincy in Karakura town._

 _He gazed at the battle between the 'mysterious' shop keeper of Urahara-shoten and a Captain-class Shinigami._

 _The shopkeeper turns his cane into a Zanpakuto and takes his fighting position. "Cry! Benihime!"_

 _"Well now, releasing it just is the first part~ Scream! Benihime"_

 _A red beam shoots towards the Taicho, who calls out: "Bakudo 81! Danku!"_

 _The Bakudo spell blocks the red beam from Benihime as the shopkeeper claps and grins: "Not bad, not bad at all, Taicho. I can see why you're full of confidence. But if you think that's enough, you're wrong."_

 _The Taicho smiles and arrogantly replies: "I was hopin' you'd say that."_

 _The Taicho held out his Zanpakuto, holding it straight and pointing it towards The shopkeeper. "Energize, Tengoku no kaminari"_

 _"Raikiri."_

 _A blast of lightning headed towards The shopkeeper…_

 _'What…? What is happening? This Reiatsu…! It's so thick… I'm not sure I can stand this for much longer… I need to get out of here! And quick!' I'm losing fucking consciousness! I can't even move… This pressure is immense! MOVE BODY! MOVE! Ah… My eyes… They're closing… It looks dark…'_

 _Uryu faints and lays down on the building, undetected._

 _The next morning, Uryu wakes up on the Kurosaki clinic's roof. It was the dawn of morning, the bright sun had only just started it's journey for the day. Uryu, hoping to not be detected, quickly as he used Hirenkyaku to get home and change, get some sleep and then go to school._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu looked at the three fake students, via binoculars from another school's roof. He was very suspicious of what they were doing here, and if they were indeed here to wipe out the Quincy, he would have to tell Ryoken Ishida, the only Quincy in Karakura Town left who could stand up to a Captain-class shinigami.

And a fight between a captain and Quincy would not end well for the Quincy, as only more would keep coming… And eventually the "Commander" would arrive and just massacre them. At least, this was what his grandfather had told him if they tried to fight back.

 _I'll have to keep following them for more answers… To understand… Who exactly are they. I'm sure Ryoken won't mind if I stayed outside too long._

The bell rang, and Uryu looked away from the duo whom he intended to stalk, and walked down the stairs towards the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bell rang. It was the end of the day for school, as students rushed out. Uryu decided to follow the two "new students". As soon as the new students were out of sight from everyone else in the school, they suddenly disappeared.

 _They have to be Shinigami… But I don't recall Shinigami ever mixing in Hirenkyaku into their high speed techniques… But they're still going at a speed I can catch._

Uryu begins following the duo, using Hirenkyaku. However what he didn't know was that the duo was leading him towards Urahara-shoten. In simpler terms, a trap of sorts.

 _Why would they go to Urahara-shoten…?_

Uryu looked around at the shop and attempted to knock at the door. At his surprise, there wasn't anyone.

 _I swear there's something wrong… But if I don't enter, the answers will never come to me. No. I shouldn't enter, this is clearly a trap. Wait who are they…? Aren't they the two kids the shopkeeper keeps around? I should probably ask them._

Uryu turns around and sees two children and asks: "So have you seen the shopkeeper?" Ururu shook her head and Jinta scolded her: "You're NOT SUPPOSED TO SHAKE YOUR HEAD IDIOT. YOU'RE MEANT TO DO THIS!"

Uryu asks in suspicion: "Do what?" Jinta smirks and replies while taking out his club: "This."

He smacks the club on Uryu's head, hard enough for him to be rendered unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urahara-san, how much longer till he's here?"

Urahara grins: "Maybe now, maybe tomorrow."

Hisuki looked like she was about to slap Urahara, but Isshin stopped her. He simply said: "He's arriving now."

Everyone in the room watched, including Yoruichi in her cat form, Isshin and Hisuki in their Shinigami forms.

Uryu was bought in by Tessai, then chained by a Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku. Urahara spoke calmly, with all signs of a grin leaving his face: "It's time to wake up Ishida-san, Tessai?"

Tessai dumps a bucket of water on Uryu, who slowly opens his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _What happened… Where is this place?_

Uryu slowly opened his eyes. He felt that his limbs were restrained, and he looked around to see the two shinigami and the shopkeeper, a talking cat and the shop assistant.

He shouts while trying to get out of the chain: "What do you want to do with me filthy Shinigami? LET ME GO!"

Hisuki sighs while Isshin puts his hand onto his face, facepalming. He sighed: "Hisuki, apparently your Tou-san wasn't lying, it was Uncle Ishida who was."

Ishida grew more infuriated and shouted: "How COULD I BE YOUR UNCLE? I WOULD NEVER BE THE UNCLE OF A SHINIGAMI."

Hisuki walks next to Uryu and said: "Who said, we were only Shinigami." She summons her bow and activates Vollständig… "Both he and I can do that, Oji-san."

A Blue wing forms behind the back of Hisuki's Shinigami uniform, composed of Reshi.

Uryu looked down… And said: "No… No way… Why would you do that…? Why would you use Letzt Stil? You're going to lose your Quincy powers… Idiot!"

Hisuki deactivates Vollständig and smirks: "Both Isshin and I…" She pointed at Isshin. "Can use this form freely. As much as I hate Juhabach, I have to say that I agree with him on Soken being stupid and not evolving the form. Vollständig is way more effective." Isshin gives a nod.

 _They called me Uncle… And mentioned Jii-sama. Jii-sama and Ryoken never mentioned anything about a niece. All I know is that I have a cousin as old as me out there, that was all grandpa was willing to tell, and that itself made grandpa ready to explode again. If my oldest cousin was as old as me, that means that there's no way he could've had children this old… No… No way… Are they… Are they from the future? I have to ask them…_

Uryu lifts his head up: "Are you from the… Future?"

Only Hisuki and Isshin nods, however this time, Isshin puts his hand in front of Hisuki and said: "I'll answer this."

Hisuki gives Isshin a nod, and zips her mouth.

 _If Isshin-kun is answering… Then he must feel like this is important. I have to trust him, if he wants to tell Uncle Ishida the truth, then so be it._

Isshin questioned Ishida: "Yes, we're from the future. And you're probably wondering about two questions. To prevent you asking the dumbest questions, I'll answer them for you. Who do you supposed killed your mother, Katagiri? Who do you supposed killed Soken? Why are we calling you Uncle?"

Uryu gave Isshin a questionable glance, curious and hoping for answers that wouldn't make him feel more angry.

"I have the answers to both of those. Your mother, Katagiri was killed by the Quincy King, Juhabach. He was surprised at how you, an un-pure Quincy survived, and so he named you his successor. In my time-line you attempted to kill him, and ultimately with Kurosaki-Taicho, you succeeded only through the help of someone you didn't want to help, and not through your infiltration. Though, this time I'd recommend not joining the Quincy's side, as having Juhabach's blood in you isn't a good thing."

Ishida only nodded at the first. _I guess… I'll have to kill this Juhabach in full out combat._

Isshin continued: "From what I remember, you told me you lost your Quincy powers when battling the 12th division's Taicho, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You had to result to use Letzt Stil to win, losing your powers. You may have regained them in the future, but from what I remember you were slightly weaker than when you entered the Soul Society."

Ishida only looks up and asks: "How is this relevant to… My Jii-sama…?"

Isshin answers: "How is this related to Great Jii-sama Soken? Simple, Mayuri was the one who ordered the Shinigami to not assist him. The Shinigami you saw taking him away was from the 12th division. Though you held rage for him in the first battle and you still do, you didn't manage to kill him. As much as I hate him in the future, and how insufferable he is, he is crucial to the war effort. So please, don't kill him in the future when you invade Soul Society."

Ishida asks, annoyed and angry: "And why do you let him live if you know that he is responsible for your ancestor's death?"

Isshin simply replies: "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, is a man that the Soul Society needs. Without him, I wouldn't be here. Without him, you wouldn't have lived. He returned your favour, and saved your life back too. Twice. So don't kill him. Unless you want to end up, as a Ice zombie…"

Isshin shoots a look at Hisuki who growls: "Don't say anything about my Bankai Isshin, you know very well I can make you into one."

Everyone in the room but Isshin and Hisuki seems some-what shocked at Hisuki and Isshin casually mentioning Bankai abilities.

Urahara whistles: "That's an interesting ability…"

Hisuki merely snorts and replies: "Now that you know of a small part of it… The next time you pull a funny stunt on me… You become one… Urahara-san~"

Urahara laughs: "Yes ma'am."

Hisuki knew what was going on in his head.

 _Urahara must think that my ability is something about reviving the dead… Poor guys going to do a-lot of research about this… But he'll never get close to ice zombies. Hehe._

Isshin sighs and continues on: "Now, as for Uncle… Hisuki will explain."

Hisuki snorts and said: "So now you tell me to talk, Isshin-kun, after you've explained over half the story of his future life's actually interesting events."

Isshin smirks: "I'm commanding you as your Taicho to talk, Hi-chan."

 _Ugh… He always does this… I'll talk I guess._

Hisuki sighs: "My father… Is Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, the Ichigo Kurosaki in your class. Yesterday, he became a Substitute Shinigami, by my mother stabbing her Zanpakuto into him through a forbidden ritual. Moving on, my mother is the new girl… Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo in the future plays prominent role, in the future. And so does my mother, Rukia in the last war. So please just don't tell ANYONE about our little conversation here but the Vizards. As for who the Vizards is… They'll tell you hopefully in the future. Oh and, don't use that bait you've been planning to use to test our abilities. You're just going to attract more trouble."

Ishida smirks, knowing full well he had bought hollow bait with him. "Fine then, I won't use it."

Hisuki continues: "Good, anyway… Isshin's parents are Toushiro Hitsugaya, the current Taicho of the 10th division. He's still alive in the future anyway, and there isn't much you need to know about him. You both barely know each other as it is. And his mother is Karin Kurosaki. In the future, she becomes a Shinigami after she fell in love with Isshin's father, Toushiro. However, like us, she retains Quincy powers, but only uses them as a last resort, as you know… The whole soul wiping problem. As for what does the two Kurosaki's have to do with it… Do you know Masaki?"

Ishida slowly nods: "She was… A Quincy, a pureblood."

Hisuki replies: "Ding. My grandmother was a Quincy, and she died when Tou-san was 9, this was because of a hollow named Grand Fisher and Juhabach's efforts. No need to dive into detail but, Kaa-san was Ryoken's original fianceé, until she became a Quincy-Hollow hybrid due to an hollow infecting her. Isshin Kurosaki, not the person next to me, but our Jii-san gave up his Quincy powers to save our grandmother…. And that's it for the story, you know the rest."

Ishida nodded and asked Hisuki: "What is the point in telling me all this?"

Hisuki replied: "For one, to ensure you don't screw over my birth. For two, it's to ensure you to keep your mouth shut."

Ishida smirked, as Hisuki continued

"And the final point is, because you saw us and I know I can change a part of your future for the better. You're family to both of us, Ishida Oji-san. I just hope I can make you stronger."

Ishida nods and said: "I'll keep this a secret. Until you say I can spill it out."

With Ishida agreeing, Hisuki looked at Tessai and said: "Release the chains, I trust him."

Tessai simply nods and releases the bakudo spell. Uryu moves his limbs and stood up: "Well this feels a-lot better…"

Hisuki nods and said: "The last thing is that, in several months… You're going to Soul Society to save my Kaa-san… And you're not going to interfere with her capture, also while in the Soul Society, head to the location of Urahara's base there and act injured in front of Tou-san, he needs to unlock Bankai. In return, I'll train you in your Quincy arts, deal?"

Uryu bows and replies: "I accept and thank you… I appreciate you training me."

"No problem, Ishida Oji-san"

"Please, call me Uryu, anyway when does the training start?"

Hisuki replies: "There's 49 days till Kaa-san's execution, 24 till Byakuya Oji-san and Abarai Oji-san takes her away, so tomorrow, after school, everyday."

Uryu asks: "So what now…? Do I just train?"

Hisuki shook her head and handed Ishida a cross. "This is my spare Quincy Cross, however, despite being un-enhanced by the SRDI, it's still capable of what the Sternritters do. Instead of activating Letzt Stil, this can use Vollständig, and we'll teach you how to use it in 24 days, in time for the time of when Byakuya attacks Ichigo."

Urahara was busy jotting down notes and looked up at Hisuki who was looking at him and grinned: "What is it my dear?"

Hisuki snorts: "You better not send them early, Hat n Clogs."

Urahara frowns: "I really wish we didn't need Aizen's help…"

Hisuki shrugs: "Sadly that's how the future went… So whether we like it or not, it has to happen."

Uryu asks Hisuki: "So… May I leave now?"

Hisuki simply nodded, and pointed towards the staircase, where Uryu headed towards. Moments later, he left Urahara-shoten.

Hisuki looked at her watch, and said: "Well, it's time for me and Isshin-kun to head back… Please don't be concerned about the barrier nearby the mansion later… It'll just be us dealing with future threats that're unneeded. And I mean the bounts, you can do your research in the future, but I implore you to not go inside the barrier. And please, after Ichigo leaves, train Orihime and Sado to awaken their true powers… Especially Orihime, her healing powers are immensely powerful."

Urahara simply nods and grins: "I'll promise you on that."

Hisuki and Isshin both stands up and leaves, as they head back towards the Vizard warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback._

 _"Bounts?" Shinji asked._

 _"Good additions to my collection, they're a future enemy to the Soul Society who kills several Shinigami and literally damages nothing. While I get that you still hate Shinigami, I need them, let's just say, absorbed." Hisuki answered._

 _Hisuki continued: "Tomorrow, at 10pm, we'll be back… I've got a strange feeling about Uryu Ishida. It's like he knows something. So we're giving him a pep talk to silence him."_

 _Hisuki hands him a sheet of paper, containing the coordinates of the Bount's hideout._

 _Shinji merely nods: "Well then, let's set out tomorrow. Hachi'll be making a barrier at hideout."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin were outside the barrier, which suddenly opened, as Seven figures came out. Shinji asked them: "So eh, you sure you want us to just deal with these "bount's" yourself?

Mashiro whined: "Awww! I wanted to sleep! Why do I have to go too?"

Kensei snapped: "Stop your whining, it's to ensure the Soul Society doesn't find out about these Bounts so soon. We can't let them escape."

Hiyori said: "Finally, I get to slash something."

Shinji snorted: "It's like your a Kenpachi."

Hiyori snapped back: "Baldy, shut it."

Shinji, not wanting to cause problems accepted the insult and decided to not do anything.

The nine people headed towards Hachi, who as at the forest of the Bount's hideout.

Hisuki asked Hachi: "Anything so far, Hachi?" He shook his head: "This barrier should conceal your Reiatsu and prevent them from escaping, so only you need to go in."

Hisuki nods, as she and Isshin heads into the barrier from the hole which Hachi created for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They approach the mansion, as they spot a bunch of flies chasing them down. Hisuki merely snorted and said: "Do you want to deal with this, Isshin-kun?"

Isshin sighs: "And here I wanted to see your first victim… Ah well… Guess my gun's going to be much more effective here…"

The flies made from Gesell began to charge at Isshin, who takes out his Quincy weapon. Unlike other Quincy's bows, it was a gun. It simply looked like a M4A1.

"Die. You annoying flying mosquito's." He rapidly fire's his gun, firing out bolts of energy from the gun which he proudly named M4 after what it was in the human world, the M4A1 Assault Rifle. "M4, let's do this." As the flies kept coming, he continued shooting, killing an endless barrage of these flies, until there was no more. From there, he stood outside, knowing that he wouldn't make it in time to see Hisuki's Bankai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Once I go inside, I have to get Ichinose first… His ability annoys me the most. The rest are mediocre. They're no match for me, but I shouldn't let my guard down._

Hisuki opens the door, as Kariya welcomes her: "Welcome, Shinigami. Or should I say, Fukutaicho of the 8th Division."

Hisuki snorts and replies: "Names Hisuki Kurosaki, now die."

Kariya laughs arrogantly: "I'm afraid, you're the one who's going to die here, Kurosaki Fukutaicho. Ichinose, get her."

Hisuki heard what Kariya said and knew soon she would. lose her sight if she didn't act. So she shouted: "Ban. Kai. Yukiōkami no Megami."

A burst of Reiatsu burst through as Shinji and the others simply face palms. Even this barrier couldn't block her Reiatsu… It was shown as a Captain-level Reiryoku… But with the fact that the barrier was meant to block out Captain-level Reiryoku from leaking, Shinji and the others made a note to self to never piss the girl off.

The bounts stood their ground as the mist cleared, they could clearly see Hisuki in her Bankai state. Wearing a wolf head, with the teeth and head part clearly part of a hollow's mask, white wolf fur around some parts of her body, a white Kimono with snowflakes imprinted as it's pattern and white fur boots. She was wielding a sword in her hands, it's hilt was covered by white fur, until she adjusted it slightly lower to reveal a crystal rapier. A transparent, completely see-through rapier, the edges looking crystal like being rough, and fairly thin, with a white thread below it's hilt. The hilt itself, was pure white. It was a two crescent moons, similar to her Zanpakuto's unreleased state.

Hisuki then said, using the distraction to her advantage: "Shinseina Hokkyoku no kiri." A cold mist swarms around the entire mansion. There was screams from the bounts from everyone but. Kariya simply snorts and calls out: "Messer." A gust of wind forms around him, as he reveals his doll on his hand.

Koga simply stood there. _There's no way I can call out Dalk right now. She can't withstand these temperatures… I can only hope that they're able to with stand this…_

Hisuki smirks: "Tou-san always said you weren't be easy to take down."

Kariya coolly replies: "You talk as if you're from the future." 

Hisuki merely smirks: "So what if I am?"

Kariya calmly composed himself, ignoring the part where she said "weren't easy to take down." and replied: "Then you die here."

Besides Kariya was Yoshino, who also used her doll, Goethe in it's hybrid form to protect herself.

Hisuki smerks: "Your fire. How'll it do in negative 300 Celcius?"

Kariya laughs: "Prove that you can do it, girl."

Hisuki's facial expression changes, clearly annoyed. "Hokkyoku hyōzan." The temperature around the area begins to heighten, as it reaches negative eighty.

Hisuki smirks as being the only one able to see through the mist, she sees every single one of the bounts getting Hypothermia, unable to move. Only Kariya, who used his wind wall and Yoshino, who was made of fire could move.

Hisuki said to the two: "Do you want to know, why you aren't dying?"

Kariya laughed and replied: "Enlighten me."

Hisuki explained: "Only one person that's alive, knows of this technique. I trust him with my life, so only he knows… But my true Bankai's ability, isn't just to freeze like Kaa-san's. It's far more horrifying. I… Can use you as my servants. Sure, it's a cruel fate… But I'll need you to serve me in the future, all of you. May we meet again in my inner world, Jin Kariya, Yoshino Soma."

She activates her ability. "Zettaireido Ichi, Sokuji tōketsu" The temperature lowers to 300 Celsius, as Kariya's wind shield turns into ice, as well as Yoshino's. Kariya, with the last of his strength charges towards Hisuki. "DAMN YOU SHINIGAMI! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Hisuki replied smirking: "In the past maybe, but for now… Become my servant. Zettaireido Er, Shimo kesshō-ka."

Isshin comes in, as Hisuki senses him and puts a barrier around him and said: "Well… You just want to see act three of Zettaireido… Don't you?"

Isshin smirks: "Haha, well thank you for the barrier anyway, so I won't get frozen."

Hisuki grins: "No problem. If you freeze, I'll just put you on ice and free you later."

Isshin shivers at the thought and replies: "Uh… I prefer being unfrozen."

Hisuki smirks: "Well, it's time to finish them."

Hisuki announces the final act of Zettaireido: "Saigo no Zettaireido, Kesshō-ka kyūshū"

The ice begins to break apart, as it begins to be absorbed into her crystal rapier. Within seconds later, the ice disappeared, as a mist covered Hisuki as she reverted to her normal Shihaksho and Zanpakuto's sealed state.

Isshin claps his hands: "Comon, how bout' releasing them so we could talk… It's a bit boring ya' know."

Hisuki sighs and called out her shikai. "Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami." The same rapier as her Bankai appeared.

She then called out the technique to release the Bounts: "Come out and serve me! Kōri no Senshi"

Isshin sighed as a ice built out from the ground and asked: "Did you really have to say come out and serve me?"

Hisuki shook her head and replied: "It's much more fun that way."

Isshin facepalms, as the Bounts appeared. Hisuki said: "Fū Ichi Kaihō." Kariya shouted at Hisuki while all the other Bounts and Ichinose remained quiet: "What did you do to us girl?"

Hisuki angrily replies: "I'll have you trapped in that cage for a month if you disrespect me. And just so you know, the thoughts you hear are the same as the ones my Zanpakuto hears. So don't you say anything out loud, if you do that I'll trap you inside the cage for a month. Last thing, you're invincible, I can revive you with a small bit of my own Reiatsu. You use your own Reiatsu, so if you behave yourself, I'll have you summoned constantly as a spirit."

The rest of the Bounts, having just been inside her inner world, immediately understood what she meant. She was, their Slave master now. Their owner.

Hisuki continued: "Now, there's three stages of the seal, number one is that you can talk freely. Number two is that you can move freely and can go in and out of my inner world freely. Number three won't ever be removed till I die, resulting in your death, or if I somehow am mind controlled. Just so you know, I can mentally remove the seals without saying anything. I don't need to keep my Zanpakuto released to get you back in, keep you here or remove or add back the seals. I only need it to take you out. So know that if you try attack me, I'll know. As of now, I can read all of your minds, and once I sense something that's against me, I'll know. So now on, be good and don't go against me."

Some of the Bounts, including Kariya was clearly pissed off, but mentally, they knew they had no choice but to accept.

Hisuki again, continued: "And lastly, from now on… Call me Hisuki-sama, and call him."

She pointed at Isshin. "Baka, or Isshin. Whichever you choose."

Isshin snorts: "Really?"

Yoshi called out at Isshin quickly: "Baka."

 _Damn, poor fool doesn't even know that the girl likes him. Sadly I can't say anything…_

Hisuki looked over at Yoshi's direction: "I heard that."

Yoshi pouted: "I was just thinking…"

Hisuki sighs: "You're let off…"

Yoshi replied: "Arigato… Hisuki-sama"

Hisuki said to all of the Bounts: "You all better behave, I'm releasing the second seal… I guess this. is the least I can do."

Ho and Ban both said together: "DAMN STRAIGHT WO- Kurosaki-sama."

She said: "Good boys, Fū Er Kaihō"

She signalled the Bounts to follow her and Isshin. Isshin sighs and said: "Don't you think that technique is a bit cruel? Didn't you say you had an alteration…? Or you could've let them just die of the arctic cold…"

Hisuki replies: "I need warriors, Isshin-kun. Who knows, I might add hollows under my belt one day. Ah… I think Ulquiorra and Yammy might be a good choice."

Isshin smirks: "As if you'd be able to get past Kurosaki Oji-san, and two captains"

Hisuki simply smirks and replies: "I'll just… Bankai in and freeze Ulquiorra right before the killing blow and freeze Tou-san in place. After all Aunt Inoue described the fight pretty clearly… As for Yammy… Don't even need Byakuya and Kenpachi to deal with it. I'll tell Byakuya Oji-san to back off, or just freeze him. As for Kenpachi… Mhm… I'll tell him there's a stronger opponent and lie. Maybe take out Ulquiorra to fight him."

Isshin sighs: "I'm damn lucky that I'm not a Ice slave."

They both heard a grunt from behind.

Kariya grunts: "Damn right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and company saw Hisuki, Isshin and the Bounts come out. Shinji asked: "How'd you tame them?"

Hisuki smirks: "I didn't. It's just that they're my prisoners now."

Shinji shivers at the thought of them being controlled fully.

A ginger head male of the group of Bounts spoke up: "While on the plus side we don't need spirits. to survive any more… On the downside, we're controlled fully now. Her ability is my Ritz… But stronger. Agh. I never imagined being beaten and enslaved by a user of my own type of ability. Anything more and she'll throw me back into her inner world. That "room" I live in is more of a cell."

Hisuki laughs, knowing perfectly well what he was talking. "Careful, Shinji-kun, Hiyori-chan I might throw you in there if you aren't careful…"

Shinji shivers at the thought of being fully controlled. "Yeah… I'll be sure to remember that."

Hiyori simply snorts, but her inner thoughts were way more different. _I… I won't ever… End up like that… Hopefully. That ability is fuckin' overpowered! Why in the Soul King's name would he give that to her…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for today. Long story short, I needed to show the true power of her Bankai. If I had to give number of how powerful she was, I'd say Aizen's level when he massacred the trio (Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi). That's her level of power and skill, and yes that means she's op. But, due to time-line constraints, this overpowered ability won't be the super saving grace, because we all know Yamamoto could rape the Aizen with his Bankai, and maybe even his Shikai, but not like that old fart can do anything.

As for how powerful Isshin is, I'd say uh… Aizen when he massacred the Gotei?

As for when is everything about the future going to be reve

aled out, it's probably after Aizen's death that the entire Gotei will know. And yes, Uryu is receiving a HUGE buff to compensate for the lack of his Scrift later on. Some arcs obviously will be altered to "suit" my vision of a perfect "good guys win completely" ending to Bleach

And here it is… the first… Q&A, featuring Hisuki.

Q: So, can you be impregnated by the Ice Warriors?

A: *blushes* Yes… But it's not like I'll ever do it with any of them…

Q: What's your favourite colour?

A: Sapphire Blue or Snow White.

Q: During the prologue your mother says that you're stronger than some captains during Ichigo's invasion, yet the author states that you're as strong Aizen during the near end of the fake Karakura arc. Why doesn't anyone know?

A: *Shrugs* Uh… Bad writing. *Author in the background: I HEARD THAT!* Fine. Actually it's because I've only shown her the full extent of my power when I was 15, and I'm currently well… 25…

Q: During Aizen's fiasco, many things happened… What're you going to do about that sickle hollow?

A: I'm going to make a Ice Warrior, kill it again, and again, and again, and again while simultaneously reviving it.

Q: What is Isshin Hitsugaya to you?

A: *Blushes heavily* Uh… Uh… He's… He's the person who I LIKE ALRIGHT?

Q: Ever gonna have kids?

A: STOP AUTHOR!

Q: Fine.

 **Review Section**

Amethyst Hazel: Thanks! I've honestly already got more than chapter 3 done, just that I'm trying to keep it posted in a 24 hour basis .3.


	4. Chapter 3: A deal with the snake

Chapter 3: A deal with the snake

"Shiro-kun?"

Toshiro growled: "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!"

Momo spoke with a red flush on her cheeks: "I've been thinking about Aizen-Taicho… I want to tell him something."

Toshiro instantly knew what she meant. _Took her long enough. I'm leaving her at your hands, Aizen. Take care of her._

Toshiro shrugs: "If you want to tell him something… Tell him."

Momo replied embarrassingly: "I… I want to ask him out while on a more romantic scene…"

Toshiro grunts: "You know I have no idea where is romantic and when is."

Momo nods, replies: "But… Could you promise me not to tell him before I find a place and give me your advice?"

Toshiro sighs: "I won't tell him. I'd say maybe the autumn festival?"

Momo grins: "That's a great time, Shiro-kun!"

Toshiro grins but still said: "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!"

Momo laughs: "I'll call you that when you grow taller than me."

Toshiro grunts, as a messenger shunpo's to him. "Hitsugaya Taicho, Soutaicho Yamamoto has announced an emergency Captain's meeting.

Toshiro nods: "I'll be right there." He looks at Momo: "Sorry Hinamori, looks like we'll have to took another time."

Momo nods, as Toushiro shunpo's away towards the 1st division's Captain's hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto puts his stick down and slams the floor: "Kurotsuchi Taicho, care to enlighten us on what you've found?"

Mayuri nods: "Yesterday in Karakura town, a Captain-class spiritual pressure was found. Despite sending out Rukia Kuchiki to investigate, her report comes with that she has seen nothing. However, she does say that there was a cold frost. We all know that the only one capable of producing that is. Hitsugaya Taicho."

Toushiro snorts: "Kurotsuchi, don't put your ignorance and failures on me. I was with Ukitake Taicho all day yesterday, he can confirm."

Ukitake nods: "Yes, I can confirm that Hitsugaya Taicho was with me and never disappeared."

Aizen spoke: "I suggest we send a Taicho down there to deal with the situation at hand, I suggest Ichimaru Taicho."

Byakuya nods his head: "My sister will not be able to handle a Captain-class rogue Shinigami."

Kenpachi laughs mockingly: "Byakuya! Are you implying your sister is a coward and is too weak to fight?!"

Byakuya replies: "Silence, barbarian. You and I both know she's no where near a Taicho's powers."

Yamamoto slams his cane down to the floor: "Enough, Kenpachi Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho! As Aizen and Kuchiki Taicho mentions, this is too dangerous. for Rukia Kuchiki. I'm sending Ichimaru Taicho to investigate. He leaves immediately, he is authorised to not use Gentei Reīn! End of the meeting!"

All the Taicho's shunpo's away, as Aizen whispers to Gin: "Eliminate the threat. Whoever this may be, they're a threat to our plans, be it our Espada or not."

Gin replies: "Hai, Aizen-Taicho~"

Gin then Shunpo's towards the Senkaimon. _The time of my revenge is nearly here, I won't let anything stand in my way. I have waited centuries to avenge you, Rangiku._

He enters the Senkaimon, and crosses through the Dangai…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A day ago, immediately after the Bount battle._

 _The Vizard's and their 'guest's' were going home as they were greeted by Urahara. "Your Reiatsu, I could sense it all the way from the Shoten. It was Captain-class. Hisuki, you know what this means?"_

 _Hisuki nods: "I'll tell Uryu at class tomorrow to head to this mansion. Could you set up a barrier? I hope the Taicho isn't Aizen…"_

 _Love shook his head: "It's probably Ichimaru Gin or Kaname Tosen. We should hope that it's Gin, if it's Gin we can correct his path. His sacrifice was noble, but it still failed in the end in your future."_

 _Hisuki nods: "Yeah… Gin or Tosen'll be tracking my Reiatsu, so I'll be training with Uryu in the mansion tomorrow. Could you prepare a barrier around the Mansion? Just make sure to let him throw with ease, with them needing to break it. Once they break through, add layers upon layers."_

 _Hachi replies: "I'll do that with Tessai-san."_

 _Shinji's face brightens at the fact of. repaying Aizen by screwing a part of his plan, which was seemingly already screwed anyway. Nevertheless, screwing up Aizen's plan was the best feeling to feel anyway. The rest of the Vizard's believed so too._

 _"So, ya' plannin' on needin' us?"_

 _Isshin replies: "You'd still come anyway, so why not."_

 _Shinji pouted: "Aww… I was hopin' for a better request of help ya' know."_

 _Isshin shook his head: "Nah, that's bout the max I can give you."_

 _Love suddenly shunpo'd and came back… With a girl a blue dress._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Rukia arrived at the mansion, where she had sensed a Captain-class spiritual pressure. When she arrived, she saw numerous amounts of people… And a male in a captain's Haori and a girl with a lieutenant badge. The male had White hair like Isshin, and the girl had long orange hair like Hisuki… She heard the word "Uryu". She was shocked._

 _'Isn't Uryu… Uryu Ishida from our class?' And Aizen Taicho? Ichimaru Taicho turning? Tosen Taicho? I've sent the Soul Society a. message… I should probably … Isn't that man… Urahara?'_

 _Suddenly… A man shunpo's behind her and grabs her. He was a tall man with blackish brown hair and sun glasses in a tracksuit._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Hisuki turned around and looked at love: "What're you doing, taking random girls in at night?"_

 _Rukia suddenly recognised who the male and female was in the Haori and wearing the Lieutenant's badge._

 _'It was Hisuki Okami… And Isshin Kaminari from her class… No. The Soul Society didn't even know what was happening, nor had she ever seen these Captain's and Lieutenant's before. As far as she knew, the Eighth division's captain was one of the oldest and strongest, Kyoraku. And Nanao was no pushover either… So why were they wearing… Urahara. Of course… The man had all kinds of illegal goods, no wonder he managed to get those. No… Wait. The spiritual pressure she sensed, even when Hisuki was suppressing hers… She could still feel it. It belonged to her.'_

 _Hiyori snapped at Love: "Dumbass! She saw us now. Let me just kill her, and everything will be fine."_

 _Hiyori shunpo'd towards Rukia, who was just dropped. onto the ground by Love._

 _Rukia looked at her shunpo and couldn't even. react. 'Such a fast shunpo… It's all over… I hope you can protect your family and stay safe, Ichigo.'_

 _Rukia called out: "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" From her hands fired a blue fire towards Hiyori._

 _However, Hisuki simply flash stepped in between the two as she yelled at Hiyori: "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"_

 _Hiyori facepalmed: "SO SHE'S THE GOD DAMN…"_

 _Hisuki nods, and Hiyori knew to kept silent. Hisuki yelled at Bounts. "ANYONE HERE GOT A MEMORY REMOVER?"_

 _All the Bounts and Maki stared at Hisuki and all of them shrug at the same time. Hisuki sighed._

 _"Urahara?"_

 _"It's experimental… But with her reserves and Gigai, it should permanently erase memories up to 3 hours ago."_

 _Rukia yelled: "You can't do this Kisuke! I trusted you!"_

 _Urahara shrugs: "As a client, you should. As a person? Maybe not."_

 _Rukia got up and tried to run._

 _Hisuki said: "I'm sorry… Kuchiki-san. Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku."_

 _Rukia bit her lip: "I'll never forgive you for this! Even. if you erase my memories, I'll STILL REMEMBER!"_

 _Hisuki sighs: "And here I thought we got off to a good start. I'm sorry. But this has to be done. For everyone's sake."_

 _"Urahara."_

 _Urahara nods, as he forces the pill down Rukia's throat. And despite Rukia's attempts to resist, she soon fell unconscious.  
_

 _Hisuki calls out to Ichinose: "Ichinose, use your Zanpakuto's ability to take Rukia back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Once you're done, return to my inner world and you can come back out again if I'm not sleeping."_

 _Ichinose bows and replies: "Yes Hisuki-sama."_

 _Rose bit his lip: "Kurosaki-chan… Doesn't this seem a bit… Creepy?"_

 _Hisuki shook her head: "Would you like to try, Rose?"_

 _Rose shivered: "No thanks…"_

 _"Well then, let's go back."_

 _Isshin laughed at Rose's shiver while heading back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had just awoke, she had an unpleasant feeling last night. But chose to ignore it. Strangely enough, she appeared to had sent a message to the Soul Society, but it was deleted. She only saw the orders of the Soul Society to "Not go near."

She sighed, as she opened the closet door, calling Ichigo to get up. A fast morning, and she and Ichigo were heading out. She told Ichigo about the Parakeet they had encountered yesterday: "Chad has been attacked by a Hollow… For some reason a hollow is hunting that Parakeet. And you have to defeat it."

Ichigo snorts: "Fine. But I'm not doing this for the Soul Society, I'm doing this for Chad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School had pasted, as Hisuki and Isshin led Uryu. Hisuki and Isshin used a slower Hirenkyaku so Uryu could keep up. Despite the fact that he could, he was sweating by the end of it. Uryu asked: "When… When can I get as strong as you?"

Hisuki shrugged: "We're hybrids… So we're naturally stronger. The world's just unfair that way. But, you can reach captain level soon with the stuff we're teaching you."

Uryu smiled at the thought of being able to torture his grandfather's killer to the fullest, despite not being allowed to kill him, it was still a pleasant thought.

They arrived at the barrier, as Hisuki's minions greeted her. Uryu asked who were they, only to receive a snort from Yoshi. "If it weren't for Hisuki-sama controlling us, we'd have beaten you down to a pulp, Quincy."

Uryu glared at her, clearly annoyed. He asked Yoshi: "What do you mean… Controlling?" Yoshi growled: "You mean you don't know your master's true ability?"

Hisuki growled: "Only the bit that I've told out, or I add back the seal." Yoshi grunts: "It's simple. We were once free. She's taken that away from us, you know her being from the future and all, knowing what we'd do… Preventing 'crime' before it's done. In a basic sense, she can control us, torture us, imprison us, use our bodies to fight at will while leaving us still conscious in our brain, knowing everything we're doing."

Uryu asked in fear: "Is… Is this true?"

Hisuki replies: "You're asking me, if it's wrong to prevent murder, prevent crime before it's begun, and most importantly avenge some Quincies who died?"

Uryu kept silent. He knew some measure about the Bounts, and he was surely not expecting Hisuki to have dealt with them within a night, alone just to enslave them to fight for her. She had only arrived 3 days ago…

Hisuki shouts out, breaking Uryu's thought: "Hachi! Open the barrier!"

The barrier opens as Hisuki explains: "The people with Zanpakuto, except for Ichinose, are the Vizard."

She takes Uryu nearby the mansion and tells. him to shoot at it and said: "It's Kariya's one… I'm sure you won't mind right? Kariya-kun~"

Kariya snorts: "Whatever, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki suddenly stops Uryu and said: "Wait, I forgot… If Kariya owns this Mansion, and signs a document saying that he gives it to my Tou-san… I can get it! Yay!"

Kariya frowns: "And the last thing to remember the Bounts is gone…"

Hisuki smiles: "You still have us, you know."

Kariya snorts: "People in an alternate future doesn't mean shit."

Hisuki looked like she was about to cry, clearly hurt by Kariya. Isshin came over and shot Kariya a glare: "You shouldn't be rude to your master, I think you're forgetting your position." Kariya shrugs as he walks away.

Minutes later after Isshin comforted. Hisuki, Uryu was told to forget the entire incident. Hisuki told him: "Shoot at the trees, not like they matter anyway. Plus, this entire area is private property." She shoots Kariya another grin, who grunts.

She said to Uryu: "Your future self told me your training was a week long. Rest assured, I've made the proper preparations, the teachers have been notified of your "illness". Anyway, here are the details for you to master the Leiden Hant…"

She hands him the Glove and said: "You previously used the Sanrei Glove, a less advanced version of this one. You know what you need to do for a week before you start learning Vollständig…. Oh and, the future you told me that to activate your Vollständig, you had to simply mentally think out Vollständig… Weird that the other Quincy's had to do much more. Anyway, you know what to do. There's a Taicho coming here, but no matter what, don't stop training unless you're being attacked."

Uryu replies: "I understand, Hisuki-chan." Hisuki replies: "Alright then, I'm off. Kariya and Koga will be guarding you."

Kariya grunts as the two manifest in front of Uryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia senses Gin's spiritual pressure, and knowing about Ichigo's shinigami powers, she tells him: "Ichigo. That's a Taicho, he's going for something… That. I just can't remember. Try not to attract his attention, that's Ichimaru Gin, the third division's Taicho. And in my opinion… The most creepiest one."

Rukia mentioning Gin gave Ichigo t he triggers who replies: "Whoever that guy is, as long as he's not making trouble, so we don't have to mind. him."

Rukia was somewhat surprised at Ichigo's obedience to her words for once, after all… He had never listened to her at all. Perhaps he too, had felt Gin's Reiryoku, being far greater than his, being afraid and in fear.

Ichigo simply said: "Let's go, Rukia. We need to help Chad." Rukia nods as she runs off towards Chad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin arrives through the barrier and uses Hoho to walk in the sky, going through the barrier. However, he doesn't notice the barrier closing. _Mhm… This is strange… Ah. There's the one, a girl. Shame I have to kill her… Well now, she's disrupting Captain Aizen's plans, so I have no choice. What a waste._

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin releases his Shikai as it goes towards Hisuki. All of a sudden, he sees a green haired woman with a set of armour, blocking his path. And within moments, he was surrounded by unknown entities.

There was, a man with a whip. A woman who was apparently on fire or wearing fire armour, two children with a water beast, an old man with a whale, two more who simply had spiritual pressure. and seemingly had nothing, and lastly… A shinigami he hadn't seen in a long time, Maki Ichinose from the 11th division.

"My, it seems that I'm surrounded. I guess… You're not going to let me go, are you? Mhm." The spiritual pressure from Gin grew as he prepared to release his Bankai.

He suddenly stopped. Several more were closing in, and he couldn't escape. Hisuki too, had awoke from her meditation, and had joined in at surrounding Gin. The Vizards, Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi all surrounded Gin.

Shinji shouted out at Gin: "Oi, brat! We know somethin' bout' you, so stop workin' with Aizen.

Everyone ignored Shinji.

Isshin stated: "Gin, I know you're targeting Hisuki."

Gin laughs: "Of course you know that silly, I was pointing. my Shinso at her."

Isshin ignored him and said: "13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound, that's the length Kamishini no Yari can extend."

Gin slightly opens his eyes: "How'd ya' know kid?"

Isshin continued on: "You claim it's the longest, but it's not. It's the fastest."

"Did I kill your parents or somethin'? I don't recall someone lookin' like you. Well maybe Shiro-chan, but he doesn't even respond ta' woman."

Isshin ignored Gin and continued on: "But that's not the true extent of Kamishini no Yari's powers."

Gin opens his eyes and said: "Sorry kid, you know. too much. Bankai. Kamishini no Yari."

He shoots a sword at Isshin, who cracks into ice. He looks over at Hisuki who said: "Aisukurōn." And released she had released shikai without chanting.

"Well kid… Looks like I've gotta run." Gin charges towards the ceiling, only to be blocked by a barrier.

"Ah, a trap. Nice one kid. Scary."

Isshin smirks: "You said that to another person, in another time."

Gin grins: "Have I now?"

Gin points the sword at him while continuously piercing Isshin. All the Vizards began mobilising and heading towards Gin, who shunpo'd back to avoid their advance. They all held up their Zanpakuto in front of them to avoid being hit.

Isshin continues: "However, Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. And you can leave a sliver of your Zanpakuto in an opponent when you retract Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time you choose to. You do so by uttering the technique name, which while I'm at it, I'll mention that I don't actually know it. By placing your hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out."

"Am I right, Gin?"

Gin drops his sword and raised his hands while opening his eyes: "How'd ya' know kid. I've never told anyone. Ya' some kinda mind reader?"

Isshin replied: "Nah. Believe or not, I'm from the future. How do I know? You actually care about Rangiku-san. You've spent your entire life for revenge, Gin. Rangiku-san is my Tou-san's lieutenant."

Gin's eyes widened: "Little Shiro-chan has a child? I find that, hard to believe. What I also find hard to believe is that you aren't a Kurosaki. Shiro-chan has been the 10th division captain years, and Rangiku has been the 10th division lieutenant for longer. And if you're implying this, then… You're from the future."

Shinji snorted: "Bingo! Looks like I didn't have wrong eyes on my third seat that day, Kensei!"

Kensei frowned: "He still is, a selfish brat.."

Shinji replied: "Still working for the Gotei in some sort of way, even after being branded a traitor."

Gin and Isshin ignored the two and Gin asked the only question he wanted to know: "Did I kill him?"

"No."

Gin frowned: "Does he die?"

"He was sealed for 20,000 years."

Gin asked: "What were my last moments?"

Isshin recalled what Rangiku had told him and said: "Aizen didn't die by your Bankai, and so he from what Ichigo and Rangiku said, he slashed you once and blood came out. Too much blood loss, and you were about to die from blood loss, but determination allowed you to live for several more seconds. Rangiku holds you in your. arms, as you open your eyes for the last time. The message Ichigo was clear from you."

Isshin continued, as Gin for the first time of his life, shredded a tear from his eyes, picturing the scene, and most importantly, Rangiku.

"Kurosaki Oji-san said: "Yes. Your gaze has grown strong. Now I can finally die and leave the rest to you." And that's pretty much what he got from you and your last opening for your eyes, as you die and fade away."

Gin grinned: "I assume, Aizen doesn't have watchers here."

Isshin replies: "No."

Gin said: "Kid, ya' said I left the task to the experiment Aizen Taicho had made. Seein' his strong gaze. While that does sound like me, and I know I'm gonna die, I'm at least happy I'll die along with Aizen Taicho."

Isshin grew angry, Rangiku was like an aunt to him. She was family, aside from his Kaa-san and Tou-san. "How could you say that! Do you not care what happens after?"

Gin curiously asked: "What happens, then kid?"

Isshin replies: "She becomes a fucking Zombie 17 months after you die, in another war! And is controlled like those Bounts over there."

The Bounts and Ichinose grunts, t hey didn't need to be constantly reminded of their situation.

"She was controlled alive, and unlike these bounts, their controller was SADISTIC! A MASOCHIST!"

Gin replies: "Kid, you want me not to die, but you realise you've just told me a 100 year plan I've made has failed. Whaddya got then?"

Hisuki takes over: "Simple. Aizen, after he evolved, grew careless. I, have the strength to fight him temporarily and distract him. And implant this at the same time."

Gin asks: "What's that?"

Hisuki replies: "It's a seal. Because believe it or not, Aizen isn't the big bad. The real big bad comes in 17 months, and how did we beat him before? Aizen helped Ichigo. Kyoka Suigetsu, helped a-lot."

Gin frowns: "So… How do we activate it?"

Hisuki replies: "Last time, the seal activated because Kurosaki managed to completely decimate the Hogyoku's power. However, this time as long as you critically injure him… While having this seal in your Zanpakuto,

She shunpo's over to Gin and touches his Zanpakuto. Gin asked: "Are you not scared?"

She shrugs: "Is Aizen your enemy, or am I?"

He grins: "Ya' scary… Just like that other kid over. there."

Hisuki acts hurt and sobs: "How… How could you say that…"

Gin sighs while Hisuki gets serious and said: "Yamamoto would never forgive you if you sided with Aizen, that's how the old man is. Even if you were a spy. So trust me when I say this, if you rather not get thrown into the Maggot's nest, then you'll behave and listen to my instructions."

Gin grins: "Yes ma'am."

Hisuki continues: "For now, simply keep following Aizen. After he "fake" dies, just don't trigger. Toushiro, somehow get yourself involved in the frontline and tell Aizen you can't visit or something. And make sure you attend the execution and simply follow Shunsui and Jushiro in their mini rebellion."

Gin nods. "You'll let me be the one to seal Aizen, correct?

Hisuki nods. "Correct. For now, we just need several cuts on you to make it believable you were fighting Bounts."

Gin put out arms and said: "Cut me."

Hisuki nods at the bounts, and said: "Don't kill him, make sure he doesn't pass out."

The bounts attacked Gin, who withstood the attacks with his bare body, willing himself to not pass out until the process was done.

Hisuki recalled the Bounts into her inner realm by telepathically speaking to them. She said to Gin: "You know what to do, in 49 days. You will injure the gatekeeper majorly, but not kill him. You will also push Kurosaki Ichigo back and leave, don't kill my Tou-san. And please for the love of god, get a better relationship with Rukia Kuchiki."

Gin nods, as he shunpo's out of the barrier. Using his Zanpakuto to open a Senkaimon and return to the Soul Society.

As Isshin and the others watch, Hisuki asks Isshin: "Do you think he'll do it?"

Isshin nods: "For the sake of Rangiku. That man'll do anything, remember what he did to Aizen. 100 years is a hell of a long time."

Hisuki wraps her arms around Isshin's arm and rests her head on his head: "I hope Rangiku-san will be better this time…"

Isshin replies: "Me too, me too."

Shinji yells: "If you two are done love-birding, can you ACTUALLY tell us IF WE CAN LEAVE?"

They both yell at Shinji are the same time: "WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

Shinji yells back: "WHATEVER! CAN WE LEAVE?"

Hisuki replied: "Just leave now, you're disturbing the Quincy. And also, Isshin. I won't be back for a week in school, I need to supervise his training. I've got the annoying Bounts to keep me company anyway. I'll just have Ichinose rob a store for food or something."

Isshin said: "Well, see ya in a week. Love'll bring food to you."

The Vizard and Isshin leaves, as Urahara went beside her: "You think, that Aizen'll still help us this time?"

Hisuki replies: "Yes. He doesn't want to be controlled. If us losing to Juhabach means him being controlled, then he'll never yield."

Urahara then asks: "What if he does?" Hisuki shrugs: "Then let's hope in Yamamoto Soutaicho in defeating him with his Bankai… With your hollow pill already invented, he and a number of captain's shouldn't have to suffer some bad fates."

Urahara laughs: "Please, you told me to not give it to Byakuya and Toushiro. What purpose could that serve?"

Hisuki replies: "The royal guard needs to come down. Above all else, Byakuya and Toushiro immensely improves their abilities when they understand. that they must re-do their Bankai. Kaa-san and Abarai Oji-san also gains their true Bankai in the royal realm.

Urahara asks Hisuki: "Could you not, let's say… Simply turn Aizen into a zombie?"

Hisuki shook her head: "It only works. for people who are weaker or about equal to me. Aizen, after his "evolved" state, is much stronger than me. If Tou-san didn't use the Final Getsuga, and you didn't have the seal on, Aizen would only grow stronger and eventually even surpass Tou-san. Aizen was even growing stronger in the Muken."

Urahara only replied: "Horrifying… Truly horrifying. However, the Quincy appears to be more horrifying. Time manipulation… At such a large scale… Unthinkable. If he weren't a factor, I wouldn't have approved of your plan."

Hisuki merely nodded, as she and Urahara went to Uryu, to supervise his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichimaru Gin had returned to the Sereitei, heavily wounded but still consious. His report before fainting been simple: He encountered what they knew as Bounts, and they were trying to awaken a crest to destroy Soul Society.

Gin was applauded for his efforts by Yamamoto, and Aizen alike. Now, nothing would stop the future of the Ryoka invasion. Gin was watched by a hurt Rangiku that he had been able to be hurt like this, however it was to be understood. Even Yamamoto understood that Gin, would've underestimated the Bount's power.

However, it mattered not. Yamamoto was sure they died from the mere fact that Gin had told him they turned into dust when they died. This fact alone, secured both Aizen and Yamamoto's trust in Gin's success. They both knew he had not known anything about the Bounts prior, so him mentioning the dolls, human eating and dust was proof.

However, in his hospital bed, Gin had other things to think. _Was this… Really the right choice Rangiku? To stay… And protect you longer?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in school, Chad had received some injuries, but minor. This was expected anyway, as Chad was… In a way a delinquent magnet. With his skill colour and gentleness, there was no way delinquents don't go after him.

Both Hisuki and Uryu completed their tests early, and scored highly and were excused of school until the next year.

In the following weeks, rumors started coming up about them, and a relationship blossoming between the two.

Isshin was fairly unhappy about those rumours, and so were most other boys. Uryu was considered, of all things… A nerd. A anti social. While being from a rich family, he still wasn't very liked as he was often fairly quiet at the school in exception during the sewing club.

Rumors even got so high that people had said they saw them eating together in a restaurant, which clearly pissed Isshin off. So he decided to pay a visit to Uryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He entered the barrier which was being maintained by the Bounts. And saw Uryu. The first thing he asked was: "Did you guys really go to a restaurant? And does that idiot have a crush on you now, Hisuki?"

Hisuki flushed red: "Yes we did go to a restaurant… But it's not like I like him… there's someone else. Anyway… He's halfway through his Vollständig training, he's able to maintain it for a long time, but not able to execute it's full power, nor fire a true Heilig Pfeil in full power."

 _Someone she likes?_

 ** _No, it's not me._**

 _Haha. That's very funny you know that?_

 ** _Old dragon, cease._**

 _Whatever you say, master._

Uryu replied casually to Isshin's question regarding his restaurant issue. "I have no feelings for Hisuki. And unlike her I have no feelings for y-"

Hisuki punches him in the gate and said: "Shut it Uryu. I know what the Bounts said and that doesn't mean you go spilling it out."

Uryu replies stoically: "Yes ma'am…"

"Now again, let's continue sparing."

Uryu nods, as the two spars using their bows only, firing arrows at each other, dodging again and again. And whenever an Heilig Pfeil hits Uryu, he regenerates the injury using the Reishi around him.

The two suddenly stops in their training, as Hisuki said: "That's a Gillian. Uryu, I'm turning into cat form to watch you."

Uryu nods, as mist envelops Hisuki, and as she exits the mist, she's a white cat. A completely, snow white cat, under her original white and yellow sundress.

Hisuki spoke: "Don't be surprised, Yoruichi and Isshin-kun can do this too." Uryu nods, trying to keep his composure.

Hisuki speaks: "I guess, history repeats itself no matter what you do. Uryu, just wipe these hollows. Urahara has managed to augment that piece of equipment in the future to send them through the soul cycle. There is no hesitation."

Uryu nods and leaves Hisuki down on the patch where Ichigo is, as he heads off to en-masse wipe the hollows.

It only took him minutes to wipe out the hollows, as he Hirenkyaku's back to the bush. where Hisuki was. Hisuki said: "Good, the others have made a barrier around here. Now we can observe my Tou-san and watch him fail."

Hisuki laughs a bit: "I guess… This is my way of revenge for me, after-all the sparing matches he's beaten me in…"

Uryu doesn't respond and asks: "I don't get it, Ichigo is clearly a dense headed fool. How… How does Reiatsu suddenly increase like that? Unlike you, he's unrefined, a barbarian to be precise."

Hisuki replies: "He's a true hybrid, I'm only a descended hybrid. Being a true hybrid means the power of gods, Ishida-san."

Uryu barely contains his anger and nods: "I find it hard that man is my cousin."

Hisuki laughs: "I find it hard he's my father, such a barbarian being my father. But, I can't blame my Kaa-san falling in love with him. He fought through the entirety of Soul Society to rescue her. And then, when no one remembered her, he was the only one who stood up and fought. He fought for. everyone to remember."

Uryu said: "He sounds noble and stubborn."

Hisuki nods: "Ding, that personality is exactly what made him the man he was… I don't know but… Kaa-san, may have called him blockheaded, but he's still… The image of a hero."

Uryu understood. _Ichigo. He was blessed with power. With the correct mindset, never going down the easy path. The man's charisma was high enough at school despite being a delinquent… And now, he's doing using his powers, not for himself, but for others. A definition of a true hero. This is why… Hisuki-chan is proud to call this man, Tou-san._

Hisuki said to Uryu grinning: "It's time, show Tou-san your power, Uryu. The barrier made by my Bounts are up."

Uryu stands up and bows: "I won't disappoint, Hisuki-chan."

As Uryu shunpo's away Hisuki sighs, looking to the black cat next to her: "Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi looks at Uryu and sighed: "He's too much like Sui Feng. Was he like this in your timeline?"

"No."

Yoruichi jokingly teased: "Since you're staying here permanently, it would be bad if admiration turned into something else… let's say… Love."

Hisuki slightly flushed and replied: "I'm not interested in him…"

Yoruichi quickly picks up: "You're interested in Isshin Hitsugaya?"

Hisuki yelps. And opens her mouth as Yoruichi quickly continued: "That yelp firstly already proves it, I'm not a amateur, I can tell you know. Also, your Bounts discussed it earlier on. If what I remember is correct, they basically are different personalities that are attached to your soul… Meaning that they know your every thought."

Hisuki stayed flushed, bright red, as Yoshino appeared: "Hisuki-sama, there's no need to be ashamed. Just make sure the man doesn't leave you."

She slightly nods as Yoruichi asked her: "So when're you getting together? I know he likes you, it's kind of obvious at this point, surely you've noticed."

Hisuki only managed to nod as Yoshino disappears back into her inner world: "It's complicated… He tried confessing to me multiple times, but he keeps failing. And I don't want to be the one who scares him and confesses… And we've got a-lot. of work to do in the following months and years… So… I don't know."

Yoruichi sighs: "War can truly be, a terrible thing." Hisuki only managed to nod as she and Yoruichi focused upon Uryu.

They see him take down tens of Gillians and a Adjucas, which was more than the hollows that appeared in the previous timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to go in front of Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia both yelp out in unison: "Ishida?!"

Uryu replies: "I see you have defeated a mere foot soldier, Kurosaki. However, there are lots more."

Ichigo shouts at Rukia: "Didn't you say those things are dealt by Royal guards or some shit?"

Rukia shrugs: "That's what the text books say."

Ichigo facepalms: "NEVER TRUST A TEXTBOOK."

Rukia deadpanned: "YOU TRY NOT EVER FACING ONE IN YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF A OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER, STRAWBERRY."

Uryu said to both Ichigo and Rukia: "If you're both done with your lovers quarrel-"

Ichigo snorts: "How could I ever love that midget?

Rukia agreed with Ichigo: "I wouldn't ever t think of going together with this idiot strawberry."

Uryu sighs. _How long did it take them to be together, Hisuki-chan?_

"Both of you shut it and look at the sky."

Ichigo said: "Holy."

Rukia finished it for him: "Shit."

Uryu sighs again and murmurs: "Lovers finishing each other's sentence. I see how the relationship began…"

A bunch of Gillian and a Adjucas came out from the hole. Uryu simply said: "Vollständig." Two blue wings appeared behind him, as Ishida said to the Adjucas: "Let's see how you fair, with my improved Heilig Pfeil."

He fires a Heilig Pfeil, and the Adjucas said: "Fool! You think a simple arrow can pierce through my cero? You're dead wrong."

The Adjucas fires at cero at Uryu's Heilig Pfeil as it went towards him. The arrow simply disintegrated the cero. The Adjucas's last words were: "Impossible, impossible! There's no wa-"

And with that, he was purified. Killed. Ichigo just simply gasped at Uryu's power. "You. Who you be? Who be you?"

Uryu smirked: "I see barbarians will always be barbarians."

Rukia murmured: "I get what you're saying…"

Uryu grins, hearing what Rukia said. He replies to Ichigo as well: "I am a Quincy. A proud Quincy, who fights for my clan."

Rukia shouts at him: "CERO!"

Uryu looks around and sees several cero's which were fired from Gillians heading towards him. He easily dodges them with Hirenkyaku, as he fires a bombardment of arrows towards the tens of Gillians. They begin to disappear one by one, within seconds.

Rukia murmured: "Amazing… He's as strong as a Taicho…"

Ichigo ran over to Uryu: "So where the hell were you? Why'd you skip school sayin' you had some family business.

A cat came out and purred. It was a white cat. The cat talks: "I'd appreciate you don't badmouth my student about him being with this "Hisuki" girl.

Ichigo went white: "A… A… talking cat? Teaching URYU?"

The cat snorts: "Is there a problem, Ichigo?"

Ichigo replied: "No ma'a- Wait how do you know my name?"

The cat said: "You're leaking spiritual pressure everywhere, you think I wouldn't look you up?"

Ichigo asks the cat: "So what's your name?"

The cat, which wasn't pretending not be Hisuki said: "Ikumi. Just call me Ikumi, and that black cat over there Yoruichi. There's another one of us, and he's called Ryoken."

Uryu smirked at the name Hisuki came up with at the spot. Ryoken, as a cat. Perfectly funny.

Hisuki then looked up at Uryu and said: "I was wrong about your Heilig Pfeil being incomplete. It's complete, and I have nothing left to teach you. How you improve now, is up to you. There's nothing left that I got from you know."

Uryu nodded as he bit his lip. Deep inside he was frustrated his future self didn't know more, but he also knew having this power was already above equal to some Taicho's in the Gotei. Uryu bows down to Hisuki and asks: "May you teach me one last thing…? Hiding Reiatsu?" Hisuki nods. "Alright then, let's go back to the training area."

As Hisuki claims up on Uryu's back, Yoruichi pouted: "Why am I not allowed on?"

Uryu snorted: "Are you training me?"

Yoruichi sighed: "Fair point. I'll walk back to Urahara's on foot I guess…"

The black cat shunpo's away. Ichigo asks Rukia: "What the HELL IS THAT TECHNIQUE? WHY CAN CATS DO IT AND I CAN'T?"

Rukia laughs: "It's called Shunpo, and it's a high speed movement technique that requires grace, not raw strength. As for why the cat can do it… It's just that karma is finally hitting you back."

Ichigo growls: "Ugh. I need to learn that someday. Did you know it?"

Rukia nods as Ichigo asks: "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT THAT DAY?"

She replied: "Yes, use a high speed movement technique in the middle of a small corridor road section."

Ichigo grunts.

Rukia laughs, unknowing of what's about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's all folks. Chapter 3 is finished. Well, this chapter was more about showing Uryu's strengths. Some characters will be buffed, some won't.

I mean buffing a Demigod like Orihime? Haha. Chad won't get any buffs as Hisuki or Isshin never understood his power nor will train him. Their training will go like canon and have barely any mention.

And yes, Gin Ichimaru is officially no longer on Aizen's side. I always found his ending pretty sad, so I took it upon myself to, change it for the better.


	5. The Beginning, Rukia's Retrieval

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Beginning, Rukia's retrieval

In the distant forest in the outskirts of Karakura, trees were broken, rivers were shook.

"I have to make my Heilig Pfeil stronger!"

A orange haired girl walked up to Uryu: "It's time Uryu. I want to you mask your spiritual pressure like how the Bounts taught you."

Uryu nods and masks his spiritual pressure. He asks Hisuki: "Like this?"

Hisuki replies: "Yes, good job Uryu. Let's begin then, it's almost time Kaa-san is arrested for giving. Tou-san shinigami powers."

Uryu only nods and follows Hisuki. "Isshin-kun! Let's go!"

Isshin sighs. _So it's finally time to change history. For the better… Wonder how will Tou-san react to having a son? Ah, and aunt Rangiku._

Hisuki, Isshin and Uryu all use Hirenkyaku and the Bount concealment technique to avoid detection. They see Rukia, who was injured by Renji because Uryu didn't intervene. One of her arms, bled out crimson red blood.

"Rukia! Tell us where the kid you gave your powers to is!"

Rukia shook her head: "I don't know what're you talking about Renji!"

Renji replied: "That orange haired brat. Hand him over. Don't make me actually cut off that arm of yours Rukia!"

Uryu whispers to Hisuki: "So… I would've been laid down there in blood, while Ichigo tried to fight for her back, but only for both of us to lose…"

Hisuki nods: "It's better you don't show your true powers now either. It'll make the invasion much harder."

Uryu only nods, as he watches, frustrated that no matter how powerful he gets, he can't change the fate of the world.

All three, who were hiding in the bush sees Ichigo arrive. The orange haired teen announced: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm the substitute Shinigami for Karakura! If you've got anything, deal with me first!"

Renji snorted: "So this was the kid we were sent to kill. You're going to die for framing Rukia!"

Byakuya only glanced at Renji: "Renji. Kill him."

Rukia leaped on Renji's head: "No! Renji no! Leave him alone, he's just a kid!"

Renji shook his head as he threw Rukia on the ground: "Rukia, he's got the Reiatsu of a 15th seat. What'd ya' do? Ya' gave him Shinigami powers. That means, Rukia. He's gotta die."

Tears came down from Rukia's cheek: "Ichigo… Run! You're no match for Renji!"

Ichigo instead chose to fight, as Renji leapt towards him. _Che! He's fast!_

Renji mocked: "You're slow, kid. But guess what? I can go FASTER!"

Ichigo said: "You're… You're so fast… How?"

Renji snorts: "It's just that you're slow."

The two continues to trade blades, as Renji forces Ichigo on the defensive with his superior skill and Shunpo.

 _Tch! I have to go on the offensive! Or else I can't win! I'll just do it now. Now! I'll swing my blade downwards and…_

Ichigo lifts his Zanpakuto and swings it. downwards at Renji, who leaps up to the air: "Too slow kid, too much openings. Die."

While above Ichigo, Renji stealthily spins and uses his blade to slash Ichigo on the right shoulder, shocking him.

Ichigo falls to his knees gripping his shoulder. Renji announces to Ichigo: "The fights over kid. Face it, you can't beat me."

 _He's… He's too strong. No! I have to._

Renji explains while heading towards Ichigo carelessly: "You're gonna die now kid, and when you do, Rukia's gonna get her powers back. When we bring Rukia to the Soul Society, she's going to be executed."

Ichigo is shocked and looks to Rukia as Renji finished his statement, seeing her injured face turned downwards and sorrowful, quietly accepting her fate.

Renji continues: "Rukia was trying to protect you, idiot. You're clearly lacking in intelligence that, seeing that you thought Rukia left because she was depressed or something… She left because she didn't want you, to get hurt. But since ya' couldn't even put a scratch on me, you'll never be able to change your, or her fate. You think coming to her aid, would've saved her? You thought wr-"

chigo suddenly slices his Zanpakutō upwards and slices Renji's chin, interrupting him in the middle of his speech. Ichigo sardonically apologizes to Renji: "Sorry there, my hand just slipped, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Renji laughs: "You? Slipping? Kid, this scratch on my chin."

He points to his chin: "Ain't shit."

Byakuya moves forward and chastises Renji: "You should be more careful, Renji."

Renji replies respectfully: "Taicho! This cut means nothing!"

Byakuya cuts him off: "According to a report, he single handily killed a Gillian, and before communications cut, managed to stay conscious."

 _Wait… Are they talking about the hollow that I barely managed to kill before Uryu got there? Is it really that powerful?_

Renji bursts out laughing: "No way a rookie like him could've defeated a Gillian, the report was probably erroneous due to the dude who was making it, who probably was a rookie in the SRDI."

Byakuya tries to speak again, only to be interrupted by Renji: "Your sword is big, but there's no power behind it. So it's obviously a mistake. So kid, what's it's name?"

Ichigo shrugs: "We're supposed to give these things names? I haven't given my one yet?"

Renji is elated with his answer as it confirms just how inexperienced of a Shinigami Ichigo is as he doesn't even know the name of his Zanpakutō.

"Ya' must be dumb, challenging me when you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name? You could never be my equal. All Zanpakuto's has names, except for yours apparently. So die."

Deciding once and for all that Ichigo could never be his equal, Renji releases his Shikai. "Howl! Zabimaru!" While running his hand along the blade. Renji's blade changes form and becomes a large, segmented and jagged blade, revealing Zabimaru's true form.

Ichigo is immediately alarmed by this and can only raise his blade to block Renji's attack as the Shinigami leaps towards him. However, the segments of the sword extend and, instead of slashing Ichigo as he expected, they stab into his left shoulder and back, wounding him deeply.

Ichigo drops his sword and Renji pulls the jagged segments of his blade along Ichigo's shoulder, injuring him further, before pulling it free.

He triumphantly declares: "The fight's over kid, remember my name, Renji Abarai. You've lost to me.

He then explains to Ichigo: " We're too different in strength, Shinigami can alter the shape and size of their Zanpakutō at will but apparently you can't. Not even trusting in your partner already made you lose the battle. I've got nothin' personal against you kid. But orders are orders."

Hisuki on the side lines wanted to shunpo out and rip Renji to shreds for injuring her Tou-san so badly, but is contained by her Bounts, Isshin and Uryu.

Renji raises his Zanpakutō and prepares to land the final blow to end Ichigo's life. Ichigo, was helpless on his knees.

Rukia, on the side lines watches the battle as she analyses it.

 _Dammit! I hoped Ichigo would notice the difference in strength. He's too stubborn to notice obvious difference in power and skill! Renji has grown a lot stronger too when I last saw him, but that ISN'T HELPING! Dammit strawberry, I hope you can move… I can only do this once, and create a open for you… Hopefully you take the chance to escape._

Renji moves in to attack the wounded Substitute Shinigami but Rukia runs forward, flinging herself onto Renji's back while wrapping her hands around the arm holding his sword in order to prevent the swing.

Rukia screamed: "RUN ICHIGO, I CAN ONLY HOLD HIM FOR SO LONG. RUN!"

Renji easily breaks apart from Rukia, and said: "You're making this worse for yourself… And him."

Meanwhile, in the bush, Hisuki was already close to swearing and killing the 6th division's top officers. Isshin said to her: "Stop! If you. kill those two now, everything will be ruined!"

Tears came down from Hisuki's eyes: "Why… Why does our parents have to suffer like this?"

Isshin shook his head: "This is fate, Hisuki. We don't have a choice in the matter."

Instead of running, the dazed Ichigo comes to his sense and picks up his Zanpakutō instead, shocking both Rukia and Renji.

Rukia urges Ichigo: "Run! Don't fight, run or you're GOING TO DIE!"

Renji snorted excitedly: "Up for another beat down? Let me indulge you kid!"

Seeing Ichigo not moving first, Renji charges at him. Despite charging, he's alarmed by a sudden blast of Reiatsu that releases from his opponent. Ichigo leaps over Renji and slices his shoulder as he does so, stunning Renji. Ichigo keeps up the momentum, slashing upwards with his sword, forcing Renji to block but still manages to break Renji's sunglasses and injure his forehead in the process as he knocks him backwards.

Staggering and holding on to the railing for support following the attack, Renji wonders _Where in the soul king's name did that Reiatsu come from?! That kid wasn't so strong before! If only I had authorisation to use Gintei Kaiho…_

Ichigo taunts Renji: "It looks like you've gotten slower, Renji."

Renji realizes. _He doesn't know about the fact that he's gotten more powerful?_

Ichigo continues the taunt: "My wound no longer hurts, you're no longer strong. I will take back Rukia and defeat you! Renji."

Hisuki only lets out a slight chuckle as her eyes marvel at her Tou-san's determination: "Isn't he dreamy… Kaa-san certainly did pick well…"

Isshin replied: "Why don't you take him in this timeline then?"

Hisuki flushes red: "Uh… Well… He likes Kaa-san more… And I've got someone else anyway…"

Isshin and Hisuki both blush at the word of "someone else". Kariya, hoping to not have them alert Byakuya said: "How about we continue watching instead of discussing."

The two nods and continues watching.

The red-haired Shinigami can only watch, stunned by the power of his opponents Reiatsu, as Ichigo comes at him, bringing his sword down to attack and finish the battle. However, at the last moment, Ichigo's blade appears to be sliced in half.

Ichigo is utterly confounded by this turn of events, wondering how the majority of his sword just vanished like that. He looks to Renji and realizes… _No, it couldn't have been pineapple head, he couldn't even move to defend himself from my attack._

He looks up to see the other Shinigami, Byakuya, standing a good distance away from the battle. Despite this, the other man is holding the large, missing piece of Ichigo's blade in his hand, shocking Ichigo. _No way…. He moved such a large distance without me noticing…? What is he?!_

Byakuya silently lifts the blade a bit before dropping it casually to the ground as Ichigo looks on. Byakuya reaches for the hilt of his own blade, causing Ichigo alarm. _Better get ready for round two. If I beat the first guy I can definitely beat hi- What?_

Before he can do anything, however, Byakuya seems to appear behind him without Ichigo even noticing him pass. Suddenly, a deep wound opens up on Ichigo's chest and blood explodes from it.

Ichigo was stunned. _Was I… Attacked? I couldn't even see him?! All I can feel is the pain… As I'm falling right now…_

Byakuya appears beside him and asserts: "You're too slow even when you're is falling down."

As Rukia cries out for him to stop: "Stop Nii-sama! Please!"

Byakuya ignores her and stabs Ichigo again from the back and he collapses to the ground.

Renji watches in awe of his Captains prowess in battle, but soon is questioned by Byakuya: "Could you have beaten him?"

Renji spat: "Of course Taicho! A kid like him couldn't have beaten me. I didn't need your help, so why'd you waste your time on him anyway?"

Byakuya calmly replies: "To refresh my battle skills. A warrior must continuously train or his skills may degrade."

Renji laughs while deep in his own thoughts: "That's impossible Taicho."

Renji is distracted from these thoughts when he sees frantic and worried Rukia runs towards the gravely wounded Ichigo. Annoyed, Renji slams her into a lamppost asserting: "The kid is a DEAD MAN. There's no point in adding MORE to your crimes over him!"

Hisuki tears up. _Tou-san and Kaa-san went through a lot together to have me… I… I never imagined it was like this._

Rukia simply states: "I don't care about that stupid sentence! Everything that has happened to Ichigo in these past few months is my fault! This is all my responsibility…"

Byakuya sternly looks at her. _This must be because of Ichigo's resemblance to Kaien Shiba. If he is Kaien's reincarnation, then I am sorry. You have not deserved these fates in both lives, however, the law is the law._

Ichigo smirks while grabbing Byakuya's Shihakusho: "Don't have a conversation about someone alive without their permission alright?"

At first, Rukia is delighted to see that Ichigo has survived the battle but is soon apprehensive of the fresh danger that he is in.

Byakuya calmly stated: "Let go of me."

Ichigo mocked him: "Make me, bastard!"

Byakuya replies: "Very well, then you shall lose that hand."

Before he does so, Rukia rushes forward and kicks Ichigo's hand from the bottom of Byakuya's robe.

She berates Ichigo: "How dare you… Touch my Nii-sama. A person of your caliber could not ever hope to stand up to him. Nii-sama, I am ready to leave and accept my punishment. His actions and disrespect towards you have opened my eyes."

Ichigo tries to get to his feet in protest, but Renji stomps on him, pushing him to the ground.

"You're only going to make things worst for yourself, Ichigo. Die quietly, live your last moments, and stop squirming."

As Byakuya was about to deliver the killing blow, Rukia spoke: "Nii-sama, he is not worth killing. He will soon stop breathing anyway."

Ichigo protests: "Rukia! I… I will save you."

Byakuya sheathes his blade, as Rukia scolds him: "If you follow me, I will never forgive him. You will die soon… So you should just try to live a little longer…"

Byakuya states: "Even if the boy doesn't die, he will lose his Shinigami powers, as I have severed his connection between his Soul and his powers."

Renji steps forward and uses his Zanpakutō to open a Senkaimon so that the trio can return to the Soul Society. Rukia gives Ichigo one last, saddened glance as the doors slide closed behind her.

 _I'm sorry Ichigo… I wish we could've been together longer. However I am a criminal and I have accepted my fate. May you live the rest of your life in peace, Strawberry._

Ichigo is left reflecting to himself on the floor. _Is this it…? Am I going to die? Is Rukia going to be the person who saves me in the end? I was unable to save her. WHY WAS I SO WEAK? SO POWERLESS?! IN THE END, SHE SAVED ME._

Ichigo then soon faints, only for Urahara to arrive, and the others popping up from the bush as well. Hisuki said to Kisuki: "I can take him faster."

Urahara gives the saddened girl a sad nod: "I'm sorry Hisuki… But like you said… This had to happen."

She nods, as she puts on her hollow. mask and Shunpo's away towards the Shoten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hands Ichigo over to Tessai: "Heal him, please Tessai-san." Tessai replies: "I will. Please don't worry, Kurosaki-chan."

Isshin and Uryu arrives, as the Bounts reappear beside Hisuki. Hisuki drops on the floor crying: "Why… Why couldn't I prevent the fate which Kaa-san has to suffer now?! I'm so powerless… Even after I've gained all this power, I still couldn't help you…"

Isshin puts his hand on Hisuki's head: "He'll be whopping ass soon. Don't worry."

Hisuki's tears fade slightly as she nods to Isshin: "Yeah… He'll be fine soon."

Isshin smiles at her: "You've got me, Hi-chan."

She glances at him: "I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Isshin laughs: "When you're a higher rank. than me, or taller than me, I'll stop."

Hisuki pouts: "But that's like never…"

Isshin grins: "Good that you get it."

Tessai announced: "Ichigo's waking up soon."

Isshin and Hisuki both transforms into their feline forms, leaving their clothes behind, as they exit them as cats.

Isshin asked Urahara: "Could you put these clothes into the Sereitei?"

Urahara replies: "Yes! Of course… But there's always a…"

Isshin sighs: "The Quincy you faced is Askin. His ability is to create poison, change it, manipulate it… His final ability was a self destruct poison ball, which was activated after his heart was pulled out. Obviously, you survived."

Urahara grins: "Thank you… Now if you excuse me I'll open the Senkaimon for Ichinose-san."

Ichinose bows and said: "I will make sure your clothes are delivered to the base below Sogyoku hill, and will guard that location with my life, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki replies: "Thanks…"

Ichinose exits the room as Urahara leads him towards his Senkaimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo awakens. _Where the hell am I? Wait…? Hat n Clogs? Ikumi the talking cat another cat? Ishida?_

Urahara speaks: "Listen Kurosaki-san, I know a way for you to go into the Soul Society and save Rukia."

Ichigo shouts: "What is it Hat N Clogs, I need to go now!"

Urahara continues speaking: "I haven't even told you my requirements, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo asks: "And what're they?"

Urahara replies: "I'll let you through in one condition, Kurosaki-san. If you train under my tutelage for 10 days, I'll let you go there."

Ichigo scoffed: "Che! I've got no time for training."

Urahara spoke: "Ichigo. Listen to me, you need to train to save Rukia."

Ichigo replies: "Sorry Hat N Clog's I've got no time for training.

Urahara knocks Ichigo down with his cane and holds it against his face, giving Ichigo the uneasy feeling that he is facing the point of a sword.

"If you go to the Soul Society in your present form, you're gonna die Kurosaki-san. Soul Society normally has a one month grace period, where they'll allow her to repent. 10 days of training under me, 7 days of preparing the Senkaimon and 13 days for you to rescue Rukia. How about it, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo spat on the ground: "Che. I'll do it, not like there's anyone else to save Rukia anyway."

Urahara grins: "Good. Take these pills, eat them every hour. By supper time you'll be fully well!"

Ichigo looks at the pills suspiciously. _Why do these pills have a skull on it?_

Ichigo says as he leaves: "I'll see you tomorrow, Hat N Clogs."

Hisuki asks Urahara: "So, what do you have planned? Tou-san wasn't ever eager to discuss about his training with you."

Urahara grins: "My, my. It must've been a close one then. You'll see, you'll see."

Isshin said to Hisuki: "Come on, let's go to the warehouse. It's our last night there."

Hisuki nods: "Well, can you Shunpo in cat. form?"

Isshin grins: "Can't you?"

Hisuki replies: "Of course, let's go then, Isshin-kun. I'll beat you there!"

They both leave Urahara Shoten as they Shunpo towards the warehouse.

Urahara sighs: "Young love is great isn't it, Yoruichi."

A cat appears behind him as it replies: "Indeed, now to prepare to train Ichigo's two friends."

Urahara laughs: "I wish you luck then."

The cat replies: "Thanks, Kisuke."

Urahara nods: "Our worries have just began… Hopefully. Kurosaki-san can bare the burden like his daughter said he would."

Yoruichi states: "The girl is much more powerful than you and I, and she too believes that Kurosaki-san is the sole hope of defeating the Quincy prophecy."

Urahara nods in agreement: "Indeed. Let us hope her story truly will apply here."

"It's for the best, Kisuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiyori threw her slippers at Hisuki who was in her cat form: "Why'd ya stay out so long?!"

Hisuki yelped: "Why're YOU throwing slippers at ME?"

Hiyori replied: "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WENT OUT FOR SO LONG."

"And Isshin-kun didn't?"

Hiyori snorted: "At least he came back here everyday."

Love grabbed Hiyori's hand as Isshin and Hisuki both went up to the couch. Love said: "Best of luck in training the kid, or just watching. Hiyori, let's go to sleep."

Hiyori grunts: "Fine."

Hisuki rests on Isshin again, this time consciously: "Is it… Is it. fine if I do this?"

Isshin shyly nods with a red tint on his face, and a bright red blush was seen on Hisuki's.

Isshin replied: "It's fine… I'm your Taicho, I have to support my subordinates."

Hisuki smiles: "I… I like that sense of responsibility you carry… Like my father."

Isshin nods: "If I was any-where near they guy in feats… I'd. be done with life as a whole."

Hisuki laughs: "Tou-san's feats are abnormal, anyway let's sleep… Tomorrow's a big day."

Isshin and Hisuki both closes their eyes, as they drift. off to sleep on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hisuki. Why didn't you protect me?"

"Tou-san! I… I couldn't!"

"You could Hisuki! You could've saved Kaa-san and I"

"Hisuki, I'm about to be executed, and Tou-san nearly died! Why didn't you save any of us?!"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…"

"Hisuki, you failed in protecting the ones you loved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hisuki's eyes opened, she cried. Tears fell through her cheeks. _I… I couldn't do anything that night. There wasn't… Anything to help. Anything I could do…_

Isshin sighs: "Stop Hisuki, it wasn't your fault… I know what you dreamed about… Or at least I can guess."

The white cat continues to put her paw and head onto Isshin's fur: "But I…"

Isshin silenced her: "It's fine Hisuki. Ichigo Oji-san will understand why. If he doesn't, I'll stand up for you."

Hisuki said: "Isshin-kun…"

Isshin smiled: "It's fine Hisuki. If you want to cry, remember that I'm here."

Hisuki continues crying on Isshin, who takes it all in.

Shinji said at the corridor, spying on the two: "Rose, don't cha't think they're perfect for each other?"

Rose nods: "Mhm. They've got perfect synchronisation, how about you, Love Otou-san?"

Love replies: "It's like an anime or something, I mean look at Isshin… It's like we're all in the supporting cast and he's like the protagonist. If this is an anime, I sure wish poor Hisuki-chan won't have to deal with a Harem."

Rose sighs: "Hopefully not, but those two are way too close, for each other for this to be a harem. They'll know about each other soon and admit it… This is way too Cliche."

All the others nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo approaches the shoten. _I've got no choice in the matter huh… Che. I'll complete this stupid training and rescue Rukia! Wait for me, Rukia!_

"So I see you've decided to train after-all Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo snorts: "I've decided to train to rescue Rukia, not to entertain you, Hat n Clogs."

Urahara grins. _Like father like daughter, does the whole Kurosaki family call me Hat N Clogs in the future? Ah, I'm looking forward to it then._

"Since you're so determined, Kurosaki-san… I will tell you first what Byakuya Kuchiki has done to you."

Ichigo growls: "What now Hat n Clogs, I have no time for your uttering!"

Urahara continues: "Now now, you need to know what're you training for… It's for the chain of fate he sliced during your battle. Now, you're just a normal soul. For you to begin a Shinigami again… You'll need to be able to complete your training. It's going to be tough, and this is your last chance to back out."

Ichigo spat: Che! If I can save Rukia, I'll go through anything. She saved me and my families' life, and now I have to repay her."

He bowed. "So please… Urahara-san. Train me!"

Urahara grins _It appears, Hisuki-chan… History is moving forward as it should. I too, shall play my part in teaching Ichigo. I promise you, I won't fail. I'll think nothing but success, and my efforts will not be distracted with your foreshadowing. Leave it to me._

"Very well. Kurosaki-san, follow me."

Urahara led Ichigo into the Urahara-shoten. Deep inside the shop, Urahara led Ichigo to a trap door located inside.

"Follow me, Kurosaki-san."

He opens the trapdoor, as Urahara and Ichigo both enter the trapdoor, and closing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIP, the chapters relatively short… But the last ones have been pretty long, right?

And this of course sums up the Substitute Shinigami arc… We're about to enter into the Shattered shaft mini arc folks. For people questioning me when will everyone know Hisuki and Isshin's true identity, I don't even know. I'm still doing this on a thread. I've got no idea what's next so never ask me.

Beta readers wanted! Message me if you wanna beta read.

Please remember to review, favourite and follow! Just saying I have further chapters posted, at the time of this chapter being posted, Chapter 11's already being written lol. More follows, Favourites and reviews (insulting with plain bias) means faster chapter posts ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Trials of the shattered shaft

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Trials of the Shattered Shaft

Ichigo and Urahara entered the underground Shoten.

Ichigo exclaimed surprised: "What… What the fuck is this?! This is amazing! Hat N Clog's, how'd you manage to build this?"

Urahara grinned, and saw Hisuki nearby listening so tried to keep bragging to a minimum: "Let's just keep it at that my intellect built this… However, I believe we have more pressing things to do, right… Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo nods. "So how do we start, Hat n clogs?"

Urahara calmly replies: "Let us start then."

He uses his cane and pushes Ichigo out of his Body.

Ichigo shouted: "What the fuck was that for you bastard?"

He tries to run towards Urahara, only to stop in his tracks when confronting Urahara, immediately staggering and falls on one knee.

"What…? I can't… Move my body."

Urahara begins to explain: "You lost your Shinigami powers during you-"

A cat in the back meows. Ichigo instantly realises, this was Ikumi. The cat he saw instructing Uryu…

Urahara sighs: "So you want to explain it?"

Hisuki nods.

Hisuki speaks: "What hat n clogs is trying to say, is that because you lost, you're now a ordinary plus soul. What Byakuya did was destroy both your innate powers, the Hakusui and Rukia's Saketsu. Now, we're training you to get it back for yourself. When you're able to move smoothly as a plus soul, it'll be a sign of your Hakusui coming back."

Ichigo scratches his head: "So what're you trying to get me to do?"

Urahara replies: "Instead of explaining, allow Ururu to demostrate. Ururu! Come here with the gear."

Ururu comes over and greets Ichigo: "I'm Ururu Tsumugiya, nice to meet you." She extends her hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo scratches his hand: "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Urahara claps his hands: "Now that you've both exchanged names, I'm pleased to say that fighting Ururu is your first test."

Ichigo puts up an astonished look as Urahara continues: "The rules are: the moment one of the fighters can no longer move, the session is over."

Ichigo protests: "I can't fight a defenceless little girl! That's beyond my morals Hat n clogs!"

Urahara grins: "You're going to find it difficult to fight her in your current state, so let's go Ichigo. Let's see if she's truly defenceless."

Ururu puts on her head gear and armour as she drops headgear and armour for Ichigo as well.

"Here you go, you'll be needing them."

Ichigo snorts: "I won't be needing that to fight a. little girl."

Hisuki whispers to Urahara: "I think I'm going to enjoy this…"

Urahara laughs: "Seeing your father in the past getting his ass beat, truly fascinating experience."

Hisuki nods as Isshin comes over: "Well now, how's he doing? Our Bounts and Uryu over there are doing just fine."

Elsewhere in the training ground, Uryu was clashing with Kariya, the Bounts training among themselves constantly while being monitored by Isshin.

Uryu shoots a barrage of arrows at Kariya, who uses his wind wall to block it. Going on the offensive, Kariya shunpo's towards Uryu, who uses Hirenkyaku to try dodge, but ends up getting slightly cut.

However, in-exchange, Uryu fires a giga-ton of arrows at Kariya, overwhelming him and forcing him to run away.

"Is that all you have Kariya? In the other time-line you were as strong as a Captain. I'm disappointed."

Kariya smirks: "I'm just getting started, Quincy. Now let us truly begin dancing."

Being hit by several arrows, Kariya begins regenerating his wounds, while Uryu does the same with his Quincy abilities.

The two disappear in a flash, as storms of blue arrows rain down towards Kariya, who summons a wind wall and blocks it.

He grins: "Surprised? I too, have been training."

He then releases a heavy pressure of wind, capable of cutting down trees, rocks, etc. Uryu dodges this and replies: "You've gotten better, Kariya. I wasn't expecting this techniques."

Kariya stoically states: "That's because I haven't told anyone about the training I do. Only Hisuki sama knows"

Uryu sighs as he continues firing. The clash between arrows and wind continue, as arrows and the wind collide, creating an explosive amount of spiritual energy.

Uryu shrugs off Kariya's defences as his arrows eventually begins to overwhelm Kariya. In a flash of speed, Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to get in front of Kariya, and fires a barrage of arrows at Kariya.

Eventually, overwhelming Kariya's wind shield, he pointed his bow at Kariya who grunts.

"You win, Quincy."

Uryu smirks: "It's Uryu Ishida, the last few of the Quincy."

Hisuki and Isshin approaches the bounts

"It's good to see that most of you are above Fukutaicho level, we'll be needing that during the thousand year blood war.

The Bounts and Ichinose all got on their knees. "Thank you, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki then said: "However, Maki. You're close to learning Bankai. I believe it's time to use the Urahara method."

Ichinose asks: "Hisuki sama, what is this method?"

Hisuki replies: "Forcefully manifesting your Zanpakuto. Urahara achieved it in 3 days, using this method. And a certain someone whom I won't mention completed it in 2 days. Once Ichigo begins his shattered shaft training, we'll begin."

Ichinose bows: "Thank you, Hisuki-sama."

She merely nods: "In the end, you and Koga were the only ones with a good enough heart to listen to reason. You are worthy of this power, don't let Kenpachi get to you."

Ichinose replies: "Yes, Hisuki-sama. I will not disappoint your good faith in me."

 _Ichinose's a good person in his heart. Adopting the same ideals from the "ideal" Tosen really helps I guess._

Isshin stays behind and instructs the Bounts on what they could possibly improve, while Hisuki and Ichinose heads towards Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Urahara-san?"

Urahara looks at Hisuki and replies: "So…. Are you about to begin the shattered shaft process?"

Urahara nods.

"I'm glad that Kurosaki-san survives in the future… So what did you come here and ask me to do?"

Hisuki grins: "Good that you're getting to the point but, I'd like to borrow your Tenshintai."

Urahara's eyes widened: "So… It's true that he achieved Bankai…? How long?"

Hisuki replied: "2 days, managed to put up a more or less decent fight with Byakuya Oji-san."

Urahara grins: "The boys a genius. Truly, Aizen should've never messed with the boundaries of species, especially with someone other than himself."

Hisuki nods. "Him experimenting on Tou-san was his downfall. In all honesty, we have to be grateful to him, for not his experiments, the Quincy war would've been indefinitely lost."

Urahara sighs. "In all my years, I would've never thought Aizen was actually helping the Soul Society."

"Another reason why to not affect the time-line too much, Urahara-san. Because of Aizen, the Captains trained like crazy. If not for Aizen, Soul Society would be in stagnation."

Urahara nods: "I understand what you mean, Kurosaki-chan… Anyway why do you want the Tenshintai?"

Ichinose came in: "While I may not be as strong or talented as you, Urahara-san or Kurosaki-sama, I believe I can still achieve Bankai within a week of using this."

Urahara laughs: "Determined isn't he?"

Hisuki nods: "It's better to have more Captain-class than Lieutenant class, right?"

Urahara can only nod: "I guess that makes some-what a logical sense."

"Yes, I guess so…"

Hisuki and Urahara watches as Ichigo decided to counterattack Ururu. He manages to dodge a single blow from Ururu, and then desperately tries to hit her.

After several minutes, he does hit her. His fist connects with her face, hitting her in the cheeks, causing Ururu to activate her internal genocide mode.

Ururu jumps onto Ichigo's hand.

 _OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Am I GONNA DIE? IF I DO, HAT N CLOGS I WILL HUNT YOU._

Ichigo mutters: "No no no no… You aren't going to kick me. are you?"

The genocide Ururu grins, as she lifts his body up and kicks him. Urahara uses shunpo and tries to cancel out the power of her kick. However, he's unable to stop Ichigo from tumbling. Instead, the burly Tessai manages to catch Ichigo before he crashed onto the cliffside.

"Hat N Clogs, I've

Urahara grins: "Can't do Ichigo."

Ichigo frowns: "Why not Hat n Clogs?"

"Because Ichigo… You've passed the first test."

Ichigo questions Urahara: "But how…? I thought…"

Urahara explains: "At your present condition, defeating Ururu is impossible. The objective of this lesson was to be able to freely move and breathe in plus form, to land a single strike on Ururu. Because of your adaptiveness, you were able to accumulate your Reiryoku back, which allowed you to dodge Ururu and pass my lesson."

Ichigo snorts: "I don't understand half of that."

Urahara grins: "One day you will, Kurosaki-san. However, I believe it's time for lesson 2."

"Lesson 2?"

Urahara orders Tessai: "Cut it."

Tessai takes out an axe, and cuts Ichigo's chain of fate.

Ichigo growls angrily. "What the fuck Kisuke!"

Tessai presses Ichigo to the ground as. Ichigo attempts to run, but fails.

Ichigo laments: "HAT N CLOGS… WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CUT THE CHAIN?"

Urahara grins: "I know what'll happen if I cut your chain of fate, Kurosaki-san, you can no longer return to your body now, and you're sure to die like this."

"Bastard!"

Urahara's facial expression grows slightly serious as he explains.

"Kurosaki-san. Once the chain of fate is broken, you'll undergo a process named Encroachment. It's the hollowifcation process which turns you into a hollow. Soon, those chains will break and a hole will form in your chest as you become a hollow… However there's one way you can continue living, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo growls: "What is it HAT N CLOGS?!"

Urahara grins: "Becoming a Shinigami. The name of this lesson is… Shattered Shaft. And for your second lesson, you will reclaim your Shinigami powers…"

Urahara turns around, as he directs his fan at the other side of Ichigo. "Go."

The ground below Ichigo disappears as Ichigo shouts: "HAT N CLOGS!"

Tessai hurriedly casts a binding Kido on Ichigo. "Bakudo 99, Kin!"

 _Shit! I'm going to become a Hollow if I don't stop. this! THINK ICHIGO, THINK! Wait… What if I put my stomach on it. That's oughta work._

Ichigo flips his body as he puts his stomach on the chain. Only to receive nasty bites on his stomach.

 _OW OW OW OW!_

Hisuki walks next to Urahara as Ichigo shouts to her: "Oi! Ikumi-san! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA BECOME A FUCKING HOLLOW!"

Hisuki shook her head: "Gomen, Kurosaki-san. But I can't help you… Nor can Urahara. If we did, the Encroachment process would eat us alive."

Urahara explains once more: "Usually, the encroachment process takes months, or sometimes even years. However, there's a special gas I put down there to fasten it to 72 hours… Because we're running on a time table here, Kurosaki-san~"

Ichigo growls at him: "Fuck you Hat N Clogs… I swear when I get outta here I'll kill you."

Urahara grins: "Looking forward to it. Anyways, in 72 hours if you don't climb up as a Shinigami. We'll be forced to kill you. See you later, Kurosaki-san~"

Urahara gestures Hisuki towards another area. "I presume, you're looking for the Tenshintai?"

Hisuki nods. "Maki is ready for the training. I want to get him ready. Could he use it for a week?"

Urahara shook his head: "It appears, Kurosaki-san doesn't have a good memory. The maximum use of the Tenshintai is 3 days. After that, it's too dangerous to use."

Ichinose nods. "I have my determination, that I will be able to do it, to use it to assist Hisuki-sama in battle."

Urahara grins. "Very well. I shall lend this to you, Maki Ichinose."

Ichinose stops in his tracks: "You… You know who I am?"

Urahara nods: "I know your purpose, and why you left the Gotei. I believe even Kurosaki-chan here doesn't know either."

Hisuki shook her head: "I know why, Hat N Clogs. It was on a question in the Shin'o academy history exam. Not to mention, he's a part of me now so I've got access to his memories and knowledge."

Urahara grins: "Ah… So you must know many secrets of the future, Ichinose-kun~"

Ichinose only nods. "Receiving the memories of Hisuki living her days throughout the academy and learning more about the Bount Invasion has led me and the other Bounts, and even Kariya to understand that Hisuki hasn't killed us, she has saved us."

"Indeed. Even with the spiritual pressure you gained, it appears you were no match for the Taicho's."

Ichinose nods: "The mission, the endgame… Was suicide all along."

Urahara grins: "So shall we begin the training?"

Ichinose bows: "Yes, please Urahara-sensei."

Urahara waves his fan: "Oh no, no. There's no need to call me Sensei~"

Urahara continues: "Anyways, pierce your Zanpakuto into that human model. And you'll have it manifested."

Ichinose pierces his Zanpakuto onto the Tenshintai, as a bright light appears.

"Nijigasumi I presume?" Hisuki looks at the being shining with light. A being with a phoenix head, wings on it's back, arms and phoenix/bird like legs.

Nijigasumi replies: "If he's here for Bankai training, then he cannot have two inner worlds connected. You will have to release him for him to achieve Bankai."

Urahara looks at Hisuki: "Well now, what will you do? Kurosaki-chan?"

Hisuki sighs: "Maki, please don't leak anything from my thoughts out loud…"

Ichinose bows: "I will keep everything a secret, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki smiles: "I trust you, Maki."

Maki bows. _Hisuki-sama… Really trusts me to keep myself out of trouble? From her thoughts… I could tell that she believes that I was a lost child, something similar. Thank you… Hisuki-sama._

Hisuki asks Urahara: "Could you bring me my Zanpakuto?"

Urahara shouts: "Jinta! Bring Kurosaki-chan her Zanpakuto."

The red haired boy simply obeys, as within moments time, he presents the thin bladed rapier shaped Zanpakuto.

Hisuki said to Urahara: "Stand back."

Urahara nods, as she releases her Zanpakuto. "Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami"

The rapier turns into a the same rapier Ichinose and the Bounts had saw before of their assimilation into Hisuki's soul. A elegantly made crystal rapier. A transparent, completely see-through rapier, the edges looking crystal like being rough, and fairly thin, with a white thread below it's hilt. The hilt itself, was pure white. It was a two crescent moons, similar to her Zanpakuto's unreleased state.

Urahara murmurs: "That Zanpakuto… May be even more elegant than Kuchiki-san's Sode No Shirayuki."

Hisuki nods. "Yes, it is."

Hisuki looks over to Ichinose: "I'm sorry for keeping you in here… But I hope you know the reasons… Maki."

Ichinose bows: "I will always be in your debt, Hisuki-sama."

A small tint of red could be seen through the snow white skin of Hisuki's cat form as she said: "Arigato… Maki… Saigo Fū Kaihō, Eienyuki no ōkami."

A light surrounds Ichinose, as his body is frozen in ice. Within seconds later, the ice shatters, allowing Ichinose to come out.

"I'm… Alive… In my own body."

Hisuki nods. "Yes, now let's begin."

Ichinose cries out tears: "Thank you, Hisuki-sama! I will forever be in gratitude to you!

 _I will… Forever be in gratitude to this woman. Even if I'm not her slave, I will still serve her to my last breath._

Urahara asks Hisuki: "So… Do you know any healing kido?" Hisuki shook her head.

"Even If I did, I wouldn't be able to execute it in cat form."

Urahara sighs: "What to do…"

Hisuki replies: "I was thinking of Hachi, I'm sure the Vizards can do with a week without him… I already asked Isshin-kun to go get him."

Urahara smirks: "You've thought of everything, huh…"

Hisuki nods: "Unlike my stubborn Tou-san, I've inherited my brain from Kaa-san… So I actually possess some level of intelligence to plan out events… Sad to say but Isshin-kun inherited his Kaa-san's side."

Urahara laughs: "Sounds like Isshin Shiba-san alright."

Hisuki replies: "They're in a way identical, but if you. look the other way, they aren't…"

Urahara talked in a more serious tone: "Now… Should we. get to business, Nijigasumi?"

The Zanpakuto nodded.

Ichinose asked: "Nijigasumi, what will the form of combat be?"

Nijigasumi replies: "Maki. Defeat me in this show down, without using my abilities. If you defeat a hundred of me, you will pass. With each of me will come each difficulty. I shall tell you each once."

Ichinose nods as Nijigasumi yells: "TEST ONE! Sight!"

Ichinose charges towards Nijigasumi as the two trade blows. Nijigasumi smirks: "Hikari no ha." Nijigasumi fires Hikari no ha several times at Ichinose, who uses Shunpo to dodge them.

Nijigasumi laughs: "You'll never be able to defeat me, if you only run."

He charges towards Ichinose, who simply stands still as Nijigasumi slashes him. However, to Hisuki, she knows that the attack… Was a diversion.

 _He used light to create a clone of himself, and if I'm right, he made himself invisible to Ichinose to attack him… It looks like Ichinose's own Zanpakuto underestimated him… Or, this was just the first test and it was meant to be easy._

Ichinose closes his eyes, as he uses his senses.

 _Feel his reiatsu, don't rely on sight like you always do. That's what he means by sight… He's here!_

The blind Ichinose dodges a blow from the invisible Nijigasumi, and slashes the 1st Nijigasumi. "99 more to go."

Nijigasumi grins: "I'm glad you passed the first test. As you can tell, each test has a name… And that name is a hint."

Ichinose nods: "Bring it on, Nijigasumi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin enters the Vizard warehouse, as Love asks him: "So son, what bought you back here? Everyone but me n Hachi are out."

Isshin replies: "We need to borrow Hachi for a week in the Shoten."

Hachi comes out: "Why is that?"

Isshin explains: "One of Hisuki's ex Ice Warriors is training for Bankai… Using Urahara's technique. We want to be able to ensure that he can use the full period of time for training."

Hachi nods: "Very well. I shall lend you my powers, it would be good to head out for a while anyway."

Isshin smiles: "Arigato, Hachi… You have no idea how much this means to Hisuki and Ichinose-san."

Hachi replies: "If I can help a fellow Vizard, I will."

Love stuttered: "But… But… Hachi…. The barrier…"

Hachi replies: "The barrier can stand for over 2 weeks without me unless someone attacks. All you need is a gatekeeper to be inside the barrier at all times. While it'd normally be me, now you'll have to choose someone new."

Love sighs: "Fine… Go… The next week is going to be chaos."

Isshin laughs: "Have fun then."

Isshin and Hachi both exits the Vizard safehouse, as they make their way towards the Urahara Shoten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already 24 hours since Ichinose had started his Bankai training, Isshin and Hachi had went out for a bite outside, some fun in Karakura, before going back to the Shoten.

They were outside of the Shoten, as Isshin and Hachi ignores the "closed" sign and heads inside to the Shoten.

The pair headed down to the underground training area, where Ichinose was training. Isshin walked over to Hisuki. "How far?"

Hisuki replies: "Trial 53 apparently. He's doing 54 right now. It's apparently called, over-reliance."

Isshin sighs: "Why is it that over-reliance is always a thing we have to get across before Bankai?"

Hisuki shrugs: "Probably because we all over rely on our Zanpakuto?"

Isshin nods: "Logical explanation…"

Hisuki suddenly spots Hachi, who was sitting down patiently. "I'm so sorry, Hachi-san… I didn't spot you."

Hachi replied: "It's fine, it was only because Isshin was distracting you. I'm sure you would've sooner or later anyway."

Hisuki nods: "In any case, arigato for coming, Hachi-san."

Hachi replies: "For a Vizard, I would help them any time."

Hisuki smiles: "Arigato."

Hachi nods: "I'll be preparing to heal, just call me when he needs healing."

Hisuki nods, as she said to Isshin: "Maki's been improving. Within a day, he's made amazing progress. His techniques, weaknesses and strengths have all been increased… That's just amazing…"

Isshin replied: "Urahara-san… Is truly a. genius no matter what time-line we're in."

Hisuki smiles: "That's a good thing… At least it's not like Kurotsuchi Taicho, he's sane."

Isshin laughed: "Yeah. We don't need a Mayuri Aizen fusion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichinose lifts up his Zanpakuto: "Come at me, Nijigasumi."

Nijigasumi rushes towards Ichinose, and uses Buraindoraito to create a field where he can't see. Ichinose fights back, as he closes his eyes to feel Nijigasumi's reiatsu.

"There!" He slashes the area, only to be blocked by Nijigasumi's sword.

"Saigyoku Nijigasumi."

 _No way… He's serious about killing me… I'm now engulfed by a sphere of light… How do I break out? I don't have enough reiryoku to brute force it so… THINK!_

Ichinose chants: "Dragons roar in the skies, Heavens shake in it's power, The Dragon who defies, the Dragon who fires, the Dragon who strikes, Dragon be my weapon, thunder be my bullet, shake heavens with your cannon. Hado 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!"

Ichinose fires a large bright blue beam at the light sphere that was holding him in, only for it to be absorbed into the sphere.

 _Think. What should I do? If I only hadn't relied on my Shikai that much, I would've been able to win this fight easily. If even my best Hado didn't work… That's it! I… I have to block it. If I can't fight it, I'll block it._

"Split voids between worlds, split the demons from angels, create a unbreakable void between evil and good, Bakudo 81, Danku!"

A transparent wall appears next to the light, as the light is blocked by the Kido spell. Ichinose notices that the light in one side is weakened, as he chants: "Dragons roar in the skies, Heavens shake in it's power, The Dragon who defies, the Dragon who fires, the Dragon who strikes, Dragon be my weapon, thunder be my bullet, shake heavens with your cannon. Hado 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!"

A huge wave of electricity fires from his palms, as it pierces through the light sphere created by Nijigasumi.

Nijigasumi praises him: "Well done, you've learnt… To rely on yourself instead of me."

The 54th Nijigasumi disappears, as Ichinose collapses, exhausted. A worried Hisuki calls out to him: "Maki!"

Hisuki rushes over to him as fast as her cat form could allow. her to. Using Shunpo, she rushes over to him, as the materialisation for Nijigasumi disappears.

Hachi goes over. "It appears he's exhausted his Reiryoku. He'll need to rest before the second day of training."

 _I think I can heal these by sun rise._

"I can heal this by Sunrise… And he'll have to rest a bit till we can have him healed."

"Ichinose-kun needs to rest, Hi-chan."

Hisuki looks over to Isshin, who gave her a stern nod.

She backs off Ichinose. "I'm… I'm just worried about him."

Isshin sighs: "You're worried about everyone, some times you. just need to let go."

"Isshin-kun…"

He smiles: "We'll stop the new Juha, and change the time-line for the better this time."

"Hai… Tai-"

"Just call me Isshin-kun, Hi-chan. We're not in our. time-line anymore."

Hisuki reveals a red flush on her face, despite it being covered by fur.

"Hai… Isshin-kun."

Isshin smiles: "That's the girl I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And soon, 2 days pass as Ichinose approaches his final day. of training while Ichigo's encroachment process begins.

Hisuki walks over to Urahara: "I… If I didn't know that this was an important part of the time-line, I would've killed you."

Urahara grins: "I'm sure you would've but both the me right now and the past me knows that this process is impossible to override. And especially with the knowledge you've given me, it looks like his inner hollow is needed anyway."

Hisuki sighs: "I could definitely see why he wanted to kill you… So how long in is he?"

Tessai shouts: "I have to use the next stage of Kin! Kisuke!"

Urahara nods: "I guess… It's almost over."

"Well… I'll enjoy the next part. Not that you will, Urahara."

Urahara pouts: "No spoilers?"

She shook her head: "No."

Urahara grins: "I guess, I'll have to find it out for myself."

Tessai chant: "Bakudo 99, Bankin!"

Jinta yells: "You're going to kill him Tessai!"

Tessai shouts back as a reply: "IT'S US OR HIM! I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK ANY LONGER!"

Ichigo continues to hollowfy, as Tessai grows desperate. "We have to kill him Kisuke!"

Urahara shook his head: "Please wait a little longer, Tessai."

Tessai attempts to hold but fails, as he chants the spell to purify Ichigo before he becomes a full hollow.

A full mask forms on Ichigo's head, as Urahara clearly states: "Perhaps… The future was really distorted?"

As the final seal falls onto Ichigo, an explosion happens, as a figure in the smoke jumps towards Ururu, Jinta, Urahara and Hisuki braces for impact, as a they see a Ichigo donning a hollow mask, with his Shinigami uniform on and his stump of a sword on his back.

Ururu and Jinta prepare for a fight, as Ichigo reaches for his Zanpakuto and points it at them. However, in reality… He used his hilt to break the hollow mask.

Urahara claps his hand: "Congratulations! Ichigo. You've succeeded in lesson two and becoming a Shinigami…"

Ichigo spits: "When I was down there, I made a vow that I would kill you if I ever got out!"

Urahara grins: "That attitude is just what you need for lesson 3! This lesson has no time limit, and if you manage to cut off my hat, you'll pass the lesson."

Ichigo smirks: "That'll be easy, Hat n clogs."

Ichigo slashes Urahara and manages to make slight damage to it's brim. Urahara taunts Ichigo by commending him: "Congratulations! I never thought that stump could do damage to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hisuki sighs as she listens to her arrogant father's boasting. "I had no idea Tou-san was like this."

Isshin grins: "We're all young before we become officers."

Hisuki smiles: "I guess so… But it's such a shame that in such a young shame he had to give up his life… But I guess he got Kaa-san out of it."

Isshin laughs: "Kurosaki-Oji-san would give his life up for anyone! What're you talking about?!"

Hisuki nods: "Yeah… My Tou-san is the. type which'll give up his life even for his enemies when they're facing unjust."

The two watch the battle, as they see Ichigo running away from Urahara, and then suddenly stopping.

Hisuki spoke her thoughts out loud, as she was clearly surprised that Ichigo suddenly stopped. "Does… Does tou-san think that Urahara-san can't hurt him? There's so much more than Zanpakuto and hollows that could hurt us in this world…"

Isshin laughs: "That's your Tou-san that you admire so much, Hi-chan!"

Hisuki pouts: "Shut it, Isshin-kun… Or I'll put you on ice."

That itself was enough to shut Isshin up. "Yes… ma'am."

Hisuki grins: "So… How long till he gains Shikai?"

Isshin replies: "However long it takes him to remember his fight with Abarai Oji-san."

Hisuki grins. _I'm going to enjoy this fight…_

She watches as Ichigo runs away from Urahara towards a crater. Ichigo suddenly stops as he faces towards Urahara, for the first time since his entire sword was sliced off. He yells out: "Zangetsu!"

She watches as her father's Zanpakuto changes to it's first form. The original, Zangetsu.

She said to Isshin: "Let's leave, you know the attack he's charging."

Isshin knew what it was. The Kurosaki series, Getsuga Tenshou. The only three known to be able to perform this technique was Isshin Kurosaki, his grandfather, Ichigo Kurosaki, his Oji-san… And Hisuki Kurosaki, his Fukutaicho.

 _Kurosaki Oji-san's first Getsuga Tenshou… It looks so unrefined and raw…_

They walked off, as Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou overwhelmed Urahara.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin used shunpo, and seconds later… They arrived at the area where Ichinose was training. Today was the third day of his training, and he was currently doing the 99th trial.

A manifestation of Kenpachi was fighting Ichinose. "I will… Become stronger than you!"

The kenpachi snorted: "Let's SEE YOU TRY!"

The two engages in a ruthless Zanjutsu battle, as Ichinose uses Shunpo to back off after being cut.

The Kenpachi mocks him: "We've been going at this for hours! Let's finish this."

Ichinose calmly nods, as the Kenpachi charges towards him. Ichinose calls out: "Bakudo 99, Bankin!"

Metal bolts came out from Ichinose's hand as Kenpachi yelled: "You think this can stop me? So naive!"

The laughing Kenpachi broke out of Sajo Sabaku within seconds, as Ichinose shunpo'd behind him.

"Unbreakable chains of hell, come out and bind, bind this evil creature to the depths of Hell. Bakudo 63! Sajo Sabaku!"

Chains wrapped around Kenpachi as the madman yelled: "Ha! I'll break out of this in an instant!"

"No you won't."

Ichinose continues chanting: "Nine fallen dwarf stars become my weapon, drain the energy you want, become the black holes you desire, trap everlasting darkness within. Bakudo 79! Kuyo Shiburi!"

Nine balls appeared before Kenpachi, who continued struggling to break out of Sajo Sabaku. "Ya' think this can stop me?"

Ichinose only nods. "You who is crowned the name of man, wearing a mask of flesh and blood, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings, with Thunder's carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break light into six pieces, carve a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flames, and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens! Bakudo 61! Rikujokuro!"

Instantly, six beams of light shot onto Kenpachi's torso, as Ichinose uses Shunpo to go next to him. He chants: "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky, The road that basks in light, the wind that treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. It's over. Hado 91. Senju Koten Taiho!" Besides Ichinose, ten bright lights generate as they fire towards Kenpachi, causing an enormous explosion.

"I know you're still there, Nijigasumi. I know that… Even if fallen, an opponent must be throughly eliminated."

Ichinose chants: "Dragons roar in the skies, Heavens shake in it's power, The Dragon who defies, the Dragon who fires, the Dragon who strikes, Dragon be my weapon, thunder be my bullet, shake heavens with your cannon. Hado 88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!"

He fires a bright blue beam towards Kenpachi, breaking the previous emplaced Hado spells. After a bright blue explosion… Kenpachi was still standing.

"FUN! So this is what it's like to fight an opponent that WILL KILL ME! COME AT ME! ICHINOSE!"

Ichinose grabs his blade: "I will not lose! I've come this far!"

He charges towards Kenpachi, as the two undergo a power struggle. A multicoloured Reiatsu clashes with a white one.

 _I… I will not lose. I can win. Have confidence!_

Ichinose releases more Reiatsu, knowing that. Kenpachi was injured from the amount of kido he took, he begins to push back Kenpachi… Eventually, he slashes down Kenpachi.

Nijigasumi looks at Ichinose: "Good job… Now for the final test. This test, will have no hints."

Nijigasumi comes down towards Ichinose, as he begins to charge towards Ichinose.

 _So my final test is to defeat the actual copy…? He's so much faster and stronger than me!_

Ichinose attempts to block Nijigasumi's slashes, but fails as he receives wounds all over his body. He attempts a counter attack using kido. "Hado 63! Sajo Sabaku!" Chains came out from his hands as it went nearby Nijigasumi, who instantly slashes them apart by using Hikari no ha.

"Ichinose! You'll never be able to defeat me if you continue like this!"

Ichinose yells out a battlecry, as he uses an extremely fast Shunpo to head towards Nijigasumi. Nijigasumi uses shunpo, as he cuts Ichinose.

"You can't win, Maki."

Ichinose replies sternly: "I will get you to submit, Nijigasumi."

Nijigasumi used shunpo to get behind Ichinose as he used Hikari no ha on him. Ichinose coughed out blood, as he thrusted his Zanpakuto to the ground to keep standing. "I will not give up!"

Nijigasumi replies: "Very well, Maki." It uses shunpo to heard towards Maki, who blocks with his Zanpakuto. "I won't go down easily."

"Your original words were, I will get you to submit. Now it's merely that you won't go down easily. How pathetic."

Ichinose recalls fighting Kenpachi before he leaves society.

 _I won't lose. After I lost to that man, I swore that I would gain the power so I can protect those that are my friends, those that I care about._

Ichinose charges towards Nijigasumi with a last ditch attack, only to be feinted by Nijigasumi, who uses Shunpo and slashes his back.

Despite the slashes on his body, Ichinose continues standing. "I won't give up."

Nijigasumi sighs: "Very well then."

Nijigasumi continues his endless barrage of slashing Ichinose's body, who growls in pain.

In the side lines, Hisuki cries out with tears dripping out of her eyes. Even her trials for Bankai had not been this intense. "Stop! Please!"

Nijigasumi replied to her: "No. This is the test, he must overcome."

Hisuki is also blocked by Hachi and Isshin.

"Hi-chan. He's currently out there, fighting for his pride… His pride, and for his own Bankai. If I had stopped you while you were taking your trials, would you… Ever forgive me, or yourself?"

Hisuki shook her head: "But…"

Isshin replies: "No buts, Ichinose-san is the same. He too is working towards a Bankai. So let's not destroy his pride…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nijigasumi calls out to Ichinose: "There's only 15 minutes remaining! We've been at this for 6 hours! Soon you'll be stuck without a Bankai as usual!"

 _It's been 6 hours… Yet he hasn't finished me. He could've defeated me, made me unconscious… So why? Earlier on he said the name couldn't be said, because the name was the answer… How co-… Could it be that throughout all these trials, I've been eliminating my own flaws…. But not upgrading my own strengths? Bankai is the ultimate weapon, and to achieve it… One's bond with his or her Zanpakuto must be immensely close… So far, there's been nothing to suggest about a close bond… I'll have to trust him, and accept him. Nijigasumi would never kill me._

Ichinose drops his Zanpakuto. Hisuki yells at him: "Baka! What're you doing! He's going to kill you! Maki!"

Nijigasumi reveals a small smile, as he pierces Ichinose. Only to reveal that, even though it had been a pierce to the heart, Ichinose had received no damage.

"So you finally figured it out, Maki. This wasn't a trial. It was a lesson, for you to understand that our bond is not strong enough. We, like other Zanpakuto and Shinigami must work towards strengthening it… Even after Bankai. You have earned your Bankai, Maki."

Ichinose falls down, exhausted, as the manifestation of Nijigasumi disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And there we have it… Maki Ichinose's bankai… When will it be used? In the future. He'll have training for it in here, so that unlike Renji and Ichigo's first time using it in battle, he'll have much more experience and techniques to dish out.

How powerful is Maki right now? After training like crazy, despite it being for several days, he still resided in Hisuki's soul, and had access to some of her spirit energy too, which strengthens him to a higher level. He'd be at Komumura's level, or like the weakest captain. Shusuke Amagai maybe?

Will Maki betray Hisuki? No. From the knowledge she had, her memories, he's learnt that his ways were wrong. Hisuki had saved him from actual death, and the Bounts. He's eternally grateful alright.

Don't forget to favourite, follow and Favourite. I've got further chapters written in advance, and I might post quicker if I see more readers ;).


	7. Chapter 6: The Last Summer Vacation

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The Last Summer Vacation

Hisuki watched as Uryu and Maki fought on even ground, Bankai versus Vollständig. The two had fought for 6 days, continuously and thanks to that their mastery of their individual ultimate forms had increased by a long shot.

By the end of the 10 days, Uryu was able to fire a Heilig Pfeil continuously and complete his Lecht Regen technique, with the Heilig Pfeil's he fires being much stronger than before. Maki had been able to master several techniques for his Bankai and now could use it in combat, despite it being still not as strong as a average Captain's, he was technically qualified for the role.

Urahara called out to everyone: "Everyone! It's time for training camp to leave! Please leave now, I need time to prepare the Senkaimon."

Ichinose carried Hisuki and Isshin using a backpack Urahara had made to carry them and their Zanpakuto back to the Vizard storehouse. Hachi had followed suit to ensure that he could open the gate for Ichinose.

XXXXXX

"What'd ya want now?"

Shinji snorted. They'd been gone for the past week, and clearly he wasn't happy about needing to stay behind to keep the barrier open.

Hisuki replied: "Just here to collect our gigai's we're going to the summer festival, and soon…. The Soul Society."

Shinji sighed: "That old man ain't gonna listen."

Hisuki shook her head: "Soutaicho Yamamoto will listen, if we reveal things that are not meant to be revealed… Or techniques that were never meant to be mentioned."

Shinji grins: "I'm hopin' I'm gonna get my office back."

Hisuki shook her head: "Unlikely… There's not enough divisions."

Hiyori snorts: "Who needs to be a shinigami anyway! We're fine as we are here!"

Hisuki grins: "Glad that you think that way, now if you excuse me and Isshin-kun, we'll be picking up our bodies. Maki is waiting outside."

Hisuki and Isshin both enter in their gigai's, which were wearing more normal clothes other than school uniforms. They were wearing more "normal" clothes which they had previously found in the Vizard's clothing storage.

 _Master?_

 ** _What is it now, Tengoku no kaminari?_**

 _Will you tell her tonight, before everything begins?_

 ** _Tell her what…?_**

 _You know what I mean._

Isshin sighs. He knew, but didn't respond. The voice in his head faded as fast as it came.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Over here! Hisuki-chan! Isshin-san!

Hisuki and Isshin both went over to Keigo.

"It looks like we're the first ones here… How'd you know we'd be here today?"

Keigo replied: "I asked Isshin-san to come, and if possible extend an invitation to you… He said he would be glad to, and he would also extend the invitation to you."

Hisuki smiled: "Arigato for inviting me, Asano-kun!"

Keigo slightly blushes. "Just call me Keigo!"

"Hai! Keigo-san!"

Isshin sighs: "I'm going to find everyone else…"

Hisuki asks Keigo: "So… What now, Keigo-kun?"

Keigo smiles: "Now I introduce you to all the food here!"

Keigo then takes her hand and takes her towards the different stalls which were there because of the Spring Fireworks Festival.

Keigo buys her a cotton candy. As Hisuki takes a bit, her face lits up: "My tou-san always said cotton candy was bad because it was messy and hard to eat so he never let me eat any… But it's so good! Arigato! Keigo-kun! How can I repay you?"

Keigo grins: "Well… If you really want to…"

Just then, Keigo felt a tug behind him. It was Uryu.

"Keigo. Don't try to pervert her."

Ichinose, who was in his Shinigami form laughed at this.

"I never thought you'd defend her, Ishida-san."

Uryu replies: "Any woman being harassed by men, I would protect."

Hisuki slightly grins: "Arigato, Uryu-kun."

Uryu nods at Hisuki's whisper.

Isshin arrived back with Ichigo, as Keigo welcomed Ichigo: "ICHIGOOOOOO!"

Only to have Ichigo's shoe in his face at the end.

Hisuki greets Ichigo, as she waves her hand: "Hi, Ichigo… What were you doing around that candy shop yesterday?"

 _You're really being a dick right now._

 ** _Tou-san deserves it._**

 _In my opinion, you do too._

 ** _Aww… Isshin-kun is bailing him out_**

 _ha._

Ichigo only shuddered for a second, as Isshin helped to bail him out by greeting him. "Hi, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo waves back: "Yo! Kaminari-san!"

Mizuiro also arrives, and greets everyone. "Hi, Ichigo, Mr. Asano, Hisuki-chan, Kaminari-san."

Keigo smiles: "So where have you been, Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro smiles and replies: "Phuket."

Keigo's smile becomes a frown, as he jealously snorts: "Hmph! Phuket is a boring place anyway! Who would want to go there, Mizuiro."

Mizuiro shrugs, as Ichigo asks Keigo: "Why did you gather everyone in the afternoon, Keigo? I thought the main event of the day, the Spring Fireworks festival was meant to happen during the night?"

Keigo begins to rant: "WAAAAA! FOR THE LAST TEN DAYS I'VE SPENT IT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES ON MY OWN, DO YOU KNOW HOW BORING THAT IS? NO ONE WANTED TO COME OUT! SO I TOOK THIS CHANCE AND CALLED YOU ALL OUT… Which is why I called you all out earlier… ANYWAY FOR THE LAS-"

Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad's arrival cuts Keigo's rant, as all them greets the rest of the group here.

Hisuki asks Tatsuki: "Is your arm alright…?"

Ichigo continued for Hisuki: "Yeah… I've been wondering about that. Did something happen in the championship?"

Tatsuki smiles and replies: "Yeah… I kinda got it broken during the quarter final of the national championships for martial arts… But I still came up second… I swear if I had a good arm I would've came up first."

Orihime praises Tatsuki: "Wow! You were still able to get second place even with that arm… You're. so strong Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki scratches her head: "Yeah… Thanks Orihime."

Uryu replies to Orihime: "You're strong too Orihime… Your determination and your own qualities make you strong."

Orihime shows a slight bit of red on her face. but still thanks Uryu: "Thanks! Ishida-kun!"

Uryu nods. Keigo calls out: "Hey… Why don't we go to the stalls and try and get some stuff to eat, drink or buy?"

The rest of the group agrees, however Isshin and Hisuki declines.

Hisuki replied to Keigo: "I just wanna stay at t he river bank for a while and look at the view, you know where to find me."

Isshin nods as he continued for himself: "Yeah, I wanna stay here too, the breeze of the wind is comforting."

Keigo sobs: "But we're a GROUP! We have to stick together!"

Hisuki shook her head: "I'm sorry but… I just wanna sit i n this river bank… And so does Isshin-kun."

Keigo opens his mouth, only to be punched by Ichigo. "Let's get going, Keigo. Leave them alone, if they wanna sit in the riverbank, then let them."

Keigo grunts, as the rest of the group moves away towards the stall area.

Hisuki and Isshin moves down towards the riverbank. They both lay down at the slope.

Isshin asks: "Do you remember, our first joint mission together to the world of the living?"

Hisuki nods: "Yeah, it was right after the academy."

Isshin took out something from his pocket. It was, a heart locket… Only that it was split in half. Hisuki asked: "You still keep it?"

Isshin nods. "You don't?"

Hisuki laughs: "Of course I do! It's the most important thing to me… Like this river bank."

Isshin nods. "Yeah… This river bank was really something. I still remember the day we swore to be friends forever…"

Hisuki smiles: "I'll never forget that day…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _"7th seat Hitsugaya, 8th Seat Kurosaki of the 5th division."_

 _A curious Isshin asked Shinji: "Shinji Taicho? What'd you ask us to come here for?"_

 _Shinji replies: "Ya' both're new grads from the academy. Isshin, you're better… You're at least 2 years old in the 5th. But ya', Hisuki… Ya' just a freshspawn. However, both of ya' potentials are unrivalled. I also understand that you both are great friends… So how bout' it. I'll let ya' go to the world of the living, together. Consider this a trainin' mission. Soon, one day y'all will surpass the captain's like your father did… Considerin' one of ya' is 10 and the other is 8… And you're already seated."_

 _Hisuki and Isshin only looked at Shinji, with their eyes shining. They both shouted: "Really?!"_

 _Shinji replies infuriated: "YES! NOW GO! I'VE GOT LOADS OF PAPERWORK TO DO!"_

 _As they leave Shinji sighs: "Children… If only Ichigo was all buddy buddy."_

 _The two happily head off towards the Senkaimon, as they traverse the Dangai into the world of the living._

 _They arrived in the world of the living, several hours earlier than expected. Both of them remember what Shinji said to them._

 _"Arrive at the Urahara-Shoten for briefing at 6pm, Japanese Standard Time."_

 _Isshin grinned as he looked at his watch: "Hi-chan! Do you wanna spar?"_

 _Hisuki looked at him: "But… Aren't aren't we supposed to heard over to the Shoten?"_

 _"Yeah, but it's only 2 pm right now… So we have all the free time to ourselves!"_

 _Hisuki smiled: "You're right! So what're the rules of the spar…?"_

 _Isshin grins: "No Kido. Zanpakuto Shikai only."_

 _Hisuki pouts: "Why… Isshin-kun that's not fair!"_

 _Isshin laughs: "Come on, now… Are you scared Hi-chan?"_

 _Hisuki angrily replies: "Fine! Bring it!"_

 _They both call out their Zanpakuto._

 _"Energize, Tengoku no kaminari!"_

 _"Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami"_

 _Isshin held a sword shaped like a lightning bolt, with a lightning bolt chain hanging below it, while Hisuki was holding her rapier._

 _Hisuki yelled out: "Kōri Shiro!"_

 _A large castle made of ice surrounded them, as the space was reduced._

 _Hisuki smirks: "I won't lose this time, Isshin-kun!"_

 _Isshin grins: "I'd like to see you try not to…"_

 _"Inazuma!"_

 _A lightning bolt was shot towards Hisuki, electrifying her._

 _Hisuki then became a pile of ice, making Isshin confused._

 _It was then that he had realised, Hisuki was behind him._

 _"Aisukurōn"_

 _Hisuki grinned: "First blood!"_

 _She slashes Isshin in the back._

 _Isshin pouts: "That's not fair! That's a new technique!"_

 _Hisuki retorted back: "That's for not allowing me to use Kido!"_

 _Isshin charged at her with immense speed, as she blocks his fierce onslaught. "Furrashu."_

 _Isshin disappears from her sight: "What…? That's not Shunpo?!"_

 _A surge of lightning appears in front of Hisuki, as Isshin slashes her hand. "Raikiri"_

 _Hisuki retreats as she holds her bleeding hand while t trying. to block the blows from the charging Isshin._

 _She fires a crescent wave of ice at Isshin. "Hokkyoku tenshi". Isshin counters it, as he activates Inazuma._

 _The ice crescent and lightning bolt met each other head on, exploding in the two children's faces._

 _"Isshin-kun! That hurt you know!"_

 _Isshin laughed: "If you can't bear with pain then why did you become a Shinigami? You shouldn't be- What the hell are those ice pillars?"_

 _Hisuki grins: "You're so easily distracted Isshin-kun Jū Aisupirā"_

 _The ten pillars went towards Isshin, who sighed: "Denki shōheki"_

 _A yellow electric barrier appeared around Isshin, as the Ice Pillars approached. "You can't break through, Hi-chan~"_

 _Hisuki snorts: "If a lowly barrier like hat could keep me from winning, I would resign."_

 _The ice pillars instantly break through the cage, as Isshin growls: "I have no choice but to use that move…"_

 _Four dragons appeared behind him: "Doragon no handan"_

 _The four dragons all went in their own separate directions, clashing against the pillars. Cracks could be seen on the pillars._

 _"Impossible… How… Isshin-kun… You really know how. to force my hand. Bury him in eternal snow, Kōri Nadare kabe."_

 _A wave of snow comes out towards Isshin, who had just. broke through the ice pillars. He calmly replied: "I'll just use the same technique again. Doragon no handan."_

 _Four electric dragons charged at avalanche, penetrating it completely, as he uses Furashu and points his sword at Hisuki's throat._

 _Hisuki drops her Zanpakuto: "Ugh… Fine… I give up."_

 _Isshin smiles: "Looks like you're still no. Match for me, Hi-chan."_

 _"I will be when I achieve Bankai."_

 _"Not when already have one~"_

 _Hisuki's jaw drops: "Wait… You already have one…? So fast? How will I ever beat you… Isshin-kun!"_

 _"Hi-chan… Don't make that face… You're a genius like me! Your Kurosaki-Oji san took two days to achieve Bankai! I'm sure you can do that too."_

 _He pats Hisuki's head. Hisuki replies: "You're right! I'll achieve Bankai and surpass you! My one will be so much cooler than yours!"_

 _"I'm looking forward to it, Hi-chan."_

 _Hisuki pouts: "Mou… Don't call me Hi-chan!"_

 _Isshin laughs: "When you're taller than me, then I won't."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _One month later, return to the Soul Society._

 _"Hi-chan?"_

 _"Hai?"_

 _"I want to give you something… Inoue-san taught me. how. to make this."_

 _He hands her a locket with his image in one side. He held up his own. "These are lockets of both of us, we're together in the picture… It's meant to help us remember that we'll be friends forever."_

 _Hisuki smiles while taking the locket: "Yeah! We'll be friends forever. To the end of time."_

 _Isshin smiled: "I promise. We'll protect each other."_

 _They both shook hands on the promise: "We'll both get to the very top… And aim for the strongest. To become the strongest Shinigami. Above even Ichigo Kurosaki."_

XXXXXXXXX

Hisuki shows Isshin the locket, who takes out his own.

He puts it together with Hisuki's and asks: "Do you know… Uhm… What does this shape mean?"

"A heart?"

Isshin blushes slightly and replies: "Love."

Hisuki wonders. _What's he trying to imply…?_

 _Obviously… Something you've been waiting for._

 ** _And what would that be?_**

 _And who am I, to ruin the surprise?_

 ** _Tell me…_**

 _No!_

Isshin holds Hisuki's hand causing her to slightly blush while looking at the much taller white haired boy.

"Uh Isshin-kun…? What're you doing?"

He leans in as he holds both of his hands, his face approaching Hisuki's. Their lips collide as they kiss.

Isshin backs off slightly, seeing a completely bright red faced Hisuki. "Isshin-kun…"

"Before everything starts… I just want to tell you the truth. The truth is… Hi-chan…. I've always… I've always loved you!… So I want to ask… Do you… Do you love me too?"

He holds Hisuki's hand.

Tears came down from Hisuki's bright red face: "I… I… I love you too… Isshin-kun!"

 _I don't know since when… Maybe it was since we were kids… But I've always had a crush on him. So did most of the woman in the Seireitei… Since his father and Tou-san was taken… He was the only handsome male left for them. Myself included in that crowd… However, because of my close interactions with him… I just suppressed it, because I didn't want to take advantage of our friendship… Even in this new world._

Hisuki and Isshin leans forward, closing their eyes as they both touch lips in on their own will, sharing a long kiss with each other.

"Isshin-kun… I don't know if I should say this but… Should we both agree that now on the locket… Will symbolise our relationship…?"

Isshin nods. "As long as we hold onto a part of heart shaped locket, we'll never forget our love to each other… I promise that I won't, at least."

Hisuki smiles: "I won't either, Isshin-kun."

Both lean in for a quick short kiss to seal the deal.

"Now that we've sealed it… Hi-chan… I guess… We're… A couple now?"

Hisuki blushes: "Yeah… But we shouldn't let. everyone else know yet."

"If people like Rangiku know… The SWA is going to make us front covers for the Seireitei communication."

Hisuki nods: "Best not let even Isshin Shiba know either."

Isshin laughs: "If he ever knew, we'd be screwed."

At that moment, Isshin Shiba jumped over towards the two. "So… I heard that my grandchildren are having a relationship! MASAKI-CHAN! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO HAVE GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!"

Hisuki blushes heavily, and looks towards Isshin, who gives his grandparent a punch in the gut. "Shiba Oji-san. Please don't distort the time-line by saying anything."

Isshin Shiba only pouts: "But… The sisters have to know about this…"

Hisuki attempted convincing him while blushing: "I'll… I'll give birth to more children if you don't tell anyone until we tell you can…"

Isshin Shiba's face lights up: "MASAKI-CHAN! I HAVE STRUCK A BRILLIANT TRADE WITH OUR GRANDCHILDREN! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!"

Isshin facepalms: "Why… Why did you say that…"

Hisuki blushes: "I didn't want to upset him…"

Isshin sighs. "Doubt we'd ever live up to him."

The others arrive as Hisuki sees Yuzu trying to stuff a chocolate banana to Ichigo, who rolls down to the riverbank only to see his father making Hisuki blush.

 _Is my old man really trying to pervert younger girls…? He's desperate._

"Goat-face. Stop making my classmate uncomfortable." He lands a punch onto Isshin Shiba's stomach who yelps out in pain.

"Ichigo! How did my lovely son get here?!"

Ichigo growls: "I told you, I was coming for the fireworks. And what's up with Yuzu and Karin, they seem high."

"You see, we found a shopkeeper that sold some kind of juice. Yuzu and Karin wanted it so I bought it for them… But the juice was probably spiked so it made them inebriated. It's probably just a honest mistake Ichigo…"

Ichigo facepalms, as Keigo and Mizuiro shares suspicions.

"Ichigo's father probably put in the alcohol himself I'm telling you Mizuiro! He's nothing like our buddy Ichigo!"

"Mr. Asano, you're probably right… Something isn't right here."

Just as Keigo and Mizuiro were about to undergo a talk about the father sexually abusing the two twin sisters, Isshin Shiba stopped them by using his thunderously loud voice to announce: "We've been reserving seats since morning Ichigo! Do you and your friends want to come?"

Keigo and Mizuiro both jump at the idea: "HELL YEAH!"

Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and the invisible Ichinose only gives a nod to Isshin Shiba, who then looks at Hisuki and Isshin, since Orihime and Tatsuki had already declined.

Isshin answered for the still slightly red Hisuki. "We'd be glad to come."

The father leapt at the idea, as he brought the entire group to the fireworks view area.

XXXXXX

"3!"

The fireworks countdown had begun.

"2!"

Hisuki rested her head on Isshin's shoulder, being careful that. no one could see them being so intimate. Their fingers intertwined, hands held together. Isshin smiled back.

"1!"

The fireworks sprung up to the skies. As Isshin and Hisuki held hands, they watched as the marvellous fireworks sprung up into the skies.

"We'll always to be together, Hi-chan."

"Hai… Isshin-kun."

Bright fireworks erupted from the skies, as the true final day of peace was over… Chaos, was about to begin.

Ichinose too, watched the fireworks… But had noticed the intimate physical contact between Hisuki and Isshin. _Are they really together now? Looks like I'll have to ask Hisuki-sama, or Hitsugaya-san._

XXXXXX

"Oi! Goat face! You aren't carrying Yuzu or Karin! For all I'm concerned you're gonna do something."

Isshin Shiba pouted: "But Ichigo…"

Ichigo yelled: "No buts!"

Keigo and Mizuiro waved goodbye to. Ichigo as t he two headed off back home. Tatsuki left after Orihime told her that "She had something to do."

Hisuki and Isshin both waved goodbye, knowing that if they didn't leave, Ichigo wouldn't have anything to talk to his friends in preparation.

 _I guess I should explain our case to Orihime, Uryu and Chad_

"So… We're all going to Soul Society… Before we go next week… I just want to ask, if anyone here won't go. There's a chance we'll die."

The entire group shook their heads and all said: "We're going to save Rukia, no matter what the cost, Ichigo/Kurosaki-san/Kurosaki-kun."

Another figure came out from the shadows, in a full shinigami uniform. Ichigo saw him as he immediately shoved the Soul Candy known as "Kon" into his body. "Kon! Guard me."

Taking out his new Zanpakuto, in it's Shikai form which looked like a meat cleaver, he pointed it at the Shinigami.

"What're you doing here! What does t he Soul Society know or what?"

The Shinigami replied: "I'm an acquaintance of Ishida-san, and also the servant of my master, Ikumi-sama."

Ichigo looked at Uryu, who only nodded in response, giving his approval that the Shinigami was telling the truth.

Uryu only said: "Maki Ichinose, that's his name." Uryu then used. Hirenkyaku, and flashed away home.

Ichigo interrogated Ichinose: "Why're you here, who you be, who be you?"

Ichinose sighs: "Deja Vu. Same thing you asked Uryu."

Ichigo's eyes widened: "You were there… Yet you did nothing?"

Ichinose shook his head: "Ikumi-sama said it was a good chance for Ishida-san to show his powers. I wasn't needed. Therefore, I did something by doing nothing."

Ichigo facepalms: "DOING NOTHING, ISN'T DOING SOMETHING!"

Ichinose replies: "In your world, maybe. In my world, Ikumi-sama's orders are absolute."

Ichigo deadpans: "Why do you even let a cat command you? And why the fuck would she be so cold? PEOPLE COULD'VE DIED!"

 _Keep calm, Maki. Hisuki-sama has told you that he can't be really reasoned with. Just lay the blame on Hisuki-sama. And she'll explain the whole future thing to him._

 ** _You're right, Nijigasumi. Thank you._**

 _No problem, master._

"Ikumi-sama has saved my life, I owe a immeasurable debt to her. Moreover, no one died. She was able to predict the sequence of events, and picked the right person for the job. If I was there, the Soul Society would've sent more than two Shinigami, am I right?"

Ichigo sighed: "I guess… You're right."

 ** _Well… I'm lucky I managed to reason with him._**

 _*Sigh* I guess we were lucky after all, Maki._

 ** _Probably so, Nijigasumi._**

"I'm also going to Soul Society with you. I'm not exactly a Shinigami. I guess you can call me a Rogue Shinigami."

The entire group's jaw dropped. Ichigo questioned. him: "Why would you risk everything to save Rukia?"

Ichinose replies: "Ikumi-sama has a reason for saving Rukia Kuchiki. I believe it will be revealed, if. you rescue her successfully. I, am simply following the cat who saved my life."

Ichigo sighed. "So are you an ally, or an enemy?"

Ichinose replies, yet again: "Ikumi-sama will never betray you, Kurosaki. You will soon learn the reason why. However, I have sworn and oath to not inform you about any more than this."

Ichigo was about to question him, but. Chad put his arm in front of Ichigo. "I trust her. Any cat friend of Yoruichi-san, is a friend of ours."

Ichigo sighed: "Well, I'll see you and Ikumi in a week."

Ichinose only nods: "Right."

Ichinose then too, uses Shunpo to head off.

 _I have my god damn Shikai… Yet I still can't use that fucking high speed movement technique! What is this?!_

XXXXXXXX

As Ichinose catches up with the pair, Hisuki and Isshin began using shunpo to head home to the Vizard warehouse, once they were out of sight of Ichigo and his friends.

Ichinose bluntly asks: "Hisuki-sama, is it true that you and Hitsugaya-san are in a relationship?"

This made the duo blush bright red. Ichinose nods: "I'm glad you have realised your feelings for him, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki replied: "Don't… Don't just blurt out things like that!"

Isshin blushed: "Didn't realise you fell for me so long ago…"

Ichinose snorts: "10 years ago."

Hisuki tried to punch Ichinose, only for the latter to dodge it.

"Keep a secret Ichinose… Or else."

Ichinose bowed: "Of course, Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki then asks Ichinose: "Is there anyone else that knows?"

Ichinose shook his head, as both Hisuki and Isshin, sighed a breath in relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

On their new official "joint" room made by the Vizard's due to "resource and space" issues, Isshin and Hisuki had to sleep together.

XXXXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _Shinji teased them: "At least now, you. can actually love-make in peace!"_

 _"WE AREN'T LIKE THAT SHINJI!" They both simultaneously shouted._

 _Shinji shrugged. "Action over words."_

 _He walks away._

XXXXXXX

Days had passed since the day of the fireworks… The day was august 7th… However, August 8th was nearing… And it was time for a whole lot of chaos to begin.

Before Hisuki closed her eyes, Isshin called out to her: "I'll always be here with you… Because I'll love you forever."

Hisuki smiled: "I will too."

Before closing her eyes yet again, Hisuki remembered something as she desperately asked Isshin: "What do we name the child?"

Isshin replied: "What child?"

Hisuki blushes: "We kissed so…"

Isshin facepalmed: "What did Kurosaki-oji san tell you?"

 _I will smash the face in of the Kurosaki-oji san in this timeline one day… What gave him the bright idea to follow standard Japanese customs?_

Hisuki replied sheepishly: "Tou-san said kissing makes babies."

"Kissing doesn't make children…"

"But Tou-san said kissing and sex makes children?"

Isshin sighed: "No, only sex…"

Hisuki huffed in relief: "Thank the Soul King…"

 _Though… Maybe a child would've been nice._

XXXXXX

Haha, standard Japanese logic. Should've made it hand holding, am I right?

That's the end! Review, follow, favourite. Do all of those!

Reviews:

Guest: Harems? Maybe for Kirito in the other fanfiction but never this one.


	8. Chapter 7: Soul Society

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

Chapter 7: The Soul Society

Time passed, a week was easily gone. The Senkaimon was ready. On August 8th, what was known as the _Ryoka Invasion_ or known to Ichigo and his friends as _Rescuing Rukia_ had begun. However, with the two time travellers… Events were sure to happen differently, especially with this beginning.

XXXXXXX

In the Quincy palace, Juhabach's reiatsu arrived to his body. He opened his eyes. "Haschwalth. We have been already defeated. However… We shall not be defeated again."

Haschwalth bowed: "What is it that you're referring to?"

Juhabach replied: "My consciousness from t he future has merged with the me in the past. From a future, where the end of the cycle doesn't happen. This time, I shall not be such an ignorant fool. In 2 years, I will regain my Reiatsu… In 2 years, I shall not fail again. I, will rise again… Inform BG9 to not focus on the Bankai stealing method. Instead, begin preparing a stronger Volliständig…"

Haschwalth bowed as he exited the room. "It will be done, Emperor Juhabach."

 _Ichigo. Uryu. My two sons, you shall not kill me this time. This time, it will be your undoing. You may only blame the actions of your future-selves which bought upon judgement day._

XXXXXXX

Urahara asked for everyone's attention. "Ahem!"

Everyone looked at him, as he summoned a Senkaimon. Some bickering was heard amongst Ichigo and his friends. "Now, now everyone… You should listen carefully, or else you might not know how to move in the Dangai."

With a jab of his cane, he separates Ichigo from his body. Soon, Kon appears as Urahara mentions that he'll be taking over Ichigo's body.

Sado and Orihime all look surprised, as they begin poking the stuffed animal Kon was in.

"Wow! I've never imagined a stuffed animal that could talk before!"

Chad agreed: "Me too. Never in my dreams would I imagine that."

Hisuki and Isshin both laughed internally.

Urahara once again coughs as he asks for the group's full undivided attention

"To go back and forth between the world of the living and the Soul Society, Shinigami often use something called a Senkaimon. However, to go to the Soul Society, you have to be a soul… Since Ichigo is a Shinigami… He can go through… However… For the rest of you, you'll have to use this!"

Urahara proudly points to his Senkaimon: "This…. Urahara-made Senkaimon will allow you! To pass into the Soul Society, with it's special Matter-Reishi converter! Sadly… There are limits."

Ichigo happily rushes towards the Senkaimonmon while attempting to get in: "Let's go then, what're we waiting for?"

Urahara jabs Ichigo in the waist: "Now, now Kurosaki-san. I haven't finished explaining. As I was saying… There are limits to what I can do. Your trip will only be four minutes… If you fail to make it to the other side, the Soul Society by 4 minutes, the portal will close and leave you trapped in the Dangai, forever."

Ichigo, Orihime and Chad's face grimaces. Urahara grins and continues: "On top of that, there's something known as the Koryu. If you're caught by it's current, there's no way you'll be able to get out within 4 minutes… So I say that you run as fast as you can so that you can avoid the cleaner."

Yoruichi came out with two Shinigami, and Uryu. The shinigami he saw last night, Ichinose… Was carrying his pet master, Ikumi… That white cat which apparently mentored Uryu. Strangely, he was also wearing a backpack, which Ichigo presumed was for Ikumi… But the strangest fact of all, was. that he had two Zanpakuto's on him.

 _Didn't this Ichinose only have one Zanpakuto? That's weird…. But who's to know maybe twin Zanpakuto do exist. I'll ask him when this is over._

Ichigo dismisses his concerns as he looks up to the other Shinigami. Ichigo, Orihime and Chad all yelped in unison. "ISSHIN-KUN?!"

Isshin grinned: "Hai. That's me alright. Oh and, my name isn't… Isshin Kaminari. That's a name I came up on the spot. My real name is, Isshin Hitsugaya. Like Maki here, I'm a traitor of some sorts. My father is a Taicho, so I'd appreciate you all avoiding him. 10th division Taicho, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Ichigo shouted at Urahara: "HOW MUCH MORE ARE YOU NOT TELLING US?"

Urahara sighed: "Nothing. That's everything."

 _I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. But that's a lie. Your daughter has prohibited me to tell you more, and even my original self couldn't tell you about the Hogyoku._

Ichigo then pointed Zangetsu at Isshin: "Where's Hisuki?!"

Isshin lied calmly: "Hisuki-chan doesn't have spiritual powers. I was taken in by her father… Love. He's another traitor Shinigami. Her father only told her I was a distant relative, without any background… And she accepted it. Though we did meet a year before coming to Karakura."

Ichigo sighed. "So I assume you're coming here for the same reason as Ichinose?"

Isshin shook his head: "Far more important reason, but. as far as you're concerned, Kurosaki-san, you'll need as much help as you can get… Yes?"

Ichigo only could nod his head to agree.

Yoruichi stepped out. "Only a person with great resolve to save Rukia Kuchiki should step forward to join us."

Ichigo replied: "We all have the resolve to save Rukia. We won't die in the Soul Society, we'll save Rukia and deal with them."

Yoruichi warned Ichigo: "If you lose, you can never go back."

Ichigo nods. "Then losing isn't an option. We'll just have to win."

Urahara smiled: "Good, then once the portal opens, all of you jump inside."

As Urahara opened the portal, Ichigo looked at Kon. "Take care of my family, Kon."

The mod soul nodded.

The group rushes into the Dangai, led by Yoruichi.

Uryu, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime all freeze.

Yoruichi urges the four while Ichinose and Isshin had already ran towards the exit. "Hurry up… Or you'll get stuck here forever."

Isshin and Ichinose both run, as Hisuki hurries the both of them. "Hurry! Or else we won't get to see them fall down!"

Isshin and Ichinose sighed. As powerful as Hisuki was, she was still fairly childish. Ichinose and Isshin saw the portal, and popped their heads through to look what was outside.

Isshin asked Ichinose: "You ready?"

Ichinose nods. The two Shinigami leaps out of the Dangai, landing safely on the roads of District 1. They then use Shunpo to get up on a building.

They watch as Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi all fall embarrassingly. Isshin took a picture to commemorate. "Cheese!"

Ichigo yelled: "Give it here!"

Isshin shook his head: "If you can catch me."

Ichigo attempts to catch him, only to have Isshin shunpo away every time he reaches him.

Ichigo panted: "Fine… You win."

XXXXXXXX

Soon the group approached the gate to enter the Seireitei. Ichigo ran towards the walls despite Yoruichi's warnings.

"I CAN SEE IT! I CAN SEE IT!"

"No Ichigo! Stop! You don't know what're you doing!"

A huge wall falls in front of Ichigo, along with a giant wielding two axes.

Jidanbo immediately attacks Ichigo, and tells him: "Choose any angle and attack me."

Uryu is amazed: "That thing is enormous… Who the hell is he? That size of his is inhumane!"

Yoruichi reveals: "He is Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, one of the elites of Soul Society, the gatekeeper of the "White Way"."

Uryu deduces: "In order to enter the Seireitei we have to beat that thing?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Jidanbō Ikkanzaka is so strong, it is said that a swing from his axe, and his opponent disappears from the world. He's as legendary as our world's Hercules."

Isshin snorts: "If Jidanbō Ikkanzaka was so strong, the Bounts wouldn't have had him for breakfast. The only reason why he hasn't been penetrated for 300 years, is because he was fighting against low level hollows and souls without Reiatsu. It's really hard to get an audience here, so gatekeeper's aren't really strong. If anything, probably at the level of 4th seat give or take."

As Ichigo's friends and Uryu stop rushing towards him, Jidanbō replies: "Silent! I shall fight you next."

Isshin grins: "Focus on your opponent at hand."

Jidanbō looks at Ichigo as he said: "Then let us begin."

Jidanbō swings his axe down at Ichigo, only for it to be easily blocked. "I'm amazed, up until now only 2 people have blocked my axe. You're the third… HOWEVER! NO ONE HAS EVER BLOCKED SECOND STRIKE!"

Ichigo easily blocks Jidanbō's second strike. Jidanbō congratulates him: "No one has never blocked it, you're the first… And for that! I'll show you my move! Jidan Ten Hit Festival!"

Jidanbō lands multiple blows with his axe, only to see in the dust that Ichigo's zanpakuto blocked all the blows entirely.

"Impossible… Fine then… Two axes it is!"

Jidanbō takes out his second axe and uses Ten Thousand hit Festival, however before his does Ichigo apologises: "I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to break your axes."

Ichigo swings Zangetsu, and breaks the axes with relative ease… Leaving Jidanbō with only the handles.

 _Guess Isshin was right, heck for a guy having the same name as my father you'd expect much less. This guy really is just below my level._

The shock of Ichigo breaking his Zanpakuto sends Jidanbō falling back. "What… What happened? Wait… Where are the blades?"

He begins to become agitated, as he flails: "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Jidanbō finally notices his axes were broken, and overwhelmed by the destruction… He cries: "MY AXES! MY POOR AXES! I HAD THEM FOR 300 YEARS! WAAAA!"

 _I sure feel bad about destroying them, maybe I should apologise._

"Look Jidanbō… I'm sorry for breaking your axes alright?"

Jidanbō thanks him: "You defeated me… Yet you still care about me… You're really a true warrior. But I'm not just crying because of my axe… But because I've been guarding this gate for 300 years, and no one has got past me. Since you've defeated me, you can get past the gate."

He lifts up the gate, only to freeze… As a silver haired man, with a white haori appeared.

Ichigo asks Jidanbō: "What's wrong?"

Jidanbō replies: "That man… That man is Gin Ichimaru… The 3rd division's Taicho."

Gin grins: "My, Jidanbō… Intruder's ain't allowed access ya' know."

He then cuts off Jidanbō's left arm before anybody could react, in exception to Maki and Isshin.

Jidanbō yells in pain: "But I lost… If a gatekeeper. loses, then they. open the gate."

Gin smirks: "What kinda logic is that? If a gatekeeper loses… They are executed."

Jidanbō tries to hold the gate with his back, only for Gin to tell him: "If ya're a gatekeeper, ya ain't meant to open a gate, for any reason unless ya' superiors tell you to."

Gin takes out Shinso to finish off Jidanbō. Isshin and Maki both stand down, not wanting to get involved with Gin's work.

Isshin said to Maki: "Looks like he's getting fired up."

Maki replied: "You think he won't just bust us?"

Isshin shook his head: "Aizen is his final goal. If he knows of another way to defeat Aizen without sacrificing himself, and also knowing about Rangiku's future, he'll do it."

Gin charges at Jidanbō, only for his charge to be blocked by Ichigo. Yoruichi yells at Ichigo: "Run Ichigo! That man is a Taicho! You're no match for any. of them right now!"

Ichigo ignores her. "I'll rip you apart. You attacked an unarmed. man, you're gonna pay for that."

Gin grinned: "I'm well aware who're ya' Ichigo Kurosaki. Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Shinso extends forward, as Ichigo blocks the blade. Despite blocking the blade, it's force still forces Ichigo to bump into Jidanbō, knocking them out of the gate.

The gate closes, as Gin waves his hand: "Bye bye! I hope to see you again, Ichigo!"

XXXXXXXX

The group arrives in the Rukongai, and stays at a elder's house. Seconds after Ichigo sips a drink from tea… A man went flying into the house.

He greets the elder: "What's up?"

The elder told him to leave, but he simply replies: "Aww… Don't be like that, I haven't see you in a long time.

He then sees Ichigo, as Maki and Isshin knew this would happen and had already hidden themselves.

Hisuki laughed internally as she saw what happened next. Ichigo was punched as Ganju yelled out: "Punk Ass Shinigami!"

Ichigo questions Ganju: "Who the fuck even are you?"

Ganju points his thumb to himself: "Ganju Shiba, self-proclaimed number one Shinigami hater." He then tackles Ichigo out of the house and punches him: "Leave! Your kind isn't wanted here."

Ichigo snorts: "The hell is that meant to mean!"

Ichigo attacks Ganju with a punch, as Ganju retaliates. Isshin and Ichinose also have come back out, watching the fight.

Hisuki sighed: "Men these days."

Orihime could only agree with the cat. "Kurosaki-kun really is… Violent."

XXXXXXX

A gang member walks up to Ganju as he said: "Ganju… It's time to go… Or else Kukaku Ne-chan will…"

Ganju nods: "I AIN'T RUNNIN' AWAY! I JUST GOT STUFF TO DO. STAY PUT AND I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS IN NEXT TIME!"

Ichigo yells: "COWARD!"

Yoruichi yells at Ichigo: "You're meant to preserve your strength, not USE IT!"

Ichigo scratches his head: "But he attacked first!"

Hisuki meowed as she said: "Just… Try not to do that again."

The group soon made their way towards the Shiba house, where Hisuki warned Yoruichi: "He's going to punch Ganju Oji-san again…"

Yoruichi sighed: "There's no helping it. Just let Kukaku deal with it."

As the group made their way through the guards of the Shiba house, they enter inside. Where Ichigo… Once again sees Ganju. They both shout: "IT'S YOU AGAIN!"

Ichigo and Ganju once again recommence their silly fight, "Shinigami scum!" "Ugly bastard from hentai!"

They both punch each other in the face, as they rush towards each other to continue the fight. Kukaku comes out, as she punches both of them, causing them both to drop down on the ground. "SILENCE! I HATE RUCKUS!"

Ichigo and Ganju looks up Kukaku and replied with: "Yes ma'am…"

Kukaku asked the group: "So what brings you here?"

Ichigo stood up: "We're here to save a friend who's trapped in the Seireitei. A shinigami who saved my life. And I need to repay her debt."

Ichigo was about to continue explaining as Kukaku put up her hand: "Enough. That's all I needed to hear."

Ganju complained: "But sis… Onii-san Kaien was killed by…"

Kukaku silenced him in a serious tone. "Enough. Never bring that up again, Ganju."

Ganju only nervously nodded.

Kukaku said to Ganju: "Go help those four over there control the cannon ball."

Ganju nods, as Kukaku said: "How long are the other people you bought here going to wait to appear?"

Yoruichi grinned: "So you knew they were here…"

Kukaku growled: "With the amount of noise they ade, I could only. assume someone was camouflaging themselves."

Ichinose unveiled himself as he sheathed Nijigasumi.

A white cat appeared out of the backpack. Yoruichi said to Kukaku. "We need to talk in private."

Kukaku only nods, as she led the four into her own personal room. The three begins introducing themselves.

Ichinose started: "Maki Ichinose. Former eleventh division."

"A brute?"

He shook his head: "Before Zaraki."

She slightly smiled: "At least I don't have to worry about Ganju fighting with you."

He only nods as Isshin introduces himself and Hisuki: Isshin Hitsugaya… And the cat I'm carrying is Hisuki Kurosaki."

Kukaku's eyes widened: "So, the 10th division taicho had a kid… Named it after my deceased uncle… And Hisuki… You can talk and transform like Yoruichi?"

Hisuki replied: "Yes."

Kukaku laughs: "I see you've finally began accepting apprentices, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes: "No… At least not yet. You see, they're from the future of sorts, or an alternate future."

Kukaku stared at Yoruichi long and hard. "Did Urahara do something?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Apparently a dense Reishi caused this."

Isshin nods: "A mission from the future Gotei. Bought us back in time by accident."

Kukaku slowly nods: "If Yoruichi trusts you, then I will too. Kisuke is never wrong with these matters… So what's your story kids?"

Hisuki showed Kukaku the recording Urahara had made. Kukaku nodded her head, as she said: "I see, I see… So who's the parents for the boy?"

Isshin replied: "The current and future 10th division Taicho. Toshiro Hitsugaya… And Ichigo's sister, Karin Kurosaki."

Kukaku smirked: "Never thought the 10th division Taicho would've ever accepted a woman… And if anything, it'd be the 5th division lieutenant who owns over Aizen… If only she knew the truth."

Isshin nodded: "It's truly a shame."

Kukaku then turned over to Isshin's fukutaicho. "What about you, Kurosaki Fukutaicho?"

Hisuki spoke: "The orange haired boy over there… And the person he's rescuing. Rukia Kuchiki."

Kukaku's brows twitched. "Ganju won't like that."

Hisuki sighed: "I know… But after this, Kaa-san in the old time-line. came to apologise. Hopefully she will too in this one."

Kukaku chuckled: "I've long forgiven her, besides… As you said, she was the one who truly freed Kaien Onii-san in the end. Killing that wretched Arrancar. It deserved it."

Hisuki nods her head: "And I too… Thank you for that. If you didn't accept Kaa-san's apology, I may not have been born."

Kukaku laughs. "You're so calm headed, yet that rash dimwitted brat is your Tou-san… Rukia's genes must be dominant in you."

Hisuki only nods.

Kukaku then asks: "What happened to the Shiba clan in the future?"

Hisuki replies: "Isshin Jii-san and you agreed to rename it to the Kurosaki clan. It was re-lifted to the five noble clan's status."

Kukaku smiles: "Good. Now, where does Isshin Oji-san live? I need to pound his ass in for leaving us for twenty years."

Isshin replies: "Karakura. Looking forward to. it."

Kukaku laughs: "You and I have the same mindset boy."

Isshin grins: "We certainly do."

Kukaku's face then turns more serious: "So… What have you all changed so far?"

Hisuki takes the lead and replies: "One less traitorous Taicho, Gin defected. I trained Uryu-kun to be much stronger… He'll definitely outclass the unprepared Kurotsuchi Taicho… But he'll eventually succumb to the effects of the poison… So that hasn't changed much."

Kukaku nods. "So you all know how to use the flower crane cannon?"

The entire group nods, as Kukaku grins. "Very well then… Tell Isshin Oji-san that I'll be visiting him… Soon."

Hisuki grins: "Will do."

Kukaku then asks: "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Hisuki sighs: "My Tou-san is horrible at handling spirit energy… He's going to make one of those explode… Sure he never told me but it's just dead obvious."

Kukaku replies: "I'll go check on him."

Kukaku rushes out of her room, desperate to know if her cousin had blown anything up yet. Contrary to her hopes, he had already blown up the room. She was too late. Kukaku yelled at Ichigo and Ganju as she took a stick and continuously hit them. She yelled: "No dinner privileges for you BOTH! Spend the REST OF THE NIGHT LEARNING HOW TO USE THAT THING, ICHIGO!"

They both cried out: "YES MA'AM!"

XXXXXXX

The next day had arrived, Ichigo had completed his training to use the Spirit orb. Everyone in the group had gathered up in the front of the flower crane cannon.

Ganju revealed to Ichigo: "I'm comin' too. I'm coming to kick some Shinigami ass in the Seireitei."

Ichigo replied: "Hell NO! There's NO WAY, I'm going with YOU!"

Ganju shook his head: "Listen here, my older brother was killed by a Shinigami… I resent them for that, and I want revenge. Besides, I'm the person who's going to steer that cannonball."

Ichigo growled: "Fine… We'll take you too."

The group of nine boarded the spirit orb, as it lit. up a massive ball to encompass them all. The group all steadily flowed in their Reiatsu into the orb, as. Kukaku said: "Good luck. We're launching."

Inside the cannon Yoruichi briefs them all: "Inside the Seireitei… Never do what Ichigo did on the other day."

Ichigo asks, confused: "What did I do wrong on the other day?"

Yoruichi replies collectively: "Fighting a Shinigami Taicho. They're all more powerful than you… Avoid them at all costs, and generally try to avoid Shinigami in general. Fight when you have to, don't be a opportunist."

The group nods. As Isshin grinned: "Good, we're all good for take off then."

Kukaku closes the cannon's door as she wished to them internally. _Good luck. Best of luck to you, my nieces, cousin… and Ganju._

As the group flew towards the Seireitei, Ganju began the incantation to speed up the ball. ""Yonder, brown avarice covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood!"

The ball begins to speed up, as he begins the second incantation. "Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the moon..."

Uryu yelled: "Ichigo you're putting too much spirit energy!"

Ichigo yelled back: "Then why don't you put more too?!"

Uryu retorted: "Not everyone is an airhead, Reishi filled being like you are, Kurosaki."

Ganju yelled: "Enough! Because of you guys I've just lost the incantation… Which means we're just gonna hope that we get lucky."

The spirit orb clashed against the Sekiseki barrier of the Seireitei.

And within seconds… It made it through. However, a tornado erupted at where the spirit orb was. Yoruichi yelled: "Hold onto each other!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Ganju, Chad and Orihime all tried to hold on to each other, while Yoruichi simply climbed onto Isshin.

Like the previous time-line, they were all split apart, as the group fell into three different locations, with Chad being flung far away from the group.

XXXXXX

Yoruichi, Isshin, Ichinose and Hisuki landed in the same place. Ichinose immediately summoned Nijigasumi.

"Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi."

Hisuki said: "Use it for now, Ichinose."

Ichinose nods, and spoke: "Nijigasumi, Supekutoru henkō."

A flash of light covered the four, as Hisuki began talking: "Isshin'll watch over Uryu for now, make sure that the change of the time-lines doesn't affect the fight against Kurotsuchi, can't have him dying on us."

Yoruichi cuts in: "Why're you so concerned about Kurotsuchi? He's a Taicho, he should be able to hold his own."

Hisuki shook her head: "Without his stupid drugs, that clown won't be holding anything. The only person he managed to win against was Sawatari."

As she mentioned Sawatari's name he appeared. "That's simply because he was prepared, if not… He would've lost."

Hisuki snorts: "You know he would've won, admit it."

Sawatari angrily replies: "Hmph. I definitely would've not lost to a CLOWN! Hisuki-sama."

Hisuki sighs. "Anyway, continuing on… Yoruichi will watch over Ichigo as usual… But when you bring him to the secret training grounds below the Sogyoku hill, I want to take care of him~ Alright?"

Isshin laughed: "Incest… Perverting your father yourself."

Hisuki nods: "I just want to see his first reaction, that's all~ Isshin-kun."

Yoruichi sighs: "Children… I really wanted. to see his first reaction…"

Hisuki replied: "Then go tend to Chad later on, I'm planning on following him with Ichinose and Sawatari anyway."

The group dispersed, as Isshin said to Hisuki: "Good luck…"

Hisuki smiles: "Good luck to you too then… Isshin-kun"

In a small murmur, Ichinose and Sawatari both talked to each other. "They're really in love aren't they, Sawatari."

The man sitting on the wood like whale replies: "Young love…"

As Isshin shunpo'd away to find Chad, as Yoruichi shunpo'd away as well.

Hisuki looked to Ichinose: "Get on Baura."

Ichinose sighed: "Never got on Baura before… Could I just use Shunpo to get there instead?"

Baura grunted: "Boss… Should I eat him?"

Both Hisuki and Sawatari shook their heads. Ichinose shivered at the thought of being eaten by the huge whale. "I'll get on then, Hisuki-sama."

Ichinose got on the giant whale, as it submerged under the Seireitei.

XXXXXXX

With Sawatari taking the information from Hisuki's memory, he quickly learnt the location of the secret cavern.

He snorts as they arrive: "Shinigami are truly stupid, to have such a large structure built under for over a century, yet they still don't find it."

Hisuki sighed as she summoned the rest of the Bounts. "Put a barrier up on here, only leave a hole in the exit. No one comes in, or out unless they're our friends."

Koga bowed: "Alright then, let's get to work."

The rest of the Bounts grunted, as they began putting up the barrier spell to surround the underground cavern.

Ichinose asked Hisuki: "What now?"

Hisuki replies: "We sleep for a night… And I get my clothes back. Chad'll at least take a day to get to Kyoraku… I think."

Ichinose bows, as he found a more comfortable place in the rock solid ground to sleep and used his backpack as a pillow.

Hisuki on the other hand headed off to a more, disclosed area to change her clothing, which she took from nearby the bath, which Urahara had told her that it'd be the place she'd find it. Strangely enough, he was right.

She transformed into a human again, as she stretched her limbs: "Feels good to be a normal person again, instead of a cat…"

Hisuki sighed, despite Yoruichi teaching her how to transform into a cat, she never liked to. Both Isshin and her preferred to remain in their real bodies, but for Yoruichi, she liked her cat form quite much.

She heads off towards Sawatari as she gives him an order: "Get Gin here."

Sawatari nods, as he and Baura both disappears to his own dimension.

XXXXXXX

The Seireitei was in chaos, as Toshiro approached the lieutenant's meeting area… Only to see Aizen's corpse.

Toshiro sees Momo and Izuru using Shikai to fight, as Momo tried to attack Gin, only to be blocked by Izuru.

 _Damn you, Gin! Hinamori… I'm sorry for this._

Toshiro uses shunpo as he gets in the way between Izuru and Momo. "Kira, Hinamori! What'd you think you're doing?! We're in the middle of the Ryoka invasion, and you're both fighting! Arrest them!"

The rest of the Lieutenants of the scene follows Toshiro's orders as they restrain Izuru and Momo. Toshiro stares at Gin: "I know you would've killed Momo if I didn't intervene… Note my words, Ichimaru… If you even touch a hair of Momo, I will kill you."

Gin grins: "Shiro-kun, don't worry… I won't be the one to harm her… It'll be you."

Toshiro growled: "What does that mean?!"

Gin grins: "You'll find out… Eventually."

Just as Gin said that, Baura appeared… Putting up the act, Sawatari yells: "Die! Shinigami!"

Baura eats Gin, who notices it was one of the Bounts Hisuki had mentioned during their encounter. He let's himself be eaten, as Rangiku yells out: "GIN!"

Toshiro freezes. _So… It wasn't Gin who killed Aizen, but this man…?_

As Baura goes back under he yells: "Sit upon the frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru! A dragon appears to try and catch Baura, only for the wooden whale to disappear under, as Rangiku falls to the floor. "GIN!" She cries out loudly.

Toshiro immediately told Rangiku: "Send a hell butterfly to all Taicho's available… Tell them… We've lost two Taicho's already."

XXXXXX

In the Captain's assembly, Toshiro noticed three were missing instead of the two which had been "Killed".

 _Strange. Kurotsuchi Taicho is missing, Kyoraku Taicho… I sense him battling a Ryoka, and Kenpachi also seems to be battling a Ryoka. Don't die, you two._

Yamamoto called to Toshiro: "Hitsugaya Taicho, what have you called us here for?"

Toshiro steps out: "In the light of the recent events, I have seen the death of Aizen Taicho and Ichimaru Taicho. Ichimaru Taicho was killed in front of me by a whale like creature which caught him off-guard, while Aizen-Taicho was killed presumably in the same way… I've sensed no Reiatsu coming from the creature… And it's not hollow. That is all."

Yamamoto puts his cane on the ground: "The foolish Ryoka have stepped on our sacred ground, we shall not allow this. Taicho's are now authorised to use Bankai. The Wartime exemption is now in effect!"

Some murmuring was heard between the Taicho's as they exited the room. Toshiro was lost in his thought.

 _I first thought Ichimaru was suspicious but he was. killed in the same brutal way Aizen Taicho was… Whoever killed Aizen Taicho and made Hinamori cry… I will make you pay… However… It does seem strange that Rukia would be executed like this… She seems to be playing into the hands of the Ryoka. There's something strange with Central 46 as well, they seem to be giving out orders… That aren't within reason. I shall confront them in the day before the execution… It's not like them to keep accelerating the execution date._

XXXXXXX

Aizen looked at Gin's supposed death. "Hmm… That's just too bad. I would've never suspected Gin to die like that. That just means I'll have to only use Tosen in my plans."

XXXXXXX

And that's all! The Soul Society arc won't be changed that much, so that the respective lore characters will still get their asses handed to them by the Captain's… But for the internal matters, Toshiro will just have to confront C46 on his own… I'm trying to have a not-so Aizen'd Hinamori, so she won't be all broken… And I think I have a way. Anyway, for those who complain about this being a direct copy, understand that certain changes if made can be disastrous for the time-line. Understand the ripple wave effect that if you change a certain event, some stuff won't happen. This is why Aizen won't be killed off so early, or even killed at all. In the end, as much as Aizen is a villain, he's a valuable war effort to the Gotei. Killing Aizen, would be disadvantageous to the Gotei in the long run, and our main characters knows this. The changes made here, are changes that will allow them to change the time-line for the better, not screw it up and turn it into a shitshow.

Juha/Yhwach reveal!

Please note I'll post every week unless exams. Up to this point at least, I'm far ahead of the chapters I've posted. This chapter was actually finished at 17/9/2018, 11:55am HKT.

I don't own bleach! Kubo does.

Reviews:

dragonmasterd55: I thought it was holding hands. Clearly Ichigo doesn't know what kind of shit he's teaching his young princess.

Alfred Furnace: Bleach wikia saves all.


	9. Chapter 8: Changes

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Changes

Hisuki and Ichinose headed towards the 8th division barracks, where they knew Chad would be. Ichinose used Supekutoru henkō to ensure he and Hisuki would be invisible.

They both take a seat and begin watching the fight, as Chad knocks out the 8th Division's third seat, 3rd Seat Tatsufusa Enjōji.

Chad enters the courtyard, where Shunsui was waiting, he gently drifts down from the second floor of the barracks and sits down as Sakura Blossoms were falling down on him, as if he was making a flashy entrance.

He looked up and said to Nanao: "That's enough, Nanao-chan! You've done a great job!"

Nanao continues dropping the petals. Shunsui once again said: "It's a great job that you did, Nanao-chan! You can stop now, Nanao-chan!"

Nanao instead dumps all the petals onto Shunsui as well as the basket, with only "Hmph" coming out of her mouth.

Shunsui introduces himself: "I see you've thrown away my 3rd seat, easily. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th Division Taicho."

Shunsui sits down on the mat, as he takes out his bottle of Sake and asks chad: "Do you want to sit down and have a drink, Ryoka? It's a good summer."

Chad shook his head and violently responded with a "No". He continued on and explained: "It's forbidden for minors to drink."

Shunsui sighed: "Ma, ma, that's a problem. How about a drink of tea?"

Chad politely shook his head, as he proceeds to ask Shunsui: "Taicho-san, could you move out of the way?"

Shunsui shook his head: "I'm sorry but, it would be for the best for you to retreat, Ryoka… I have a dislike for combat."

Chad replied: "Then, it looks like I'll have to force my way through!" He fires a blast of blue energy at Shunsui, only for the Taicho to deflect with one hand.

Chad was stunned. _He… He blocked it with one hand? It seems like this man isn't the fool he's shown to be… This is the difference between a 3rd seat… And a Taicho._

Shunsui sighed, he didn't want to fight. Chad continued his fierce attack, as he kept launching spiritual blasts at Shunsui, only prompting Shunsui to tell Chad: "There are two types of attacks. Ones that you'll run out of fuel for once you lose the energy, and the other is a one that continues using all your life force… Until you die using it. Yours Ryoka, is the latter."

Chad ignores him, as he tries to punch Shunsui, only to be sidestepped and blown away as Shunsui points his fingers at Chad's arm. "Tsukiyabi."

Chad is then flung far away. Barely managing to stand up, he continues fighting.

Shunsui sighs, and asks Chad in hopes of stopping the fight: "Why do you fight? You know this is hopeless…"

Chad replies: "I fight for Ichigo, if he fights I fight. we made a vow a long time ago… And if he wants to rescue Rukia, I will too… She has saved my life before, and Ichigo's family, that is the only reason I need… To save her."

Shunsui sighs. "I have no choice then, Ryoka. Forgive me but, you can't pass." He takes out his two Zanpakuto's.

He then tells Chad: "I have to kill you then, truly unfortunate, Ryoka."

Chad charges up his final attack. _Ichigo, I've made a promise to you… And I'm going to keep it. The day we promised to fight each other, is the day that you saved me. I'm repaying your debt, Ichigo._

Chad prepares to strike Shunsui with a massive blow, as he charges forward. "I will win! Ichigo!"

He fires a blue energy blast at Shunsui, only for it to be dodged, as Chad is stunned by the speed of the Taicho.

 _I'm sorry… Ichigo._

As Hisuki sees this she tells Ichinose: "Get ready to take distract Kyoraku, I'll land a hit on Nanao and you just flash a light on him."

Ichinose nods to signal that he's ready, as he releases his Zanpakuto: "Shine brightly, Nijigasumi."

Shunsui praises Chad: "For a human, you're strong… Such a shame such power was wasted to rescue Jushiro's subordinate…"

Nanao receives a hell butterfly as she reports to Shunsui: "Taicho!"

Shunsui asks: "What is it, Nanao-chan?"

She reports: "Ichimaru Taicho and Aizen Taicho have been reported… Dead! Aizen was killed brutally by his own Zanpakuto, and Ichimaru was eaten by a whale!"

Hisuki facepalms: "I really never thought he would actually do that… In the middle of that scene… So smart, Sawatari…"

Shunsui sighs: "It's truly a shame the Ryoka are invaders… Sosuke and Gin were both good Taicho's… Come, let's go report to Yama-jii that we killed one Ryoka."

Nanao jumps down as she said: "Taicho! The Ryoka is still alive… Shall I… Administer the killing blow?"

She points her hand forward, preparing to use a Kido as Hisuki yelled: "Now!"

Hisuki uses a fast Shunpo as she appears in front of Nanao: "Gomen, but I'm going to have to cut you."

She takes out her Zanpakuto and slashes Nanao the same way Shunsui slashed Chad. Shunsui takes out his two Zanpakuto once again and sees Ichinose attacking him: "Aren't you… Maki Ichinose, former 4th seat of the eleventh division?"

Ichinose doesn't reply as Shunsui said calmly: "I see now… Those poor humans, weren't the threat after all. You and your actual allies, were the threats… You were the ones who killed Sosuke Aizen… Why Ichinose! Why join up with the Ryoka?!"

Hisuki replied for him: "Kyoraku Taicho. One day, you'll understand. The better good is at stake… Maki and I can't tell you…" She begins raising her spiritual pressure, as she used her Zanpakuto: "Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami."

Hisuki held her rapier as Ichinose stepped back. She said to Shunsui: "You tend to your wounded, you tend to yours. Ise Fukutaicho will die if she doesn't receive treatment."

Several Shinigami begin surrounding the area, as Hisuki merely said: "Kōri Shiro." A enormous ice castle appeared, surrounding the area they were in, not allowing the Shinigami access inside.

Cries could be heard: "Kyoraku Taicho! Ise Fukutaicho!"

Shunsui deduced: "Ichimaru Taicho… He never killed you. The ice samples we had… Was from you?"

Hisuki grinned: "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Now if you excuse us… We have to go… Maki."

Ichinose bows: "Hai, Hisuki-sama. Buraindoraito, Nijigasumi."

A blinding light covers the castle, as Hisuki said: "Getsuga Tenshou!" as she broke through her own castle with a blue crescent wave.

The two carries Chad as they use Shunpo to head off towards Sogyoku hill, undetected.

As the ice castle's ice breaks, Shunsui's men rushes towards him. Shunsui gave out the order: "Take Nanao-chan and 3rd Seat Tatsufusa Enjōji to the 4th division for care… I need to report to Yamamoto Soutaicho."

The men replied: "Hai! Taicho!"

Shunsui used Shunpo as he headed off towards the first division. _The Ryoka… They aren't as they seem. The people who rescued Chad clearly had Captain level Reiryoku… The girl especially… Her Reiatsu felt like the person who's fighting Zaraki… But much more powerful. And Ichinose, how'd he get up to Captain level… There's a good chance, he too has Bankai. It's not surprising with their abilities that they took down Aizen. The humans aren't the actual threat, they're the fodder. Poor kids._

He arrives at Yamamoto's office, as he delivers his report. Yamamoto pins his cane to the ground as he asked strictly: "Why did you not attend the Captain's assembly, Kyoraku-Taicho?"

Shunsui replied: "Yama-jii, I was fighting a Ryoka. He was a human."

Yamamoto asked: "Then did you apprehend him?"

Shunsui shook his head: "The Ryoka, or should I say the two groups of Ryoka appears to have different objectives. The ones which're facing us head on are the humans… The other Ryoka appears to be experimenting. Among them was former 4th seat Maki Ichinose."

Yamamoto's eyes widened: "So it appears, this must be Kisuke Urahara's plan…"

Shunsui nodded: "As much as I hate to say it, Yama-jii… This is probably Urahara's plan all along. The Reiatsu which was detected, it wasn't eliminated by Ichimaru Taicho. More than likely that she faked her death… As an Ice type Zanpakuto, she probably created a clone and fought Ichimaru Taicho… All for this. So far they appear to not help the human Ryoka, however we should advise the Taicho that fight them to be careful, Yama-jii. The Ryoka are being backed by Captain-class enemies."

Yamamoto put his cane down on the ground angrily: "Enough! We shall defeat the human Ryoka and force the true enemy to come out! Your report is well needed, Kyoraku-Taicho. We cannot afford to lose another Taicho, or a Fukutaicho. Your choices were wise my apprentice to rescue your Fukutaicho. In the case of an all out war with Kisuke Urahara, we shall have to ready ourselves. But for now! We must capture the humans! Alive! Dismissed!"

Shunsui walked out of the Captain Commander's office, as he Shunpo'd towards the 4th division barracks to make sure Nanao was alright.

Meanwhile, the numerous Shinigami of the Seireitei were informed. "To all soldiers of the Gotei 13, Kyoraku Taicho has confirmed the presence of Taicho-level Ryoka concealed amongst the humans. Starting from now, only Taicho's are to engage the Ryoka. The Ryoka, human or not are not to be taken lightly! All Shinigami encountering the Ryoka are to report to a Taicho of their location and leave them to the Taicho's! We believe that the murderers of Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru are the true Ryoka, not the humans!"

XXXXXXXX

As Momo heard the announcement and read the letter she dropped on the ground: "No way… Shiro-kun is… Involved with the Ryoka?!"

She walked up to the guard, as she said: "Excuse me…"

XXXXXXXX

Toshiro was surprised at the announcement. Then he suddenly realised, the what would it mean to Momo.

 _No… Momo's going to break out… And head straight for the Ryoka. I have to stop her._

As he thought that, a member of the 10th division reported: "Hitsugaya Taicho! Abarai Fukutaicho and Hinamori Fukutaicho have escaped from their cells! Kira Fukutaicho is still in his!"

Toshiro heads over to the cell using Shunpo to interrogate the cell guard, who's frightened by Toshiro's appearance at the cells. The guard simply said: "She… She some-how made me lose consciousness and a hole appeared when I woke up."

Toshiro sighs: "If you had truly meant to keep Hinamori in a cell, you should've sealed her Reiatsu… Who would've thought she'd use Kido to get out… She is a master in Demon Arts after all."

 _I have to save Hinamori… She can't fight the Ryoka._

Rangiku arrives to the scene as she gasps: "I never thought… The letter Aizen sent her… Would've made this much damage."

Toshiro replies: "Whatever it had in there, Hinamori took it too seriously. Matsumoto, finish my desk work. I'll go to Hinamori and find her."

Matsumoto nods: "Hai, Taicho."

She uses shunpo to head back to the 10th division office. _Gin… Why did you have to die to that whale… I can understand how Hinamori feels._

XXXXXXX

Toshiro walked out in the open Seireitei, as he heard a release being chanted: "Snap! Tobiume!"

Toshiro yelled out: "What the hell Momo?! Why're you attacking me?"

Momo replied: "You… You killed Aizen Taicho! You're collaborating with the Ryoka… You have to be."

Toshiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru, taking a defensive stance. "How could that make sense?! There's nothing that even indicates that I did so!"

Momo cried out as she attacked Toshiro: "In Aizen's letter he was writing before his death! He said… The traitor was you!"

Toshiro yelled out: "Use logic Hinamori! The Ryoka probably forged it! Don't forget we aren't dealing with normal Ryoka! The Ryoka can conceal themselves, they are more stealthier than the Onmitsukido!"

Hinamori replied: "No! He was writing the letter last night… I saw it in his room! Aizen Taicho's hand writing… I recognise it!"

Toshiro was stunned. _To think the Ryoka managed to make Momo like this… You will pay, Ryoka._

Hinamori continued: "The contents of the letter was… "My dearest Hinamori. I regret to tell you that tonight, I will be going out to fight. I must stop this enemy before they complete their ultimate goal: Unleash the Sogyoku. In-fact… Rukia Kuchiki's execution and constant acceleration was planned by them. The man behind all of this… Is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Tonight, if I lose to him, I ask you not as the 5th division's Taicho, nor as your superior, but as a simple man… Please defeat Toshiro Hitsugaya, complete what I've started."

Toshiro yelled out: "Aizen isn't like that, you and I both know, Hinamori!"

Hinamori shook her head as she cried out: "I don't care! You killed Aizen Taicho! Why Shiro-kun… Why?!"

Toshiro used Shunpo, as he quickly said: "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." Several chains wrapped around Momo as she struggled to get out.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SHIRO! YOU KILLED AIZEN!"

Toshiro shunpo'd over to Momo as he said: "I'm sorry, Momo."

"Bakudo 46, Suimin no Yami."

Momo's eyes slowly closed, as she fell to the ground after Toshiro broke Sajo Sabaku. Rangiku arrived to the scene to see Momo falling to the ground.

"Taicho!"

Toshiro shook his head: "Take Hinamori to the infirmary in the 10th division barracks, cast a barrier around her so no one can get in. We're heading to Central 46 tomorrow, take the letter she has… It's evidence."

Rangiku only nods as she whispered to Hinamori: "I know the pain you're feeling too… Gin is gone… Forever."

XXXXXXX

Yoruichi watches as Ichigo and Zaraki begin their final clash. "To think… A young child like you can defeat Zaraki Kenpachi. Your daughter is right, Ichigo. You are truly, our hope."

As Yoruichi watches Yachiru thank Ichigo for the fight, Yoruichi uses shunpo to get down to Ichigo. "It looks like, I'll have to use my true form to carry him.

A white mist appears, as Yoruichi transforms to a human. She then carries Ichigo in her arms and heads towards the Sogyoku hill.

XXXXXXX

Hisuki and Ichinose decided to dump Chad into the healing pond. Hisuki decided Ichinose should do it.

"Maki, look after Chad. Yoruichi is coming in naked, I don't think you'll want to see her like that."

Ichinose quickly uses Shunpo and takes Chad's body with him towards the healing pond that Urahara had made. Hisuki waits at the opened gate of the Sogyoku hill, as Yoruichi arrives.

She sighed: "Please put some clothes on…"

Yoruichi laughs: "You're as much of a prude as your father."

She blushes slightly: "I'm not a exhibitionist!"

Yoruichi retorts: "Except for in front of your Taicho."

Hisuki's face went red as she lied: "No! I don't have feelings for him alright?!"

Yoruichi replies: "Whatever you say… But you know it inside. I'm going to go change, can't head out there naked again."

Yoruichi enters the area, as she went to grab her clothes.

After she finished changing, she came back out and asked. Hisuki: "What now? Ganju and Hanatoru have already went to rescue Rukia."

Hisuki answers her: "Just get Ganju here, in the moment before he faces Byakuya Oji-san, don't want him to be cut up again."

Yoruichi laughs: "Being cut up by. Bya-bo… Something he'll never achieve sadly."

Both girls laugh, as Hisuki's face got slightly more serious: "I'll treat Tou-san here, I can treat him with my Quincy skills."

Yoruichi replies: "Alright then, I guess its time to see Bya-bo again."

As she heads out to save Ganju.

XXXXXX

Ganju and Hanataro felt Byakuya's Reiryoku.

They both felt helpless as Rukia cried out: "Run! Leave me behind! There's no way you can beat him!"

Ganju said to Hanataro: "Run! We've gotta save ourselves! Filth like her isn't worth saving!"

Hanataro shook his head: "Kuchiki san has introduced me to many different things, I'm going out there to buy you time… You escape with Kuchiki san."

Hanataro bravely prepared to march out, only for Ganju to block him: "Kid, you're young. Don't die just yet, I'll stall him. You just stay alive."

Rukia shouted: "Ganju no! I don't want another Shiba dying because of me!"

Ganju had already rushed out. It was too late. He faced Byakuya: "I don't know what kind of noble you are, killing your own sister. This is why I hate Shinigami filth like you."

Byakuya stoically replied: "Leave. I will spare you if you simply leave this place."

Ganju shook his head: "A Shiba never runs from a fight! I don't know what the Kuchiki's teach… But my Nee-chan taught me that I never should run!"

Byakuya unsheathed his sword: "Very well, if you are a Shiba… I will bother asking. What is your name?"

Ganju replied: "Ganju Shiba. Ready to kick your ass."

Byakuya said: "Very well, Ganju Shiba. I will show. you the true power, of my Senbonzakura."

Ganju grinned as he threw a flash bomb at Byakuya, only for Byakuya to release his Zanpakuto. "Scatter-"

The bomb is blocked by what appears to be a kick, as a purple haired woman uses a cloth to wrap around Byakuya's Zanpakuto. "Shihoin Yoruichi. It's been a long time… Over a century I haven't seen you. I thought you were dead."

Yoruichi grinned while knocking Ganju out with one punch: "It's nice to see you, Bya-bo. Normally, it would be Ichigo rescuing them, but events have changed. But still I can promise you, within 2 days… He'll be ready to challenge you, and defeat you."

Byakuya replied: "You're a fool to think that you can get out of here, while carrying that man."

Yoruichi mocked him: "I never seem to remember that you've ever won any of the flash tag games we've played."

Byakuya stoically said: "You will not escape, Yoruichi Shihoin."

He breaks the cloth surrounding his Zanpakuto, only for. Yoruichi to balance herself on his arm as she uses it to jump up to the sky and Shunpo's over to the opposite side of the bridge.

Byakuya was annoyed, as he mocked her: "Did you think you could escape me with a shunpo of that caliber?"

He shunpo's over to the other side of the bridge as he slashes Yoruichi, as she drops Ganju on the

ground. However, the real Yoruichi appeared on the top of his head: "Do you think you can catch me with that kind of shunpo?"

Byakuya continues to attempt to slash her, only for each time to be faked out by Yoruichi. By the 5th attempt, Yoruichi was standing on the bridge's handles as Ukitake approached: "Yoruichi?!"

Yoruichi grinned at him: "Hello, Ukitake. As you can see, I'm playing tag with Bya-bo."

Ukitake replied: "But why… And why're you holding a Ryoka?"

"To train the others to beat Byakuya by two days. Give me two days, Ukitake, Byakuya… And I'll have the orange haired boy beat Byakuya."

Byakuya was clearly annoyed: "Enough talk, Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A thousand flower petals headed towards Yoruichi, who showed a surprised face, as her and Ganju's entire body was cut.

Byakuya's petal's returned to the sword to reform it. Only for Yoruichi to jump on Byakuya's head: "Still too slow Bya-bo. Looks like I win."

She shunpo's away from Byakuya and Ukitake as Ukitake walked over to Byakuya: "Why did you use Shikai? You know you're not meant to use it here."

Byakuya stoically replied: "Wartime exemption, Ichimaru Taicho and Aizen Taicho have already been killed."

Ukitake coughed out: "No way… To think it would come to this."

Byakuya elaborated: "The human Ryoka, and that Shibaman was part of the smaller group. We have reason to believe a larger group is using them, as we just saw, Yoruichi Shihoin rescue the Shiba."

Ukitake replied: "To think Yoruichi would be cooperating with the likes of this. At least… Their final goal was to rescue Rukia. Anyway, are you going to lock up Rukia?"

Byakuya shook his head as he shunpo'd away: "I'm in no mood to, you do it."

XXXXXXX

Ichigo woke up to find a white cat looking at him… "Ikumi?"

Hisuki replied: "Yes, Ichigo, it's me. You should rest, Yoruichi's got Ganju covered. Rukia… Wasn't there. Hanataro was proclaimed as captured, so he'll be fine too."

Ichigo coughs out: "I see then…"

He looked up at his surroundings. "Wait a second… You carried me?"

Hisuki nodded. Ichigo then looked up again and said: "I see… You've gotta be crazy strong to lift me all the way here without being caught."

Hisuki giggles as she said: "It wasn't really a problem running around in my true form… Anyway, I haven't really shown you it yet, have I?"

Ichigo shook his head: "No."

Hisuki begins transforming into a human, as a mist envelops her. Ichigo sits up as he gazes upon it, only to see a orange haired girl with violet eyes.

Ichigo immediately stuttered: "Hi… Hisuki?!"

Hisuki happily replied: "Yep! It's me!"

Ichigo, seeing Hisuki naked blushes immediately: "Put some clothes on for god's sake!"

Hisuki laughs as she puts on clothes: "You're such a prude! Daddy!"

Ichigo immediately pulls back: "What do you mean… Daddy?"

XXXXXXX

Yoruichi arrives, dumping Ganju to Ichinose yet again. Ichinose grunts: "Why am I doing it?"

Yoruichi grins: "Because, you've been doing it for the whole time."

Ichinose grunts: "I knew I should've traded places with Mabashi."

Yoruichi giggles: "Have fun, Ichinose-kun."

Ichinose grunts. "If not for Hisuki-sama, I would've used Nijigasumi already."

Yoruichi continues grinning: "Well now, that's never going to happen. Now, if you excuse me I need to see to Ichigo."

"Let's hope he's alright."

Yoruichi nods. "Hearing you've got a daughter from the future, isn't very convincing."

Ichinose for the first time laughs: "If I heard that I had one, I'd faint on the spot."

"If I heard that I had one, I'd just assume Urahara was involved, pretty sure Ichigo is assuming the same thing."

Ichinose sighs as he took Ganju and headed towards where Koga was.

XXXXXXXX

Yoruichi replies to Ichigo: "She means, you're her Tou-san."

Ichigo stares at Yoruichi: "And who are you?!"

Hisuki explains: "She's Yoruichi, you know… The black cat?"

Yoruichi nods: "I still am missing my tail that you broke."

Ichigo scratched his head: "Sorry about that…"

As he was about to get off topic, he remembered what he was trying. to ask: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOU-SAN?!"

Hisuki explains: "In simpler terms, I'm your future daughter."

Ichigo could feel his face flushing red. _No no… Time travel doesn't just happen… This must be a prank. Hat n clogs set me up!_

Hisuki shook her head: "No Tou-san, it wasn't Hat n clogs… This is real. Isshin-kun… Is Karin's and a Taicho's future son… The Taicho in question, is Jii-san's old 3rd seat… So yes, Isshin Kurosaki Jii-san is… A Shinigami. My grandmother, and your mother… Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy. And Jii-san's real name is Isshin Shiba… The uncle of Ganju Shiba, the idiot over there and Kukaku Shiba, the woman who launched you from the cannon."

Ichigo took some time to process the information. "So you're saying, Isshin Hitsugaya is my Nephew. Who's Karin's son…"

Hisuki nods. Ichigo closed his fist: "I'm gonna kill Goat face for setting up the wedding."

Hisuki tries to calm him down: "Tou-san… Auntie Karin really loved him… And Toshiro Oji-san really loved her back."

Ichigo sighs, as he realises his own thoughts. He blushes as he asks the question: "Who's… Who's the mother?"

Hisuki gulped. Yoruichi put her arm around Hisuki and said: "Now, now Hisuki. Don't make him wait."

Hisuki only nods: "Kaa-san is… Kaa-san is… Rukia Kuchiki."

Yoruichi patted Ichigo's back: "Now that I thinka bout it, it only makes sense that you'd save your love."

Ichigo made an X with his hands while blushing hard: "No no no no no. Rukia and I aren't like that."

Hisuki sighs: "Probably after the blood war then."

Ichigo asks: "What's the blood war?"

Hisuki replied: "My mouth slipped… Don't mind…"

Yoruichi laughs: "She means, in simpler words… Within several years, and not now."

Hisuki only nods: "It's the future, beyond what. I can tell you for now… At least until I can get the Soutaicho's permission."

Ichigo snorts: "Aren't we fighting them? Why do you need whoever this "Head Captain"'s permission?"

Hisuki replies: "In the future, I'm a Fukutaicho in the gotei, and Isshin-kun is a Taicho… Well you chose for me to stay one… And that there wasn't any spots open at the time."

Yoruichi laughs: "Overprotective father."

Hisuki nods: "You live up to your name, Ichigo… The one who protects."

Ichigo screamed: "YES! FINALLY! AT LEAST MY DAUGHTER GETS IT RIGHT!"

Hisuki grins: "Still that doesn't stop Kaa-san from calling you Strawberry."

Ichigo growls: "If she still does that in… How long from the future are you from?"

Hisuki replies: "40 Years, I'm 25."

Ichigo's growl becomes a frown: "You're… Older than me?"

Hisuki nods: "By physical standards, yes. Chronologically, no."

Ichigo sighs: "I'd never think the day'd come for my future daughter to tell me about my future."

Yoruichi beamed a smile: "Relax Ichigo, at least you know your future daughter's a hottie, and that she's also engaged to a hottie as well."

Hisuki blushed: "Isshin and I really haven't done anything."

Yoruichi continues teasing: "Well now… Just because you haven't done anything, doesn't mean that you aren't together."

Hisuki's face turned entirely red: "No actually…"

Yoruichi laughed: "Like father like daughter."

Hisuki and Ichigo both simultaneously yelled: "Get out!"

Yoruichi replied: "Like I said…" as she walked out.

Immediately after Yoruichi walked out, Hisuki bursted into tears.

"Tou-san… You've got no idea how much I've missed you… Isshin-kun was the only one I could talk to… And every single one of my friends were gone… We had to put up an act to convince everyone about our concealed identities to not allow too much things to come out to disrupt the time-line."

As Hisuki cries on Ichigo's chest, he puts his hands around her. "It's alright now, Hisuki. I'll make sure… Rukia comes out alive. I'll also come back out alive… And I'll also be there for you now on."

Hisuki wiped out her tears. "Tou-san… Arigato for listening to me… I miss the feeling for being hugged by you… It's been so long… And yet your arms are still so soothing… I'm sorry if I'm taking too long though."

Ichigo smiled: "It's fine, Hisuki… If I can make you feel better, then it's fine."

Hisuki smiled back to Ichigo: "Arigato… Tou-san. You're so kind no matter what time-line I'm in…"

Ichigo replied: "It doesn't matter whether it's the past or the future. My name means the one who protects. I'll always protect the ones who I care about."

"You always have… Tou-san."

XXXXXX

Yoruichi comes back to the room as she asked Ichigo: "Done solving father daughter issues yet?"

Ichigo nods. Yoruichi continues talking: "Now, no matter what she's told you. You still need to learn Bankai. She won't help you save Rukia, and if you don't work hard for the following two days… Rukia'll die."

Ichigo enthusiastically replied: "I'm ready for any training, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi grinned: "Good. Now, all Taicho's… Even your daughter and niece have Bankai. The first release stage of a Zanpakuto is Shikai, the second is Bankai…"

A sudden voice came from the back. "Mhm. My Bankai… Would you like to know, kid?"

Ichigo turned around to see Gin. He drew Zangetsu. "You. You're the one who cut off Jidanbo's arm."

Gin grinned: "Ya' know, ya're scary. Future me was right."

Ichigo stuttered: "Future…?"

Yoruichi nods: "Gin here, is informed of the future. He's simply trying not to die. He had to cut you off from the Seireitei earlier because of a larger purpose."

Ichigo curiously asks: "What's that larger purpose?"

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi now, no longer fidgeting with Zangetsu.

Gin answered for Yoruichi: "Somethin' I've been sworn to secrecy by your dear daughter over there. Somethin' I can't answer unless I want to hurt Rangiku-chan. Now, Ciao. I'm gonna jus' relax for the next 2 days."

Ichigo sighed. "So what's next, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi continued on: "You've already achieved materialisation which means you're close to Bankai. However, normally Bankai takes years to achieve, and even longer to master. To beat any Taicho but Kenpachi, you'll need an actual Bankai… Which means, you're training for it."

Ichigo nods as he asks: "Then how am I supposed to gain it in 2 days?!"

Yoruichi smirks: "Now to the good part."

She pulls out, the Tenshintai. "This device is developed by the SRDI, to force a Zanpakuto spirit to materialise. To attain Shikai, you have to communicate with your Zanpakuto… But for Bankai, you need to summon your Zanpakuto spirit here. You've already done it once subconsciously, when you summoned Zangetsu against Zaraki Kenpachi. All you have to do is stab your Zanpakuto to this device, and it'll summon Zangetsu."

Ichigo takes up Zangetsu, as Yoruichi continues: "However if you. don't…"

Ichigo stabs the Tenshintai, and replies: "There's no if I don't. If I don't, Rukia will die. I'll give it my all till the very end."

As Zangetsu appears, Ichigo readies himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The SS Arc is dramatically shortened as most of it is Ichigo's fights… However, to not make it just copycat bleach, I've skipped all the fights I couldn't alter, and simply dumped my stuff into fights which could be altered. Ichigo attaining Bankai is an important part of the Bleach story, as his Bankai plays a major role in the future, so I couldn't skip this. Of course, I'm just going to be me and skip the majority of his Bankai training and just background it because let's be honest here, training's boring. All we want are fights, interaction. Training is as boring for them as it is for us, so let's go fights.

Spoiler: The next chapter will have a drastically different Uryu Vs Mayuri fight, while it'll take place much differently as Uryu will piss Mayuri off a lot more and overpower him, the end result is the same… But watch out for Tosen…

Isshin hasn't gotten any mention yet in this chapter… But why? Hmm…

Most major canon fights will still take place, Kenpachi will still fight Komumura, Yoruichi vs Sui Feng, Aizen vs Toshiro, Ichigo vs Byakuya, Renji vs Byakuya. They'll be OFF SCREEN though, due to fair amounts of irrelevance and my reluctance to leech on Kubo's work to simply increase word count.

Don't forget to favourite, review and follow!

P.S more reviews = faster chapter posting! (As mentioned in the old chapter, I already have the chapters typed up hehe. Btw, This chapter was finished in the same day as Chapter 8 ;))

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Though if I did… I'd make ichiruki a thing.

Posting Note:

Still haven't got chapter 14 typed up in 2 weeks, finishing it today. It's the mid-term break but I've got loads of stuff to do ;(. Let's just hope we can keep 1 week per chapter pace alright?

Reviews:

Dragonmasterd55: I wanted a simplistic phrase. Can't be changed so far into it, lmao.

Devilslayer: I think I have it addressed, shrug. If not, chapter 14 will definitely cover that with Rangiku. _Sake for the win._


	10. Chapter 9: Ryoka Down

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Ryoka Down

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A orange shield appeared in front of Uryu and Orihime, as it protects them from the blazing fire.

Mayuri steps up as he's watched by the analytic Uryu. He grins: "I'm very interested in that shield of yours… Would you like to be my research subject?"

Uryu in response stoically replies for Orihime: "Who would want to be a research subject for a clown like you?!"

Mayuri, undeterred by Uryu's insults continues: "There's many benefits I'm willing to give you, seeing how special you truly are… How about that I offer to keep your boyfriend alive?"

This causes Uryu and Orihime to both blush both replying: "We're not in love!"

Mayuri ignores their refute and continues: "If you work for me, I'll treat you well! In case you're worried, I'm really gentle with female subjects. How about this? I'll give you top class treatment. I'll only drug you 8 times a day. You will eat with your mouth and when you sleep, I'll give you clothes. And I'll stay away from any life threatening experiments if I operate on you. How about it? This is a special offer I've never offered to any test subject before."

Uryu uses Hirenkyaku as he moves next to Mayuri and points his bow towards him, only for the captain to use Shunpo to move away.

"My, I must give you my appreciation, Quincy. You're quite fast."

Uryu replies to the compliment: "Thank you, and so are you… For dodging that."

Mayuri continues, once again ignoring Uryu: "Ooh, a Quincy. They are a rare breed. I haven't seen a live one for many years. However, I'm sorry, but I've already finished studying your kind. I have absolutely no interest in you."

Uryu looks at Mayuri as he asked: "Just who are you?"

Mayuri was taken aback, his face surprised. "What?! You Ryoka invade the Soul Society and don't even do your homework on the Gotei 13?! You should at least. know t he names of the 13, well now eleven Taicho. I tip my hat to your friends who managed to kill off two Taicho's and put that barbarian Zaraki into the 4th division."

 _What?! Some of us have already beaten Taicho's?! And two as well… It must be Ichinose. The rest of us, I know for a fact in the past Ichigo has already beaten Zaraki Kenpach, the 11th division's Taicho, and Gin Ichimaru had already defected to our side… So that leaves the one Taicho in question… Who would he be?! Hisuki-chan said that she wouldn't transform into a human until she needed to transport us, and Isshin-san is doing his own thing…That leaves Ichinose…_

Mayuri breaks Uryu out of his thoughts: "So now, I properly introduce myself. I am, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the 2nd president of the SRDI… And the 12th division's Taicho."

Uryu, immediately understanding the threat, yells to the shinigami who had just got up: "You! Makizo! Get the orange haired girl out of here now!"

Makizo only gulps as he takes Orihime away. Orihime struggles in his arms as she tries to get out: "Let me down! I need to help Ishida-kun!"

Makizo shook his head: "Sorry but orders are orders!"

She bites him as Makizo yelps in pain. "Damn you bitch!"

He uses chops her in the neck to get her unconscious: "I'm sorry but this has to be done."

As Makizo tries to escape, Mayuri shook his head: "I can't have a test specimen escaping escaping, now can I?"

He extends his hand towards Makizo, only for Uryu to shoot an arrow at him. "You won't be having her, clown."

Mayuri replies: "Hmph, I see you've ruined my arm. Ah well."

He detaches his arm as Uryu yells out: "What the hell are you doing to yourself?!"

Mayuri doesn't reply, and only uses Hojiku-Zai to regenerate his arm entirely, surprising Uryu even more.

"Truly a freakish clown. I've never liked the circus."

Mayuri once again ignores Uryu as he said: "I'll be done with you in a moment, Quincy. I can't wait to get my hands on that girl… She's truly a specimen I'll enjoy researching! All the possibilities after dissecting!"

Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to get behind Mayuri as he fires a. volley of arrows. "Disgusting. A clown like you, doesn't deserve to live…"

 _I'm sorry Hisuki-chan. I can't allow him to live. He's a disgrace to Shinigami, or souls as a whole. Filth like him can't live._

Mayuri dodges the first couple of shots, as he then uses Shunpo to land on a nearby roof.

Uryu continues as he fires another volley of arrows: "For killing your own subordinates, you deserve to die."

Mayuri this time doesn't dodge as he pulls out some sort of scythe from his earlobe and uses it to block the arrows.

Uryu, not being surprised anymore due to Mayuri's completely freakish nature, continues his attack, as he uses Hirenkyaku to dodge the scythes.

The first scythe attack approaches Uryu, who dodges by leaping up to the air and shooting another volley of arrows towards Mayuri.

Mayuri lands first blood on Uryu, as he impales the left shoulder of Uryu, only to be shot several times by Uryu.

Mayuri continues his fierce attack, only to be countered by Uryu using his fast Hirenkyaku. "You're starting to annoy me, Quincy."

Uryu lets out a small grin: "Then work harder, Taicho."

Mayuri threw out a fit of rage, as he used his scythes to attack Uryu. The scythes, in the second long range attack were dodged easily, as Uryu used Hirenkyaku to go above Mayuri and shoots a volley of arrows onto him.

As the dust settles, an injured Mayuri growls: "Annoying Quincy I will kill you for wasting my last dosage of these."

Mayuri takes out more Hojiku-Zai as he continues: "Hirenkyaku, an advanced Quincy technique similar to Shunpo… Having you running around is a little inconvenient for me. Even though we have shunpo to counter it, it's very tiring. After this I have to find that girl and study her. I'll be busy. You're not worth the effort, so I'll use the fastest and easiest way to kill you."

Uryu replies: "You won't be the one to kill me."

Mayuri maniacally laughed: "We'll see about that, Quincy. Nemu! Grab him!"

Behind Uryu, suddenly a girl appeared. Going in front of him, she holds him still in place, as Mayuri releases his Zanpakuto.

"Tear him apart, Ashisogi Jizo." His Zanpakuto glows as it transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby head with hands clasped in prayer.

Mayuri slashes both Uryu and Nemu with no regard for them both, as the two both yelp in pain. Nemu, due to the pain let's go of Uryu.

Mayuri lividly rants while stomping on Nemu: "Nemu! You disgrace! How dare you let go of him, you filthy piece of trash!"

Nemu apolgises: "My dearest apologies, Master Mayuri."

Mayuri doesn't tell whether he accepts the apology or not, as Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to get on top of Mayuri and unleashes another volley of arrows.

However, this time Mayuri simply uses shunpo and goes above Uryu and slashes his legs. Uryu, now injured in the legs as well, simply lands on the ground and fires at Mayuri at where he is, shooting whenever he sees Mayuri appear.

Mayuri snorts: "Waste of time! All this precious time wasted on you! All the discoveries I could be making, but you're just wasting my time!"

He slashes Uryu in the back, as Uryu falls down on his knees. As he approaches Uryu to finish him, Nemu begins to beg for medical assistance: "Please Master Mayuri! I can't move!"

Mayuri stomps her: "Insolent thing! Shut up, can't you see you're being annoying?!"

Uryu protests: "How can you treat your subordinate like that?! She's your subordinate! Not your slave!"

Mayuri snorts: "She won't die from her injuries, I created that body myself. Therefore, she's a construct of my entire making, therefore in your human terms, she is my "daughter"."

Uryu continues protesting: "All the more reason for you to not treat her like that! How can you treat a living thing like this?!"

Mayuri shouts at Uryu: "Be quiet. You too Nemu. Don't you dare tell me to treat that piece of trash again, Quincy."

Uryu tries to protest, only to notice that his arms were paralysed.

 _Hisuki told me that his Zanpakuto's abilities was to paralyse… All that's true. But… I still find her claims wrong… I need evidence._

Mayuri tells Uryu: "My Zanpakuto's ability is paralysis. But it's not your normal paralysis. Ashisogi Jizo severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of my opponent, regardless where you're struck. Unlike regular paralysis, I'm sure you've already noticed that the pain won't go away, and the paralysis will stick for several hours as well. Now, be a good boy and sit and watch."

Mayuri then goes towards Nemu as he yelled: "Nemu! Finish that brat once and for all!"

Nemu didn't move. "Oh right, I forgot you were paralysed. Worthless piece of trash." He steps on Nemu, only prompting Uryu to yell: "Stop!"

Mayuri questions him: "Does this protective philosophy have to do with your Quincy's pride speech that the Quincies always talked about before I ended their miserable lives?"

Uryu questions Mayuri: "What're you talking about…?"

Mayuri begins detailing: "I've studied the Quincies for a long time… I've dissected them, bisected them, pulverised, reproduction, ripping limb from limb… They were all so annoying, always saying "I swear on the pride of the Quincy" I will do this and that blah blah blah. All so annoying."

Uryu was shocked. _So… This man really did butcher my people. He killed them all mercilessly, at the most horrible cruelest way possible. I'm sorry Hisuki-chan. I'm not sure if I can hold back on him._

Mayuri then throws a photo and continued: "That man was the most annoying. He blabbed on for hours about the pride of the Quincy."

Uryu looks at the picture as he begins absorbing Reishi particles. Enraged by his grandfather's death by Mayuri, he activates Ransotengai. "The man in that picture… Was my mentor and grandfather! Remember his name! Souken Ishida, and remember my name… His student and grandson… URYU ISHIDA! Because I swear, on the pride of the Quincy. I will kill you."

Uryu stands up as Mayuri quips: "Fascinating! In the 2261 Quincies I've dissected so far, none have shown a technique like yours! I'm surprised someone as young as you can use that!"

Mayuri takes out his hidden Kusarigama, as Uryu yells out: "Vollständig! Hikari no Kami!"

A pair of blue phoenix wings appears behind him, as he absorbs Reishi particles from the Seireitei. "Prepare to die, on the pride of the Quincy!"

Mayuri was utterly surprised: "I've never seen this form before… Wait a second… Since everything in the Soul Society is made of Reishi, you're absorbing it and turning it into your own weapon. Amazing! You'll make a fine research subject! You've gone far beyond the limits of that any human can do!"

Uryu doesn't respond, as he fires a Heilig Pfeil at Mayuri, who dodges it. Uryu, within a split second appears above Mayuri and shoots another Heilig Pfeil at him, causing a large explosion.

As the dust clears, it's clear Mayuri was previously injured. The arrow had entirely destroyed his left arm.

Mayuri curses: "DAMN YOU QUINCY!"

Uryu only stoically said: "If you apologise to everyone… And never appear to my face again, then I won't kill you. Or else, the next Heilig Pfeil will be 5x stronger."

Enraged, Mayuri replies: "Stupid brat! Your cockiness will be your undoing! I'll show you something that can match your power! Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

An enormous baby faced caterpillar appears as Mayuri arrogantly explained: "The poison Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo leaks is poisonous. Once it reaches you, it'll surely kill you!"

Uryu simply states: "As long as it can't reach me, then it won't harm me."

Mayuri shouted wildly: "Die Quincy!" Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo began charging towards Uryu, raising it's blades.

Uryu simply said: "Fenikkusu Pfeil."

A phoenix appeared surrounding his arrow, as he fired it towards the charging towards Uryu. Uryu fires the arrow as the Phoenix rips Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo apart, as well as Mayuri's abdomen and left arm.

Uryu saw Mayuri, as he sees that he's still alive. "Freak… Still alive after that."

Mayuri curses: "Fuck you Quincy!"

He stabs himself with his own Zanpakuto as he leaves in liquid form, saying: "I will survive, you won't. The poison will kill you eventually."

Nemu calls over to the cursing Uryu: "Come here, and take the antidote."

Uryu goes over as he takes the vial and drinks it. "What're you doing this for me?"

Nemu replied: "This is thanks for you not killing Master Mayuri. Now go, before anyone else spots you…"

Isshin watched the entire battle. "Damn. If this was a movie, I'd give it five stars. Best action scene ever. Sadly, I've gotta watch over him eh. Well then, better get movie since he's moving too."

XXXXXXX

Uryu marched onto the top of the royal centre court of the Seireitei. As he walks onto the staircase to approach the area with the pillars, he holds his arm in pain.

 _Dammit! I won't be able to fight like this! Once I find my way up there, I need to be able to rest and recover… Thank god I wasn't using Letzt Stil, but using Vollständig really took up my energy._

As Uryu slowly reached the top, he froze. _Is that… Another Taicho?! I guess this is good-bye, Hisuki-chan, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad… And others._

Tosen said: "I'm sorry Ryoka. But what must be done, has to be done… Nake, Suzumushi."

As Uryu hear's a high pitched tone, he falls unconscious. _Gomen… Looks like I fell too after all. Wait… Who's that?_

Tosen walked over to Uryu, as he attempted to pick him, only for the body to be gone in an instant.

He looked up towards where he had sensed the Reiryoku. "Ryoka, are you that separate group indicated in the announcement?"

Isshin replies: "I'm flattered, Kaname Tosen. You think I'm an elite… But sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm just me. Moreover, I'm here to kill you."

As Isshin replied, he put down Uryu's body on a safe location. "I assume you won't use him as a meatshield, your so called justice right?"

"Justice indicates he has done nothing wrong… It appears you know more than you seem, if you believe my justice is so-called."

Isshin laughed: "Aizen's justice isn't justice, Tosen."

Tosen replied: "Aizen-sama's ideal world… So you know of it."

Isshin nods: "You'll be going down today, Tosen. You aren't needed anymore. You've lived your purpose, now prepare to die."

Isshin and Tosen both unsheathed their Zanpakuto's.

"Energize, Tengoku no Kaminari."

"Suzumushi Nishiki…"

Isshin lifts Tengoku no Kaminari, ready to block any attack, as Tosen called out: "Benihiko!"

As Tosen moves the vibrating blade, a trial appears. A hundred blades appear as they rain down on Isshin.

Isshin laughs: "I can see why you simply rely on justice all the time. But gomen, that won't work on me. Tengoku No Kaminari, Denki shōheki."

A yellow electric barrier appears around Isshin, as it blocks Benihiko completely. Tosen grunts: "On the name of justice, you Ryoka will not interfere with Lord Aizen's plans."

Isshin laughs: "Prove it by surviving."

Tosen replied: "You are arrogant. Those who stand against justice shouldn't be, these hundred blades shall silence you."

The hundred blades collide with the yellow barrier, as the blades shatter on point contact. Tosen stuttered: "Impossible… How…?"

Isshin replies: "Simple really, I'm stronger than you. Now I'll give you one chance, use your Bankai."

Tosen snorts: "If a criminal such as you wants to see my Bankai! Then so be it! Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki! Enma Korogi!"

As Tosen said those words he placed his left palm against the ring on his cross guard. The ring begins to spin as Isshin commented: "Time to kill you."

As the ring spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround Tosen's body. The ring then soon splits into 10 other rings and encircles Tosen. Tosen then slashes his sword, and immediately after the rings forms a perimeter over a large area.

The ten black rings begins to form a dome, centred around Tosen's body.

 _So… It looks like I really can't hear, smell, sense or smell. My sense of touch still works though… I guess I'll have to use that technique._

Isshin shouts: "Tengoku no Kaminari. Denki Shigeki."

An electric aura begins to surround Isshin, as Tosen attacks him: "Die."

Tosen charges straight at Isshin, as he uses his Zanpakuto for a forward thrust, only for Isshin to dodge it.

"How…?!"

Isshin replies laughing: "Your bankai, is worthless. Might as well go back to Shikai, at least it'll have some use."

He continues his explanation: "My Tengoku no Kaminari controls energy, electrons as a whole. Everywhere has electrons. And when I use Denki Shigeki, it'll allow me to literally see from the electron's and act like a sonar to allow me to know where you are."

Tosen falls to his knees: "Impossible! You won't stop Aizen-sama's plans!"

Isshin replies: "His plans, have already been stopped. This is the end for you Tosen, at least act like a man."

Tosen stood up, hands on both Katana's as he charged towards Isshin: "Die! Ryoka! I shall slay you for justice!"

Isshin sighed as he felt Tosen approaching: "Justice till the end eh? Gotta keep up the act I guess. Rakiri." A flash of bright lightning enveloped his Zanpakuto, as he slashed forward the moment Tosen approached him. Tosen's body was electrocuted as he was fried alive. With Tosen's Bankai preventing any Reiatsu from leaking out, Isshin quickly suppressed his Reiatsu and left the scene, as the giant black orb had dissipated.

Isshin goes over to Uryu as he said: "Comon' Let's go Uryu. He sheathes his Zanpakuto as he picks up Uryu's body and shunpo's over towards Sogyoku hill.

XXXXXXX

Tosen's body was found by Komumura as the giant wolf fell on his knees: "Kaname… You'll always by my friend. I shall avenge you, Kaname!"

Hisagi's face was spilling tears: "TOSEN TAICHO!"

The wolf stood up as he carried Tosen's corpse towards the fourth division. He told Hisagi: "Contact the Taicho's via hell butterfly. Tell them a Captain's assembly is requested by me."

Komumura took the corpse towards the fourth division, and as he entered the barracks, he saw rows of nurses gasp at the sight of Tosen's dead body. He asked the 4th division's Taicho, Unohona: "Could you… Check him up?"

Unohana proceeds to bring Tosen's body into her room, as she begins conducting tests.

XXXXXXX

Komumura and Unohana both hears the sounds of the Captain's assembly. The two captain's both sped out of the 4th division barracks, heading towards the 1st. Inside the 1st, there was only 8 Taicho's left.

Yamamoto put his stick down on the ground, as he said: "Talk, what have you summoned us here for?"

Komumura replies: "Tosen Taicho has been found dead… Unohana Taicho has more specific details."

As a gasp was heard from the crowd, along with murmurs, Unohana spoke up: "Recently, Kurotsuchi taicho has been severely injured last night and is self recuperating, Kenpachi Taicho has undergone intensive care… And Tosen Taicho was found dead yesterday at the Road of thousand pillars… His cause of death was… Electrocution."

Yamamoto's eyes opened: "Would it be Gonryumaru?"

Unohana shook her head: "It appears that it was pure static electricity, combined with super charged Reishi particles, overflowing with electrons…"

Yamamoto looked over to Byakuya as he asked: "Is there anyone who can do that in the Soul Society that you know of that has this ability?"

Byakuya shook his head: "Soutaicho. I believe, this is another Ryoka."

Ukitake clenched his fist: Yoruichi… _Why?! Why would you and Kisuke do something like this?_

Sui Feng stepped out as she said: "Soutaicho, with all the respect. I believe, that a division soldier told me he saw Tosen Taicho's bankai… Meaning that this wasn't an assassination, but a full out battle, that was won within a minute."

Yamamoto grunts: "The situation is dire then. Our enemies are stronger than Taicho's… However, we must still not be afraid. If Kyoraku Taicho got out without injury, we all can too. Assuming the Ryoka's goal is to rescue Rukia, in tomorrow's execution… We will prepare an ambush on the Ryoka."

He stomps his cane to the ground. "All Taicho's are to report to the execution ground. That is all!"

Toshiro steps out: "With all due respect, Soutaicho. I believe we should appeal to central 46 about a possible diplomatic solution."

Ukitake and Kyoraku steps out as well.

 _If I can save my subordinate, I will. It's truly a win-win option if we can strike a truce with the Ryoka… Then the unknown organisation will come out._

Ukitake clapped in approval. "If we give the Ryoka their final objective, then there will be no need for violence or more blood shed. Five Taicho's have already been defeated, two were critically injured, while three were found dead."

Toshiro cleared his voice while interrupting Ukitake: "Handing Rukia Kuchiki over to them appears to be a wise choice, her status in the Gotei is currently that of traitor and subsequently is of no use to us. With Ukitake Taicho's report, we can be sure that tomorrow the Ryoka will appear… And, with also have information on what Ryoka there will be tomorrow… Currently I've taken the initiative to group them into group one and group two…"

Yamamoto stomped his cane onto the ground: "Hitsugaya Taicho, you may continue your explanation after the Captain's vote. For those who vote we use this strategy, step up."

Ukitake, Kyoraku, Toshiro stepped up. Komumura, after a brief murmuring to himself stepped up as well. "Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru were all killed by the Ryoka. I don't blame the humans for this, they're clearly being manipulated. As we saw from Kyoraku Taicho's report, some of the Ryoka were considerably weaker than Taicho's. I wish not to hurt innocents, Tosen would've not wanted that… However, what Tosen would've wanted is the one to kill him dead."

Ukitake clapped: "That was a good speech, Komumura Taicho."

Komumura replied: "Thank you, Ukitake-Taicho."

Unohana steps up as well. "Better to end this blood fest, than to continue it. We will have to put all of our faith into your plan, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Toshiro nods: "It won't fail. They'll be sure to come."

Yamamoto stomps his cane: "Then it is decided. Rukia Kuchiki's execution shall not happen if the Ryoka appear to rescue her."

Ukitake was relieved. _Thank Mimihagi Rukia. Although you'll have to live with Ryoka now on, you still will have a happy time, if you really were longing to get back out of that cell to the human world as Hanataro said._

Toshiro stayed stepped up as the rest of the Taicho's stepped back to their original position. "The group 1 Ryoka are classified as the ones who want to rescue Rukia. We can judge who they are by their powers. The only shinigami in the group there is the one named Ichigo Kurosaki, according to 11th division 3rd seat Madarame's report. Confirmed group 1 Ryoka are, a person with an armoured arm. A Quincy, and a girl with orange hair which by Kurotsuchi's report uses a shield which can "Reject". The extent of her powers are unknown, however we can expect it isn't high, as her Quincy friend told her to run when facing Kurotsuchi Taicho."

Shunsui waved his fan: "Ma, ma… That's a lot to take in. Is there more?"

Toshiro nods: "Continuing on, so far we have reason to believe that the Quincy, named Uryu Ishida is the strongest in the Group 1 Ryoka, and the only one able to counter a Taicho. Kenpachi's defeat was due to unknown circumstances by an unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki, perhaps."

Yamamoto grows inpatient: "Hitsugaya Taicho. The group 1 Ryoka aren't the threat. Explain the other group of Ryoka."

Toshiro takes a breath and continues: "Hai, Soutaicho. As I was saying, group 2 Ryoka are seemingly able to cover their Reiatsu to be undetected. Their skill in hiding outmatches the Omnikitsudo."

This statement made Sui Feng twitch. "Who even is in that group, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Toshiro growls: "I was getting to it. The current known members of the group 2 Ryoka, otherwise known as Category two are… Maki Ichinose, former 11th division 4th seat. Current readings could indicate him as a Captain-class fighter."

Komumura gasps: "I never thought Ichinose would turn over… Even if I knew he escaped to the world of the living after we were briefed about it, I never once thought he would turn his back on the Seireitei because of a grudge."

Yamamoto once again hits his cane against the gorund: "Enough! Cease your bickering and let Hitsugaya Taicho continue."

Komumura shuts his mouth as Toshiro continues on.

"The second one, currently dubbed as Ice Princess. Her ice, apparently according to Kyoraku Taicho could be said to be stronger than my Hyorinmaru's. She was the one presumably behind the Captain class Reiryoku Gin was sent to eliminate, but failed. It can be said that she faked her death. Chances are is that her Reiryoku is several times greater than that of a Taicho's."

Shunsui steps forward: "If I may add, the girl's shunpo was well refined, and is better than mine. Her ice was unbreakable by me until she herself destroyed it, even though I had only several seconds, it still means that she's crazy strong."

Toshiro nods towards Shunsui: "Continuing on, I myself saw a whale like creature eat Ichimaru Taicho alive. We can believe that it will appear on Sogyoku hill to save it's comrades if anything bad happens to them. It was able to change dimensions of some sort. It called itself Baura apparently… As for the fourth known Ryoka, Komumura Taicho, if you may elaborate."

Komumura steps forward as Toshiro steps back. "At the Thousand Solace Pillar walkway, a Ryoka was reported by Tosen Taicho, as he engaged. The Ryoka was reportedly a Quincy… However, when I arrived there I saw Tosen's Bankai, and I caught a glimpse of Tosen's body falling before the Ryoka used a technique with a mixture between the Quincy's Hirenkyaku and our own shunpo to pick up the Quincy and went away. Currently, my Fukutaicho, Iba, has dubbed him Thunder Dragon, as per his dragon-like Reiatsu, somewhat similar to Hitsugaya Taicho's. All we know is that he was strong enough to use Shikai to decimate Tosen, completely."

Yamamoto thanks Komumura: "Thank you, Komumura Taicho. You can step back now."

Komumura steps back as he clenches his fists: "Tosen, I will avenge you."

Toshiro pats Komumura: "Tosen was a lost to us all. We'll make sure we avenge him, along with the other Taicho's who've died to the Ryoka."

Komumura gives a sad nod to Toshiro, who continues: "As for the final two… Ukitake and Kuchiki Taicho have more."

Ukitake was reluctant to step up. However, Byakuya quickly took the opportunity and stepped out in front.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai."

Sui-Feng fell to her knees: "No… No. It can't be. Yoruichi-sama would never assist in the deaths of several Taicho's. She must be forced by that treacherous Kisuke Urahara."

Byakuya shook his head: "Kisuke Urahara was not present, however since he and Tessai were Yoruichi's childhood friends, we can assume that they're working together. Yoruichi Shihoin rescued Ganju Shiba. However, we're not sure if he too, is a Ryoka. As for your statement, Sui-Feng Taicho, she was working in her own Volition. I can tell you as a person who has seen that woman for most of his childhood. She also stated that the class 1 Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki is slated to appear in Rukia's execution."

Toshiro sighs. "It's clear that we've got at least 7 Captain-class opponents. Regular Fukutaicho's and Taicho's only should be allowed to engage."

Yamamoto stomps his cane onto the ground: "Enough! It's clear that the Ryoka will appear tomorrow on the Sogyoku hill execution. Hitsugaya Taicho and Unohana Taicho are to appeal to Central 46 to contact the Royal Realm for assistance tomorrow morning before the supposed execution! You both will arrive at Sogyoku hill immediately after the appeal! Dismissed!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen looked at the giant monitors below the Central 46 chamber. "I see. Tosen is dead as well. The masterminds behind the Ryoka have done a great job picking out my plan… However there is no way this is Kisuke Urahara. I've sensed dense reishi in the human world, perhaps… Kisuke Urahara's theory of time travel is true? After-all, who would've thought Maki Ichinose had Captain-level Reiryoku."

As Aizen exits the underground central 46 library, he released his Zanpakuto: "Shatter… Kyoka Suigetsu."

"It's time for my plans to change… It appears, it just means the Hogyoku'll have to be retrieved… Early."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh! Who are you?!"

All the guards saw, was a blonde haired man, with a standard shihaksho and the 12th division's captain's Haori.

The last guard took his stand, as the man revealed his name: "I go by many names, some call me Kisuke Urahara, some call me the priest of Aizenism but you may call me… Josh Grobin."

The remaining guard charged at him: "How dare you disgrace our dead Taicho! You'll die for disgracing Aizen Taicho's name Ryoka! You shall not rescue Rukia Kuchiki!"

Aizen smiled. _How fun this is. To see your legacy to be so perfect. A perfect end to the Soul Society. A perfect uprising. A perfect time-travel to attempt to stop me. Everything, is perfect and in place for when I ascend to the throne, life itself will never be the same again._

Aizen opens the Senzaikyu's doors, where he finds Rukia staring at him.

XXXXXXX

"Urahara-san… How did you kill… Kurotsuchi Taicho?!"

Aizen smirked. "You see Rukia, I'm the former 12th division Taicho. And I've implanted something called the Hogyoku in your body to keep it away from the Ryoka. I'm sure you've heard the rumours there's something beyond the Ryoka?"

Rukia only looks at the fake Urahara. "You mean… Ichigo is being used?!"

Aizen nods: "Three taicho's have already been taken down by the other classified as "group 2" ryoka. Namingly… Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen."

Rukia drops down. "To think Ichigo would've been used like this…"

Aizen fakes an Urahara styled grin: "However… I do have a way to ensure Kurosaki-san and his friend's lives. But, it will be painful for you."

Rukia's eyebrows twitched: "What is it?"

Aizen replies: "Taking out the Hogyoku, the thing inside you. This process may kill you however, it will save Kurosaki-san."

Tears flowed out of Rukia's eyes, as she nods. "I'll do it."

Aizen smirks internally. _Checkmate, Ryoka. I have won, you have lost. Your attempt to change time, ends now._

XXXXXXXX

And that's all for chapter 9! Tosen is finally dead… Also as for where I got inspiration of Tengoku no Kaminari, read up Touka Todo from Chivalry of a Failed Knight, I based Isshin's abilities off hers and fused it with a dragon.

Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. If I see that I'm gaining them at a increased rate I might just post more… Don't forget the story posted here is VERY behind from what I've got ;).

Several questions I wanted to answer.

Q: Will Aizen still be beaten by Ichigo?

A: Maybe. However, now that he knows the Time Travel shit, expect different moves and not just kidnapping Orihime.

Q: Will more Captain's die in this current arc?

A: No. Tosen was the last one.

Q: How will Hinamori go?

A: Hinamori will be saved by a certain someone. She will easily recover and learn the truth about Aizen's betrayal. After all, seeing your cousin being sliced up will really make you hate the guy.

Q: Will Aizen just leave?

A: No. He'll be deemed a traitor no matter what.

Q: More OCs?

A: Probably not.

Q: How will you develop Hitsukarin?

A: In the OG timeline, the romances aren't as sped up. In this Alt Timeline, Karin will be attending the Soul Reaper academy. Being a Captain's lover, and another's mother… Academy students won't like you. Not to mention that Isshin's going to drop by the academy a lot. Hitsukarin will be shown, just slightly less than OCxOC and Ichiruki. Ishihime… oof.

Q: Ichinose x anyone?

A: Quincy Tsundere deluxe Bambietta.

Q: When you posted this chapter, what chapter were you on?

A: Just done with 14.

Q: How much more spoilers?

A: No more.

Reviews:

Bunny Ghetto: I don't watch or read Naruto/Hunter x Hunter, sorry. The current planned time-line for this universe, is Bleach (AF) - SAO (AL) and finally... Mass Effect. Thanks for the good review though!

Anielsenn33326: .3. Ichiruki will start in approx chapter 18 - 20. I'll begin filling the Visored in, with his true abilities.


	11. Chapter 10: Conspiracy Revealed! Pt 1

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Conspiracy revealed! The Gotei versus the Ryoka! Pt 1

"Huh? What's up with this part of the Sogyoku Hill… There's a barrier… But there's a hole in it as well. Fuck it, let's check it out."

Renji lifts up his Zanpakuto. "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru extends, as it crashes the rock roof of the secret Urahara training place. "Yo! Ichigo!"

Renji looks up and sees not only Ichigo and an army of Bounts, as well as Ichigo. Hisuki uses shunpo as she calls Renji. "Oji-san!"

Renji was stunned. _Did she just call me Oji-san…?_

Ichigo looks at Renji as he said: "Look, Yoruichi will tell you why."

Ichigo then points to Yoruichi as he continues: "So why're you here, Renji. Is it still to train Bankai? Or is it to inform me of the acceleration of the execution."

Renji nods as his jaw suddenly drops: "Wait, how do you know that I was training for Bankai?"

Ichigo sighed: "Ask Yoruichi. I'm training for Bankai too."

Renji shook his head: "Last thing… I suppose you may know but. Three Taicho's are dead."

Ichigo was shocked: "I know Uryu beat one… but he didn't kill one. Kenpachi?"

Renji shook his head: "Aizen, Gin… And Tosen."

Isshin uses shunpo as he taps Renji's head: "I took care of Tosen."

Renji dropped his Zanpakuto: "You… Why?"

Isshin drags Renji's shihaksho as he takes him to a separate area. "Remember how he said explanation? The only explanation, is that we're from the future."

Renji laughs: "You killed Tosen Taicho. Ichigo isn't half as bad as you! Tosen was actually fighting for justice!"

"You also killed Ichimaru Taicho and Aizen Taicho!"

Renji suddenly heard a laughing noise: "Abarai-kun! I'm saddened you think I'm dead."

Renji dropped his Zanpakuto. "Ichimaru Taicho…?"

Gin's smile faded. "Yes. You see, I'll explain it in deeper detail for ya'. Aizen's a traitor, and so is Tosen. Haven't cha' ever wondered why everyone in the ninth in a hundred years ago but the 5th seat died? It's not because Urahara wasn't targeting him. It's actually because, Tosen and Aizen were hollowifying them. Urahara saved them. Aizen hurt Rangiku… My original 100 year plan was to assassinate him. Clearly, that's failed, and now that Rangiku-Chan is in danger in the future, I have no choice but to live on."

Renji's jawed widened: "Ichimaru Taicho… What proof do you have?"

Gin grins: "They know some secrets bout' me that no one else knows. Not even Aizen Taicho."

Renji asks: "So is Rukia's execution…"

Isshin replies: "Planned by Aizen? Yes."

Renji picks up Zabimaru, determined. "I'll go back right now… And tell the Gotei."

As soon as he turned to leave, he found Gin pointing his Zanpakuto at him. "Abarai-kun. I would prefer you stayed."

Isshin nodded: "You going out there would disrupt the time-line. If you want spoilers, Rukia will be saved. If Ichigo can't do it, Hisuki will. She won't let her mother die."

Renji drops to the ground: "So in the end… I couldn't beat him and save Rukia."

Isshin replies: "In the future. You still don't beat Byakuya Oji-san when you just achieve Bankai. What you did was rash, that day. You just mastered bankai, and you thought you could best a Taicho, one on one."

Renji realises as he falls to the ground. "So… In the end. Ichigo saves Rukia?"

Isshin nods. Renji smiles: "Good. That means that, I won't have to interfere. However, I still need to train, don't I?"

Isshin replied: "In the future, you have Bankai. You and I both know you're close to achieving it so I should say that it's a given. However, you fighting Kuchiki Oji-san wasn't necessary. Instead, I would like you to come with Hisuki… And face the Gotei until Aizen reveals himself. Just face off against the lieutenant's you'll do fine."

Renji sighed. "Who's going to be there tomorrow? Which lieutenants?"

Isshin replies: "From the old records, Isane Kotetsu, Chojiro Sabisake and that fat guy."

Renji laughs: "Omaeda. The fat guy, I like it."

Isshin grins: "Sui-feng still doesn't like him in the future. Makes lots of sense."

"That definitely does. Omaeda should be easy, Isane isn't much of a fighter… But Chojiro…"

Isshin nods: "I'll tell you his true abilities right now. He's a Taicho level shinigami, just restraining his power to prove himself worthy to Yamamoto Soutaicho. Ichigo knocked all three lieutenants out without a sword, so I thought you could do the same really if you used Bankai. Just don't let him use Bankai."

Renji grunts: "Great to learn that the silent old man is actually powerful."

Isshin grins again: "We all learn something everyday."

Renji asks: "So… Do I begin training?"

Isshin nods: "You won't die tomorrow. Rukia will be rescued, it's on me."

Renji smiles. "I'll be trustin' you on that"

Isshin replied: "Thanks, Oji-san."

Renji sighed: "Jus' call me Renji. From what I can see you all are fighting for Rukia. That's enough for me."

Isshin smiled: "Rukia… She'll be happy to hear, I'm sure."

Renji nods. "Now… To begin my training. Come out, Zabimaru."

A baboon and a snake comes out. "Are you ready to begin your trials, Renji?"

Renji smirks: "Hell yeah I am."

XXXXXXXXX

 _One Day later. August 6th. Execution day._

Renji stares at Ichigo. "Is he really gonna be able to get Bankai in time?"

Hisuki nodded her head. "Renji-san. Tou-san is strong. Like how it's in our instinct to walk, it's in his to stand out, to fight. Zangetsu-san once told me… That it was this instinct, that made Tou-san be able to wield Tensa Zangetsu."

"Tensa Zangetsu huh. That's a nice name for a Bankai."

Hisuki smiled. "I always thought so too. His blade was really cool…"

Renji pats her head: "Your Reiatsu feels a-lot like Rukia, and you're just half a head taller than her. But, unlike her you aren't flat, so that's a plus. Who's your parents anyway?"

Hisuki blushes at Renji's bold statement of her appearance. "Uhm… I'll tell you when this is all over…"

Renji grinned: "I'll be sure to invite all the Fukutaichos' for you then."

Hisuki sighed: "Even Matsumoto-san…?"

Renji nodded. "Sake is the best way to communicate, as she says at least."

Hisuki frowned. "I might be un-careful about future details… So I'll accept after the Soutaicho grants approval."

Renji grinned: "It's a promise then."

He held out his hand to shake. Hisuki shook his hand.

Isshin shunpo's over to Hisuki and Renji. "It's time. I have to leave… It's about time Hinamori-san made it to the Central 46 Underground library."

Hisuki hugs Isshin with tears coming down in her face. "Isshin-kun… Be careful… Even though we're immune to Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen is still strong…"

Isshin smiles as he pats her head: "Hi-chan, I'll come back. I won't abandon you to be alone."

Hisuki looks up at him. "Please… Promise me. You're the only one I have left in this world."

"I promise." Said Isshin as he broke off the hug and shunpo'd out for Hisuki to drop towards the ground.

Renji laughed as he patted Hisuki on the back: "Nice boyfriend, you truly care for him."

Hisuki replies blushing: "We're not like that Renji-kun…"

"Whatever you say, Hi-chan."

Hisuki growls. "Don't call me Hi-chan, just call me Hisuki or something."

"And yet he gets to call you that."

Hisuki replies: "That's because we're childhood friends! And we're also cousins!"

Renji grinned: "Childhood friends huh."

Hisuki blushed: "Mou… Why're you the same in the alternate future and in the past as well… Renji-kun."

"Ha! I'll never change, if you knew me for so long you should know that!"

Hisuki sighs: "I guess you're right about that."

XXXXXXX

 _Is that Aizen Taicho's reiatsu I'm sensing… In the underground Central 46 Chamber? Isn't that where Shiro-kun and the others are going?_

Momo woke up as she shattered the barrier, as she remembers the conversation Rangiku and Toshiro had nearby her yesterday.

 _I'll follow them… And just use shunpo to get in front of them… I need to stop Shiro-kun from killing Central 46…_

Momo shunpo's towards Central 46, going faster than the paste Toshiro and Matsumoto was going

Toshiro begins heading towards the Central 46 chamber with Matsumoto.

"Taicho… This is weird. Aren't there normally guards posted to this area?"

Toshiro nods his head. "Yes. This is definitely weird. Normally, the defence's wouldn't be armed either."

As he takes another step forward, sword shaped defences take place, blocking the door into Central 46. Toshiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru, as he cuts the door to make his way inside into Central 46. However… What he didn't notice was that the backdoor was open, and Momo had already went in.

As they went in, Toshiro looks around at Central 46. _No… this is impossible. They're all… dead._

Rangiku spoke: "Taicho… Central 46."

Toshiro nods. "All dead. Completely, dead. So it looks like, the one giving us orders all this time, was someone else. This must be why Rukia Kuchiki was to be executed by the Sogyoku, someone's planning something."

Rangiku looks around until she sees some light in the distance doorway. "The Central Library entrance, it's open!"

"Matsumoto. Stay here and inform Unohana Taicho about what we've found here. Tell her I've went down to the Central Library to check it out."

"Hai, Taicho."

 _Whoever is behind this. They will pay. Central 46 is dead, I have to discover what murdered them._

Toshiro begins running down the steps towards the Central Library.

XXXXXXX

Isshin arrives into the Central Underground Library, concealing his Reiatsu as hard as possible to ensure that his one is override by his Tou-san's and Hinamori-san's Reiatsu.

He takes a spot nearby the top on one of the shelves, spectating the incoming scene.

Momo arrives, as she sees Aizen. _Aizen Taicho! You're really… Alive?!_

Tears flew down her cheeks as she ran over to embrace her Taicho. "Aizen Taicho… I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know… I don't know what I would've done without you. I… I don't know if I could've survived another day without you."

Aizen smiles. "I thank you Momo, for being my lieutenant the whole time."

Just as this scene occurs, Toshiro enters the room and sees Aizen hugging Momo, with his Zanpakuto about to stab her.

Toshiro yells: "Get away from Aizen now! Momo!"

Aizen smiles. "Goodbye, and thank you."

He stabs Momo, however it only reaches halfway and touches Momo's skin, causing a small scratch.

A man, looking like a older Toshiro grabs Momo, as he kicks Aizen and shunpo's to a safe distance.

Momo, noticing her injuries only weakly said: "Shiro-kun…"

Toshiro looks at the man, as Unohana, Isane and Matsumoto enter the room.

"Aizen. I knew you were alive."

Toshiro thanks the silver haired man: "Whoever you are, I thank you for saving Momo. However, could you leave the fight with Aizen for me?"

The man nods as Unohana states: "Your corpse was fake. After I examined it, I figured something was wrong. The corpse was too perfect, Aizen Taicho. No, should I say… The traitor, Aizen. Cooperating with the Ryoka, killing Central 46."

Aizen smiled: "Unohana Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho. Are you blind enough to not see, that the Ryoka is before you?"

Toshiro looks over at the silver haired man. Who shrugged. "Aizen. How about instead of exposing me, you tell them about Kyoka Suigetsu."

"So you truly are, from the future. My hypothesis was correct. Does this mean I win in the future?"

The silver haired man laughs: "If you were the biggest threat… I doubt I'd be ever born."

Toshiro points his sword at the silver haired man states: "I just saved your cousin. You're thinking I'm in league with him?"

Toshiro nods. "Very well."

Aizen smiled. "Then I guess I'll be killing Hitsugaya after all. Since you'll spill it anyway, I'll say Kyoka Suigetsu's true ability. It's Perfect Hypnosis."

Isane interjected: "I thought Kyoka Suigetsu's ability was to create a mist and confuse opponents! You yourself showed us all, when you gathered all the officers of the Gotei 13 for a demonstration!"

Unohana shook her head: "That isn't it, Isane. The showing was only a ritual that was required to hypnotise us all."

"As perceptive as always, Unohana Taicho. You are right. My Kyoka Suigetsu's release, is the ritual. Once seen, you're forever under it's effects."

He stares towards Aizen. "The time for words is over, Aizen. Time to die for what you did to Momo. Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Aizen sighed. "You're full of openings as always, Hitsugaya. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Toshiro charged towards Aizen: "AIZEN!"

He stabs Aizen, who was smiling as ice burst from his back.

However, that Aizen disappears, revealing the true Aizen, behind him. "Full of openings. What a tragic fate."

Momo shouted: "NO! SHIRO-KUN!"

Aizen walks towards Toshiro, with intent to finish him off, as he uses shunpo to get to Toshiro before Unohana could react.

"Time to die, Hitsugaya."

Toshiro barely spat out: "Damn you… Aizen."

Momo cried out: "AIZEN TAICHO… Don't do this."

The White haired man pats Momo's head. "I won't let him."

While the rest of the world saw Aizen being stabbed, the illusion soon faded. Only to show the man slashing Aizen, causing a wound on his left arm which he held his Zanpakuto with.

 _Urahara-san… It's in-place. I've put it in Aizen._

Aizen had a surprised face. "How? You were hypnotised."

The man replied: "After your little Kyoka Suigetsu incident, we had Mayuri take your Zanpakuto and duplicate it into blood samples. All officers are required to have your Zanpakuto flowing in their blood, to prevent your hypnosis. In simpler words… Kyoka Suigetsu no longer works."

Aizen begins to raise his Reiryoku, while the man does the same. "Interesting. The future has more than I thought."

The man grinned: "It looks like we're even, Aizen. So much for pinnacles."

Aizen frowned. "Arrogant brat. Just because you could injure me doesn't mean you win! Hado 90, Kurohitsugi."

A black box appeared around the man, as Isane shouted to Momo: "Run!"

The man used shunpo to get to Momo, as Aizen laughed: "Fool! Your arrogance will be your down fall! Saving her with your life?! You're truly a fool!"

"Energize, Tengoku No Kaminari. Tengoku No Kaminari, Denki Shōheki." Those were the man's last words.

Aizen laughed as Unohana drew her Zanpakuto, ready to combat Aizen. "Your fate will be the same as his. He foolish protected her. Such a fool, though I can only assume you'll be more of a challenge, right… Unohana Taicho?"

The black box disappeared, as a glowing shield was seen by Aizen, who was stunned. "How?! Even though that was without incantation, it should've still been strong enough!"

Isane cried out: "Momo! You're alright!"

The man replies: "Aizen. My hand will be forced if you don't get out of here. Without you, there is no time-line."

Aizen angrily said: "Mark my words, I shall surpass you once the Hogyoku awakens!"

The man grinned: "I'm looking forward to it. Though you really should just go to Sogyoku hill before I kill you."

Aizen curses as he used shunpo to exit the Central library.

Unohana said: "Isane. Transmit Tentei Kuura to everyone. Including the Ryoka. It will take some time for Aizen to arrive at Sogyoku hill.

Isane replied while she got in the position of Tentei Kuura: "Hai Unohana."

Black and white net! Twenty two bridges, sixty six clown strings, footprints" Isane begins to draw a black symbol on her arm.

"Distant thunders, mountain peaks, valleys, night shadows, cloud sea, cyan line! Fill up the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky!"

"This is Lieutenant Kotetsu of Squad 4. Aizen is alive, and a traitor. He was found to have murdered the Central 46, heavily injuring Hitsugaya Taicho and nearly assassinating 5th division Fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori."

The message dispersed, as Momo leaked tears from her eyes as she embraced the white haired man, who allowed her to lean on his chest.

"Why…? Why did Aizen kill Shiro-kun?! I loved them both… But now it's like this and Shiro-kun is dying…"

The man replies: "Toshiro won't die. I won't let him."

Momo cried out: "But… Why didn't you chase after Aizen?! You could've killed him before he did anymore harm! Aizen was right there! He nearly killed Shiro-kun! I wish I could've helped… But instead I was a burden and stopped you from killing Aizen."

The man pats her head: "Hinamori. You're strong. Don't let Aizen get to you, or make him your lifelong hated man. It will only cause pain, Hinamori… Trust me."

Momo cried out: "But he almost killed Shiro-kun! Why couldn't you kill him?!"

The man replies: "A higher reason, one which will be revealed, soon."

Momo asks him: "Why're you not attacking me… Even though you're a Ryoka, you saved me from Aizen?"

The man replies: "Toshiro wouldn't be happy if you died. The only Shinigami I killed was one working for Aizen."

Momo releases him as she bows down: "Arigato… For helping me."

He pats her head. "Anytime, if I don't get executed."

Unohana goes over as Momo heads over to where Toshiro was, who was being healed by Kotetsu Fukutaicho.

"You're the Ryoka who killed Tosen. Yet you didn't kill Hinamori Fukutaicho and saved Hitsugaya Taicho. Why?"

The white man replies: "Aizen's subordinate, was Tosen. You were there, Unohana-san. 101 years ago."

Unohana gives a nervous nod. "Yes. I was there as a Taicho."

The man continues: "Out of the 6 officers, don't you find it weird that only one survived. But it wasn't the Taicho or the lieutenant. Above all, it was the fifth seat. The same fifth seat that had recently transferred from the 5th division under Aizen's recommendation. That fifth seat, managed to survive something someone as powerful as Kensei couldn't."

"Are you implying that… The documents against Kisuke Urahara, was fake?"

The man nods. "Kyoka Suigetsu. Wonderous Zanpakuto."

Unohana sighed as she continued her questioning: "If you knew all along… That Aizen was here, why didn't you come and kill him?"

The man laughs: "Unohana Taicho, I thought you were smart enough to decipher that part on your own. After all, he did say the answer."

Unohana thought long and hard. _What Aizen said._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _Flashback_

 _Aizen smiled: "Unohana Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho. Are you blind enough to not see, that the Ryoka is before you?"_

 _Toshiro looks over at the silver haired man. Who shrugged. "Aizen. How about instead of exposing me, you tell them about Kyoka Suigetsu."_

 _"So you truly are, from the future. My hypothesis was correct. Does this mean I win in the future?"_

 _The silver haired man laughs: "If you were the biggest threat… I doubt I'd be ever born."_

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Wait so… does this mean that. Aizen was right… And this boy, was from the future? No. Time travel is merely fiction… But it still maybe possible._

Unohana answers: "So you're… You're from the future?"

The silver haired man laughed. "Ding dong, looks like someone finally put all the dots together."

Unohana then questions: "How long?"

The silver haired man replies: "Forty years."

"The prophecy?"

The man's face turns serious. "It's real. Juhabach is the reason why we were able to travel time, not of our free will of course. More on that will be revealed once the Old Man agrees to not execute us."

Unohana nods, as she asks: "What's your name?"

The man grins: "Finally, I thought no one would ask. My name is."

He points to Hitsugaya.

 _No way… Is he really Hitsugaya Taicho in the future? But Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto is called Hyorinmaru, not Tengoku no Kaminari…_

"Isshin Hitsugaya."

Hearing that, Momo ran towards him: "Shiro-kun got married and had a child?! No way! There's just no way!"

Isshin nods: "Yeah, don't expect too much details from me. It's several years from now, so don't expect anything yet, especially with the changed time-line. From what I remember, he was a workaholic, and didn't have time. Yet he opened up to her… A human."

Unohana sighed: "A human hm. It looks like Hitsugaya Taicho has great choices."

Isshin laughed: "A former human then now full-time Shinigami, I guess. But that's too much spoilers already."

"So, I assume the true purpose of the Ryoka, was to secure Rukia Kuchiki. While your group of Ryoka was to keep or change the time-line."

Isshin nods. "That's about it. We've actually only killed Tosen. Rangiku-san won't believe it when she finds Ichimaru Taicho alive. Because of your hand in Karakura when we arrived, we had to convince him."

"That is great news, if only Traitors has died. Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi were taken out by the rescuers?"

"Yes. They were taken down in the old time-line as well. Abarai Fukutaicho, has turned to Ichigo's side as well. In the previous time-line several Taicho's did, but in this one I suppose… That won't happen."

"I suppose not. After all, you've supposedly killed three Taicho's and disappeared from some with ease."

Isshin grinned: "Well, that's thanks to the innate ability of my partners."

Unohana suddenly remembered what she was going to ask earlier: "So… How many of there are you? Not including the ones from the Gotei, of course"

Isshin replied: "13. Four of us are Shinigami. The rest of us, are similar to pets."

Unohana was amazed: "But don't these pets have Captain-level Reiryoku?"

Isshin shrugs: "Some do, some don't. Hisuki is ways above a Taicho. Stronger than maybe even the Old Man."

"Soutaicho Yamamoto?"

Isshin nods. "Him."

Unohana sighed: "Time Travel… In any-case, I invite you over to the 4th Division."

Unohana summons Minasuki without any incantation. "Isane. Put Hitsugaya Taicho in here, let Minasuki's healing fluid heal him as we make it back."

Isane obeyed, as she took Toshiro and put him into Minasuki's mouth.

Isshin climbed onto Minasuki as he extended his hand towards Momo, who was looking at Toshiro. "Shiro-kun…"

Isshin said to Momo. "Worry about him later, comon, let's go."

Momo slightly blushed as she grabbed his hand. "Hai, Isshin-kun!"

Isshin smiled: "You know, another person calls me by that name."

Momo curiously asked: "Who?"

"You'll meet her soon."

XXXXXX

And that's it for PART 1. Sorry for it being so short, but the OG version was too long, at least in my mind so I had to split it in 2.

Here's some questions I'll answer for you.

Q: Momo X OC?

A: No. Momo has a crush on him, no feelings given back. She'll get over it, Renmomo, as suggested in my new SAO fanfiction. (Some stuff is inaccurate there, I changed my plan, one captain will die, mark my words. And that specific captain is meant to die, or else Soul Society will never change.

Q: Does Aizen die?

A: No. Plot would suck without him. I have something great planned. Something along the lines of Transcendent form Aizen vs Almighty Yhwach (His Reiatsu returns to him, so it makes him stronger, as strong as the final fight.

Q: Yama vs Hisuki?

A: Shikai only.

And that's all for today! Don't forget to favourite, review and follow! The more I get the faster I post!


	12. Chapter 11: Conspiracy Revealed! Pt 2

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

Chapter 11: Conspiracy Revealed! Endgame. Pt 2

Ichigo came out of the bath. _Rukia. I'm comin' to save you._

Hisuki, Uryu and Chad came out to greet him. "I see you've finally finished your Bankai training, Tou-san."

Ichigo nods. "I still don't really believe you being my future daughter and all that crap, until I actually get a proper explanation, just call me Ichigo."

Hisuki sighed: "Hai, Ichigo-san…"

Chad stepped out: "So. How do we save Rukia?"

"I was just getting to that. As you all know, and I've explained to you all before that I'm Ichigo's daughter… And from the future, believe it or not, Urahara-san said so and he's a mad scientist so I'd believe him. And trust when I say this but… The future has been altered. Sogyoku hill is littered with Reiatsu right now. Orihime-san is dressed as a Shinigami and is with Kenpachi, who I believe has broken into the prison already… However, he'll find nothing, so we can just leave him. Orihime-san won't arrive until Aizen leaves."

They all nod. Uryu asks: "So you're saying even you don't know what'll happen next?"

Hisuki replied: "Yep… However, I can predict that… We'll be facing the full might of the Gotei 13, for at least an hour until the news of Aizen's betrayal gets out. I can predict that even Kyoraku and Ukitake Taicho will fight us… Hitsugaya and Unohana Taicho should be in the Central 46, so that leaves us with Sui Feng Taicho, Komumura Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho, Kyoraku Taicho, Ukitake Taicho and Yamamoto Soutaicho. The Reiatsu there will be heavy… So Chad-san… I really want to ask you, if you want to go."

Chad replies stoically: "I have sworn an oath to Ichigo, and my grandfather to rescue Rukia. I won't fail."

Hisuki sighed: "Chad-san… Please, don't pick fights that you can't win… If you remembered your fight with Kyoraku Taicho, you need to know that… He was holding back, a lot. That's the sore truth of Taicho's… So please, Chad-san. I don't know what will happen to you. You were like a father to me when I was younger… I know that you want to fight with Ichigo, and be equals… But the sore truth of the world truly hurts. My tou- Ichigo-san, has a potential higher than all of us."

Tears fell from Chad's eye. "Alright. I promise, I'll be the one to get Rukia out and act as the last line of defence."

Hisuki smiled: "Good… Now that we have that settled… I'll tell you… What you're all going to do there."

XXXXXXX

Hisuki asked everyone: "Are you all ready? This is a fight against the Gotei, there may be just half the Taicho's available… But that doesn't mean that this'll be easy."

Ichigo replied for everyone: "We're all ready… Let's smash their faces in."

Hisuki giggled: "Ichigo-san is just like himself as Kaa-san said.."

Ichigo popped a vein on his forehead: "What do you mean…?

Hisuki grinned: "Oops! No spoilers about your own future!"

Ichigo growled as Renji laughed while patting his back: "Brighten up, strawberry! At least we know we survived last time, and that we're only holdin' out for an hour."

Ichigo angrily replied: "MY NAME MEANS THE ONE WHO PROTECTS! NOT STRAWBERRY!"

Hisuki laughs: "Kaa-san always called you Strawberry too. She called you the Strawberry who protects."

Ichigo faked a laugh: "Haha, very funny."

Renji actually continues laughs in agreement: "Even your future wife thinks you're a joke! How bad can you be?"

Uryu cuts in: "Are you done talking, or are we going outside?"

Hisuki sighed: "Let's go."

The huge group exits the cave, as they made their way towards Sogyoku hill from below, using Hoho/Hirenkyaku to use Reiatsu made platforms to go up.

XXXXXXX

"Soutaicho. We're all here." Sui-feng reported.

Rukia was pushed down, at the mercy of Yamamoto. "Sou… Taicho… Why am I not being executed?"

Ukitake responded for Yamamoto. "That's because… You're being used as bait. The Ryoka have already inflicted heavy damage on the Gotei 13, we can't let them continue.

Omaeda shouted as he ran towards Sui Feng: "THE RYOKA ARE HERE! THERE'S SO MUCH OF THEM!"

The 7 Captains present looked up at the skies, seeing Hisuki, Ichigo, Renji, Gin, Ichinose and the Bounts.

Gin let out a grin: "Izuru~ I hope you've missed me."

Izuru shouted: "Taicho! Why?!"

Ukitake shouted out at Gin: "Ichimaru! Why have you aligned yourself with the Ryoka?!"

"The Ryoka… Then what does that make oh dear me, no spoilers. I'm sorry now, princess."

Hisuki sighed. "Ichinose. Get Rukia."

Ichinose bowed: "Hai, Hisuki-sama. Shine brightly! Nijigasumi! Nijigasumi, Buraindoraito!"

A blinding light surrounds the area, as Ichinose used shunpo to take Rukia back. "Hey?! Where're you taking me?"

Ichinose ignores her as he throws her to Chad, who catches her firmly "Chad-san, take Rukia away."

Chad begins running down the Sogyoku hill, towards where he sensed Orihime's reiatsu.

"Insolent child. You dare challenge the Gotei 13 on a head on fight?!"

Hisuki replies: "I'm not alone, Soutaicho. In an hour, this fight will be over."

"Ichigo, Yoruichi, deal with your respective opponents."

The two both use Shunpo, as they face off against Byakuya and Sui-feng.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi smiled: "Good to see you again, Sui-feng. Now, we need to take this fight away…" She drags Sui-feng's collar as she uses Shunpo to shunpo away.

Ichigo lifted Zangetsu as he faced off against Byakuya. "So, what say we do it elsewhere, Byakuya."

 _The arrogant fool is offering me an advantage… He should know that my Zanpakuto will hurt the other Taicho's, yet he still gives me the advantage._

"Very well, however… Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Ichigo smirked as he shunpo'd away to another location, with Byakuya following him: "We'll know who's stronger, Byakuya!"

"So… I've been meanin' to ask, Byakuya. What's your Bankai, cause if you aren't gonna release it… I'm gonna kill you."

"Arrogant brat. Be thankful Yamamoto Soutaicho has ordered us to use Bankai in this fight… Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." A thousand swords surrounded Byakuya.

Ichigo replied: "Fight a bankai, with a Bankai. Wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again… Overwhelmed by flower petals. Stupid."

Ichigo points his sword straight, as Byakuya felt the increase in his Reiatsu. "Impossible! Those with Bankai have their name inscribed down onto the History of the Seireitei… Yet you, a mere human Ryoka is able to achieve it in mere days!"

Ichigo replied: "It's not impossible. It's the power you've given me! To shatter your laws that make you kill your own sister! The willpower that keeps me going through is my strength to protect! I will save Rukia, and keep her safe! BANKAI!"

A gust of wind surrounds Ichigo, as he appears in his Bankai state. "Tensa Zangetsu."

XXXXXXXX

Yamamoto looks at the three remaining Captains, as Hisuki said: "I'll take you all on."

Komumura scoffed: "Arrogant! You say that as if we're easy to kill! However, I won't be as soft as Tosen. Bankai! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" A huge giant appears as it slashes down at Hisuki.

Uryu, knowing the power of a Captain shouts: "Hisuki!"

Hisuki replied to Uryu: "It's alright, Uryu-kun. Let me handle this."

She begins raising her Reiryoku to the maximum, overwhelming even Yamamoto's own maximum by a wide margin.

As she blocked Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's blade with a finger, she easily flicks it back with one finger. "Komumura-kun~ You shouldn't hide your cute face in that helmet…"

Komumura was stunned. His power, was utterly destroyed. With a lightning fast shunpo, she landed on top of Komumura as Ukitake shouted: "Above you! Komumura Taicho!"

Komumura tried to lift his head up, only for him to notice he couldn't. "What…?!"

Hisuki grinned. "Komumura-kun! The two cubs always said that they admired you… Let's see how you look like!"

She breaks his helmet with a punch, causing it to crack in half, as she pats his head.

Iba shouted: "Komumura Taicho!"

Komumura shouted: "Stay back! The Ryoka is too strong for you!"

Hisuki joked: "No no! I'm just a damsel in distress."

Renji facepalmed: "No one's going to believe you."

Hisuki pouts: "Renji-kun! You don't have to ruin it like that!"

Renji smirked as all the Fukutaicho's but Chojiro begin to run towards Hisuki and Komumura.

Izuru releases his Zanpakuto, along with Hisagi: "Raise your head! Wabisuke!"

"Reap! Kazeshini!"

Izuru charges towards Hisuki, while Hisagi throws Kazeshini at her."

Iba releases his Shikai without command as well, as he charges too.

Nanao chants: "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unlesh but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 73! Soren Sokatsui!" Immediately after the chant, she fires a twin blue fire wave at Hisuki.

The spell Nanao casted was taken head on, without Hisuki receiving any damage, as Nanao dropped to her knees.

Hisuki sighed: "Come on guys, let's sit down and talk our problems out~!"

She begins unleashing her massive Reiryoku, as the fukutaicho's drop to the ground instantly. "Get them out of here, I'm giving you one chance before I go serious."

Shunsui and Ukitake only both give a nod towards each other, as they use shunpo continuously to move the four Fukutaicho's out.

Chojiro draws his Zanpakuto, as Yamamoto nods at him. "Bankai. Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū" A large lightning dome appears on top of the sky, as Hisuki drew her Zanpakuto.

Shunsui sighs: "My, I was hoping that we wouldn't have to fight."

Hisuki shrugged: "I was too, the old man isn't very bright."

Shunsui beamed a smile: "You're gonna make him angry."

Hisuki laughed. "Maybe…"

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake's Zanpakuto suddenly turns into two as Hisuki beamed.

"So that's the famous dual wield Zanpakuto, aside from the boring Katen Kyokotsu."

Shunsui pouted: "Aww… And here I was hoping to impress you, you looked so nice too."

Hisuki blushed. "Well uhm… Uh… I already have someone out there."

Shunsui pouts again: "That's just too bad… Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Karen Kyokotsu"

Hisuki sighed. "It's a shame Kyoraku Taicho… That your Zanpakuto… Is the only one I'm afraid of."

With a burst of shunpo, she quickly cuts Shunsui and kicks him, while using her Zanpakuto to get both of Shunsui's Zanpakuto up to the sky, as she quickly kicks it towards Ichinose. "Don't lose it, Ichinose."

"Hai, Hisuki-sama."

The Bounts all used shunpo to gather around Ichinose, as if forming a defensive barrier.

Shunsui was on the ground, with a light slash wound onto his chest. "You're just too strong for me, eh."

Hisuki smiled, as a lightning struck her from the lightning dome. She pouted: "That ruined my hair…"

She charged towards Chojiro, as Komumura and Ukitake both went towards him trying to help. Together, they managed to block Hisuki's initial attack, only for Hisuki to say: "Hado 90. Kurohitsugi."

A black box appeared around the lightning dome, as it crushed the dome in the moment of seconds. With the his Bankai defeated, Chojiro becomes unconscious. Hisuki muttered: "Good to know that his Bankai is regenerable."

Komumura attacked Hisuki with Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, as a giant sword swung down. "Mou… How much times do I have to tell you, it won't work…?"

"Even if it doesn't, I shall protect Genryusai Dono." Hisuki uses Shunpo again, as she sits on Komumura's head tugging on his head. "This is so nice and comfy! Could I buy some of this?"

Komumura was insulted. The girl had managed to sit on his head twice, she could've killed him but didn't. Like against the rest of the Gotei, she was holding back. "DAMN YOU!"

Hisuki pouted as Komumura tried to get her off his head. Ukitake shouted: "I'll get her!"

Hisuki sighed: "Ukitake Taicho… You're too slow."

She used shunpo as she simply pushed Ukitake, dodging his slash. Immediately after, she takes off his Captain's Haori. She then uses shunpo to get away, only to have Shunsui chase after her, trying to punch her.

"Come on… I'm just trying this thing on."

Komumura recovered, as he slashed Hisuki, who was wearing the Haori. _I've got you!_

Hisuki yawns: "Boooring!" She uses one finger once again to block Komumura's bankai, only for Shunsui and Jushiro to attack from the front, one using his fist, the other using his Zanpakuto. With her free hand holding the Zanpakuto, she skilfully slashes Ukitake, giving him a small wound.

"Look… I don't wanna fight. Well I do but, I don't ok? This is boring."

Uryu was astonished. His Vollistandig wouldn't be able to win all these Captain's that's for sure. Yet… Hisuki was toying with them. She was simply playing around.

"So strong…"

Renji gulped: "Yeah… What is she…? How powerful is she even?"

Yoshino answered: "She's the daughter of a being capable of replacing the Soul King to hold all these dimensions together. Her power… Is that of a transcended being."

Renji's jaw dropped: "You mean… God?"

Yoshino nods: "Her Bankai… It would negate Yamamoto's. It's just that strong, even though her weak point is fire, she could negate his Bankai as a whole. It's no doubt, the strongest and the most beautiful ice Zanpakuto… Is her Eienyuki no ōkami."

Renji was amazed. He never would've thought that this fight would turn out like this… The Captain's were being massacred. They couldn't even fight back.

XXXXXXX

"You win, Kurosaki Ichigo. I shall give up my pursuit on Rukia, as well as the Ryoka."

 _One down… Four to go! Better go back to the Sogyoku hill to check things out._

Ichigo takes out his blade from the ground and uses Shunpo to head back up towards the Sogyoku Hill.

 _Almost there… Almos- Wha….?!"_

He sees the scenery, of the Captain's being played around with by Hisuki. A triple joint coordinated attack, simply shrugged off.

 _No way… I'm stronger than that in the future?! How?! That's crazy!_

Yamamoto stomped his cane onto the ground: "Enough! All of you back off, I shall take the Ryoka on myself."

The cane transforms into a Zanpakuto which Yamamoto unsheathes. Shunsui and Ukitake reluctantly back off.

Hisuki jumps off of Komumura's head and punches him so hard that he's unconscious and his Bankai deactivates.

"Girl. I shall give you the chance now to leave, or face destruction."

Hisuki shook her head: "Can't do Jii-san… Both."

Immediately understanding what her words meant, Yamamoto replied: "Arrogant fool, I have been Soutaicho for over 2,000 years because of my strength!

Hisuki sighed: "Arrogance at it's finest…"

Yamamoto simply shook his head in disapproval: "The time for talk is over! Repentance is what you shall do now! Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryuujin Jakka!… Jōkaku Enjō."

A burst of flames appears around Hisuki and Yamamoto. Hisuki smiles. "A challenge… Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami!"

Her Zanpakuto transforms into the shape of a Rapier, as she simply said: "Kōri Shiro, Eienyuki no ōkami." Ice begins forming, as mist appears as Hisuki's ice fights against Yamamoto's flames. Moments later… An Ice castle is formed, as it silences the flames of Ryuujin Jakka.

"Impossible… Ryuujin Jakka's flames were… Silenced?!"

Ukitake dropped to the ground. "Yamamoto-sensei!"

Yamamoto scoffed: "That won't be all it takes to defeat me, girl."

Yamamoto lunges towards her, as he releases a crescent wave of flames. "Taimatsu."

Hisuki grins, as she said: "Hokkyoku tenshi, Eienyuki no ōkami". A crescent moon of ice strikes against the flames, not only cancelling it out but making it alive to strike against Yamamoto, who had to use another Taimatsu to block it completely.

"Yama-jii is… Outmatched?!"

Ichigo dropped to the ground: "How strong is she…? Even Four Taicho's couldn't even lay a scratch on her…"

Renji replies: "Strong enough that… She's stronger than the strongest Shinigami for 2,000 years."

Ichigo watched in surprise. "So that's why she told Chad to run."

Renji nodded: "Chad wouldn't have been able to withstand her power. She's too powerful."

"Insolent brat… Very well. If the Gotei is to lose me for a foe like you to be defeated… Then so it shall be. Ennetsu Jigoku."

Seven pillars surrounds the castle, as it begins to melt it when closing in.

Hisuki sighed: "Old man, Kyoraku-san wasn't wrong about your temper… For you to pull out that suicidal card knowing that there's still much more other Captain level threats out there."

Yamamoto sternly replied: "That shall be left to the other Taicho's. I have my of most confidence that without you… They will fall apart."

"That ability to know about me commanding them, without them fighting. You aren't Soutaicho for nothing."

As the seven pillars broke apart the castle, surrounding Hisuki and Yamamoto, Uryu yelled out: "Hisuki!"

Jushiro shook his head as he said to Uryu: "There's no use… Once Ennetsu Jigoku is released… There's no stopping it."

Uryu drops to the ground, as Ichinose simply said: "That isn't enough to defeat Hisuki-sama. Jū Aisupirā… She still hasn't used it."

Uryu looked at Ichinose. "How do you…?!"

Ichinose shrugged: "I have all her memories, Ishida-san. I was a part of her soul for a brief moment, so she too has mine."

Uryu asked: "So… Is the future stuff…"

"All true. The one who killed your mother? Also true… In-fact, your mother and Kurosaki's mother… Died in the same fashion… Or should I say had the same cause of death."

Sweat dropped over Uryu. "So it is true then…"

"Yes. Now, just watch. She's still toying with the Sou-taicho."

Uryu let out a smile: "That's reassuring."

Gin grinned: "That girl, she's scary. Even more scarier than her Tou-san. To be able to challenge Yama-jii like that."

Renji looked over to Gin: "So does that mean…? She has more up her sleeve?"

Gin nods: "Yep. That girl's stronger than Yama-jii several times. He ain't winnin' her. Ya' could tell it from their eyes. She's gotta good pair of strong eyes."

Renji looks at Hisuki, trying to comprehend what Gin had said, as inside he prays that the third division Captain was right, for the first time in his life.

XXXXXXX

Matsumoto made her way up to the Sogyoku hill, only to be stopped by other lieutenants who had surrounded Chad and captured him.

"What's going on?"

Izuru looked up at the pillars of flame: "All the Taicho's up there were played for fools… They were defeated by a single Ryoka using Hakuda and Hoho. Yama-jii supposes she was the leader but… We don't really know."

Matsumoto asked: "So, we have Kuchiki-san and him down here, why aren't we executing them?"

Hisagi replied: "If we did, think of the consequences. If the Ryoka only truly wanted to rescue her, then they'll leave us alone after she's in their hands. Killing one of them won't help."

Matsumoto looked at the pillars of flame: "So… Who's fight against the Sou-taicho? What kind of Zanpakuto?"

Hisagi shrugged: "Some kind of ice Zanpakuto… That managed to stop his Shikai, so far he's using his last ditch tactic to kill her it seems."

"So the Sou-taicho isn't even sure of victory…"

Izuru looked up. "Hai. I have a premonition… That Ennetsu Jigoku won't be enough."

The three Fukutaicho's looked on from afar at the battle of the two strongest Shinigami. Hoping that their Soutaicho could defeat this monstrous opponent.

XXXXXXX

Yamamoto sternly replied: "You have bought this upon yourself, Ryoka. Now perish as the flames of Ryuujin Jakka engulf you."

Hisuki let out a slim smile. "What is it that you're smiling at, Ryoka?!"

"To think the famous 2,000 year Sou Taicho, Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto would use his ultimate Shikai technique against me… I'm flattered. Jū Aisupirā"

Ten ice pillars formed around the flames, as they canceled out the flames, causing a mist.

All the Captain's in the vicinity watched in awe, as they saw their very own Soutaicho be overpowered with ease.

"Getsuga… Tensho." As the ice broke, Hisuki launched a bright blue wave of energy towards Yamamoto, who uses shunpo to dodge it and head for the sky, only for Hisuki to use shunpo as well to be on top of him.

"Getsuga Tensho." Yamamoto was pushed down to the ground, blood coming down from his body.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth: "Ryoka. I will commend you have fought well, however, all is about to end. Banka-"

"Attention, all Taicho's and Ryoka too. This is Lieutenant Kotetsu of Squad 4. Aizen is alive, and a traitor. He was found to have murdered the Central 46, heavily injuring Hitsugaya Taicho and nearly assassinating 5th division Fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori."

Hisuki smiled at the injured Yamamoto as Shunsui called out: "Looks like there's no point in fighting, Yama-jii."

Yamamoto commanded all the Captains: "All Taicho's are to find Aizen, and strike him down. The Ryoka are discharged from all charges! That is all!"

"Finding me won't be necessary."

Gin looked at Aizen: "Why hello there, Aizen Taicho."

"So, you have betrayed me, Gin. It appears your future was sealed the moment you escaped with me."

Gin grinned: "That future, won't happen anymore… Aizen Taicho."

As Aizen was about to speak again, Jidanbo appeared in the sky, crashing down as Kukaku chanted while raising her palm out towards Aizen: "Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of spear striking fills the lone castle. Hado 63, Raikohou!"

A yellow lightning gather's at Kukaku's finger tips, as she fires it towards Aizen, causing a massive explosion.

"That won't scratch-"

Kukaku smirked: "Who said it was meant for you, Aizen?

Yoruichi and Sui-feng both appeared as Aizen mocked them: "Gotten over your petty grudge already, Sui-feng Taicho?"

Yoruichi laughed: "There was no grudge, Aizen."

Her face grew more serious: "On another hand… You're under arrest."

Hisuki and Yamamoto sheathed their Zanpakuto's as Aizen laughed: "I already have the Hogyoku. I don't need Rukia Kuchiki anymore. Ryoka girl, know that because of you and your friend's actions, you have ensured my victory. My steps will be more careful. This time, I shall not fall."

Hisuki sternly said. "Aizen. Your downfall was ensured the moment I landed here."

Aizen laughed: "And what makes you think so?!"

Hisuki replied: "Your contributions to the Gotei. They are above everyone else's. Thanks to you, the Gotei will have reduced bloodshed."

Aizen laughed maniacally: "Have you gone crazy? The Gotei are in chaos because of you and I. We are both on the same boat."

Hisuki shook her head: "Aizen. The Gotei will recover. You w-"

Yamamoto shouted: "Enough Ryoka! That is enough questioning from you. Sousuke Aizen. Why is that you have betrayed the Gotei 13?!"

Aizen smirked, as if having planned this. "That is because, this world has no true god. One is needed, and since that space is vacant, I shall take it. I shall rise beyond the realm of the gods."

A bright yellow light shot down as Yoruichi yelled to Sui-feng while jumping back: "Back off now!"

The two woman jumped back while Yamamoto said to all the Taicho's who were about to charge towards Aizen: "Stop! That is the Negacion. A technique used by the Menos to retrieve their comrades. The moment Sousuke Aizen was engulfed by that yellow light, he was already out of our hands."

Aizen smiled. "Farewell, Soul Society… Ryoka… And you time-travellers."

Ukitake stared up at Aizen: "Have you really fallen so low?! Aizen!"

Aizen took off his glasses as he configured his hair: "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it. Your age has truly blinded you, Ukitake Taicho."

He rift closes, as the Gotei stopped looking. Unohana, Isshin, Momo and an injured Hitsugaya being carried by Rangiku and the other lieutenants appeared, along with Orihime, Kenpachi and the rest.

Hisuki sees Isshin as she rushes towards him, hugging him: "Isshin kun!"

Isshin accepts her hug as the two cousins embrace each other. Momo, seeing this was infuriated but decided to keep to herself, thinking those two were only good friends.

Rangiku, seeing her Taicho injured so heavily runs towards him: "Taicho!"

Toshiro's eyelids open: "Matsumoto… It's alright…"

Gin shunpo's next to Matsumoto as he said: "It's alright, Ran-chan. He'll be fine." Rangiku turns around and looks at the man and stays frozen for a second.

"Is it… Is it really you… Gin?"

Gin nods. "It's me, Rangiku. I promise, I won't go anywhere else without telling you anymore."

Tears fell through the Fukutaicho's cheeks as she dipped her face onto Gin's chest, with the latter patting her on the back.

"Gin… Please… Don't ever abandon me like this again…"

Gin replies: "It's fine. I won't ever abandon you like this again."

Rukia rushes over to Byakuya, who was being healed. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya opens his eyelids: "Rukia… There's something I wanted to tell you."

XXXXXXX

While the two siblings had their conversations, Ukitake, Yamamoto and Shunsui approached Isshin and Hisuki. Ukitake asked: "Can we assume you're the leader of the Ryoka? One of you?"

Hisuki stopped hugging Isshin, as Isshin stepped forward: "In all technicality, I'm the leader of what you called the Category two Ryoka."

Ukitake nodded: "So, now that you can take Rukia away, will you cease bothering the Seireitei?"

Isshin shook his head, as all of the Gotei looked at him in fear. "We have to prepare for what's coming. I'm sure you've heard of the prophecy… In 900 years his heart will start beating again, in 90 years he will regain awareness, in 9 years his power will be fully returned."

Yamamoto's eyes widened: "How do you know of this, boy?"

Unohana answered: "Genryusai. It's highly likely, he is from the future. Do you not see their speech with Aizen, it is as if they have fought before. Yet, the two haven't, at least not from Aizen's point of view."

Isshin nodded: "It's as she said. In anycase, I would like to discuss this matter in a Captain's meeting in the future, tomorrow."

Yamamoto replied humbly, beaten: "Very well. Tomorrow at noon, we shall discuss the matter in the Captain's Assembly."

Hisuki hugged Isshin, tears coming down her eyes. Isshin said: "We did it. We've started on the road of change… Isshin kun!"

Isshin strokes her ginger orange hair: "Yes, Hi-chan… We did it."

The sun shined brightly on the Sogyoku hill, where Ichigo and Rukia had reunited. Rukia greeted the battle-worn Ichigo with some tears: "Baka Strawberry! I didn't… I didn't ask you to come rescue me!"

Ichigo scoffed: "Midget, I'm the rescuer and you're there rescuee. You don't get to talk."

Rukia trained to punch him, only for Ichigo to dodge her and hold her fist. "I may be hurt, but you still ain't getting a punch onto me."

Rukia used her other hand to punch, only to be blocked by Ichigo as well. "Baka…" She ran at Ichigo with all her might, only for Momo to accidentally cause her to trip onto Ichigo. She stumbled onto Ichigo and accidentally kissed him.

Hisuki and Isshin, laughed at the scene. Ichigo and Rukia were both blushing bright red, as Byakuya despite being in his condition still tried to take Senbonzakura. "Damn you… Kurosaki…"

Ichigo said to Rukia: "I... I didn't mean to I swear!"

She shouted: "Baka!" As she slapped Ichigo so hard, he was slapped back for several meters.

Renji looked at Ichinose as he asked disappointed: "Is it true... That it's those two together in the future?"

Hisuki replies to him with a grin: "Yeah... It's them together, Kuchiki-san and Ichigo-kun are my parents after all!"

 _So I really didn't have a chance after all... It's too bad. Better now than later though._

Renji spoke out loud intentionally: "So those two are a pair of lovebirds now?"

Ichigo, who had just got back up and Rukia who had just calmed down a bit looked at Renji for a second, processing what he said.

They both shouted in unison with their faces and cheeks flushed red. "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

Renji smirked back: "Sure you aren't."

XXXXXXX

Watching outside of the Squad 13 barracks, where the former "Ryoka" had been welcomed to stay in, Isshin and Hisuki were leaning on the tree outside the garden in the middle of the night.

"Isshin-kun?"

Isshin looked over at the girl leaning on him. "Yes?"

"Do you think, we can make a better future than before?"

He nods. "I promise, we'll make a better future… Together."

Hisuki smiles: "Promise me, we'll be together."

"We'll always be together, Hisuki. I promise, I won't leave your side."

Under the stars of the crescent moon, the two moved closer towards each other and kissed.

XXXXXXX

While some of you might complain about Isshin and Hisuki about not being able to match Kisuke and Yoruichi, do remember about holding back. Isshin was purposely holding back on the man, and knew not releasing Shikai when fighting against him would be suspicious. Another note on this fight was that the only reason why Hisuki released Shikai was to solely prove her point of overpowering Yamamoto, despite wielding an element countered by his Zanpakuto. In an essential sense, she was **mocking him**. She could've beaten him without release, as her and Isshin's Shikai can already bring her Reiatsu to levels of a transcendent being.

Also... For all you Ichiruki fans out there... You finally got the first fluff. Originally, it was much shorter. But I decided to lengthen it today. .3.

Despite there not having so much fluff about them in the SS arc, there'll be more in the Arrancar arc. This arc is mostly focused on establishing the Gotei and our characters. On the other hand, if you like our Shinsuki ship, lots of fluff incoming. And spoilers :3 By chapter 16, there's a lemon scene. In that chapter too, I'll be doing a flashback of future Ichiruki post blood war.

Slight bit of fan service in the last moment. Will they keep their promise?

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and not me.

Review, Favourite and Follow. More of them means more frequent chapter postings, please remember so.


	13. Chapter 12: Spoiling the Future

_Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc.**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Spoiling the Future

Isshin and Hisuki both were in their Shinigami Taicho and Fukutaicho uniforms respectively. Isshin had a white haori with the word 八 in the back, while Hisuki had a badge and the same word on it as well. As they walked towards the 1st division barracks, they began a conversation.

"So, Isshin-kun, you think the Soutaicho will actually believe us?"

Isshin sighed. "Hopefully, after-all, we did save my Tou-san."

"I just hope we didn't affect history too much…"

Isshin patted Hisuki's head: "Don't worry, we won't."

Hisuki smiled. "Say, Isshin-kun… What do you suppose Amagai-san was like?"

"You mean the man who holds the record for the shortest captaincy before he was arrested after the Kasumiōji Clan?"

Hisuki nodded: "Izuru-san said he was a better Taicho than Rose-san. The latter always left paperwork to Izuru-san and went to music plays."

Isshin laughed: "Must be why he enjoyed the world of the living so much."

Hisuki sighed: "He won't be coming back now that Gin's in-charge."

Isshin grimaced: "I'll miss his music and him."

Hisuki nodded: "We all will, anyway, we're here now."

The guards only gave a brief bow, as they opened the door. "Enter, Ex-Ryoka girl and boy."

Hisuki and Isshin both enters the 1st division barracks, where they travelled towards the Captain's Assembly Room's door.

Isshin muttered: "I'd never thought I'd see this place again…"

Hisuki giggled: "Whatever, if Tou-san failed, since our faces weren't seen anyway, we could just go to the academy."

Isshin frowned: "The academy…"

Both Hisuki and Isshin graduated the academy within 6 months. Both were offsprings from Captains, and they were hailed as prodigies. However, the academy students never approached them, often too scared to do so. It was only when the two young kids had graduated, that they were able to actually make friends within the 5th Division.

The two stood before the door, as Hisuki moved his hand over to open. But she hesitated as she attempted to open it.

"Are you sure… Isshin-kun?"

Isshin replied: "I'm sure. If anything happens in there, I'll protect you." With that, he firmly put his hand on Hisuki's and smiled at her. The two opened the doors to the Captain's Assembly.

Inside the room stood 11 people, all with White Haori's.

Shunsui was amused when he saw the 8th Division Haori being on Isshin. "How'd you get that?"

Isshin replied: "You'll know soon enough."

The duo walked towards the Soutaicho and kneeled down.

Yamamoto gruffly said: "There's no need for respect, Ryoka. Tell us, more about yourselves."

Isshin said: "Sou-Taicho Yamamoto, Arigato. I'm Isshin Hitsugaya, the current 8th Division Taicho during the year 2043."

The Captain's all expressed faces of slight surprise, though still remaining stoic. Most not even believing his statement.

"And this is my Fukutaicho" Isshin gestured at Hisuki, who introduced herself: "Hisuki Kurosaki, I'm Isshin Hitsugaya's Fukutaicho."

Sui Feng impulsively stepped out: "Just because Yoruichi-sama believes in your non-sense doesn't we all will! There's no way you're related to Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Toshiro remained silent. Slightly disturbed by the fact that he either had relatives or adopted a son. _There's no way I'd ever get married. That, simply doesn't interest me. I probably adopt him in the future… After-all, I'd be the only one has the name Hitsugaya and would name someone Isshin._

Isshin replied to Sui-Feng calmly: "While we simply have no evidence to back this up, the mere fact that we know about the 999 year prophecy proves it, doesn't it?"

Mayuri shook his head: "The chances of you coming back from the future is close to zero. Even if you did, it isn't coming back, but crossing universes, theoretically creating a alternate universe. Doing so requires a very concentrated and dense amount of Reishi. An amount which can hold the Soul Society, the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the Royal Realm together. Let's say, the Soul King's."

Isshin nodded: "Urahara did mention that. I'm sure, Yamamoto Sou-Taicho… That you know of Juhabach?"

Yamamoto and Unohana's eyes widened, as the old man asked annoyed. "What of him? He is gone. I may have failed to destroy him 997 years ago, however that doesn't mean that he would come back. The prophecy is a mere myth."

Isshin replies sternly: "The prophecy is not a mere myth. The year right now is 2001. In 2 years, during 2003… The man will return with an army. In the future, we know this incident as the Blood war. In the final fatality count, while the Gotei 13 won the war… Over half of the seated officers were killed. Two Fuku-Taicho's and Four Taicho's were killed. The damage was so extensive, it took over 10 years to fully repair. However, the damage was not limited to the Gotei."

Yamamoto impatiently bumped his cane to the ground: "Do not play around with words, child. Speak and tell of the truth."

Isshin nods. "The Soul King was replaced."

The room fell silent, however Yamamoto was not one to be privy to mere words: "Continue on, boy."

Isshin continued. "After his defeat, Juhabach's Reiatsu began scattering. Despite our best efforts, we could only contain the Reiatsu which formerly belonged to the Soul King, which consisted of about a fourth of his power. From records which I know of, 10 years after the defeat of Juha, another quarter of his Reiatsu was detected and contained by Kuchiki Taicho, Kurotsuchi Taicho and Sui-Feng Taicho."

The three mentioned captains, all let out a breath of relief. Despite unknowing if the words of the duo were true, it had satisfied them that they survived in the story.

"And forty years later… his Reiatsu was detected in Karakura Town. It was over a half, and because of it's overly Quincy nature, my Fukutaicho and I were sent to contain it. When travelling through the Dangai, we ended up here when the Reiatsu undid it's seal and began going out of control."

Yamamoto looked at the duo dangerously. If they were Quincies, it would mean that the girl who was fighting him wasn't showing her true abilities. Not once had she used any Reishi to fight with, and to know that she was only a Fukutaicho in the future made him proud. Proud of the Gotei 13 he had created, despite his disbeliefs about their words.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho. Can you confirm if this is possible?"

Mayuri replied: "Yes, it's very well possible that a dense enough Reiatsu, let's say one which can uphold the connection between the four realms, can allow a person to transition through time. Despite this however, there was no indication on our scanners about a dense Reiatsu in Karakura, where they landed."

Ukitake asked: "Do you have any other proof? You've killed a Taicho, and even though you claim it was justified, there isn't any of you being from the future. Yamamoto sensei won't believe you, as much as I would hope for."

The rest of the Captains made different gestures which all indicated agreement.

Isshin sighed: "We have no other evid-"

Hisuki put her hand in front of Isshin's face. "I… have evidence."

Yamamoto replied: "Very well, child. Show us it."

Hisuki weakly said: "Only… Only if you promise to not attack us after all that's shown."

Yamamoto slammed his cane to the ground: "Very well. I shall guarantee you that we won't harm you or your friends if the evidence shows that you both are indeed, from the future."

Hisuki bows: "Thank you, Sou-Taicho. Now, I need to ask all of you… Do you know about the technique: Rireki kiroku?"

Yamamoto's eyes opened. "It is a hollow technique to share memories. I myself have only seen it used once, as it requires a limb, organ or hollow mask to be sacrificed to share the memory. How is this relevant?"

Hisuki doesn't respond, as she puts her hand above her head as a flow of reiatsu begins materialising something. Within seconds, she materialises her mask.

The Captain's were all startled and muttering began between one another, however Yamamoto acted calmly: "Silence!"

Isshin poked Hisuki and whispered: "Why didn't you use this technique for Urahara or the Vizards?"

She replied: "Because Rireki kiroku makes me feel uncomfortable… Pulling my mask hurts... A-lot. That's why normal hollows don't do it."

Isshin sighed. His Fukutaicho could've saved a lot of explaining, but obviously she chose to make them both go the hard way.

Hisuki ripped off her mask and transforms it into a sphere, all the while revealing dark eyes, with a orange circle in the middle of it.

Byakuya glared at her. _Those eyes… Kurosaki Ichigo had the same ones._

She then threw out the sphere as it scattered into light blue sparkles as her eyes return to normal.

XXXXXXX

For the next few seconds, the Captain's observed her memory. The future academy, her studies, her history… And several unintended parts about her parents. Luckily for Toshiro, she had left out memories about Karin.

Immediately after the Rireki Kiroku ritual, Yamamoto opened his eyes after he saw the words on the textbooks written.

All the captains gasp in horror. They had witnessed, only in words about the details of the Winter War and the Blood War. The written death of Komumura, Yamamoto, Unohana's death which was classified by the Central 46 and Ukitake's death, where Hisuki had shown Rukia shedding tears while explaining to her about Ukitake's death.

All the Captain's had mixed emotions. The few who had died had said nothing, knowing their deaths were honourable.

Byakuya, seeing his sister's child was conflicted between happiness and hatred. He was happy Rukia became a Taicho. He was proud of her. However, despite knowing the ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, coming from the Shiba clan, which was renamed to the Kurosaki clan in honour of Ichigo's feats in both wars and reinstated still wasn't happy. The boy was disrespectful, unnoblelike. Having his sister marry this boy, while of her own Volition would be like him, if the boy ever learned manners, as the boy was the head of a noble clan.

 _It appears I shall have to teach Kurosaki Ichigo, respect. If he is indeed the son of Isshin Shiba, who I remember to be more "goofy" than anything._

Shunsui looked sadly at Ukitake, who only said: "Shunsui, I knew my time was coming."

Komumura merely stomped at the ground: "How dare they intrude upon the Soul Society and kill Gen"

Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground once more. "Enough bickering!"

All the Captains shut their mouths as Yamamoto spoke: "That technique can only tell the truth without lies, and it appears that is what it did. It appears the truth is certain, that I shall fall in the lines of battle. However, from what it seems, history will change… Therefore, I shall now hand down several decrees to ensure the survival of the Gotei."

All the Captain's, Hisuki and Isshin looked at him. "The first decree, is that all those involved in the hollow incident in 1900 shall be pardoned. We shall contact them through Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki."

He continued on as the older captains' faces expressed faces of relief and joy that Yamamoto didn't issue a manhunt.

"The second decree, is that an advanced group will be sent during the first day of the winter war to Karakura park. We shall take the chance to slaughter Aizen's elite Arrancar. The third decree, is that Zaraki Kenpachi and Retsu Unohana is to train in the Muken. I will assume that your death was related to this training, as this was my original plan. Therefore, I shall give out strict orders that both of you are to survive if possible. Unohana Taicho. Do not die, for you are needed in the blood war."

Unohana bowed: "Hai, Sou-Taicho."

Kenpachi grinned: "Finally lettin' me fight her, eh old man?"

Yamamoto ignored him and continued on: "Ichigo Kurosaki is to learn of his true nature and powers. A messenger will be sent to inform Kisuke Urahara about Ichigo's training after the first initial attack by Aizen. The fourth decree, is that Shusuke Amagai is to be summoned for the Captaincy exam immediately after Ichigo Kurosaki is preoccupied in training. The Kasumiōji Clan shall be dealt with after Makoto Kibune's bakoto is taken for proof by the Onmitsukidō. Shusuke Amagai will be informed of his father's true death and disappearance during the Captaincy exam if he passes. A second chance shall be given due to the extreme circumstances."

Sui-Feng bowed: "Hai, Sou-Taicho. We shall investigate immediately."

Yamamoto ignored Sui-Feng's reply and continues yet again. "The fifth decree, is that during the so-called Zanpakuto Rebellion, my barrier shall not be broken until it is over. Assuming Hisuki Kurosaki's and Isshin Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto can't be taken over due to it being distorted by time, we ask for your assistance during this time."

Isshin responds: "We'd be glad to help, old man."

Yamamoto acknowledged him and nodded. "The sixth decree is for the SRDI to create a device to move the Quincy's kingdom into Hueco Mundo. Is that possible, Kurotsuchi Taicho?"

Mayuri replies: "Yes, it's indeed possible. However it will take a larger budget and some time to do."

"Then you shall have the budget to do so."

Mayuri's face grinned. Addition budget was a dream to him.

"The seventh decree is for all Shinigami in the Seireitei to prepare for the Blood War. Aizen knows about the Time-Travel and won't attack until after the Blood war. For now, we shall focus on the Quincies!"

All the Captain's replied together. "Hai!"

"The eighth decree… Is for former 9th division Taicho Kaname Tosen to be said to be killed by Aizen using Raikouhou. We don't need morale decreasing."

Komumura was slightly disturbed, but unlike his counterpart decided not to rage about Tosen. The man, despite his ideals had not betrayed the Gotei, despite his intentions. While he was a suspect of the incident 101 years ago, he was not the primary criminal, and thus could be spared of the title of crime. His name would be written down as a Captain who loved justice, and one which had combatted Aizen, despite the truth.

Yamamoto continued on once more: "The final decree, is an offer to Hisuki Kurosaki to take over the Fifth. She has been able to overpower several Taicho's easily."

The overpowered Taicho's stared at Yamamoto, trying not to speak out about how he was overpowered too. The old man surely had pride.

Hisuki shook her head. "I would rather serve my current Taicho, Isshin Hitsugaya… He has achieved Bankai too."

The captains in the meeting were amazed. This girl was offered a captaincy yet she simply declines it?

Ukitake stepped up: "You realise Captaincy is something all Shinigami strive for…?"

Hisuki nods, only to reply: "I only wish to serve under Isshin-kun. If I had wished for Captaincy, I would've done asked long ago during my time in the Gotei. There were some Taicho's who had already wished to retire."

Yamamoto replied: "Very well, then… Isshin Hitsugaya, do you accept the offer of being the 5th Division's new Taicho?"

Isshin nods: "I'll accept, as long as I get the following conditions met."

Yamamoto's eyes widened once more: "State them, child."

Isshin grinned: "Hisuki'll have the same wage as I do, and will be granted the spot of Co-Lieutenant with Hinamori-san. Former 4th seat Maki Ichinose will be allowed to be the 3rd seat."

Yamamoto nods. "Very well. All these conditions are acceptable. You are now officially promoted to Captain, as in the Rireki Kiroku you have met the conditions. You and Fukutaicho Kurosaki will return your Haori and badge and receive the fifth division one in two days, so stay in the 1st division barracks."

Isshin bowed: "Thank you, Sou-Taicho."

Yamamoto ignores him, and shouted: "The meeting is dismissed!"

As the Captain's began leaving, Isshin went towards Ukitake: "You know, your condition could be healed."

Ukitake suspiciously looked at Isshin, who said: "Mimihagi only removed your lungs. However, I know someone who could reject the condition as a whole. Ichigo's friend named Orihime Inoue."

Ukitake was slightly surprised, but thanked Isshin: "Thank you… Because of the condition I have been unable to fight at times. Thanks to you I can finally stay healthy. So, how can I repay you?"

Isshin replied: "Don't lie about the substitute badge. Ichigo once told Hisuki and I when we were little, about the one time he may've betrayed the Soul Society. It was immediately after his powers returned. You remembered about the last substitute. This is a different time-line. If Hisuki's Tou-san goes on a rampage… I can't say who she'll help. That army of "ours"? It's hers."

Ukitake gulped. "Alright… I'll make sure to tell Ichigo-kun about it."

Isshin smiled: "Thanks."

XXXXXXX

 _2 Days later, 5th Division barracks._

Hisuki, Isshin and Maki both approached the barrack's assembly room where most of the 5th division were waiting.

The crowd was surprised to see Isshin, who was a just named a Ryoka a week ago, as he entered among with Ichinose and Hisuki. Murmurs went through the crowd.

"Isn't that the man who bested Aizen and blocked his Hado 90 with ease?"

"Yeah, but he's not the real deal, look at the ginger orange haired girl. She looks young cute and dare I say it hot. Silm with nicely sized breasts… Probably only a cup below that Orihime ryoka girl. But don't let that fool you… Remember the fight on Sogyoku hill? It was her versus the Sou-Taicho and three other Taicho's I heard she beat them bad. The Taicho's were done in by her Hakuda and the Sou-Taicho was done in by her ice!"

"Don't listen him him, look at Maki Ichinose. I heard he left after losing a duel with Kenpachi. Former 4th seat my ass, what a coward. Deserter. They're all incomparable to Aizen if you ask me. They're just Ryoka, all that future bullshit and the eighth division? That's all just mumbo made up by the old man."

Isshin coughed. "Alright so, I'm sure you've all heard that I've come from the future. And you all think it's bullshit, but I'm here to tell you it ain't. I've served under some of you as the 6th seat after my graduation, and Hisuki was 7th seat."

The 4th seat named Hikaru Inamuri represented the crowd, as the brown haired man yelled: "Prove it! What do you know about us?!"

Isshin smirked. He and Hisuki had spent a year in the 5th and that was enough to learn more than enough about everyone there.

"I know more about you, senpai… Your Zanpakuto name is Amaterasu, a gravitational type Zanpakuto. It was around a week ago when the Ryoka invasion just started that you had beginning learning your new technique named Chikyū kidō, a defensive technique which allows you to circulate things around you as a shield."

The 4th seat's jaw dropped, as well as all some of the other seated officers. Only Hikaru's friends had knew anything about Chikyū kidō.

"Very well… I, no we… Will accept you as our Taicho."

The other men in the division all clapped in approval, with Hikaru leading.

Isshin began to speak: "As much as I love Kido, like you all do, I'll say that the fifth division is missing a critical element in combat. Take a guess."

Murmurs began going through the shinigami at the place, until one man raised his hand. "Zanjutsu?"

Isshin grinned. "Good that you know. Tomorrow, when training starts, I'll have you fight against a mock opponent… Hisuki?"

Hisuki nodded as she summoned Yoshi and Kariya

Yoshi grinned while holding her sword and fan. "So I finally get to have fun? Can I kill them?"

The shinigami were exasperated by their new Co-Lieutenant's familiar's behaviour. It almost was like it was sentient, a different being.

Hisuki shook her head. "No Yoshi."

She gazed upon the shinigami of the 5th, and explained: "These beings, let's just say that they're criminals who're serving a sentence and are simply apart of my natural zanpakuto and _charismatic_ ability which made them help."

Yoshi snorted but didn't say anything, while Kariya had remained silent throughout the conversation.

Isshin continued on: "You'll be fighting them both to allow me to better grasp a better idea of your abilities. That's all I have to say, dismissed!"

All the Shinigami began dispersing as Isshin, Hisuki and Ichinose began to make their way to the offices.

Isshin grinned while asking: "Any chance the Bounts know how to do paperwork?"

Hisuki sighed: "I was planning to have them do the entire divisions' worth of it. Not like they have anything better to do."

Ichinose merely snorts. "I feel sorry for Koga and the others. Paperwork… I shall do my share."

Hisuki asked Ichinose: "Are you sure…?"

Ichinose nodded: "They were my comrades once and still re. Leaving them to the fate of paperwork is something I can't do."

Hisuki giggled: "Whatever, just tell me when you want off from the job."

Ichinose nods again: "Hai, Hisuki-sama."

With that, he entered his own office and shut the door.

Hisuki looked at Momo's office and complained: "Mou… I don't even get my own office! Even Maki does!"

Isshin laughed while opening the door to the Captain's office: "Come on in, why would you need an office if you're staying with me all the time?"

Hisuki blushed as Isshin held her hand and dragged her inside. When inside, Hisuki held both his hands using both of hers.

She asked quietly in a shy voice: "Then what about the living quarters… Are we… sharing the same room too?"

Isshin blushed heavily as he nodded. "Yeah…But we've slept together before right…?"

XXXXXXX

Momo approached the Captain's office of the 5th division to meet her new Captain. She was in the 4th division's care so far and being tested for psychological after-effects about Aizen's betrayal. While it had bothered her, thinking of the ryoka who saved her always calmed her down.

She heard two voices in the room, a male and a female.

"Then what about the living quarters… Are we… sharing the same room too?"

"Yeah…But we've slept together before right…?"

Momo groaned. It was another Shunsui. A disaster. As she prepared for the worst she opened the door to the Captain's office, presenting herself.

"5th Division Fuku-taicho Hinamor-"

She stopped when she saw her Captain holding hands with that ginger haired orange girl. Both were bright red after being seen.

She looked at her new Taicho. "Hitsugaya-kun…?"

Isshin only gave a nod before Momo beamed a smile and started up a really, really long talk. "Hitsugaya-kun? I'm so happy you're my new Taicho!"

Hisuki's blush quickly faded away, as she whispered to Isshin: "How did you manage to stop her from going all crazy about Aizen?"

Isshin shrugged as Momo clenched her fists when she saw Hisuki clinging so closely to Isshin. "Hitsugaya Taicho… Who's she?"

Isshin smiled as he presented Hisuki: "She's the squad's new Fuku-taicho!"

Momo's face suddenly grimaced as tears fell down: "So… So… You're replacing me?"

Hisuki face palmed as she replied to Momo: "No, I'm the Co-Fuku-Taicho you and I are the same rank, am I right, Isshin-kun?"

Hisuki looked over to Isshin in hopes that he wouldn't be idiotic enough to tell her otherwise. Thankfully, he didn't.

He empathetically said: "Yeah, she's right… You're my Tou-san's cousin, how could I do that to you?"

Momo cried out: "Really…? You'll keep me in the division… Even though I couldn't stop Aizen Taicho's betrayal?"

Isshin smiled: "Of course. His betrayal is necessary in a way, and you couldn't have stopped him. You've done nothing wrong, you've only tried to be loyal to the Gotei, and above all this division. Plus! If I don't have you, who's gonna introduce me to everyone?"

He pats her head while Hisuki's face showed a slight sense of hostility between her and Momo.

Momo smiled, wiping her tears: "Ar… Arigato! Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Isshin replies: "Anytime… And… I promise that I'll take care of this division unlike that bastard Aizen. I won't allow you… Hisuki, or anyone else to be hurt anymore."

XXXXXXX

Momo clenched her fists as she exited the room, while she spoke to her Zanpakuto, Tobiume.

 _You have a rival._

 ** _I… I won't lose Hitsugaya-kun to another woman, no matter who she is, or how powerful she is… Or how beautiful she looks._**

 _That's my girl. At least for the first time in your life, you've got courage to do something. Now go, go and claim the man for yourself_

Momo smiled as she opened her office.

 ** _I will._**

XXXXXXX

While Mom exited the Captain's office Hisuki said to Isshin: "Mou… Baiting Hinamori-san like that… Why're you so flirtous and such a play boy?"

Isshin laughed: "Jealous?"

Hisuki's face grew red: "Mou… You're so mean Isshin-kun."

Isshin grinned as he leaned over to impulsively kiss her.

"You know, I would never leave you, Hisuki. My life belongs to you, my loyalties lay with you and you only."

Hisuki felt a tear coming down from her cheek while the Bounts inside her inner world began debating.

"Bets on Isshin ditching." Mabashi had said.

Koga gruffed: "He's too loyal. I've seen his kind, he's only loyal to her."

Eienyuki no Okami laughed: "They're both so into each other, how'd you think a simple tea coloured hair fangirl can break that relationship apart?"

Yoshino said to the two men: "Like you both even know how a woman thinks. She's obviously not happy that Hinamori Fuku-Taicho is interested in Isshin. No woman is ever happy when their chosen mate is being chased after by another person. She's simply insecure, we should be thankful that she believes Isshin is 100% loyal to her and that there isn't an ice storm. If he dumps her… I'll burn him myself for causing a ice storm in here."

Ugaki nods as he said: "Causing an ice storm in here would be very bad for us. We'd never see the end of it, and this magnificent castle would be ruined!"

Yoshi smirked: "If the castle actually is ruined, I hope it somehow turns into an arena… So we can all fight in it and have fun."

Kariya sighed: "Always the violent one."

Yoshi pointed her blade at him: "Would you like to fight then? O, un-violent one?"

Just as Kariya was about to oblige, Koga went between them: "Enough! You're both fighting tomorrow and we're doing paperwork! Be happy about what's happening right now!"

The two both pouted, as they stood down and stopped gathering the Reiatsu they needed to fight.

XXXXXXXX

Hisuki looked at the Captain's room that she and Isshin was sharing for the night. "It's… Larger than the 8th's… And why does it have at two person bed?"

She looked at Isshin suspiciously, who blushed: "I thought we could sleep together… You know… Since your room isn't ready… If that's fine with you…?"

Hisuki blushed bright red, she had expected a tease, not a genuine answer. "It's… alright… after all, we slept together before… right?"

She thought back to the night after the fireworks, the two had indeed slept together.

She had a sudden realisation. _Wait but why would he ask about me going to sleep with him or not when we've already slept together for the last few days before we went into the Soul Society… Could it be that he wants to…_

Hisuki began taking off her black Shihaksho as she asked Isshin while blushing incredibly red: "Is… Is this want you wanted when you meant sleep together…?"

Isshin looked at Hisuki, who had just removed the top half of her Shihaksho, leaving the majority of her skin exposed, and only a white bra to cover her breasts.

He blushed, though less than Hisuki, and only some-what red, it was still a blush nevertheless. "Hey… Uh… That's not… That's not what I meant!"

Hisuki looked at him for a second. She froze. _If… If that wasn't what he meant then…_

"I'm sorry… For being like this and having perverted thoughts…"

Isshin chuckled: "It's fine Hisuki, no matter how you are, you'll still be my sun."

Hisuki smiled: "Arigato… Isshin-kun."

Isshin nodded, as he and Hisuki both got onto the bed. "Let's get some sleep before tomorrow alright? We're gonna need a lot for tomorrow."

"Hai… I love you, Isshin-kun… Goodnight."

Isshin smiled: "Love you too, Hi-chan."

As the two closed their eyes, they began to enter their own dreamworlds, dreaming of who knows what. Only one thing was certain, tomorrow was going too be a busy day, with… With or without the monstrosity of paperwork. Isshin and Hisuki rested on the bed, as they used their well earned rest time, sleeping together.

XXXXXXXX

And that's all for today. Can't think what to write here but… yeah. Following chapters are more slice of life, less battles more training, etc. Now, many of you are asking: What's Rereki Kiroku? It means memory sharing, Ulqiorra's technique. It's perfectly possible that other hollows obtained it but don't use it due to a lack of instant regeneration. **I mean are you gonna tell a Espada that can't regen to pull out his eye? Waste of resources despite it sounding like Aizen would do it.**

Note: From now on, I'll be using captain and lieutenant instead of taicho and fukutaicho.

23/9/18 written.

Remember to favourite, follow and review for more updates!

Note from when I posted this: By Chapter 15-16, the story will change to M due to lemons.


	14. Chapter 13: Training

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Sparing

Hisuki woke up in Isshin's arms who was already awake. "Morning, Hi-chan."

She yawned sleepily: "Morning Shin-kun…"

As Hisuki opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in Isshin's grasp, his arms wrapped around her.

She blushed bright red. "You… You didn't have to do it like that you know…"

Isshin laughed: "Come on, you like and you know it."

Hisuki let out a sigh, despite still being somewhat red faced: "You know everything about me Isshin-

"Yeah, they came to this squad together, wonder if they had any prior experience together?"

A squad member chuckled: "They're both so young, and damn the new lieutenant's a hottie."

Another squad member asked ignorantly: "Think they had sex yet?"

"If they didn't have sex yet, what kind of man is the Captain? Inviting her to his room and not doing anything? Ha!"

Momo passed through and heard these rumours, and as the men saw her they snapped to attention: "Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Momo dismissed them, as the men continued chuckling and doing their own thing. _Could it be true… Could Hitsugaya-kun really have…? Are they really together… No… It can't be… Anyway I should get to work, there's lots of paperwork Aizen left out for us to do…_

Momo walked past all the officer's offices as she notices the captain's room is very lively. She opens the door to try to find Isshin, only to find several of the "servants", or "Bounts" as Hisuki had called them. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

She walked into the door as Kariya grunted: "Why did she have to leave all the paperwork to us?!"

Momo walked into the room as she asked Kariya: "Where's Captain Hitsugaya? I don't see him here…"

Kariya snorts: "Why'd you want to know anyway. I'm connected with Hisuki-Sama's head so you can just tell me instead."

Yoshino steps on Karina who yells: "The fuck was that for?!"

Yoshino smirked: "Can't you see the girl has a ulterior motive? Isshin and Hisuki-sama are at the 11th division."

Momo bows: "Arigato… what's your name?"

Yoshino smiled: "Yoshino, just call me that."

"Hai, Yoshino-san."

With that, Momo used shunpo as she ran towards the 11th division barracks.

XXXXXXX

Ichigo and Ikkaku were about to start sparing.

"Ready pinball?"

A vein popped on Ikkaku's head: "This sparin' match is your last, strawberry."

"If you say so."

Both Ikkaku and Ichigo lifted their Zanpakuto's, however just as they were about to start…

"There he is! It's Ichi!"

Ichigo saw Yachiru and Kenpachi as blood began to flow out of his head, leaving him white faced.

"Ichigo! Glad to see ya' recovered so well! Now…"

Kenpachi lifts up his sword.

"Time ta' fight!"

Ichigo shook his head frantically: "No fucking way! I'm not fighting you ever again!"

Ichigo used shunpo to head towards the door, only to be tripped by his daughter. "Tou-san~ Why don't you fight him?"

"Are you crazy? That's Kenpachi?!"

"He still hasn't reached Bankai as far as I'm concerned, that's good!"

The dust cleared, as Ichigo saw why the dojo wasn't destroyed. One of the Captain's was single handedly holding up Kenpachi's sword.

"Ai… Zen…?"

The man laughed as he looked back towards Ichigo. "It's me! Isshin!"

Ichigo growled. "You'd do well to listen to your instinct to run, no matter how much my adorable Lieutenant teases you."

The comment prompts Hisuki to flush slightly red, noticed only by Isshin who gave a grin.

"Kaa-san'll know what happened here… Tou-san."

Ichigo flushed bright red as Ikkaku burst into laughter.

"Still don't believe you managed to get a hottie like her as your daughter with that Kuchiki girl. So how did the first kiss go anyway, strawberry?"

Ichigo stutters: "I… I don't like her! We aren't in love until the future anyway!"

Ikkaku grins: "Ain't none of my business, though it's going to be Rangiku's."

Ichigo quizzically asks: "Who's she?"

"You'll know soon."

Hisuki grinned: "Hopefully as late as possible for you, Tou-san."

Ichigo grunts. Whoever that woman was she was bound to be bad news and both his future "Daughter" and the pinball head was teasing him at the mere fact of her soon arrival.

 _Enough of that… I should be focusing on the battle which is gonna happen soon._

Kenpachi looks at the man who managed to hold his sword with one hand.

"Heh! So the new Captain can fight after all… Let's fight."

As Isshin drew his Zanpakuto out, murmurs went through the crowd of his feat. Even though Kenpachi's swing wasn't a hard hit genuine one, he still blocked in with one hand.

 _I could take him with just Hakuda… But, I guess I gotta conserve some of my abilities. Zanpakuto unreleased I guess._

Kenpachi and Isshin both took a stance, as everyone backed out of the Dojo and looked from the windows, leaving only Hisuki inside.

"Shin-kun, Captain Zaraki, would you mind if I be the judge?"

Kenpachi snorts: "Go ahead, do whatever you want."

Isshin gave a nod and smiled, as Hisuki began the countdown: "Alright then… Three… Two… One…!"

"Hado #4! Byakurai!"

She shot a lightning bolt up, signifying the start of the fight.

Kenpachi began to charge towards Isshin, as Ichigo looked at Hisuki, concerned.

"I know Isshin's a captain and all, but this is fuckin' Kenpachi! Kenpachi for crying out loud! He's gonna die if this keeps going… The only reason why he blocked that blow earlier was because Kenpachi wasn't putting his all onto it!"

Hisuki's face grew slightly serious, as she said quietly in a volume only Ichigo could hear: "Isshin-kun is strong. He, he can defeat Kenpachi. He's done it before, and he can certainly defeat Kenpachi before the blood war without Shikai."

Ichigo gulped. "Isshin is… Isshin is that strong?"

Hisuki nodded. "Shin-kun… I think only the head captain stands a chance against him right now, in the soul society… Well except me."

Kenpachi charged towards Isshin with incredible speed and slashed towards Isshin's left, aiming for his arm.

Isshin used his zanpakuto and easily blocked Kenpachi's first initial assault. Waves of slashes fall onto Isshin as he skilfully deflects them all with a perfect defence.

Isshin then goes on the offensive, using shunpo he goes for Kenpachi's left arm. Kenpachi tries to slash him when Isshin executes shunpo, however it's too late and Kenpachi's arm has already been heavily wounded.

Kenpachi grins: "Heh! That hurts quite a bit… And here I was thinking I'd never get a decent fight again!"

Isshin snorts: "You're barely putting up a fight, release that damn eyepatch."

Kenpachi's eyes opened. "Ya' make a good point. I'll do it… But you better not disappoint me!"

Kenpachi removes his eyepatch as he throws it onto the ground. A huge yellow burst of reiatsu breaks apart the dojo as Ikkaku sighed: "There goes our Dojo… And another year till we can save up for another."

A smile goes up onto Isshin's face, as he goes into position. As the dust clears, Kenpachi lunged forward with two hands holding onto his sword. "Old man taught me… Holding your sword with two hands makes it stronger. You're putting up a fun fight… More. More blood, more fighting!"

Isshin sighed while Kenpachi went for a heavy thrust towards Isshin, only for his blade to be blocked by Isshin's own.

As the noise for the clanking of swords reached towards the two fighters, Kenpachi had already lifted up his sword, ready for another attack.

Kenpachi began a massive barrage of swords, only for Isshin to continuously dodge all the blows.

After the 21st slash, Isshin smirked as he saw an opening in Kenpachi's overly aggressive sword play. As Kenpachi slashed down from the right, Isshin leapt into the air towards the right, avoiding the slash going for his left arm.

Isshin grinned. "Checkmate"

Isshin summersaulted beside the unaware Kenpachi and delivered two slashes, while announcing the technique. "Mirā X".

Blood came out from Kenpachi's back as he turned around to hack away at Isshin again, seemingly unaffected by the wounds.

Isshin sighed as he took off towards Kenpachi's left hand side, where he wasn't looking and delivered a heavy slash, permanently injuring the hand, making Kenpachi unable to use it.

"Eh? Looks like I can't do what the old man taught me after all. Ah well…"

Kenpachi continues to try attack Isshin, only for Isshin to use shunpo and run circles around him, slashing him on the torso using an adoptive version of Senka to ensure Kenpachi doesn't lose his spirit energy.

Isshin sheathes his sword as Kenpachi charges towards him yelling: "Huh? Ya' think this fight is over?! That move of yours didn't do shi-"

Isshin smirks: "Senka, Hoho. That's the name of the technique."

As Kenpachi's Zanpakuto reaches towards Isshin Ichigo yells: "Look out dammit! He's gonna actually kill you!"

Just as Ichigo yelled out, blood bursted out from Kenpachi as the giant came tumbling down onto the floor, as Isshin used shunpo to get beside Hisuki.

XXXXX

Momo who had just arrived looked upon the two enormous Reiatsu's as she approached the dojo, only to see Kenpachi be cut down during the sparing match.

She put her hands in front of her mouth and stutters: "No… no way…. Captain Hitsugaya beat Captain Kenpachi without even releasing Shikai…"

Momo saw Isshin using shunpo to go towards Hisuki, who was completely unaffected by the sudden Reiatsu surge Momo had felt earlier.

 _Amazing… So the rumours about her and the Head Captain duelling it out and having her come out in top in Shikai… Are true._

 _And… For my Captain to be this strong… I'm lucky Captain Aizen's replacement was him._

Momo shunpo'd in front of Isshin and worriedly asked: "Is Captain Kenpachi alright…?"

Isshin smiled as he looked down at Momo. "Yeah. He's fine, don't worry."

Isshin looked towards Ikkaku as he called out: "Call the 4th!"

Ikkaku froze for a moment before replying: "Hell, never thought Captain Zaraki would see the 4th division."

Isshin laughed as he looked back at Momo. "So, why did you come here?"

Momo replies with a slight flush of red on her face which Ichigo, Hisuki and Ikkaku clearly noticed. "I… I just wanted to see you."

Isshin sighed, while just simply nodding while saying: "In any case, let's head back to the barracks, we a squad training to do."

Momo nods as the trio both head back towards the 5th division barracks.

Ichigo commented on Isshin's strength while they left. "I'm never, fighting him. Ever."

Ikkaku laughed: "Look on the bright side, Ichigo. Captain Zaraki's not targeting you anymore."

Ichigo grinned slightly: "I wish him luck cause I sure as hell ain't fighting Kenpachi again."

"Who knows."

"Sure as hell never."

XXXXX

At the 5th division training grounds, a battalion of Shinigami could be seen, lined up, group by group.

Isshin was sleepy. Very. He didn't ever like teaching. Though as a Captain he did have the skill to, he always left the trainings to officers and slacked off. However now, was a more important time than ever.

Hisuki stepped on his sandals as he refrained from looking at her. He grunted. "As you'll know I'm the new Captain…"

She stepped on him again, giving a slight smirk, which clearly said: "I'm not helping you out, not this time."

Isshin growled. "And I'll be leading the exercises. What this squad lacks as I said before was Zanjutsu, practical close combat."

Some of the Shinigami grunted. They didn't like the 11th division.

Isshin sighed. "However, we won't be like the 11th division only focusing on close quarters combat. We'll focus on both after this week. For now, I want everyone to be training with seated officers and our newly appointed combat assistants.

Kariya and Yoshi both let out a smirk. Everywhere, there was training. Either an unseated officer being chastised about swordplay by officers or the two bount assistants.

Isshin sighed as he walked through the training ground with Hisuki, Momo and Ichinose following him. "At this rate they'll never get better…"

Hisuki laughed: "Says you, give them one week… They'll get better, trust your time schedule. Plus, shouldn't you trust your method, Captain~?

Isshin frowned: "I trust it… I guess."

That statement earned him disapproving looks from the other three, all knowing that the poor fellow clearly had barely any attachments to this division.

As the four arrived to a big hole, known as ground zeta, Isshin said to Momo and Ichinose: "You both'll spar here. You're both fairly skilled and Lieutenant level. You should be able to take each other out like that.

The two high ranking seated officers nods, as they both use shunpo to head down to the arena.

XXXXX

Momo activated her Shikai. "Snap! Tobiume!"

Her blade transformed into it's shikai state as she shot several fireballs at Ichinose.

Ichinose smirks, as he used shunpo to avoid the fireballs, arriving behind Momo. Momo notices the shunpo and instinctively turns behind to block Ichinose's blade.

"At least you've got some form of reaction, I'll give you that."

Momo frowns. "Do you really find me… That weak?"

Ichinose laughed as he used shunpo to get next to Momo: "No not really, but… You've still got a long way to go."

He point his blade next to her neck as he continued: "You could've died in combat. Your defence was sloppy."

 _He's strong… How's he still a third seat? He's stronger than me in Zanjutsu and Hoho. I've got so much to improve on._

Ichinose backs off, leaving a stunned Momo as he asks: "Are you ready for more?"

Momo nods: "Bring it! I'll take you on!"

Ichinose grins, as he shunpo's towards Momo, this time for her to block his blade for the first time.

"You're getting better. That still doesn't mean you can beat me." As he said that, Ichinose slashed again, with Momo holding firmer than ever against Ichinose's barrage of slashes.

After five slashes, Momo notices Ichinose's gone, as she moves her sword towards the behind of herself.

"Here!"

Ichinose chuckled: "Too slow!"

He attacked using a jab with his Zanpakuto, and within a fraction of a second it reached Momo's chest.

Momo dropped Tobiume. "I surrender… You're too strong."

Ichinose sighed: "Then again I guess… The point of this exercise is to increase the proficiency of your Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Hoho. At least I assume so."

On the top of the hill on the training grounds, Renji claps: "Great fight, Ichinose! You really don't know how to hold back do you?"

Ichinose snorted. "Do you? From what I remember, according to Hinamori's future self you had no self constraint in the academy."

Momo chuckled: "That's true Abarai kun…"

Renji frowned. "Fine, I'll show you right now how to train her."

He jumps towards the arena, landing next to Ichinose, who backs down.

"Abarai kun, any time now."

Renji snorts as he said: "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Renji leaps up in the air with Zabimaru and attacks, as prepares to block it with Tobiume.

Zabimaru extends, hitting Tobiume and causing Momo to be flung backwards. Momo counterattacks as she releases several fireballs towards Renji.

He wielded Zabimaru like a fly swatter, using it to cut the fireballs in half, only for them to go after him. Renji used the third move on Zabimaru and blocked the fireballs - barely.

He then leapt out and used shunpo to head closer towards Momo and called out: "Rawr! Zabimaru!"

Flames surrounded Tobiume as she combined it with her blade. "I haven't really mastered this but… Tobiume! Flame Condemnation!

She slashed down on Zabimaru, causing a massive explosion. Momo and Renji both retreat back, fortifying their stances.

Renji impulsively stroke first. His blade extended, heading towards Momo, who narrowly manages to dodge it.

Renji gives a mild grin, as he moves Zabimaru like a flyswatter once more, and manages to scratch Momo.

Momo falls to the ground as Renji taunted her slightly: "Do you really think you could scratch me?"

Momo continues going, as she stands up diligently: "I can… I can and I will… Abarai-kun!"

She launches two fireballs at Renji, who merely shouts: "Psh! Howl! Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru extends and easily cancels out the two fireballs, as smoke appears throughout Renji's vision.

Renji spat out: "You think something like this can let you cut me?! How naive!"

Momo calmly replies: "No. But I know that this will!"

Momo's blade hits Renji's Zabimaru, as Renji grins as he begins to retract Zabimaru. Momo calmly said: "Snap, Tobiume." A magnificent fireball bursted out from Tobiume, blinding Renji.

 _Dammit! I can't see!_

 _It's my chance… Abarai-kun… I'm sorry for the hair you might lose…_

Momo yells: "Entangle! Tobiume!" A net appears from below, woven by a mixture of Tobiume's and Momo's own Kido.

"Tobiume, Burst!" The net bursts, as it covers Renji and roasts him. Renji came out still quite durable and healthy, only that he was looking like when he first fired shakaho in the academy.

Momo let out a slight blush, commenting: "You look pretty roasted Renji… Gomen…"

Renji sighed. "I'll just have to… Clean myself up. Hopefully Ichigo's friend can heal me."

Momo chuckled: "You shouldn't under estimate your opponents, Abarai-kun."

Renji shrugs, clueless on what to say, prompting Momo to laugh: "You look like when you tried Shakahou for the first time in the academy!"

Renji gave out a small blush and stammered: "I… I guess so."

Immediately after Renji uttered his words, Momo, Renji and Ichinose felt a enormous Reiryoku coming from the other training grounds nearby them.

Momo stuttered: "There's… so much Reiatsu…"

Renji nodded: "Good thing it's controlled… If it was wild like Kenpachi's heaven's knows what'll happen to us."

Ichinose interrupts the two: "If you two are done with your reunion or lovers quarrel, please, this way."

Renji and Momo both looked at Ichinose confused, and finally realised what he meant.

The pair blushed as Ichinose bluntly said to Momo: "You have no chance with Captain Hitsugaya, the father or the son."

He then pointed to Renji: "You, have no chance with Rukia. As you can ALREADY see… She's taken."

The pair blushed as Renji asked Ichinose: "How long have you known this?"

"Since I met Lieutenant Kurosaki. She told me."

Renji could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks as he asked the question that Momo too wanted to ask, but she was already too embarrassed to ask anything.

"So… Are we a couple in the future?"

Ichinose shook his head: "You're both single. But I figure since you both lose your love interests anyway you'd make a interesting couple."

Renji gave out a sigh of relief, while Momo heated up with hunger: "Mou… Ichinose-kun, why do you have joke around about us like that? It's not funny!"

Ichinose gave out a smirk. "It really is, anyway let's head out to see how Captain Hitsugaya and Hisuki-sama are doing."

Momo and Renji gave a nod as they followed Ichinose's shunpo.

XXXXXXX

As the Trio reached the training grounds, Renji was amazed: "So this… This is your Lieutenant's and Captain's levels."

Hisuki and Isshin were zooming at speeds faster than Renji, Momo and even Ichinose could pick up.

Momo nods: "I saw Captain Isshin single handedly defeat Aizen… Or at least make him back off easily. He easily blocked a Kurohitsugi from Aizen while defending me."

Renji smirked: "Well isn't that a good reason to fall in love with him."

Momo blushed: "Mou… Same could be said about your reason and Kuchiki-chan though."

Renji shut his mouth, beaten.

Renji, Momo and Ichinose both looked above at the training fight ensuing between the two strongest warriors in the Soul Society.

XXXXX

"Isshin-kun, are you ready?"

Isshin grinned at his lover. "More ready than I'll ever be… First strike wins."

Hisuki and Isshin both drew their Zanpakuto's. Hisuki asks: "No Shikai?"

Isshin nods.

Hisuki starts by charging at Isshin with an insanely fast shunpo, using her momentum to great a forward thrust.

Isshin dodges the first initial forward thrust, only to recover when Hisuki launches several more thrusts and jabs at him, prompting him on the defensive.

Isshin pouts: "You know I don't like defence…"

Hisuki laughs: "You have to practice it someday…"

Isshin sighs, as Hisuki begins a series of slashes, which Isshin blocks as well. She uses shunpo to leap on top of Isshin to go for a upper slash, only to be blocked as well by Isshin.

She then summersaults over back to her starting position, only to be this time charged by Isshin, who uses a series of heavy slashes at her. Hisuki is forced onto the defensive, as she uses her Zanpakuto lightly deflect his slashes with minimal effort.

Isshin mutters to his lover: "I hate that sword style…"

Hisuki chuckles as she continues blocking his strikes.

Both Hisuki and Isshin charge towards each other, slashing each other's swords in a contest of strength which ends in a tie.

Both competitors leap back, as they enter their respective stances. Hisuki leaps forward for a thrust, a light thrust towards Isshin, who easily manages to block the first thrust, by using his Zanpakuto to deflect the thrust.

After having her first initial thrust deflected, Hisuki launches 2 fast light thrusts, the first two both dodged by Isshin.

Her third and final thrust was blocked by Isshin's deflection. Hisuki does a side way slash, in contrast to Isshin's vertical slash. The slash creates a shockwave which destroys the nearby landscape and turns it flat.

Renji only muttered: "That power… It's unfathomable…"

Isshin and Hisuki continued back and forth with lightning fast speed, each strike increasing in precision. The sound of clashes could be heard from afar as the two powerhouses clashed.

Tsing! The two Zanpakuto's met each other in midair as Hisuki and Isshin once again clashed with each other.

Hisuki looks at Isshin for an opening, as he continues thrusting his Zanpakuto at her in rapid intervals.

Isshin delivers a heavy strike from above, which Hisuki leaps sideways as she easily dodges it and prepares to deliver a heavy blow.

Isshin's facial expression shows regret, as he saw Hisuki's shunpo and attempted to react. While he managed to block her slash, Hisuki already launched a thrust towards his shoulder, which Isshin narrowly dodges and rolls down on the ground, in an attempt to dodge her thrusts.

Momo asks Renji: "Is there anyway Captain Isshin can win this…? He seems awfully at a disadvantage right now…"

Renji shook his head: "He's been caught in a bad spot. Their abilities are around the same, so it really was a game of tactics. Captain Isshin's been outsmarted. He can't win, just watch, Momo."

Hisuki uses shunpo to head towards where Isshin had landed, as she simultaneously thrusted her Zanpakuto onto the ground, and finally on the 5th jab, she hit his face, as a scar appeared on his cheeks.

Isshin pouted: "Really? You had to scratch me… Geez, how am I going to look at other people now?"

Hisuki chuckles: "Don't worry, I think that the scar looks cute on you, Shin-kun."

Isshin looked up at her and flirted back: "Really, Hi-chan?"

Hisuki smiled: "Yeah!"

"If you think it looks good… I'll keep it, Hi-chan."

Hisuki grins as she tugs Isshin's arm: "So… You want to go out tonight…? It's been a long day…"

Isshin nods as he replies: "Sure… Why not. But let's go back to our room to change first alright?"

Hisuki smiled and nodded. "Alright Shin-kun!"

Just as she said that, Momo, Ichinose and Renji appeared with shunpo in front of Hisuki and Isshin.

Hisuki instantly blushed as she asked: "Ichinose-kun…? Hinamori-san… Abarai-san…? What're you… uh all doing here?"

Renji replied: "We're just watching your training."

Isshin quizzically asked: "Just that?"

The trio nodded as Renji replies once again: "I promise we only watched your training, we didn't see anything, if something happened here which you didn't want us to see."

Isshin and Hisuki both sighed from relief that no one knew about their prior plans, as Momo asked: "So uh… Captain, above all the Squads, why 5?"

Hisuki smiled as she replied: "I'm sure we've got the same reason, it's actually because we grew up in the 5th… So the 5th feels like our responsibility and our home."

Momo nodded: "Yeah… If I was in a situation like yours, I'd choose the fifth too!"

Renji smirked: "The fifth division, the coward division who fights from the back."

Momo reprimanded Renji: "You shouldn't disrespect our division like that Abarai-kun! It's a good division! How would you feel if I insulted the sixth or 11th?!"

Renji apologised: "Sorry ma'am."

Everyone else laughed, while Renji simply muttered some nonsense under his breath.

 _Wait… I almost forgot to tell them about Rangiku's invitation._

Renji regained his composure as he said: "Matsumoto's invited you both to drink… Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and other lieutenants are there as well… I don't honestly know how she invited so much people without having Captain Hitsugaya notice, however… If you're honest to god from the future, you'll both know that she thinks sake is the best way to connect with anyone socially."

Hisuki sighs: "I know what you're talking about… You've just experienced it too."

Isshin laughs: "Rangiku Nee-chan won't be so mean to us, come on Hisuki, she'll treat us well!"

Hisuki pouts: "But Isshin-kun… I don't want to say something wrong accidentally, like the confidential stuff."

Isshin chuckled: "Knowing your alcohol capacity it shouldn't be an issue, but don't worry I'll make sure you won't spill a thing."

Hisuki frowns as she said: "Fine… I'll come too. But if anything happens, it's on you Shin-kun!"

Isshin chuckled: "Of course, but really nothing will happen. Hi-chan."

Hisuki snorts: "I already can smell that she's going to try to get us drunk and pry for information of the future.

Momo and Renji chuckled after hearing that and both of them simply nodded in agreement. Renji then said: "Though, if you decline it's really gonna look bad on you both, cause she's Rangiku, the person who's friends with everyone. Even Captain Hitsugaya."

Isshin grinned as he nodded in agreement with Renji, which forced Hisuki to comply with his request. Hisuki answered: "Fine… I'll go."

Renji grinned: "Great! I'll go inform her right now!"

He shunpo's away for a second only to come back seconds later. "Is Ichinose-san coming?"

Ichinose shook his head. "I need to train. I still haven't fully mastered my Bankai.

Renji sighed as Ichinose used shunpo to sidestep away, only to have Hisuki mutter: "He's still the same as always, mou… Ichinose-kun, couldn't you have some fun on your own volition? You're worst than Toshiro…"

Renji, hearing that laughs: "Is that so… To be as unsociable as Toshiro… In any case, he probably isn't as unsociable in the future isn't he?"

Isshin shook his head, while Renji sighs: "Guess it makes sense why you're friendly and he isn't. Different bloodlines huh."

Isshin refrained from commenting that his mother was a part of the Kurosaki/Shiba bloodline but only gave a smile and nodded.

Renji sighed as he said: "Leaving this time for real then. I'll tell Rangiku-san that you're both coming. Be there at around nine I guess. Just uh some time around then. None of us really have good time management skills, especially with my Captain and Captain Hitsugaya's rambling of paperwork."

Isshin recalls his father's teachings, and his strictness on academy paperwork as he mumbles: "I understand what you're going through.

Renji nods, as he shunpo's away, along with Momo who gives a wave and said: "Bye!"

Hisuki looked at Isshin and sighed: "I guess we better head back to the barracks and change out of this uniform, and at least take a shower."

Isshin grins: "Together?"

Hisuki gave off a blush while saying: "Mou… Shin-kun is really perverted."

Isshin chuckled: "But you like it, don't you?"

Hisuki smiled: "Only because it's you, Shin-kun."

Isshin leaned over as he gave Hisuki a quick kiss one her lips.

Seconds after, he said: "Let's go, we don't have all day."

Hisuki smiled. "Hai, Shin-kun. Let's go."

The two lovers used shunpo as they headed back towards their own barracks to prepare for the night. A night, which the people present wouldn't ever forget.

XXXXX

And that's ends this chapter! Jesus Christ 2 weeks of writing. I've barely had time to work on the chapters due to school, but it's gradually getting better I suppose. I've been able to work on it this week, quite a bit. I'm not sure by the time this chapter is posted that I'll be able to post once per week anymore ;( But you have my promise that this will keep going. The Soul Society resting arc will end soon after a bit of lemons, and some more character development in peace. However, I can guarantee that Ulquiorra and Yammy will come to the world of the living. As for how that'll go… Can't tell you everything, now can I?

Also changed what Hisuki called Isshin to Shin-kun. Figured it'd flow more.

Pls don't forget to review, favourite and follow! You clicking that one button or giving a nice review means much to me 3.

Just saying right now the pairing is changed to Hitsumomo, I'll be editing the backstory later.

Reposted due to the glitch, thanks for telling me!

Nooter out.


	15. Chapter 14: Days of Peace

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M In the future rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: The Days of Peace

The couple appeared in a flash in front of the 5th division barracks living area. The Captain's house was large. Very large. Like all officers' housing it was walled off, and it was by far the largest. In the front of the Japanese styled door which headed into the yard of the Captain's house there was a Kanji. It said "五". The Japanese and Chinese word for the letter "five".

A young boy and girl had flashed in front of the red door.

Isshin opened the door, leading inside towards the Captain's house. The garden was the same as always, it was the same as Aizen's garden, with a koi pond added to it after Isshin and Hisuki moved in.

Hisuki closes the door and places a firm lock on it to ensure that no one was spying, and immediately after she rested her head on Isshin's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his.

"It's been a long today… Right Shin-kun?" Said Hisuki as she fluttered her eyelids, looking at Isshin.

Isshin nodded. "Yeah… It's been a long day."

Hisuki said: "Well… Let's go inside then."

Isshin replied while teasing Hisuki: "Why the hurry? We've got lots of time… Unless you're a hurry to do something while in the bath with me."

Hisuki blushed: "Pervert baka! Don't say things like that out loud…"

Isshin chuckled: "When you're taller than me."

Hisuki pouts: "That'll never happen and you know that Shin-kun!"

While the two were flirting, they didn't notice Yoruichi on the roof of their house snapping photo's and listening in onto their conversations.

Snap! Yoruichi snapped a photo of the two, where Hisuki had her arms crossed with Isshin's and was laying on his neck.

 _That's pretty romantic… Ah and the flirting… Little girl's all grown up now. Wonder when they'll go on the bed, and fuck? Oh boy, Kisuke, we're going to have a field day soon. Imagine the field day the Gotei 13 will have. I'm already imagining the title of the new magazine. "Secret Affair… New Captain and Lieutenant." Once we spread this, this'll be good. Now… All I need is to gather more photo's for a photo montage._

Yoruichi grins as she sees the two enter their own housing, and uses shunpo to leave away, quietly and swiftly.

XXXXX

[LEMON WARNING]

Hisuki enters the bath as she opens the water tap for the bathtub.

 _Fwoosh_

Water began pouring out from the tap to the tub, as steam erupted from the tap. Hisuki happily sat down on the bath tab as she reflected on the last few conflicting days. From the _Ryoka Invasion_ she took part in, her handling of the Bounts, her oversight of her father's first days as a shinigami and his training by the famous Kisuke Urahara.

She sighed. Seconds later, she smiled. "It's good to be finally be able to relax on a tub…"

Just as she began to settle in, she saw a figure come in.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Hisuki in a high pitched voice as she instinctively covered her breasts.

Isshin chuckled: "That reaction is cute, gets me every time."

Hisuki blushes heavily, as Isshin removed his clothes and went into the water.

As Isshin goes into the water, he grabs Hisuki's breasts, forcing a moan from Hisuki.

"Ah! Shin-kun?"

She looked at her back at Isshin, who was now fondling with her breasts and playing around with them.

She said to Isshin: "Shin-kun… Stop! Don't look… It's embarrassing…"

Isshin replies: "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, your breasts are beautiful and attractive, Hisuki."

"But Shin-ku-"

Isshin squeezes her left breast's bright pink nipples with one hand, as his other plays around with her right breast.

Hisuki moans out: "Ah…! I… I'm sensitive there!"

As she tries to look back to Isshin, he impulsively kisses her.

"Mmph!" Moaned out Hisuki.

The duo's tongues intertwined inside their mouthes as they exchanged salivas.

As Isshin pulled his face out of Hisuki's, she stammered: "Shin-kun…?"

With a flushed red face, Isshin announced: "I love you, Hi-chan. And so… I want to be with you."

Hisuki's face went into levels even redder than possible. "What… What do you mean be with me?"

Isshin gave no reply as his hand went towards Hisuki's vagina.

Hisuki squirmed: "Wait! Ah! Not there! No!"

Isshin asks: "Why not…?"

"Because… It's embarrassing."

As the last droplets of water in the bath tub were drowned out, Hisuki instinctively closed her legs to hide her Vagina from Isshin's view.

"Comon…"

"Shin-kun please… It's really too embarrassing."

Isshin sighed as he forcefully opened her legs. As Hisuki struggled, he still continued.

"Shin-kun please!"

Isshin ignored her, as he finally spread her two legs apart, as he commented while flushing slightly redder.

Hisuki looked towards her left, trying to avoid looking at herself and Isshin directly.

Isshin spoke while staring at her pinkish red vagina. "It's beautiful, Hi-chan… This really isn't anything to be embarrassed from."

Hisuki looked at him: "Really Shin-kun…? You… You don't hate me for it looking like that?"

Isshin let out a small laughter as he said: "You're beautiful, every part of you is. I don't care what others say, but that won't change in my mind."

"Shin-kun… You're so kind…"

Isshin's reply to Hisuki's praise was by lowering his head at her Vagina while inspecting it further. "I've… I've never seen a girl up close. So this… This is a Vagina… It's so pink… And there's something sticking out too."

Hisuki squirmed out: "Wait! Don't do anything I'm sensa-"

Isshin ignores her as he began licking her Vagina. His tongue caressed her Clitoris.

"Mhm… Ah… Shin-kun…"

His tongue then moved onto the larger hole, entering into her vagina. His tongue touched upon her virgin vagina, a closed space with barely any room. Coming out from the meat of the Vagina, there was juices and sweat.

Isshin tasted those juices as he commented. "Your love juices sour and salty… And there's so much coming out."

Hisuki moaned out in a high pitched voice: "Ah… That's mhm… Because Shin-kun is caressing me down ah… there!"

Isshin replies: "Oh so you don't want me to do it?"

He moves his face away from her Vagina as Hisuki sits back up while looking down towards the floor, trying to make her mind.

 _I'm scared he'll see me as a pervert and not want me… But I really do want him to continue… It felt really good. What should I do? Should I really ask him to… Yes. I need to… It feels too good to resist._

She looks up at Isshin while laying back down and spreading her legs. "Please Shin-kun… I want you to do it… Just… Don't tease me like that."

Isshin chuckles as he replied: "Alright then Hi-chan… But I won't be so gentle this time."

Hisuki looked at him for a second confused, as she asked: "What do you mean by"

As she tried to finish the question, Isshin shoved two of his fingers into her Vagina.

Hisuki moaned: "Ah! Shin-kun! That feels…"

Isshin continued shoving it in and out, as Hisuki moaned harder.

"Ah! Shin-kun… Faster! It feels good!"

Isshin moved his dormant hand and grabbed Hisuki's breasts, as she looked at him play around with her breast.

"My breasts… They feel good being played around by Shin-Kun. Ah! Ah! Keep going Ah!"

As Isshin went deeper and faster with his finger inside Hisuki's vagina, she cried out: "Wait! That's too rough! Ah!"

Seconds later, Hisuki felt like something was coming out from her Vagina.

"It feels like somethings coming out… It feels like I'm peeing but much better… Is this what they call cumming?"

Suddenly, as she said that, Isshin stopped.

Hisuki looked at Isshin, puzzled. "Shin-kun why did you stop…?"

Isshin stands up, revealing his penis.

"Uh… I.. uh."

Hisuki stares at his penis, marvelling at how large it was.

"So this is what… A man's thing looks like… It's… so large and hard…"

Instinctively, she begins licking it with her tongue.

While she licked it, she could taste the penis.

 _It smells so… Sour and salty. Kind of like ocean water._

"Hi-chan…"

She continues licking as Isshin flips her around and she squeals.

"Ah! Shin-kun, what're you doing?!"

Isshin said nothing as he inserted his two fingers into her vagina once more.

"You're really perverted, you know that Hisuki? You're all wet."

Hisuki replies: "Mou… Shin-kun knows that it's because of you. Plus, you're really hard right now too!"

As Isshin moved his two fingers inside her vagina, moving them in and out.

Hisuki moaned out in pleasure, and asked Isshin: "Uh Shin-kun… Does this feel good…?"

She used both of her breasts as she squeezed his penis between them and began sucking on it as well.

Isshin replies: "Yeah… It feels… Heavenly…"

Hisuki's moved her head up and down as she sucked his penis and within her mouth twirled her tongue around it, tasting everything on it.

 _There's something… Coming out from my vagina! It feels like before! It feels so good… I want to cum, I want to release the pressure…_

"Shin-kun… Make me cum please!"

As white semen bursted out from his penis, inside of Hisuki's mouth, as she tasted it.

 _It tastes like ocean water… Again. It's so salty… But I'm so attracted to it. Why is it?_

Eventually she swallows it, and gasps for breath, while still moaning from Isshin fingering her vagina.

She turns her head as much as possible to look at her back, where Isshin was fingering her vagina.

She cried out: "Shin-kun, I made you cum… Please! Make me cum too!"

Isshin sighed: "You're really hopelessly perverted aren't you, Hi-chan?"

"It's Ah! Shin-kun's fault that I'm like this. If Shin-kun didn't touch me… ah… I wouldn't be feeling so good and be so perverted."

Isshin grins: "Then it's my job to finish touching you too."

He increases the speed of which he inserts and withdraws his finger, while using his other hand to massage her clitoris.

Hisuki squirms: "It's coming out, somethings coming out! Ah! I can feel it… I'm cumming!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a burst of slimy liquid came out from her vagina, going onto Isshin's hand.

Hisuki pants: "Ha… ha… That felt so good… But… I still want more…"

She looks at Isshin, as she spreader her legs and used her fingers to open a hole as wide as she could in her vagina.

"Please… put it in."

Isshin didn't move as he replied: "Gomen, Hisuki… I can't do that right now."

Hisuki asks, with several tears dropping down: "Why?! Do you not like me any more? Am I not good enough for you… Shin-kun please… Answer me…"

Isshin embraces her in a hug and replies: "I can't put it in you today, or you'll get pregnant… We both know it isn't a safe day for you today. As much as I want to have a child with you… We can't right now. We need to secure a safe future for our child and shield him from all the horrors that'll happen in this war… Just like our parents did for us."

Hisuki looks up at him and only replied: "Shin-kun…"

Isshin kisses her softly on the lips, as the two lovers came together.

Isshin continued: "But… When it's a safe day, we can do it… Alright?"

Hisuki wiped the tears off her face and happily smiled: "Hai, Shin-kun!"

[Lemon scene over]

XXXXX

Both Hisuki and Isshin washed off the fluids which they spread on each other and in the bathroom during their "activity". This process, thankfully since it was in the bath, only took minutes, so the would be in time for Rangiku's invitation.

Isshin dumped his Captain Haori and only put on his Shihaksho, with the same going for Hisuki, who also dumped her lieutenant's badge to avoid being too formal.

He held Hisuki's hand as she gave him a smile and the both of them ran out of their shared living quarters, heading towards Rangiku's favourite shop.

Snap! Yoruichi took another picture.

 _Just few more and it'll be ready for publishing in Seireitei communications… Hehe._

XXXXX

 _I should know where Rangiku Nee drinks, I think it's here?_

Isshin bought Hisuki to _The Sake,_ the shop where Rangiku always drank. She had once mentioned to him that the shop was over 100 years old.

"Here we are! Rangiku Nee-chan's favourite sake shop."

Hisuki groaned: "I know that Shin-kun, I've been dragged here several times too."

Isshin grinned. "Don't worry now, I'm sure Nee-chan wasn't that bad."

"She is nice but… She drinks way too much sake for me."

Isshin chuckles: "Yet you have such a high sake tolerance, you can even outdrink Rangiku Nee. I've tried before and failed."

Hisuki sighs: "It's only because it runs in the family, Tou-san can drink tons of sake and not even flinch."

Isshin nods his head in agreement: "Yeah, I remember when Renji told me about the day he out drank her, because Auntie Rukia agreed to a drinking challenge from Rangiku nee against Rukia because of her pride."

XXXXX

 _It was a mid summer night, in the Sake. A perfect night to be hosting a drinking challenge, between 13th division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and 10th division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto._

 _"Oi! Midget! Whatcha' doing there? You know with your capacity you'll never last that Sake bottle."_

 _"Shut it Renji!"_

 _Renji smirked. There was no way Rukia would win this, no matter how determined she was. Looks like more paperwork for the 13th division unless someone came to help her._

 _Rukia looked at the enormous Sake bottle, and then looked at Rangiku, who became to ferociously drink the Sake at large volumes._

 ** _Can I… Can I even win her? No. I mustn't doubt myself. Nii-sama would believe in me to win this, for the Kuchiki Clan._**

 _Rukia and Rangiku both lifted up their sake bottles, as Renji gave the count down: "Three! Two! One! Start!"_

 _Rukia drank as much as fast as possible, hoping that she could get this over with. If she were drunk, she'd forget everything about the paperwork - at least for today._

 _Soon, a red blush appeared across her face, as she stumbled onto the ground and said: "I… I can drink more!"_

 _Rangiku only gave a small giggle, as she still continued steadily, drinking sake._

 _Renji shouted at Rukia: "Stop drinking! Rukia! Rangiku was joking! You don't have to do her paperwork! Captain Kuchiki will be mad at me if he found out I let you drink let this!"_

 _A drunk Rukia replies: "So what?! So what if Nii-sama found out?! You want me to lose because you always thought of me as a lesser person? Because I achieved Bankai before? Becau-"_

 _Just as Shuuhei was about to announce that Rangiku was the winner, Ichigo came inside the room the lieutenants were drinking in and said: "I'll do triple worth of paperwork for what she promises, if you allow me to enter in her stead."_

 _The unfazed Rangiku looked at Ichigo in surprise._

 _'She obviously never had a drinking session with Goat-face then. Guess Goat-face gave Rangiku-san more paperwork than Toshiro huh.'_

 _Renji leaned over to Ichigo: "You sure about this man? You're the Captain of the 8th… If you win, sure Rangiku has to do Rukia's workload, but this ain't going to benefit you one bit."_

 _Ichigo replies: "Rukia's my friend. And I sure as hell ain't gonna see Rangiku-san do this to her."_

 _Rukia shouted at Ichigo: "Strawberry! Back off! I can win. You're always not putting your trust at me! Just like you didn't put trust in Chad when he tried to fight that Arrancar! Stop protecting me, I can handle this!"_

 _She puts her hand in front of Ichigo to prevent him from helping her, only for Ichigo to shove her over to Renji and say: "Hold her still."_

 _Renji gave a calm nod, and held Rukia still within his arms._

 _"Let me go Renji!"_

 _She then stared at Ichigo, after realising her attempt was futile, tears coming down her eyes: "Ichigo! Please… I just want to prove myself! I must prove myself to Nii-sama, that I'm worthy of something! My Bankai has large limitations, I'm short and am adopted into the Kuchiki clan!"_

 _Ichigo smirks: "Just watch, midget. I'll finish this in no time."_

 _Ichigo and Rangiku begin jugging in their respective jugs of sake. By the 3rd jug, Rangiku had fell down. The unbeatable sake craved woman had finally fell to sake._

 _All the other Shinigami in the room were amazed, as Ichigo casually lifted up Rukia, Bridal style and headed off towards the Kuchiki mansion._

 _XXXXX_

 _Next Morning_

 _Rukia opened her eyelids, as she saw Ichigo carrying her, bridal style._

 _She stammered: "Ichi… Ichigo?"_

 _"Yeah? What is it?"_

 _"Why… Why did you help me? It wasn't any of your business… Like during my execution, or when we fell into the Menos forest… Or just today?"_

 _Ichigo replies casually: "Because you're my friend, Rukia."_

 _"After all that I said to you… And all the things I said today. Why? Why do you still consider me as a friend?"_

 _Ichigo impulsively leaned over and kissed Rukia, as the duo both flushed bright red on their cheeks._

 _"It's because. I love you, Rukia. I've loved you from the very start. I don't know since when, Rukia."_

 _"Ichigo…"_

 _As Ichigo landed down below the sakura tree in the Kuchiki manors garden, he puts down Rukia._

 _He asked her: "Rukia. It's alright if you say no but, do you have any feelings to me?"_

 _Rukia replies: "Ba… Baka! I've always loved you from the start. After you saved me… I always was waiting for you… And yet you took so long. But I'm glad…"_

 _She wipes a tear off her cheeks._

 _"That you finally came to me and told me, that you loved me."_

 _Flowers from the Sakura tree fell, as the moonlight shone at the couple. Below the moonlight, Rukia said to Ichigo: "Thank you Ichigo, for everything you've given me."_

 _Ichigo replied in a serious tone: "It's fine, Rukia. I love you, and you loving me back is all the payment I could ask for from you."_

 _The two's faces came closer to each other as they kissed, under the silver moon._

XXXXX

Hisuki whistled at the flashback of Renji's storytelling, who had been stalking Rukia and Ichigo that night. Her Kaa-san naturally had some additions to it, as that had been the night which her parents first confessed towards one another. It was, a very special night for them.

 _That night, it's similar to the evening between Shin-kun and I in the world of the living. The riverbank, it'll forever be a special place to us._

Knocking her out of her thoughts, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei arrives.

Rangiku holds Hisuki's hands and said: "We've got so much to talk about over a drink of sake!"

Renji grinned: "Spoilers time."

Shuuhei simply began flirting with Hisuki, seeing that he had no chance with Rangiku. "So uh… Do I call you Hisuki-chan?"

The ginger haired beauty nodded. "Hai, Hisagi-san."

Hisuki gave a smile: "You don't need to be so formal, just call me Shuuhei."

"Hai… Shuuhei-san."

Shuuhei, in the midst of the crowd, grabbed her hand and led her inside with the others. Naturally Isshin saw this.

"Here, I'll show you in, Lieutenant Kurosaki."

Hisuki replies: "Uh… Just call me Hisuki."

"Alright then, Hisuki-chan

 _Shuuhei! Mother fucker! Just always trying to flirt with woman. Now that Rangiku-nee has Gin, you can't find anyone and now you find her?! Fucking Shuuhei…_

Hisuki flashed a grin at Isshin, clearly trying to aggravate him, as she accepts being led inside _The Sake_ by Shuuhei.

Isshin gave out a groan, as he and the other Lieutenants followed suit and walked inside _The Sake._

XXXXX

The six people sat down, it was a rectangular table, and the private room looked like a private Japanese styled room.

Hisuki, Isshin and Renji sat on one side, while the others sat on the other side.

As the Rangiku filled up the sake cups for all six cups available, she asked Isshin: "My Captain's your father right?"

Isshin nodded, as Rangiku's face lit up with amusement. "Who? Who was it?"

Hisuki asked in confusion: "What do you mean who?"

Shuuhei laughed at her innocence: "You shouldn't pollute the minds of the young, Rangiku."

"Weren't you the one trying to hook up with her, Shuuhei?" Replied Izuru.

Shuuhei stammered: "Uh… Well… I wasn't planning to do anything."

Isshin gave out a snort, while Renji simply said bluntly: "Like I'd ever believe you Shuuhei. You should also remember, she's **Rukia's** daughter."

Rangiku nodded in agreement: "Yep! And that means Captain Kuchiki'll kill you. I hope one round of sex is worth it, Shuuhei."

Hisuki gave off a light blush, and said: "I'm sure he didn't mean that…"

Rangiku giggles: "You're way too innocent! And so cute too! You're just like your mother when she joined the Gotei!"

Isshin nods in agreement: "Yeah, they're both just about the same. There's very little things she has in common, like her hair. Her ginger hair, which looks more like our aunt's hair than his orange hair."

"It's actually from our grandmother…"

Isshin gave off a "pfft", as pang of realisation suddenly hit Rangiku.

 _They're from the future… And both are related to my Captain. Meaning… Blackmail material AND sponsor money for the SWA! Better ask first if they're brother and sister or if they're just cousins._

She gave a wink to Shuuhei, which was not seen by anyone else. Shuuhei immediately understood.

 _This would do good for the SWA and the Seireitei communication's income… So she wants us to cooperate?_

Shuuhei gave a nod in response, as Rangiku asks: "So you both were siblings?"

Hisuki and Isshin both nodded in response, as Isshin elaborated: "Cousins actually… Rangiku-nee."

Rangiku giggles: "So I made you call me older sister in the future?"

Isshin nodded. "You raised me, so I just called you Nee-chan. Tou-san didn't like it though, he always said you were bad influence."

Everyone in the room laughed at this, even Hisuki.

Izuru said: "It's Captain Hitsugaya, I'm not even surprised he's tried to hide his son from Rangiku."

Shuuhei wiped off the tears on his eyes as he said: "Ohhh boy, looks like our Lieutenant Matsumoto still hasn't changed a bit in the future."

Renji smirked: "Heh, she'll always be like that, discarding paperwork, hiding sake…"

Hisuki smiled: "Come to think of it… Rangiku-nee was the one who taught Shin-kun to drink."

Rangiku directed her attention at Hisuki: "Wait so… When did he start drinking?"

Isshin replies: "When I was 16."

Rangiku mutters: "My Captain would've definitely hated that."

Isshin hearing her, answers: "He definitely did."

Rangiku suddenly remembered the point of the conversation, as she tried to steer it towards the point she wanted it to go towards.

"Did your Kaa-san hate that you drink sake with me a lot?"

Renji was stunned. "I thought the Captain wasn't married in the future and Isshin was adopted in the future?"

Shuuhei and Izuru both facepalmed as Isshin spoke: "False rumors. I never confirmed that Tou-san adopted me."

Renji asked confused: "Wait so, he's already secretly dating a girl?"

"Nah. My Tou-san at this point in time would probably never accept woman. Soon though, he'll open his heart up to one. He'll open it up to her even more than Momo."

Rangiku asked with a devious grin: "When?"

Hisuki sighed as she knew Isshin was trying to piss off his father. They both loved to piss off Toshiro when they were younger, and still enjoy it up to date. Embarrassing him though, was another level of enjoyment. - Something Rangiku, craved for.

"In the old time-line, around two weeks. It'll still probably be in two weeks anyway."

Rangiku asked as she tried to inquire more: "So who's the lucky girl?"

Shuuhei, Renji and Izuru listened in at anticipation.

Isshin chuckles and shook his head. "Can't tell you that. I'll only tell you that Rangiku got a frontline seat for their first kiss in two weeks. Though accidental, but still."

Rangiku grinned as she said: "I'll be sure to bring my camera."

Hisuki sighed as she said: "He'll be doing something with the girl, a video recorder would do better."

Rangiku smiled: "Arigato very much!"

Hisuki nods. "No problem, I still would like to see how my uncle deals with this… After all, if the baka next to me doesn't get born it isn't much of a problem."

Isshin fakes his hurt like Urahara does and replied: "Hi-chan~ How could you say that? That hurts me a lot…"

Renji nodded in agreement: "Yeah! You shouldn't be so mean to your cousin, Hisuki."

Rangiku gave off another devious grin as she asked: "Is there by any chance… You two have a incestous relationship going on? I've read some manga about it, it's so cute!"

Isshin and Hisuki both flush bright red after processing Rangiku's words.

They both shouted: "No no! We don't! We're just cousins!"

Rangiku teases them: "Are you sure?"

Hisuki replies with a bright red face: "Hai! We… We really don't have anything going one between us, am I right, Shin-kun?"

Isshin nervously chuckled as he said: "Yeah… Hi-chan and I really don't have anything, Nee-chan… If we did, why would we hide it from you guys right?"

Izuru replies: "A number of reasons…"

Shuuhei only said: "Rangiku…"

Renji nodded in agreement.

Rangiku continued on, ignoring the retort of Izuru. "You both even have nicknames for each other! That's so cute! It's just like in a story… Where the siblings travel to a isekai world or go to a high school and somehow fall in love!"

Renji murmured: "That sounds really familiar for a certain someones' love story."

Shuuhei nodded: "Like her and…"

Izuru finished it off: "My Captain."

Ignoring the three irrelevant people there in the room for plot convenience and character interaction, Hisuki replied: "It's just because we knew other since birth… And our parents were friends with each other…"

Isshin nodded in agreement, flushing red on his cheeks. "Yeah… That's the only reason why we have a nickname for each other… am I right Hi-chan?"

She nodded.

Rangiku gave a sly grin.

 _After I finish off my Captain, you two are on my list… But there seems to be something wrong. They both seem to have feelings for each other or else they wouldn't react so much… Hmm…_

"Alright alright I believe you! After all, you're my cute little Nee-chan!" said Rangiku as she poured the sake into Isshin's cup.

The sake welcoming party hosted by Rangiku was a one to not forget, as everyone, but Isshin returned drunk.

XXXXX

Isshin used shunpo as he carried Hisuki bridal style after making sure he was out of range from Rangiku and the others.

He silently ran on the walls of the Seireitei, until he reached his and Hisuki's living quarters.

As they arrived, Hisuki opened her eyes. "Shin-kun…? I don't feel so good…"

Isshin gave her a smile. "It's alright, we're almost home. I'll give you some medicine for the alcohol you drank."

She smiled back at Isshin weakly with a small red flush. "Arigato, Shin-kun…"

Isshin replied: "It's no problem. After all, what would I be if I didn't fulfil my promise to your father to take care of you?"

Hisuki smiled: "It's like the day when my parents first confessed… Rangiku, Shuuhei, Renji, Izuru… They were all present."

Isshin grinned: "Yep. Difference is, we're already together."

Isshin touched the ground and put Hisuki down, the two were once again like their parents under a Sakura tree as their faces came nearer to each other.

Isshin's arms wrapped around Hisuki's torso, as he said: "I love you Hisuki, and nothing will ever make me change that fact."

"I love you too… Shin-kun."

Under the silver moon, on a different sakura tree, two lovers kissed under the silver moon.

XXXXX

Yoruichi took out her cam recorder, as she recorded the entire thing.

She whistled as she saw Isshin and Hisuki enter their house, with Hisuki's head laying on Isshin's shoulder and his arms around her.

 _They're really in love with each other aren't they. All this recording makes me look like that I'm doing a romance film or something…_

She quickly dialled down Urahara's number in her Soul phone.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Kisuke, I've got all the recordings and pictures. Now all we need is for you to get your lazy ass and start doing your thing."

Urahara cheerfully replies: "I'll have it done soon, Yoruichi-san."

"You better."

Urahara plays around with his fan, as he replies: "Oh please, I'm just a lowly handsome shopkeepe-"

Yoruichi groaned: "Kisuke! I want my money and _pay_ for this!"

Urahara's grin could be seen through the phone, in another dimension, the world of the living, as he replied: "Of course! I'm a legitimate shopkeeper! I'll always be sure to pay my workers fairly, with _the payment they want."_

Yoruichi gave a grin as she licked her lips. "I'll be waiting for that _payment_ Kisuke."

"Alright, please be back soon, Yoruichi-san!"

With that, Urahara closed the phone as Yoruichi used shunpo to run towards the Shiba mansion and concealed her movements and reiatsu to remain undetected.

XXXXX

Isshin fed Hisuki the medicine for recovering from alcohol with a spoon.

"You really over drank."

"I know that… Gomen Shin-kun."

He chuckled: "It's fine, now drink it."

Hisuki drank the medicine, and soon laid down on the two person bed, only for Isshin to join her minutes later.

"Hi-chan?"

"Hai Shin-kun?"

"Do you think it's a right decision to not tell them about us?"

"I think so…"

"I hope we were right to keep our relationship concealed."

"I just hope they won't find out soon or Rangiku-san is going to be all over us."

Isshin gave out a short chuckle.

"I'd like to believe Byakuya or your tou-san would be a larger problem. They'd slice me to pieces."

Hisuki giggled. "Don't worry, if they find out and go after you, I'll protect you. After all, you taught me… what it was like to love."

Isshin smiled as he kissed Hisuki on the forehead.

"Night then, Hi-chan."

"Night, Shin-kun."

XXXXX

And that ends this chapter. There's only like 2-3 more chapters till the SS arc ends, and so far it's going to be more oriented towards the character developments and focusing upon the relationship of Hisuki and Isshin. I've had exams and stuff lately and it's only going to keep on coming. So I hope y'all won't mind if I might hold a hiatus for until my Christmas break where I'll pump out chapters like crazy.

Ahh! That was some long writing. Including a Ichiruki flashback for fans, with a long Shinsuki moment.

For current fans, I'd like to see some reviews about your thoughts about a might be hiatus. I honestly have no idea guys, I too have a workload. I'm currently writing at night instead of sleeping lol.

Interview with Author: What keeps you going?

Like many authors out there, at least I believe, it's my envisioning of the story. I could see the story with the character's faces clear in my head. And I just want to write it down. And believe me, I have a fuck-ton of ideas. However, this leads to frustration that I can't write them down in time for y'all. And you ask me. "What do you imagine?". I imagined the fight scenes, this drinking scene, arcs up to the Mass Effect saga, and it's ending where the Gotei 13's strongest officers just shunpo in to face the full force of the reaper fleet with a Bleach OST playing in the background while I read it.

Despite my workload, I promise to tell you all if I abandon this fanfiction. I'll even leave down a plot for all you adapters out there. I legit have a written down time-line in my head, I know what to do. - Except on fight scenes.

Don't forget to like, favourite and review!

XXXXX

Dragonmasterd55: Blame the Bleach Subreddit on explaining to me.

Taiski: Fixed it. Thanks for the pointers.

Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks, and yes... Ichiruki forever.

Guest: It appears so. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.


	16. Chapter 15: May We Meet Again, Father

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15: May we meet again, father.

 **Today was the day, which Ichigo was leaving the Soul Society. Every Shinigami in the future would memorise this date as the formal end to the "Ryoka Incident" and the beginning of the "Misc Conflicts". A several conflicts which will threaten the existence of the Shinigami that were quelled by the new Captain and Lieutenant with the help of the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.**

A sleepy Hisuki continued sleeping on the bed, tugging onto a pillow and calling out: "Faster Shin-kun! Hai… Right there…"

She had completely surrounded the pillow with her entire body, embracing it as she imagined herself with Isshin.

Isshin looked at the pillow and his lover, giving out a slight sigh.

 _Man she's pretty naughty, whether she wants to admit it or not._

After the pregnant pause, he went onto the bed and softly tapped Hisuki several times: "Mornin' Hi-chan."

XXXXX

Hisuki opened her eyes slowly, as she realised it was just a dream.

Despite that, she had come out of that dream with a fully flushed face, hugging a pillow. She sat down on the bed, looking up at Isshin.

Isshin asks: "So uh… What'd you dream of?"

She blushes. "Something… About you…"

Isshin chuckles as he teased her: "I heard you alright, you were saying something lik-"

Hisuki's blush turned the reddest it could instantly, as she stammered: "It's… It's not like that!"

Isshin teased on: "Oh come on now, Hi-chan, I know you want to do it, but you don't have to be so blunt about it."

"Mou… Shin-kun…"

Isshin continued on teasing: "You're too naughty, Hi-chan."

After saying that, he leaned his body down and kissed Hisuki, as the two shared a passionate kiss with each other.

Hisuki replies to Isshin after they broke off from the kiss.

"I'm only naughty because it's you."

"Is that so, Hi-chan."

"It's only because I love you that you could do this."

"I could never imagine the old you saying this."

Hisuki smiles and replies: "I wouldn't either… The old me would kill you if she saw half the things you've been doing to me."

Isshin grins: "Yep. I'd be positively frozen alive right now if the old you saw this."

"If the old me wants to attack you, I'll protect you. After all, you taught me the feeling of love, Shin-kun."

"You did too."

The two smiled at each other, as they prepared one another for the day ahead of them.

XXXXX

As the couple entered the 5th Division Captain's office, they were caught off guard by the clean desk, lacking any sort of paperwork.

The rest of the Bounts which had did the paperwork were laid down in their specific area in the room, all sleeping.

Hisuki merely gave a mental wake up call to them all, as she asked Eienyuki no ōkami

 ** _What made them so tired?_**

 _Eienyuki no ōkami simply gave a smirk as she responded._

 _Paperwork kills._

 ** _Oh come on, there couldn't have been that much, could there?_**

 _There was lots._

 ** _Hisuki's inner hollow, a wolf looking hollow she named "Coyote" smirked: "Snow Bitch is right, there was lots. Hell I'd burn the paperwork if I was in their place."_**

 _I hate you too, White bitch._

Hisuki sighed, her Zanpakuto and hollow hated each other. A-lot. Unlike her toy-san's inner hollow who was slowly assimulated, Hisuki's once was assimilated at the age of 9 , when it too had just began self awareness. She won her duel against her hollow when she first had a source of Reiryoku, thus it had respected her, and shrouded her as it's queen.

However, she would still talk to both about her problems sometimes, despite their constant arguments in her inner world. When the time was right, she'd manage to actually get something useful out of the two but this was rare. And this, wasn't one of the times.

XXXXX

After hearing the Bounts' complaint about the overload of paperwork, she simply sighed.

 _Honestly, I feel sorry for them. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give them less paperwork. Still… I do own them some level of repayment…_

Hisuki sighed when she said: "Alright alright, I'll give you all a day off today."

Isshin and the rest of the bounty stared at Hisuki for a second, then all jumped up in joy.

"FINALLY! NO PAPERWORK!"

"YES! I FINALLY GET TO GO SHOPPING!" Exclaimed Yoshino

"Time to fight the Shinigami of the 11th division! Now that's gonna be fun." said Yoshi

Hisuki said to them calmly, yet threateningly: "Now, will you please get out before I make you do more paperwork?"

All the Bounts quickly rushed out the door, as Isshin chuckled: "You didn't have to warn them like that."

Hisuki grins. "What would be the fun in that?"

As Isshin was about to retort, Momo came into the office: "Kurosaki-chan? Hitsugaya-kun? Why're the Bounts running out of the barracks like fiends?"

Isshin waved Momo's concern off: "They're just having a rest day today, so they want to make the most of it."

Momo smiled: "It's good to see that they're so happy despite all the paperwork yesterday."

Hisuki smiled too: "Yeah, I would've thought that the first round of paperwork would've done them in, but looks like that it didn't."

The trio looked to the skies through a window.

"I guess we have to see Tou-san off soon, Shin-kun."

Isshin nodded: "Yeah. And to think there's so much ahead of us to come… It's scary, to know that he'll be in the centre of all that."

"I'm sure…" Said Momo as she put her hand on her heart

"That we'll all be fine. With you two changing the future."

Isshin laughed: "Despite all that talk about changing it, we can't change whats about to come… We can only help. But the Gotei 13 will endure, like it always did. With or without us. We just simply wanted to help the people who shouldn't die… In the last war we lost too much."

Hisuki nodded in agreement. "Our parents certainly did lose too much."

Just as Momo tried to inquire what was this "war", a stealth force operative presented himself in front of Hisuki and Isshin.

Hisuki asked: "What is it?"

"The ninja answer: "5th Division Lieutenant Kurosaki, Captain Hitsugaya. You both are summoned to the 1st division barracks for an attendance with Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Hisuki nodded: "Understood, we'll head there straight away."

The ninja then shunpo'd away, as Hisuki said under her breath: "The old man's more annoying than I thought."

Isshin said to her, patting her on the shoulder: "He just wants to talk to us, just give him that. Let's go, Hi-chan."

Hisuki nodded, as she shunpo'd out of the office.

As Isshin was about to do the same, Momo grabbed his arm.

"Shin-kun… Could I talk to you for a second?"

Isshin looked at her: "What is it, Hinamori-chan?"

Momo's face was red as she stammered: "Shin-kun… could we… Could we…"

Isshin looked at her, faking confusion and denseness.

 _Shit shit shit! How the fuck did she manage to fall in love with me? God dammit! Why of all people… Did MY MOTHER fall in love with me? This is messed up! What the fuck writer? I'll just have to play this right…_

"Could we do our paperwork together later?" Momo asked, as the red flush on her face lessened.

 _Dammit! I couldn't tell Shin-kun about my feelings for him… Why couldn't I? If I had been able to tell Captain Aizen, he maybe wouldn't have defected… What's the difference between now and back then… Why can't I be confident enough to tell him my feelings?_

Isshin gave her a kind smile and nodded, as he said: "I'll be goin' now. I've gotta hear what the old man's gonna tell us."

"Take care… Captain."

Isshin nodded, as he quickly shunpo'd out of the barracks while sighing in relief.

XXXXX

Hisuki was running on the walls of the Seireitei, using shunpo to reach the 1st division's captain office, when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She placed looked back, as the person who tapped her suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who~"

She sighed as she used a elbow to jab at whoever was behind her.

The person yelped as the hands came off her eyes.

"Hi-chan, was that really necessary?"

Hisuki replies to Isshin: "I hate that game and you knew it."

Isshin pouted: "Rangiku Oni-san always said it was a fun game!"

"In her eyes, almost everything is fun."

Isshin grinned as he replied: "Then what about Yachiru. From Tou-san and Kaa-san, I heard that she was a literal monster…"

Hisuki sighs: "True that… But still it doesn't explain why you decided to do it…"

Isshin sighed: "You're just too strict, did Byakuya Oji-san teach you to be like this?"

Hisuki shook her head: "Maybe it's just you… It's no wonder Hitsugaya Oji-san is so infuriated with Rangiku-san."

Isshin pouted, as Hisuki continued: "But… Even though you're a complete baka, I'm the larger baka for liking you."

They both laughed, as they arrived onto the bottom floor of the 1st division's barracks.

Two guards opened the doors, as Chojiro stood on the other side.

"I have been expecting you, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Kurosaki. Come, I shall take you to Yamamoto-sama."

The pair nodded, as they followed Chojiro inside to the Captain's office.

XXXXX

After the 3 Shinigami entered inside Yamamoto's office, Yamamoto stood up from his chair.

"Chojiro, leave us. Ensure we are not disturbed."

Chojiro bowed as he exited the room and closed the door.

XXXXX

Hisuki had hidden herself behind Isshin, slight bit afraid to speak to Yamamoto after the battle the two had.

 _He's staring at me like that… Could it be that after I beat him in a fight I somehow disturbed the balance of the Gotei…?_

Yamamoto looks at her as he asks: "What is it young one? Are you afraid?"

She only gives a slight nod, as Yamamoto continues: "Have no fear. You have not broken the law. As officers of the Gotei 13 in the future, I believe that even my student, Shunsui would've made a excellent Captain Commander and has selected you properly, and believes you are loyal. So shall I. However, I have called you both here for an entirely different reason."

Hisuki steps out from behind Isshin and the pair both look at Yamamoto. "It is for the reason of your father, Lieutenant Kurosaki. If his potential is truly that great, then he is a power that cannot be turned against the Gotei. From your memories, he has mentioned that the substitute Shinigami pass was the only point which had given him a slight hesitation to turn against the gotei 13. However, by Captain Kurotsuchi's analysis, if Aizen, as you predict won't attack due to knowing of his defeat in the future, he will definitely wait, meaning the Fullbringers may be able to manipulate Ichigo. Therefore, I want you both to ensure that Substitute Shinigami, and future Captain of the 8th, Kurosaki Ichigo stays on our side. You have all the resources you want."

Hisuki and Isshin instantly knew why the Captain Commander had asked them for the job: They were Ichigo's most trusted allies. Urahara certainly wasn't one, he was manipulative. Ichigo knew better. But Hisuki had all but revealed that she indeed was his and Rukia's daughter. One that served the Gotei. She was, in his eyes, trustable.

Hisuki looks at him with a displeased face, clearly not wanting to lie to her father about the true nature of the badge.

"So you want me to deliver the badge…?"

Yamamoto gave her a nod.

"I'll only accept on one condition."

Yamamoto, clearly displeased, still allowed her. "Name it girl."

"If I can tell him the true nature of the substitute badge."

Yamamoto looked at Isshin. "That will be your decision, Captain Hitsugaya. I leave this mission up to the 5th division."

Yamamoto's Reiryoku arisen, as he said: "-And ensure, you do not fail. It is of utmost importance that Kurosaki Ichigo is on our side for all these conflicts. If the traitor, Aizen has taken time to develop with his Hogyoku, alongside Yhwach with powers equivalent to weakened Soul King, we must see to that we ourselves."

Hisuki and Isshin slightly flinched when they heard "weakened Soul King", and only then realised that the Soul king's arms, heart and brain had all split apart from him, and questioned Yamamoto no more.

Isshin replied: "Hai, Old man."

Despite Isshin's blatant disrespect, Yamamoto had to ignore it. These two were powerful enough to take on Soul Society's Gotei 13, alone. Despite this, they were loyal enough to join and swear on the oath of the Gotei 13, both on their time-line and this current time-line. It was good enough for him - for now.

Yamamoto handed Isshin the Substitute Shinigami badge, as he said: "Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Kurosaki. You both are dismissed."

The two bowed, as a form of respect and walked out of Yamamoto's office.

XXXXX

Ichigo looked at Rukia, as friends had prepared to walk into the Senkaimon to exit the Soul Society. Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi had already gone in.

He smiled at her as he said: "Take care, Midget."

Rukia gave Ichigo a hug and Ichigo embraced her.

"Take care…" Said Rukia as she wiped a tear off.

"Strawberry."

Ichigo smiled: "You know I will."

"Next time I see you… You better be in one piece."

Ichigo smirked. "You know I will be."

As Ichigo prepared to walk into Senkaimon, he saw a Captain and another Shinigami approach him.

He felt several shivers down his spine, having just faced a Captain himself.

The other Shinigami said: "Hi! Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia turned over and recognised them: "Lieutenant Kurosaki, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Isshin laughed: "Spare the pleasantries, Aunt. Call me Hitsugaya-kun or somethin'."

Rukia flushed red, after-all, despite most of the Gotei not knowing her "future" relationship with Ichigo, it was a well known fact within the High ranked officer's circle.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-kun…"

Ichigo looked at his 'future' daughter and asked: "So… Hisuki-chan, why'd you come?"

She replies: "Apart from seeing you off… The Soul Society has made you a official Substitute Shinigami."

She presents the badge to him, as Rukia's face showed shock.

 _Wasn't it supposed to be Captain Ukitake who presented this badge…?_

"Normally it'd be Captain Ukitake showing it… But since I'm related to you, they wanted me to show you it."

Ichigo nodded, understanding.

Hisuki continues: "Tou-san… Gomen…"

Ichigo showed a face of confusion, as Isshin continued for her.

"You see, that badge over there has several uses. Getting you outta your body, helping you control your Reiatsu… However, letting it help you identify as a Substitute Shinigami, isn't one of them. It's true purpose is to monitor you… So that you don't get into trouble. Now. I'm going to tell you the story of the first Substitute Shinigami, and his group… The fullbringers."

Ichigo nodded as he continued on listening.

"Around a hundred years ago there was another Substitute Shinigami, his name was Kugo Ginjo…"

XXXXX

"And so, in our time-line, you killed him, at least his human body. While he still resided in the Soul Society, and helped out, you found out that before, at least Soul Society had a distrust in you. Is that all, Hi-chan?"

Hisuki nodded: "I remember you said to me when I was younger… Were your and Ginjo's places reversed, you may've done the same… Which means that if you didn't fight Aizen with everyone… You would go against the Soul Society. So please…"

A tear came down from her eyes. "Please don't go against the Gotei!"

Ichigo gave her a smile. "It's fine. I swear it. I won't go against the Gotei unless they do somethin' stupid. And if it's that big of a deal for you, I'll swear it."

Hisuki smiled as she raced towards him and gave him a hug. "Arigato! Tou-san!"

Ichigo patted her head: "It's alright. I trust you guys. If the you guys told me to do it, I'll do it. I'm sure there's some reason behind this, for my own sake. You guys did save Rukia after-all."

He joked on: "Plus, you're my daughter in the future."

Rukia shouted at Ichigo: "Baka! I'd never have a daughter with you!"

Ichigo smirked: "Who said it was WITH YOU?"

Rukia flushed red, as Ichigo laughed and ran through the Senkaimon. Hisuki and Isshin waved goodbye, as they too stepped away from the Senkaimon.

XXXXX

Rukia looked at Hisuki as she asks: "Am I… really your mother?"

Hisuki smiled: "Hai! Kaa-san!"

Rukia sighed: "Did Nii-sama approve?"

Hisuki nodded: "Byakuya Oji-san is nice to me… Kaa-san."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief: "So he did approve us being together…"

Hisuki giggled: "So does this mean you like Tou-san now? After all, you both only fell in love after the blood war…"

Rukia's face went red: "I do not!"

Hisuki and Isshin both laughed, as Hisuki smiled with a tear coming down her face.

"It's good to really see you again, happy… Kaa-san."

She ran to Rukia and embraced her.

"I've missed you so much, Kaa-san… You have no idea… How much I missed you…"

Rukia smiled while embracing her daughter.

"It's alright now, my future daughter."

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin had finished their training for the day, and headed off to see off the sunset.

Isshin held Hisuki's hand as the pair used shunpo to reach the outer reaches of the Seireitei's Sogyoku Hill.

Both of them had a smile on their faces, as they watched the sunset.

"Shin-kun, the sunset's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah… If only we could see something like this everyday."

Hisuki laughed. "Isn't it strange… This hill was one the place for several of the major battles of the Ryoka Invasion… Which just happened a few days ago, and we're just sitting up here, looking at the skies."

Isshin nodded. "Yeah. Even in the future, the Ryoka Invasion is a large piece of history, at least according to the academy."

"Without it, Tou-san would've never met Kaa-san."

Hisuki looked at the ruins of the execution stand, dreamily. "The way Tou-san saved Kaa-san was so romantic… It's no wonder she fell for him."

Isshin chuckled: "Would you have liked to have been in her place then?"

Hisuki nodded: "If it was you that was carrying me and saving me, maybe."

"Maybe it'll happen someday."

"You wish, baka! I wouldn't let myself be caught so easily. After-all, I'm your lieutenant and lover. If I was caught by anyone, it'd be you."

Isshin smiled: "That's my girl, always so fierce towards others."

Hisuki smiled back. "You own me now… So take care of me Shin-kun. Remember your promise to Tou-san."

Isshin chuckles: "I will."

As a shooting star shot past the skies, Isshin and Hisuki kissed.

XXXXX

Momo was wondering around the Sogyoku hill, trying to sort out her feelings about her Captain and Aizen.

The past few days had been hectic. Only several days ago had she learnt that the Captain Aizen she loved, didn't exist.

Inside her, was a battle between her love for the old Captain Aizen, and the Aizen who almost killed her, and her childhood friend, Shiro-kun.

Then there was her new Captain, Captain Hitsugaya. Whilst she felt nothing towards her childhood friend Toshiro, she had felt something to this new 'Isshin' Hitsugaya. She felt love towards him, and she knew it. She had feelings for him, however did he have any for her?

As Momo thought about her inner conflicted feelings, she looked at the top of Sogyoku hill.

 _Wait… Why's there people here? I thought this place was restricted to Lieutenants or above only… I should investigate._

Momo went closer, as she heard their conversation.

 _The girl looked at the ruins of the execution stand, dreamily. "The way Tou-san saved Kaa-san was so romantic… It's no wonder she fell for him."_

 _The boy chuckled: "Would you have liked to have been in her place then?"_

 _She nodded: "If it was you that was carrying me and saving me, maybe."_

 _"Maybe it'll happen someday."_

 _"You wish, baka! I wouldn't let myself be caught so easily. After-all, I'm your lieutenant and lover. If I was caught by anyone, it'd be you."_

 _He smiled: "That's my girl, always so fierce towards others."_

 _She smiled back. "You own me now… So take care of me Shin-kun. Remember your promise to Tou-san."_

 _He chuckles: "I will."_

She then walked closer as she saw Hisuki and Isshin kiss. Momo dropped to the ground, as she stammered: "Oh… Oh… My god… No… Captain…"

Momo didn't look at she used shunpo to shunpo back below the hill. Hisuki and Isshin both didn't notice her, and continued their moment under the midnight silver moon.

Hisuki laid down on Isshin's lap as Isshin said: "So this is the famous lap pillow?"

Hisuki giggled: "Maybe so, Shin-kun."

Isshin grinned: "Well, sleep tight then."

XXXXX

She cried as she ran away.

 _Why is this world so cruel…? I really hoped Ichinose-san would've been wrong… But no. It was true, the two were lovers from the very start. I had no chance at all…_

She ran towards the only place where she knew someone could help her - the 6th division.

Izuru was currently helping out the with healing the injured, Renji was doing his own thing with Captain Kuchiki… Who else?

 _Wait! Hitsugaya-kun recently already recovered… I should go talk to him._

Momo sped towards the 10th division barracks as fast as she could, hoping she could reach there before she broke down in tears.

XXXXX

In the 10th division barracks' door, several guards were guarding as they saw Momo speed through.

She pled to them while slightly sobbing. "Please… Let me… Let me see Hitsugaya-kun!"

The guards, seeing her like this only nodded, not wanting to push her away.

She was let in and she shunpo'd into the Captain's room, and knocked.

XXXXX

Toshiro was doing paperwork, in his own room and was about to sleep. The last few days had been hectic, and being hospitalized didn't make his paperwork dosage smaller.

 _If only Matsumoto helped me out… As always she's out there drinking. If only there was a way to remove those sake she hides in the office or hold them hostage…_

As he finished another piece of paperwork, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it as he saw a Momo on the verge of tears.

He asks his childhood friend: "What's wrong Momo?"

She broke into tears. "Shin-kun… Shin-kun is with Kurosaki-chan… I saw them together in the Sogyoku hill. I… I don't know what to do anymore, Hitsugaya-kun. Everyone I had feelings for… They don't care about me. I don't have anything left, Captain Aizen's gone…"

Toshiro sighed.

 _That's a lot to take in._

Like any anime character trope, he hugged Momo, pushing her face towards his chest. "It's alright. I'm sure you've got plenty of others that'll love you in the future."

Momo replies crying: "But I really loved them both… Hitsugaya-kun and Captain Aizen."

Toshiro said to her, attempting to calm her down. "Aizen was a traitor, he tried to kill you. The old him doesn't exist anymore… And if Captain Isshin and Lieutenant Kurosaki are already together, you can't do anything. If those two aren't here for you though, I promise. I'll be here for you. I won't gonna let you cry like that, so if you have any problems, come find me."

Momo looked up at Toshiro as she nodded: "Arigato… Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro gave a small sad smile: "It's Hitsugaya-kun, Baka. Anyway, cry it out. You'll feel better about it. I won't tell anyone."

Momo cried out, a lot, as tears came out from her eyes, flowing down to her cheeks.

Toshiro held her hardly, not letting her go.

After a while, Tohsiro said: "It's alright Momo. You've got Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Abarai and I. We're always here for you, Momo."

Momo looked up at Toshiro, as she gave a sad smile. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

Toshiro scowled a bit. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

Momo wiped the tears off her face, ignoring Toshiro as she asked: "Hitsugaya-kun… Would it be fine if I slept here tonight? I don't think I'm in any shape the face the Captain tonight."

Toshiro replies: "You can stay here, Momo. There isn't any issues with you staying here. Stay as long as you want, I don't have any problems."

Momo nodded: "Arigato."

XXXXX

As Momo slept tightly, Toshiro pulled up the blanket to cover her entire body. "Sleep well, Momo. I just hope you'll be alright. I know how it's like… _Especially when I saw you tell me you loved Aizen._ "

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _"Shiro-Chan! You won't believe who I met at the academy!"_

 _Young Toshiro groans. "Are you going to go on about tattoo boy or Goldilocks boy?"_

 _Momo snaps: "Shiro-Chan! They have names, it's Renji-kun and Izuru-kun!"_

 _Toshiro smirks: " Then who is it, bed-wetter Momo?"_

 _Momo pouts only for a second as she continued on: "I met Captain Aizen… A Captain in the Gotei. He was so handsome and nice…"_

 _At that moment, Toshiro chewed his watermelon a lot harder. He was infuriated, and while he didn't know at what, he felt a deep clenched hatred coming from within for this "Aizen" fellow._

 _However, as time would go on, Toshiro would remove this hatred of us of his fellow Captain, until of course, said Captain nearly killed Momo._

XXXXX

Yoruichi called Urahara: "I've got all the pictures ready in a photobook, so… Where do I deliver it?"

Urahara smirked. "Give it to Matsumoto-san. She ordered it after-all."

Yoruichi nodded, as she used shunpo to head off towards the 10th division's barracks.

XXXXX

In the front of the 10th division barracks, Rangiku was waiting.

"Dammit! The Shoten said the delivery would be here soon! Urahara said it would be here today!"

Rangiku stomped her sandals in impatience. _If the Captain found out… I don't wanna think what would happen!_

As Rangiku sighed, a purple haired woman appeared. Before Rangiku could say anything, the woman said: "Your package. Payment please."

Rangiku nodded as she gave the cash to the woman. "Thanks!"

The woman chuckled. "Remember the deal, don't expose us."

Rangiku nodded. "I don't wanna be losing the cash."

XXXXX

Shuuhei asked Rangiku: "So, why'd you call me out here?"

Rangiku replies as she held out some pictures: "These pictures… Now, I want a quarter of the money… So I can buy some new clothes!"

Rangiku's face beamed with light, imagining already all the new clothes to buy.

Shuuhei carefully scanned the pictures, as his eyes widened. "Are you sure…? If he's the son of Toshiro, your Captain…"

Rangiku grinned: "I know a place, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei sighed: "I sure hope you do, Rangiku. Well, since you agreed, I'll be putting this on tomorrow's front page of the Seireitei Daily."

"Arigato for the cash, Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei nodded as Rangiku exited his office. He too then left it and threw out the pictures to all the 9th division Seireitei Communications shinigami. He yelled: "Top Article, we've found it! Get working men and woman!"

Faces of confusion was shown at first, until finally the journalists figured out what the pictures were. Some quality exposure, and lots of it. Some showed chuckles up their faces, some simply had grins.

XXXXX

Wew~ That was a hard chapter to write. Was half asleep too. Ah, I'm already picturing the fight in the start of the Arrancar arc. It'll go very differently, I ensure you. Though the respective invasions by Arrancar will happen… Fights will go different. Especially Ichigo's.


	17. Chapter 16: Exposed

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Exposed

It was the next day, as Isshin and Hisuki had finally returned to the 5th division's barracks. Isshin yawned.

"Who knew we would've stayed up so late in the Sogyoku hill watching the stars?"

Hisuki sighed: "Honestly Shin-kun, you shouldn't have stayed up so late unless you knew you could work today. You're lucky that my ability allows me to summon stuff or we wouldn't be happily sitting around the barracks doing nothing."

Isshin grinned. "I'm lucky to have you as a whole with me."

Hisuki showed a slight flush: "Not in the public… Baka…"

Isshin sighed: "Sure sure, flirting at home, work at the office."

Hisuki grinned: "Good that you get it, Shin-kun~!"

Isshin grunts. "The only part bad being a Captain is all the workloads and responsibilities…"

Hisuki giggled. "Not like you ever do any of them anyway."

"I do so!"

"I always did them all."

Isshin pouted: "Come on, you have to at least admit that I DID SOME FORM of paperwork before."

Hisuki sighed: "Fine fine, you did a bit, happy now?"

Isshin grinned: "Happy."

XXXXX

Isshin opened the doors of the barracks as the pair saw everyone inside reading the 'Seireitei Daily'.

He was confused.

 _That's weird… There isn't that much people who just love Seireitei Daily that much…_

As if reading his mind, Hisuki nodded as she asked a random Shinigami.

"What's going on?"

The random shinigami looked around, in slight panic then chuckled back at her and just walked away.

Isshin sighed: "That was weird."

Hisuki nodded, as the pair continued to go inside the barracks towards their joint office.

The duo noticed stares at their direction. Even a Captain wouldn't receive that much stares normally.

Isshin sweated nervously, afraid something was run and grabbed Hisuki's hand and used shunpo to reach the office quicker and closed the door.

"My god what is up with them? It's like we're some kind of super-super star or something!"

Hisuki shrugged. "It's not like we're new… What is up with the division today? I have a bad feeling in my gut."

Isshin shrugged in response, sighing as he opened the Captain's office door.

Sitting on the couch with Hisuki, Isshin looked over the schedules and posters for the academy that the Bounts had made, several days prior.

XXXXX

A knock was heard on the door to the Captain's office.

Isshin sighed. "I'll open it."

He walked towards the door, then twisted the knob and opened it.

Outside the door was 4th seat Hikaru Inamuri, who came into the office to hand inform Isshin of something.

"Captain, Lieutenant Hinamori told me to give this to you."

He gave a document of paper over to Isshin.

Hisuki asked in curiosity: "What is it?"

Isshin shrugged. "A request for a holiday today. Strange."

Hisuki replied: "She normally doesn't request those… It's not like her to requests those."

Hikaru nodded in agreement while holding in his laughter. "Yeah. She rarely took any day off, if anything it would only be for going out with her Academy friends, Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Abarai or her childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya."

 _Captain… Sorry but I promised Captain Hitsugaya and Momo not to tell you that she's having a mental breakdown right now about you… On a side note your relationship with Lieutenant Kurosaki… Holy. Shit._

Isshin signs the document and hands it over to Hikaru. Who takes it and replies: "Thanks Captain. I'll be off now."

As Hikaru walked through the door he said something that caught both Hisuki and Isshin's attention.

"By the way Captain, how'd you manage to hide the fact that you had a relationship with such a hot girl for that long? And did you and Lieutenant Kurosaki have sex yet? I mean you guys are literally sleeping in the same room so…"

Hisuki and Isshin instantly had their faces lit up red, as Hisuki just stared at the ground. Her face being the reddest it could get.

 _How did they find out…? Could it be possible that they found about that day I almost did it with Shin-kun…?_

Hisuki had no words coming out of her mouth as she quickly rushed to hide behind Isshin.

Isshin himself too was startled by this news. Having a bright red colour on his cheeks despite not as red as Hisuki's, he still was very red.

Hisuki and Isshin took a moment to recompose themselves as the information relayed in their brains.

Isshin and Hisuki both shouted simultaneously: "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

As Hikaru chuckled: "Sure you didn't. I mean, the Seireitei communications said that you guys were doing something suspicious in your room according to _experts_."

Immediately after he finishes he begins running, attempting to taking advantage of the dumbstruck, embarrassed couple.

However, what he didn't realise was that he should've ran immediately after breaking the news. They had already recovered, despite cheeks being still red.

Both Isshin and Hisuki used shunpo to catch up with him in an instant as Hikaru looked back.

 _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I'm sure dead now, if the Lieutenant's like any girl that's prude… I'm surely, fucked. Better run._

As Hikaru's posture went towards the posture for a shunpo, Hisuki yelled: "You aren't leaving! Hado #4! Byakurai!"

With the finger she had, pointed at Hikaru, a blue lightning shot out and hit him.

"OWWWW! THAT HURT YOU KNOW!" Said Hikaru as he attempted to get up and run again.

Isshin sighed. "You aren't getting away! Not after what you said! Bakudo #30, Shtotsu Sansen."

With his hand pointed at the 4th seat, three beams of light shot out, pinning the 4th seat against one of the barrack's walls.

Hisuki walked towards Hikaru, faking a smile as she asked: "Will you keep it a secret?"

"How?! Everyone already knows!"

Hisuki's smile grew as she changed her hand's posture into that of a fist."

Hikaru pleaded: "Spare me please! Lieutenant, Captain! Please no please no! Not the face!"

As Hisuki came closer, he braced for the worst.

Hisuki looked at Isshin: "Should I hit the face first then?"

Isshin nodded. "The face is always the best place to hit so they never forget."

Hikaru cried out as he said: "I didn't spread it! The Seireitei Communications did! It's on the front cover!"

Isshin and Hisuki immediately reddened as Hikaru gave out a laugh. "Man Shuuhei and Rangiku really did a number on you guys. I mean look at you, you're blushing so red, I could probably look at you and think that you were a tomato."

His laugh was immediately silenced as Isshin and Hisuki shot him a look that he'd never forget. "My… My bad."

Hisuki was to flabbergasted to speak. Isshin himself regains his composure and asks: "Who did a number on us?"

Hikaru whistled: "Uh…"

Isshin put his palms out: "Hado #30. Shakka-"

Hikaru replies: "Fine! I'll speak! Just remove the Bakudo please!"

Hisuki nodded as the white light disappears and Hikaru is let go. As he brushes himself, Hisuki asked in a more threatening voice.

"Who. Spread. Our. Relationship?"

Hikaru crossed his hands and waved like no tomorrow to designate that he was innocent. "I only found out in the Seireitei Daily! From the newspaper, it appears that Hisagi-san himself wrote the article and Matsumoto-san was the one who told him. That's all I know I swear! In any case here's the paper!"

He took out a magazine and handed it over to Hisuki, who began reading it.

XXXXX

 **Forbidden Love?! Childhood love and Captain Lieutenant bond?**

 **Shuuhei Hisagi**

[Picture]

[Romantic scene of the couple from chapter 15]

Forbidden love. Childhood love. All the factors to concern when you try to enter a forbidden relationship. That surely didn't keep the newly appointed Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th away from each other. The two have been hiding their relationship ever since arriving as Ryoka. While we may hold no ill for them, we do know that they have a secret relationship thanks to Lieutenant Matsumoto.

[Picture of them kissing under the silver moon]

In fact, their relationship has gone far enough that they're actively touching each other. What a anime story folks! I, Shuuhei Hisagi am bright enough to say that we're probably in what the humans call a "anime". A love story. I mean have you seen have you seen these pictures? It's like we're actually in one of those novels. Our new Captain boy, being the "son" of Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th being able to pull in a hot girl like her? Damn. Talk about impossible. But from the chatter I get from the squad 5 members, Isshin Hitsugaya seems pretty cool, so does Hisuki Kurosaki.

But one thing I never thought was that they had a thing between them. Heck, even 4th seat Inamuri seemed amazed when I asked him. All the more reason to expose this to the public… To increase Seireitei morale and trust between one another! For them who risk people laughing at them for being a incest couple and Captain Lieutenant couple at the same time. Let us support them with open arms and see this relationship through! Whether they like it or not, sure there'll be a few laughs, but news like this simply must be shared!

[Picture of Hisuki and Isshin heading into the Captain's quarters]

In fact, Lieutenant Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya may've even done **it!** Let's be honest here, if they live in the same house, like any healthy person they'd definitely go crazy and do it everyday. I mean come on they sleep in the same room, they're like 25. They're probably raging with hormones since their appearance is still that of teenagers. Maybe Hisuki-chan's even pregnant… Who knows? However what I gotta say is Captain Hitsugaya is one lucky man, getting a girl like that.

[Picture]

Spott-

XXXXX

Hisuki sighed as she said: "You can go… Sorry for acting like this… Shin-kun and I… Didn't want to be found out until we were ready."

Hikaru gave a nod as he quickly used shunpo to get away.

Hisuki looked at Isshin as he said: "To the 9th division barracks then? I'm sure you'd like to have a few words with him."

Hisuki nodded as she clenched her fists in anger. "I'm gonna make him pay with the best way I know how…"

Isshin gave a light chuckle. "I'm gonna love this."

Hisuki grins. "After what he did with _our_ private business, we deserve to enjoy every minute of his suffering."

Isshin nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

 _She's a definite sadist. Definitely mad at him._

Isshin and Hisuki both used shunpo and hid their reiatsu as they rushed towards the 9th division barracks. Both content on making Shuuhei pay for writing and publishing his article.

XXXXX

Shuuhei and Rangiku had both fell asleep in the printing room, writing the articles. A noise was made outside by the guards as Rangiku and Shuuhei both woke up.

"Rangiku-san? What were you doing here?"

Rangiku sighed. "I was helping you write the article. Anyway, I've gotta go…"

She quickly used shunpo and ran out the door as fast as possible, leaving every single bottle of sake inside the room.

Shuuhei murmurs to himself: "Wonder what was that about, don't see why you've gotta go to anywhere in a hurry…"

Shuuhei would regret not following Rangiku-san, as he forgot the article he posted.

As Shuuhei walked around, he asked an officer who had just entered the printing room. "What's going on? Why's there so much copies being printed?"

The seated officer replies: "Lieutenant… We're uh, getting lots of requests. Don't you remember? It's about the 5th division!"

Shuuhei thought long and hard about last night. And then it hit him.

 _XXXXX_

 _Flashback to last night, after the deal._

 _"Let's toast for the occasion Shuuhei-kun all this money! "_

 _Shuuhei replied happily: "Arigato Rangiku-san! This'll make lots of money for the 9th!"_

 _Rangiku smiled: "No problem. I've got a fair share too! So drink up!"_

 _Obediently, Shuuhei drank. Until he was wasted drinking with Rangiku._

XXXXX

"Oh shit… I better get myself to safe-"

As he said safe, he saw two figures appear.

Before he could say a word, the seated officer quickly ran away, realising it was Hisuki and Isshin.

Shuuhei, being sat down had no such liberties.

Hisuki grinned as she chanted: "Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Immediately after she did that Shuuhei begged for mercy. "Please! Don't torture me… We're fellow lieutenant's right?"

Hisuki didn't respond as she threw out a bunch of paper for Shuuhei to see what it was.

 **He immediately recognised it. It was paperwork.**

All the paperwork which was needed to be done after the Ryoka invasion.

Shuuhei only could say: "No no no no… That took me days to do!"

Isshin sighed: "Don't pick a fight with her man, my advice."

Shuuhei pouted: "But the income…"

"Isn't worth it."

As Hisuki grins at Shuuhei who begins to cry, she said: "I'm sorry Hisagi-san… But like your story this is also my mission."

Isshin chuckled: "Our." as he held Hisuki's hand.

Hisuki held his hand and smiled as they both said: "Hado #31! Shakkaho."

Hisagi watches as days of work is ruined and his burnt, crying.

Isshin whispers something to Hisuki, who smiles as she looks at Shuuhei, who gulps.

XXXXX

Soon, Shuuhei is put up onto a tree, and is hanged by the underwear. Put on display for the rest of the 9th division.

Shuuhei kept grumbling while Hisuki, Isshin and the rest of the nearby 9th division shinigami laugh. Shuuhei squeals for help from his subordinates who ignores him due to the pure entertainment of him being hung up on the tree.

Hisuki and Isshin both began to walk away. Shuuhei shouted: "Don't just walk away! Comon, at least release me?"

Hisuki shook her head: "The Kido expires immediately at 12 hours, you'll do fine Hisagi-kun."

Shuuhei curses his life for working with Rangiku as he sees the couple shunpo away from him.

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin arrive at the 10th division barracks, where the several shinigami guards congratulate them on their relationship.

"Oi aren't you guys the new Captain and Lieutenant that have a relationship as well?"

Hisuki cheeks went red. "Ha… Hai." She stammered.

Another man chuckles. "I heard she's dating the Captain's son from the future. I never thought anyone from the Hitsugaya bloodline was straight. How anyone from that bloodline got a girl that hot is beyond me."

Isshin flushes red as well, Hisuki flushes even more red.

The 3rd shinigami chuckled: "Let them through, they're already tomato red. You don't need to tease them even further."

Isshin thanks him as they walked through: "Arigato."

The shinigami gave him a nod.

The two are forced to accept their new status in the Gotei 13, as they walked with bright red cheeks through the 10th division barracks in an attempt to find Toshiro.

"Look! Isn't that the new couple?"

"Don't they sleep together?"

"Yeah, it was revealed in the Seireitei Daily dumbass."

"What do you think they do all night?"

"Think she's got a kid yet?"

"Nope, heard of condoms?"

"Extremely uncomfortable, yeah."

Hisuki and Isshin flush red at the comments despite holding hands throughout the barracks.

"Look! They're holding hands!"

"Are we in a anime?"

"It's so cute!" Exclaimed a female shinigami.

"Yeah… I wish I had a boyfriend like that too." Another exclaimed.

"Lucky ass bastard managed to get the best girl in the house."

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin arrive in front of the Captain's office of Squad 10, as Isshin knocks. "Shiro-kun?"

From the inside he heard a grunt. "Dammit Captain Ukitake! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

As Toshiro opened the door he scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Isshin gave a slight grin. "Hi tou-san. We want to find Rangiku-nee."

Toshiro replies, scowling. "She's off-duty today. And don't call me Tou-san. I prefer Captain Hitsugaya, I haven't had you as a son yet."

The couple nods simultaneously: "Hai, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro then said: "Congratulations on your, engagement."

He continues on. "However, you can be sure that I won't give you a hell of a time for being together. You have my genuine congratulations though."

The couple gives off a light blush as Hisuki stuck herself onto Isshin's arm and laid on his shoulders.

She replies: "Arigato… Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nods. "So what are you two doing here, Lieutenant Kurosaki, Captain Isshin? I trust you both know that I'm not for one for discussing rumours."

Isshin steps out and said: "You remember that I'm from the future right?"

Toshiro shot him a confused look. "Go on."

Hisuki continued for Isshin. "Rangiku-san kind of exposed our relationship, something we didn't want out until later on… So we would like revenge."

Toshiro sighed. "If you want me to help your petty revenge by abusing my powers as Captain, please don't think about it."

Isshin shook his head. "This'll benefit your division, especially in terms of paperwork."

The moment Isshin said "paperwork", Toshiro looked at him, with a more curious look.

"Explain, Captain Isshin."

"I know where Rangiku-nee's sake stashes are."

Toshiro eyed Isshin cautiously as Hisuki spoke, supporting Isshin. "It's true! Back then you didn't want Shin-kun drinking… But Rangiku-san quickly became Shin-kun's friend and took care of him in a lot of his childhood, she showed him every single spot in the future."

Toshiro nodded, despite still not trusting the new Captain fully.

 _This has to be one of Matsumoto's pranks. There's no way she's not cooperating with them. However… Since they kind of want to get back at her right now… could it be possible?_

Just as Toshiro finished his thoughts, Isshin went to Toshiro's desk and opened a drawer and took out several sake bottles.

"That's some."

Toshiro gave off a grin. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Hisuki grinned evilly as she began talking. "This'll benefit your division. If Rangiku wants her sake, you're going to make her work for it. All you have to do is place all the extra load of paperwork you're doing onto Rangiku. Make her work, or else she can't have her sake bottles back. At least for this month."

Toshiro replies, smiling. "That's a good plan, Lieutenant Kurosaki. Thank you for this."

Hisuki nodded. "Yeah… But still, it's only thanks to you that this plans going to be even able to work in the first place."

Isshin finishes writing down the list of where all the sake hiding spots Rangiku has and hands it over to Toshiro.

"Thanks, Captain Isshin."

Isshin grinned: "Meh. It's a favour for us too, like Hi-chan said."

Toshiro nodded as the pair walked out of his office. Toshiro had a lot of work to do, as he searched his office, heading towards the various spots collecting the secret Sake stashes Rangiku had in the 10th division barracks.

He pulls out a crate of sake. "Aha! There's one down. Now, soon I'll be actually able to relax for a change."

He grins as he throws the sake's into his large bag.

XXXXX

 _Meanwhile in the 10th division, a hiding place in the Library._

Rangiku wheezed. She didn't like hiding in a bookshelf like this, but after sensing Isshin and Hisuki's angered Reiatsu she decided that she'd hide here until the storm was over.

 _I just hope… They'll be over it soon. I mean what can they do if they can't find me?_

How wrong she was.

XXXXX

Rangiku soon came out of her hiding spot after she sensed Isshin and Hisuki had left and entered the Captain's office as she gave a confused look at her captain.

"Captain! Did you buy all this sake for me?

Toshiro gave a smirk. "You really think I'd know what type of Sake you drink? Well, before I didn't. But now, I sure do. Sakura Sake."

Matsumoto looked at the stash closer. "Wait… Isn't that my stash?!"

Toshiro gave a grin. "I'll return some sake to you each time you finish some paperwork."

Matsumoto had a depressed frown, as she sighed and got to work. "Hai Captain…"

 _They really did find a way to punish me… Why?! Why my sake…_

Toshiro, for the first time in his long career, smiled. He could finally relax a while before doing paperwork again. For his Lieutenant, Rangiku was actually doing work for once thanks to Isshin and Hisuki.

 _I'll thank them in person later. I should ask them more about where Matsumoto hides her other things. It'll be more productive. This method will definitely work, and for the first time I won't have to work overnight once every 2 nights._

XXXXX

Several days had passed, and it was about time for the first Arrancar incursion into Karakura Town. Standing in front of Yamamoto were the advanced team of officers except for Renji going into Karakura to protect it.

The team included: Toshiro, Hisuki, Isshin, the Bounts, Rangiku, Yumichika, Rukia and Ikkaku.

The team was now in Yamamoto's office. Yamamoto began the briefing.

"From the information learnt from the future, your objective will be to protect the town of Karakura. We shan't let Aizen kidnap the girl or anyone Kurosaki Ichigo deems worthy of going to save. Captain Isshin Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hisuki Kurosaki will arrive first to assist Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi on eliminating the two Espada's. The advanced team will arrive the day after and will bring all the supplies. This time we shan't be unprepared for the arrivals of the Arrancar. Gentei Kaijo can be activated at any time. Do activate it and avoid unnecessary injuries."

Toshiro asks: "Will any place to stay be provided, or will we be forced to find our own place to stay?"

Yamamoto replies: "The Gotei 13 currently doesn't have any place to stay. We don't have the time to properly prepare you a residance, therefore you'll have to find one by yourself. However, we have managed to successfully put you all into Kurosaki Ichigo's "Highschool". You will all attend classes there on the purpose of monitoring Kurosaki Ichigo."

All the officers except Rukia, Hisuki and Isshin showed signs of frowning and distress. They clearly had no contacts in the human world.

Yamamoto coughed as all the officers looked back at him. "Ichigo Kurosaki's future will not be tampered with without instruction from Lieutenant Kurosaki or Captain Isshin Hitsugaya. We must let the boy walk on the best possible path, until he is ready. Lieutenant Abarai has already been briefed by Captain Isshin Hitsugaya to not interfere on the fight today."

All the officers in the room nodded. "Yes Captain Commander."

Isshin then stepped out and said: "I'll now begin the briefing on the mission in the human world and the main events that transpired, and what will and won't be changed."

Everyone's attention went from the Captain Commander to Isshin. "Tomorrow, we'll all arrive into Karakura Highschool, as you all know. However, tomorrow night, an Espada, a Captain level Arrancar named Grimmjow Jaggarquez will attack with his Fraccion. Do not engage Grimmjow unless he heads for you. Ichigo will be targeted by Grimmjow, and the beating up he'll receive is essential."

Isshin paused to see if everyone was on so far. Everyone nodded to show they were, and he continued.

"Ichigo will then head over to the Vizard's warehouse and be trained. I can't disclose the coordinates, but do know that Ichigo is safe and will succeed in taming his inner hollow. After that however, is when things differ. The Arrancars may or may not launch a second attack to retrieve Orihime, so she is not to be let out by Squad 13 when training with Kuchiki-san for any reason. Once the attack is over, we'll retrieve Ichigo's family and move him into the Soul Society for training. Hisuki has the Oken in her body, she'll take Ichigo up into the Soul palace."

Rangiku stopped Isshin. "Aren't only Royal Guards meant to have the Oken?"

Genryusai shook his head, as he explained. "Child, that is what they want you to know. Royal Guards are forbidden from sexual activities in fear that there may be another offspring who has the Oken in their blood once they give birth to one. For having too many with the Oken is troublesome. It is reasonable that if Kurosaki Ichigo saved the Soul King and trained up there, he was granted an Oken which merged with his bones. However, since he was a Captain, he had no need to follow the rules. Therefore, if Lieutenant Kurosaki is his offspring, she too has the Oken in her body."

Hisuki nodded. "General Yamamoto explained it. I have the Oken in my body, so I'm going to take Ichigo and a few others up to the Soul Palace to train before the threat. I'm sure I can convince Ichibei-sama to let them train there."

All the officers present stopped their questioning, which allowed Isshin to continue. "After that, we'll all leave and return to the Seireitei, where we'll begin our individual training. Do not spoil what Ichigo is doing to his family. If they find out, it may very well disrupt the time-line. That is all for the briefing."

Yamamoto slammed his Zanpakutou-stick to the ground. "That is all for the briefing. Lieutenant Kurosaki, Captain Isshin Hitsugaya. Head out at once!"

The pair grinned and immediately used shunpo to get out of the office, as Hisuki.

Isshin held Hisuki's head when they arrived at the Senkaimon.

"Let's go."

Hisuki nodded her head, as the duo used hell butterflies to cross through the Dangai.

Hisuki and Isshin ran through, the seemingly endless Dangai, finally managing to reach the end after a few minutes.

Isshin held Hisuki's head towards his chest. "Let's change history, Hisuki."

Hisuki smiled. "Hai! Let's go help Tou-san… And change this time-line for the better!"

With that, the duo rushed into the white light up ahead.

XXXXX

 **Omake 1: Aizen and his fashion products**

Captain's office, 5th division.

The Lieutenants and Captain of the 5th division were having an important meeting. It was about funding.

Isshin sighed as he asked Momo: "How did the 5th division have so little funds?"

Momo gave a small shrug. "Captain Aizen would always spend the division funds wisely but…"

Hisuki face palmed: "He obviously didn't. Like any sane man, he used it all on items he wanted."

She bought out the list of items he bought using the funds.

"Hair gel, loads of it. Years worth of hair gel… And quality conditioners, shampoo, quality hair dryers, face paint, hair dye, skin colouring, sun bathing…"

"Wonder what he needs that for?"

Everyone in the room shrugged at Isshin's question.

XXXXX

Las Noches, throne room.

Ulquiorra asks Aizen: "Lord Aizen, may I ask a question?"

Aizen replies calmly: "Yes Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra clears his throat as he looks at Menoly and Loly moving the crates of items.

"What need do you have for those… _Human_ materials?"

Aizen smiled. "I have a lot of needs Ulquiorra. For my hair, it doesn't gel itself as I made it seem."

Aizen then put some gel on his hair and used his hands to rearrange his hair to turn it into his "normal" hair without glasses.

Ulquiorra was unamused. "How did you get all these?"

Aizen smirked. "The 5th division. All their funds were used in transportation fees and buying these, Ulquiorra. After all, where else would I get them?"

Ulquiorra was silenced. "To think Lord Aizen had such a comprehensive mindset. You are truly the king of Hueco Mundo."

Aizen grinned. "Now… These products aren't just for me. You all need to look, exactly like the army I envision to invade."

Aizen mysteriously takes out a white skin dye and green face paint."

"Here Ulquiorra. Paint this on yourself. You'll play the role of the police. And the Gotei, they'll be your targets."

The previously pale skinned Arrancar had a complicated expression on his face, but he slowly nodded as he took the dye away and into his room.

Aizen grinned. "Funny. I wonder how he'll look like in his Resurrection now."

XXXXX

Yeah I don't write newspaper articles that much. Don't blame me. Anyway, this is some comedy. Next chapters the next arc.

It'll be introducing the Arrancar arc, and what our good characters will be doing. Our good albino Arrancar will finally know what does trash mean: Himself.

The next arc will begin with the largest changes, and fights that are required will still happen. However, Gentei Kaijo will be activated MUCH faster. Meaning that the Arrancar slaughtered. Basically, I won't be writing any of the individual Arrancar fights, only Ichigo's. The rest you can just observe. The only logical one to interfere in is against Grimmjow for Ichigo. I know that Edward breaks Ikkaku's Bankai, but think to yourself: If that man doesn't reveal shit about Bankai, and Ichigo knows he doesn't want to, would Ichigo just randomly tell his own daughter? Ichigo probably doesn't even know who Edwards is, he may even presume that Ikkaku broke his Bankai in Karakura. Meaning that there's no logical way for my characters to interfere in Ikkaku's fight.

Warning: Fight between Yammy and Ichigo will be slightly altered.

I'm beginning with a interlude, and IT WON'T BE 5,000 words. The purpose of it is to give myself a small break and space to finish writing up the Grimmjow incursion fights.

Please note that even IF I decide I don't post next week, I still everything up to the Grimmjow fight. We're skipping all that Grand Fisher stuff, writing Kon running isn't my taste.

Reviews:

turquoise ninja 012: Not cousins, changed the ships a lil'. It's Toushiro and Momo now.

anielsen33326: Yes they are, and I mean a interlude. For the first time, we will have Aizen's perspective.


	18. Interlude: Arrancar

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interlude: Arrancar Arc

XXXXX

Aizen stood tall atop the the throne room of Las Noches, where Ulquiorra and Yammy bowed at his magnificence.

"Stand, Ulquiorra, Yammy."

The two Arrancar stood, as Aizen said to Loly: "Play recording 461".

The recording began playing, showing the fight between Byakuya and Ichigo. Both Ulquiorra and Yammy scoffed. Both clearly thought they were stronger than Byakuya and Ichigo. All Espada believed themselves to be superior than Captains.

Ulquiorra, the official shoe rubber of Aizen out of all the Espada, asked Aizen: "What would you like us to do, Lord Grobin?"

Aizen smiled. "It's simple. Provide some surveillance and data on how the boy is doing. I would like to see how my latest project is doing, and if he has developed well."

Ulquiorra and Yammy bowed: "It shall be done, Lord Grobin."

Ulquiorra then opened a Garganta, as he and Yammy stepped through it, walking towards Karakura Town.

XXXXX

Arriving at Karakura Park, Yammy, being the paranoid delusional fuckwad he was, yelled out: "THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME ULQUIORRA! THEY THINK WE'RE WEIRD!"

Ulquiorra stoically replied: "They can't see us Yammy. We're Arrancar, they're humans."

Yammy ignored Ulquiorra, as he said back to the humans: "You think I'm weird?! WELL YOU'RE WEIRD! LET'S SEE WHO YOU THINK IS WEIRD AFTER THIS!"

Yammy took a deep, long breath as he began absorbing all the souls in the area.

Hundreds of people dropped down, lifeless. Save one… Tatsuki Arisawa.

Tatsuki stared at Yammy with all her might: "What… What are you?"

Yammy smirked at the girl remaining, as he walked towards her: "Serves you right, thinkin' I'm weird."

Tatsuki retorted with all her might, not wanting to give satisfaction to the creature. "You have a mask where it would be physically impossible to place on without glue, surgery or other strange methods which normal people won't do. Along with that, you're indisputably loud and idiotic. You match the definition of weird."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement: "I must agree with you, girl. Please forgive my associate before he absorbs your soul. He is indeed weird. He has a below average intelligence when compared to most Espada. If I remember right, his IQ was 64."

Tatsuki sighed. "No wonder. Feels bad to have to deal with him."

Ulquiorra nodded, as he reminded Tatsuki. "Not as bad as dying though."

Tatsuki cursed: "Fuck… Why'd you have to remind me."

At that moment, Yammy caught onto the conversation, and yelled at her: "YOU THINK I'M WEIRD! I'LL MAKE YOU ME SO WE'RE ALL WEIRD SO I'LL BE NORMAL!"

Tatsuki prepared for her imminent doom, as Yammy's raw Reiatsu began crushing in her skull, making her unconscious.

Yammy jerked his arm backwards, preparing for a punch.

He punched lightly, not wanting to waste energy on what he would call 'weird people'.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A orange haired girl came out of no where, and out of her hairpins came several 'flies' which created a orange shield.

The shield broke after Yammy punched it, but it still blocked his punch.

Yammy asked Ulquiorra: "Is this one it?"

Ulquiorra gave a imperceptible shake of his head. "How do you forget Yammy? We've only just saw how he looked like minutes ago. Besides, this ones a SHE."

Yammy growled. "Then I kill her!"

Orihime looked at Yammy, as she said: "For what you did to Tatsuki… And all the people here. For what you did to become what you are. I will end you. I will be the one who makes sure that no one suffers because of you anymore. I will take up the duty of protecting Karakura from you."

Midway in this speech Ulquiorra clapped. "That is a fine protagonist speech."

Orihime ignored him and continued: "I have went through all the challenges life and the afterlife could throw at me… And compared to that, you are nothing! TSUBAKI! I REJECT!"

Summoning Tsubaki at Yammy, Yammy growled: "STUPID MOSQUITO! I HATE MOSQUITOS! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Slapping Tsubaki away from himself, Yammy growled as he slapped the air at random around himself.

Tsubaki was caught by Orihime who only let out: "Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki said to Orihime, obviously pissed off: "Damn Woman… Have more confidence in your attack!"

He then disappeared back into her hairpin.

Yammy said to Ulquiorra: "I CAUGHT IT! I KILLED THE MOSQUITO!"

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement: "Yes you did Yammy, now finish the job."

Yammy ran towards Orihime, his fist preparing to strike her head. "DIE BITCH!"

Yammy growled as he saw what his fist contacted with. It was a dark skinned man's arm.

The man introduced himself: "I'm Chad, hollow."

Chad immediately used his special arm to knock away Yammy's punch, and then blasted something at Yammy.

"El Directo!"

The blast was irrelevant, as Yammy just ran through the blast itself yelling: "I HATE INSECTS!"

Chad raised his arm to block Yammy's incoming punch.

 _He's strong enough to block El Directo. I can only hold him back long enough for Urahara-san to get here._

Yammy punched Chad's arm, breaking it. He then delivered a second punch to Chad's stomach, knocking chad all the way back to the trees.

Yammy ran towards Chad, yelling: "ULQUIORRA! IS THIS HIM?"

Ulquiorra, pissed off, still stoically replied: "No Yammy, if this were him I would've stopped you myself."

Yammy grinned: "TIME TO KILL YOU INSECT!"

Running towards Chad, something once again stopped Yammy. It was a large meat cleaver, held by a orange haired man in a black Shihaksho.

Ulquiorra gave a small grin, as Yammy yelled: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The man replied: "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

Ichigo gave a glare towards Ulquiorra and asked: "Are you the one who did this?"

Ulquiorra gave a imperceptible shake of his head, and pointed at Yammy. "He did."

Yammy nodded as he agreed with Ulquiorra: "YEAH! I DID! THEY CALLED ME WEIRD!"

Ichigo leapt back as he said to Yammy: "In my opinion, and common opinion, you're weird. And since you hurt my friends… I'm going to make you pay."

Ichigo pushed his sword forward, with one hand on the blade of Zangetsu, the other on the handle.

Bursts of blue Reiatsu surrounded Ichigo, growing higher and higher.

"You're gonna pay, arm for arm. Whatever you are."

XXXXX

 **Omake pt 2: Yoruichi's Statue**

Everyone in the meeting sighed. "What do we do about the cash issue?"

Suddenly, a black cat appeared outside of the 5th Division's office. It was a god-send for the fifth division, who had been on low funds ever since Aizen used all the funds for… Personal spending.

Isshin gave a grin, as Hisuki sighed. "You're planning something, aren't you Shin-kun."

Isshin nodded. "Hi-chan… We're gonna need your help. More specifically, Eienyuki No Okami's help."

Momo shot Isshin a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Isshin grinned. "Momo, you might not know, but Sui Feng is a lesbian."

Momo's expression changed into that of a 'oh my god' expression, as she put both her hands on her mouth.

"SHE IS?!"

Hisuki gave the confirming nod. "She has a definite crush on Yoruichi. The only reason like 90% of the Seireitei doesn't know is because Yoruichi left like 101 years ago… Wait, you're thinking of that, Shin-kun?"

Isshin's mischievous grin grew wider, as Hisuki sighed. "Are you sure Sui-Feng's _that into_ Yoruichi?"

Isshin nodded as Momo asked: "Could you both tell me what you're planning? The suspense is killing me… It's like you could read each others minds… Like lovers. Well you are lovers but still…"

Isshin held Hisuki's hand as he dragged her outside, not waiting for Momo. Momo ran towards them, shouting: "Captain!"

XXXXX

In the training field for the 5th division, Momo caught up to Isshin. "Captain, what are we doing?!"

Isshin replied: "Ice statue making. We're gonna sell statues of Yoruichi to the 2nd division. Part of the cash is going to Hisuki and I's personal accounts, since we're not using division funding. But still, it's gonna really help our division."

Momo sighed: "There's no way this will work."

Isshin grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Momo shook her head. "I'm not one for betting."

Isshin sighed as he looked at Hisuki, who began chanting her release. "Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami."

"Eienyuki no ōkami, Aisukurōn."

A ice clone of what Hisuki imagined Yoruichi in, for a pose she would be in, during a photoshoot appeared.

Momo gasped: "That looks so real…"

Isshin nodded: "It's never melting ice too, unless you intentionally lit it on fire."

Momo let out a sly grin: "We might have a chance at this."

XXXXX

 _One day later, second division barracks_

Sui-Feng walked towards the gate of the 2nd division, where she could hear men arguing. As she walked up, she yelled: "What's all this commotion?!"

A Shinigami walked up to her and whispered: "The fifth division's selling some ice statues… They refuse to leave. Even Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kurosaki is there."

Sui-feng grunted. "Fine, I shall deal with them myself."

She walked past her subordinates and looked in front, and said to Isshin: "Leave this place at once!"

Isshin pouted: "Are you sure? We have something you really want."

Sui-Feng replied: "NO! You have nothing I want, now leave."

Momo giggled: "I told you."

Isshin gave a glance to Hisuki, who took out one of the Yoruichi statues.

Sui-feng suddenly paused, as she went around and inspected the ice statue. "Lady Yoruichi! You are right… This is indeed an elegant piece of art. How much will it cost?"

Isshin replies: "1,000,000 Yan each."

All the Shinigami's eyes opened widely at the cost, including Omaeda.

"Captain…"

Sui-feng snapped at her subordinates: "Silence! That is cheap for a statue of that caliber, made from fine pure ice. Finer ice than Hyorinmaru, never melting. I assure you, this is an investment in the long turn."

Isshin then whistled for the convoy to arrive, with hundreds of Ice statues, as the 2nd division's Shinigami gaped at the sheer amount of Yan they would spend on statues, of a cat and a woman. Sui-feng admired each and everyone of the finely made ice statues and sculptures, decreeing them as fine-art.

The members of the 2nd Division could only watch as the bank account of the 2nd division be emptied and completely transferred to the 5th.

Sui-feng called out in the distance: "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I WANT ALL OF THEM PLACED IN THE HALLS OF THE BARRACKS, IN FRONT OF THE MAGGOT'S NEST! LADY YORUICHI'S MAGNIFICENCE WILL BE EVERYWHERE!"

A operative dared to question her. It was 3rd seat Shusuke Amagai. "Ma'am… Do you think this is a bit much?"

Sui-feng pointed Suzumebachi at Amagai, who gulped. "Lady Yoruichi is not to be spoken down to, no matter the circumstances."

"Yes ma'am."

The fifth division's shinigami were laughing down at the fool of a Captain, known as Sui-feng. The Omnikitsudo was already planning a way to subdue Isshin Hitsugaya's new wealth.

As the Shinigami of the 2nd division began moving the sculptures and statues inside, Sui-feng bowed to Isshin. "Thank you for allowing me to have such art of Lady Yoruichi. Your kindness will be replied one day."

Isshin replied: "Uhhh Thank you… Now about the payment. It'll cost all of the 2nd division's savings."

Sui-feng scoffed: "That is but a small price to pay for such magnificence and elegance."

Isshin's two lieutenants were already laughing out tears, along with the 5th division's escort squad. This was indeed hilarious to them.

Sui-feng yelled at her men: "IF ONE BREAKS, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

The Shinigami gulped, as they more carefully moved the new possessions of the 2nd division inside towards the territory of the 2nd division.

As the 5th division's convoy left, cries of agony could be heard from the 2nd Division's Shinigami.

XXXXX

The 2nd division, which originally was the richest, save for the 10th, due to it's strict discipline, was now poorer than the 11th.

The 5th division had completely inherited the wealth.

All around the 2nd division, there now existed hundreds of Yoruichi statues made of ice, which was there for Sui-Feng's personal amusement.

Every time Isshin entered the Barracks for a friendly talk with Sui-feng, for things like offering her Economical support, he was always proud of what he accomplished for his dying division. Legends never die.

*Yan = Currency of the Seireitei.

XXXXX

I know this chapter was short ok, but I promise the next one will be much longer.

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm on schedule and will post on either sunday, monday or tuesday next week. Until then, please favourite, review and follow!


	19. Chapter 17: Incursion! The Arrancars!

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Incursion! The Arrancars appear!

Ichigo yelled: "Ban. Kai!"

A gust of wind surrounded Ichigo, as Yammy backed away and asked Ulquiorra: "IS THIS HIM?"

Ulquiorra, annoyed replies: "Yes Yammy, that is the one we tried to find. Try not to break him, Lord Aizen won't be pleased if you do."

Yammy ignored Ulquiorra as he ran towards Ichigo. Ichigo had his back turned against Yammy, but his head was facing him. "You'll pay for what you did to my friends."

With a quick burst of shunpo, Ichigo uses Tensa Zangetsu to slash off Yammy's arm.

Yammy yells in pain. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT!"

Ichigo replies stoically. "That was for Chad's arm."

Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu with two hands as he rushed towards Yammy, attempting to slash him. Yammy ran straight on, challenging Ichigo's strength.

A voice spoke in Ichigo's head.

 **Let me out Ichigo! Let me have some fun too! Come on Ichigo!**

A white mask begins to form on Ichigo's face as he slashed down on Yammy's chest. "Dammit! You'll die for that, insect!"

 **"ArrrgH RAAA!" Growled Shiro**.

 ** _Get out… Of my head!_**

 **Wait no! Ichigo! No! If you make me lose control now we'll both di-**

 ** _OUT NOW!_**

Ichigo pulls off his mask, and due to his distraction, allows Yammy to land a blow. A devastating one.

"Dammit… Argh."

Yammy grinned: "Now that feels much better for my arm!"

He launches several Bala's at Ichigo. "Take this you good for nothing shit! Now I'm going to have to replace my arm! Bala! Bala! Bala! Bala!"

Four red energy beams fires at Ichigo's location, as they explode.

Orihime screamed out: "Kurosaki-kun!"

Yammy uses sonido and punches Orihime, knocking her unconscious. "Quiet! Bitch for Grobin!"

Yammy then uses the hollow type of Hoho to stand on the air and look at Ichigo.

Ichigo still stood as he charged towards Yammy. "You bastard… You almost killed Orihime!"

Yammy snorted. "The Grobin's Bitch was annoying the fuck outta me anyway."

Ichigo attempted a slash, only for himself to be punched in the gut by Yammy, three times despite Yammy's slow attacks.

Ichigo spit out a large ton of blood, and his vision begins to fade.

 _Is this where I end? I couldn't… Even protect the ones I cared about…_

Yammy held up Ichigo, with his hand in Ichigo's face. "Now let's see how you deal with a Cero to the face you shithead!"

Ulquiorra said to Yammy: "Do not kill him Yammy. Lord Aizen has instructed us specifically to keep him alive."

Yammy snorted: "I know that Ulquiorra! I'll just blow his face in and leave him alive. Then I'll kill the rest of them."

Ichigo struggled as he heard that Yammy would hurt his friends, using his arms to attempt to rip off Yammy's grip on his neck. He tried talking, only for Yammy to smash him into the ground.

The cero on Yammy's arm enlarged as it prepared to collide with Ichigo's face, showing a clearly fearful Ichigo.

Suddenly, Yammy was hit with a yellow blast of light.

Yammy grunts as he let's Ichigo go and saw who hit him.

Yammy looks in delight. "Oi Ulquiorra! Ain't those one of the Captain's? The one in the white shirt?"

Ulquiorra gave him a nod. "Yes Yammy, we couldn't predict that they were here, but I believe it's time for you to retreat."

The ginger haired girl spoke. "No hollow's leaving Karakura today. Not at least until I'm done with you both…"

Ulquiorra gave her a curious look as he saw her Reiatsu rise up.

 _It's beyond that of Kurosaki Ichigo's. Perhaps this one would be interesting. Yammy should fight her._

Yammy snorted. "Little girl! I'll kill you first then!"

The Captain simply stepped back, as he took a spot to observe the fight.

He charged towards the girl as he taunted her: "Not even drawing your sword? Are you too scared?"

The girl gave him no notice. "Remember the name of the person who'll decimate you in this fight. Hisuki Kurosaki, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

Yammy snorted. "That's the bitch ass squad Grob- I mean Aizen came from! Didn't they say that the Lieutenant was a pussy?"

Isshin gave Yammy a smirk. "We're new. And a tip to you, never call her a pussy."

Yammy uses Sonido and rushes towards Hisuki, who was clearly angry.

"You'll regret calling me a pussy and disrespecting Hinamori-san."

As Yammy used Sonido, he punched Hisuki, only for his punch to be blocked by one finger. "Who's the pussy now?"

Yammy began to grow angry as he slightly increased in size. Hisuki shook her head. "Now that won't do, you using your Resurrección."

Yammy charged several Bala's and launched them towards Hisuki, who simply stood there. He laughed. "Who's the fucking bitch now!"

His response from Hisuki was a quick one: A punch to the gut. She then smiled at Yammy sadistically.

"Hado #33. Sokatsui." A blue fire shot from her palms, frying Yammy's insides, knocking Yammy close to unconscious. Despite that however,Yammy stood up and rushed towards Hisuki and drew his Zanpakuto. "Filthy Shinigami!"

Isshin gives a glance to Hisuki, who nods in understanding of what they're about to do. Isshin points his palms towards Yammy.

 _Gotta suppress my Reiatsu and control the power._

"Hado #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!" A bright blue beam shoots towards Yammy from Isshin's palms.

Hisuki meanwhile releases her Zanpakuto. "Freeze the Heavens, Claw your way through the gods! Eienyuki no ōkami."

As the beam reached Yammy, Ulquiorra simultaneously deflects it and opens a Garganta and pushes Yammy in.

He waves goodbye. "Good bye Shinigami. It has been a pleasure to see all of you trash here. However, we must leave now. And if you feel like you can take on the whole of Hueco Mundo, feel free to follow."

As Ulquiorra walks, a circle with a crescent moon as it's emblem appears below, as ice chains from the circle imprisons him.

Hisuki said under her breath. "Tsuki no hyōketsu, Eienyuki no ōkami." [Lunar chains of ice]

Ulquiorra grunts as he tries to escape. "It appears, Lord Aizen may have spoken about the wrong target when briefing me. You, must be the target."

Hisuki sighed. "Kōri Shiro, Eienyuki no ōkami." [Arctic Palace]

An ice castle surrounds Hisuki and Ulquiorra, analyses. "Interesting, you're much stronger than a Captain. Perhaps stronger than the two Lord Aizen has told me to be aware of… Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. However, before this battle begins, may I ask what is this?"

Hisuki explains. "It's fairly simple. Only one of us will make it out alive. It's going to be either me, or you. If you kill me, you'll able to get out."

Ulquiorra grunts. "If I have to stain my hands, then so be it… I'll show you, my resurrection."

A green aura surrounded Ulquiorra as the ice began to break off by Hisuki's will. "Prepare to be eliminated. Be grateful I am the one which is eliminating you, for you are much more worth Lord Aizen's time than Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hisuki gave a grin, as several figures appeared next to Isshin.

"So, Isshin-san. How much power do you think she'll have to use against that Espada?"

Isshin looked over and saw a man with a hat, along with a purple haired woman.

"Little. But from what I remember… Cifer Ulquiorra's stronger than all the Espada's. That's all Ichigo said."

Yoruichi sighed. "If she's my pupil, she won't lose... Though this power..."

Urahara waved his fan as Tessai began healing Orihime, Ichigo and Chad. "This'll be interesting."

Isshin nodded. "She's holding back… To think that she went back to her normal form for her Zanpakuto…"

Yoruichi gave off slight concern: "Can she really win? That's your lieutenant out there Isshin…"

Isshin gave her a confident smile. "She'll win and whoop Ulquiorra's ass. Bet on it."

Yoruichi grinned. "Nah. I like betting on my pupil's side. She's Ichigo's daughter. That makes her naturally my pupil too."

Kisuke gave Isshin a serious look. "That Espada's holding back. You can tell from his eyes. There's something different about him, as if his Resurrection isn't his all."

Isshin nodded in response. "Yeah. Ichigo Oji-san said somethin' bout that. But guess we're gonna find out now."

Kisuke gave a nod, as the battle began.

XXXXX

"Prepare yourself."

Ulquiorra unsheathed his Zanpaktou has he charged towards Hisuki. Hisuki easily blocks his charge, as Ulquiorra complements her: "You're truly strong. To be able to react so fast to my attack. However, even your speed has it's limits."

He fires a point blank Cero while locking his sword with Hisuki. From his fingers come out a green beam of Reiatsu, which exploded point blank at Hisuki's face.

Before it hit however, Ulquiorra notices a grin on her face.

As the explosion clears Kisuke sits down, analysing Ulquiorra, while Yoruichi yells at Isshin: "Why didn't you help her?! Now she's dead! And you Kisuke! Why're you sitting down?!"

Isshin replies to Yoruichi: "Calm down."

Ulquiorra looks at the smoke. "You aren't dead. I saw you grin earlier, that must mean you've got a defensive type Zanpakuto."

As the smoke cleared Ulquiorra could hear a pout: "Mou… I really hoped you wouldn't be so analysing. But that isn't it."

As the smoke clears, Yoruichi stammers: "Is that…?!"

Kisuke nods. "That is indeed, Blut. Blut Vene."

Hisuki uses a combination of Shunpo, Hirenkyaku and Sonido to go towards Ulquiorra.

The unprepared Ulquiorra is slashed in the left arm. Hisuki completely cleaves it off, leaving Ulquiorra to yelp in pain.

"Filthy Shinigami… No… You aren't Shinigami. That was Sonido, Shunpo as well as something else together…"

Hisuki grins. "You're right. Tou-san was right about how smart you are. That's my signature move, Triple Flash. By combining all three movement techniques, I can move much further than usual, and be much faster."

Ulquiorra yells out: "Impossible! Even Lord Aizen who is breaking the barriers of Hollow and Shinigami cannot achieve that, how can you, a lowly Shinigami do it?!"

Ulquiorra regenerates his left arm, as he fires a cero at Hisuki, only for her to deflect it with her left hand as well.

"That's how you deflect a cero right?"

Ulquiorra looks at her in rage: "Impossible… Impossible. To deflect like this, you would have to be stronger than Lord Aizen. And there is no one, stronger than him."

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Isshin facepalms. "To think the Arrancar are oblivious enough to believe that."

Urahara shook his head. "Aizen has to tell that to them, else risk a rebellion. Hollows follow the strong, the strongest survive. Such is the rule of Hueco Mundo. If Aizen is no longer the strongest, then he will no longer rule."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "To think Aizen even managed to apply psychological trauma on Hollows…

Ulquiorra charges at her once again, using his Zanpakutou to attempt to jab at Hisuki. Launching a 14 attack combo, thrusting his sword forward.

Hisuki easily dodges each and everyone of the thrusts, taunting him. "That's now how to use a rapier, Cifer-kun!"

Ulquiorra, growing impatient and angry, dashes back and takes a breath to settle himself down as he composes himself.

"I finally see now. Your Zanpakutou's ability, isn't ice. It is to, like Kurosaki Ichigo's Zanpakuto, increase your physical abilities."

Hisuki giggles, while Ulquiorra replies arrogantly."Laugh while you can. However, you shan't defeat a perfected Espada. For Lord Aizen has ordered me not to fail, and I don't plan on failing him."

Ulquiorra charges at Hisuki again, and said: "The defence you are putting up surely has to be tiring you. If I continue, you won't be able to fight."

Hisuki sighed. "Why do Arrancars always guess things wrong? It's like you were born naturally dumb."

Ulquiorra lifts a eye brow in this statement and returns Hisuki's words with a quick precise charge towards her torso.

His slash hit a mirage, as he felt pain coming from his left arm and leg.

Hisuki stood at a distance and smiled while throwing his left arm and leg at him. "Here you go!"

Ulquiorra instantly regenerates his arms and legs, and disintegrates his former left arm and leg. However, this regeneration only resulted in Hisuki going o the offensive.

Hisuki continuously used Triple Flash to deliver precise attacks onto Ulquiorra.

She charges in with incredible speed, speed that eve Yoruichi couldn't track and delivers a barrage attack, giving Ulquiorra multiple sword wounds.

She attacks Ulquiorra and slashes him in all different directions, resulting in his Espada uniform being tore apart by slashes.

First the shoulder with a cut, then the torso, then bothhis arms, after that his leg, his face, his back.

Ulquiorra growls as he regenerates and heals his wounds. "You're taunting me aren't you… Very well. It appears you aren't finishing me off."

Hisuki giggled. "If I finish you off, this won't be any fun at all, Albino-san!"

Isshin sighed. "I hate it when you go full on Yachiru mode."

Hisuki ignores him and smiles at Ulquiorra, before launching a fast attack which once again cleanly slices off his left arm again, prompting Ulquiorra to regenerate it once more and howl in pain.

Ulquiorra yells: "Enough! If you want my Ressurection, you have earned it."

He dashes back as Hisuki too jumps back to stand away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra releases his Resurrección, holding his sword with two hands.

"Enclose, Murciélago"

Immediately, a burst of black and green Reiatsu bursts forth from Ulquiorra, as Kisuke comments: "That's a lot of Reiryoku. Hurry Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san. We have to shield Orihime-chan and Kurosaki-san before their injuries become worst with this clash of Reiatsu!"

Following Ulquiorra's burst of Reiatsu, Hisuki begins to heighten her power too. "Haaaa…!"

Surrounding her, was a aura of white and black Reiatsu.

Ichigo wakes up as he witnesses the heavy Reiatsu. "What the hell?! How are the Arrancars this strong? He's stronger than Byakuya! And how's she that strong? Hisuki's a fuckin' Lieutenant! Sure she fought the Old Man but wasn't he holding back?"

Kisuke chuckled as he replied to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san. She's stronger than the Captain Commander, in fact she was holding back, a lot of her power then. Fear not though, the Old Man's much stronger than this Arrancar."

Ichigo, for a second satisfied looks on at the fight. "They're so strong… How can I ever surpass them like she said I could?"

Kisuke replies to Ichigo in a serious tone. "You don't know this yet Ichigo. But your determination will get you through. You have the potential, you just don't know it. But soon, you'll be able to get stronger than them. For now, train harder, fight harder, and win harder."

XXXXX

A black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. As the dust clears, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. Large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face are black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthened. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

Hisuki gives him a clap. "Impressive! I never knew Arrancar were this strong! Let's get the show on the road then."

Ulquiorra ignores her taunts as he said: "Cero Oscuras."

A Black cero with a green outline is shot towards Hisuki, who's face becomes more serious. "Hya!"

She slashes down on the black and green cero, causing it to split apart at where she stood, making it hit the distant area.

Ulquiorra then suddenly appears behind her and attempts to punch her, only to be blocked once again by Hisuki's left arm.

He retreats back and charges again, punching her rapidly, with each blow being blocked by her Zanpakuto.

Hisuki gave him a arrogant smile as she asked: "Is that all you've got?"

Ulquiorra replies stoically: "I was simply testing you. Patience will do you much, for you are soon to be in your grave."

A green energy Javelin appears on his right hand as Hisuki whistled. "Nice fireworks!"

Ulquiorra ignores her as he said: "Luz de la Luna."

He then throws the Javelin at her while shooting a cero too. "Cero Oscuras."

With a burst of speed, he reforms the javelin and uses a high speed snide and appears behind Hisuki.

Hisuki meanwhile uses her free left hand and deflects the Cero, while dodging the Javelin, only for Ulquiorra to appear behind her.

He attempts to take a thrust towards her, only for Hisuki to react fast enough to completely dodge the thrust.

Ulquiorra attempts a thrust - throw - cero combo. Flying up to the skies, he first shoots another Cero Oscuras, and throws another Javelin at her.

Hisuki simply smiled. "Getsuga Tenshou."

She slashes her Zanpakuto down, as a bright blue wave of energy appears, engulfing the two attacks. However, due to Ulquiorra already moving, he manages to move away from the spot before the attack even was formed.

He flies down at Hisuki, and uses the momentum to create a greater powered thrust. Hisuki blocks the thrust with her sword, and as Ulquiorra slides beside her, he attempts to use his left hand again to fire a Cero Oscuras at Hisuki, only for the hand to be cut off again.

Hisuki plays around with Ulquiorra as she slashes the back of Ulquiorra multiple times after she slashed off his hand as he slides towards the direction of where he aimed at.

Ulquiorra grunts in pain as he flies up towards the skies, only for Hisuki to cast upon a barrage of Kido on him.

"Hado #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raiho!"

A blue beam appears from her hand, as Ulquiorra to throws a Javelin towards Hisuki and the two energy attacks collide. An explosion happens as the two energies reach an equilibrium of power.

Hisuki gives out a grunt, showing that she didn't like her Hado spell being stopped. Ulquiorra meanwhile was in shock. "Impossible… For a mere Kido without chant to stop my Javelin…"

Hisuki shoots yet another Kido up towards Ulquiorra. "Hado #91! Senju Koten Taiho"

Several spears of light form behind her as they head out towards the target. Ulquiorra who was fazed, barely manages to dodge a few of the spears, as the last one collides with his body.

Hisuki, wasting no time at all, casts another Kido.

"Bakudo #79, Kuyō Shibari!"

As the dust clears, it was clear Ulquiorra had managed to regenerate his limbs and wounds, however he was caught by the Bakudo and was attempting to break it apart.

"Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku."

Chains come out from beneath Hisuki's left arm, as they encircle Ulquiorra, binding him.

Hisuki sighed. "From Tou-sans description, I would've thought you were stronger. After all, he only beat you with his Inner Hollow."

XXXXX

For a second Ichigo's heart beated. The words Inner Hollow came out of his mouth. "Inner… Hollow?"

Isshin nods in response. "Ichigo. She's your daughter, how wouldn't she know almost every single battle about you. I'm not going to hesitate in saying this… But she believes in you. See that Espada? You fought him, despite being weaker. Sure, your inner hollow took over. But you still won. And in the future, you'll win against a being multitude times stronger. Push forward Ichigo, don't be afraid of it. We all know about your inner hollow, it's just that, we aren't the experts on it. Hisuki controlled hers in harmony when she was younger, thanks to your teachings. However, your hollow's different. Very. In the end, what it wants to do is to protect you."

Ichigo stutters: "Protect… me?"

Isshin chuckled: "You'll find out in the future, the meaning behind my words."

Kisuke clapped his hands: "Well said Captain. That was impressive, and for you Ichigo, I believe you're thinking that you've came to me enough and had me do enough for you. However, you're mistaken Ichigo, you're the one who's going to do more."

He uses shunpo and points at Ichigo's heart. "You, are the key to tomorrow. The light the shines brighter than any other. A power greater than that of any evil."

XXXXX

Ulquiorra yells out: "Release me! Release me you filth!"

Hisuki ignores him as she said: "Nope!"

"Hado #73, Sōren Sōkatsui."

Twin blue fireballs shoot towards Ulquiorra, impacting his body.

Ulquiorra manages to stumble out of the bakudo, and begins panting. "Dammit!"

Blood pours down from all over his body, as he falls tothe ground, his wings cut in half.

Hisuki looks at him seriously: "There's no escape. You'll fall here, Cifer."

Ulquiorra pounds the ground: "Dammit, dammit dammit dammit…! I wasn't going to show anyone my second form… However it appears you are the one to be killed by it. Be proud of yourself."

Ulquiorra regenerates himself as he said: "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

A flash of light engulfs him, as dust surrounds the light.

Hisuki begins raising her own Reiryoku as well.

Ichigo begins to feel a heavy weight crushing on him.

 _It's like that time when I fought Kenpachi… But now… I'm much stronger yet they can still crush me this easily… I can barely breathe._

Kisuke looks over to Ichigo and said: "It's alright Kurosaki-san. With this barrier you'll survive. Orihime-chan and Sado-san have already been bought over to my shop for healing.

Ichigo looks outside the Inverted Pyramid shaped barrier, as the fight continued.

XXXX

Ulquiorra explained arrogantly to Hisuki. "In this form, I am even stronger than the Primera Espada. I haven't even shown Aizen-sama this form yet, hence my numbering. Nor do I plan on showing it unless necessary, for I wish not to lead the Espada. I am the only one with a second form in the Espada, and Aizen sama's Arrancar army as whole. This form… is True Despair."

Hisuki murmurs: "That dense Reiatsu, really feels bit sad. If only Yachiru was here."

 **Her inner hollow said: "Dear god no. I'll take over your body if she ever does appear and kill her."**

 ** _Hisuki Zanpakuto giggled: "She's just a kid, come on?"_**

 _A kid which has the most deadliest sense of humour and fun. She'd probably be the perfect counter to this Arrancar._

 ** _Point_**

 **I hate you both.**

XXXXX

As the dust settles, Hisuki took a look at Ulquiorra's new form.

In his new form, Ulquiorra retained his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned, and his hollow hole larger. His hollow hole appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers now have claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes are yellow, and the sclera are green. The tear-like marks under his eyes have increased in size and turn black.

Ulquiorra, with a burst of speed even Yoruichi had trouble keeping up with, attacks Hisuki.

Hisuki blinks, as she manages to block the attack yet again with her unreleased sword.

Ulquiorra spat: "Tch. You won't win, for this form… Is the pinnacle of evolution."

He attempts to use his tail to strangle Hisuki while his claws and her Zanpakuto are interlocked in a exchange of strength, only for Hisuki to notice and slash away his claws, slicing them off nicely as Ulquiorra growls in pain.

As the tail like whip begins to surround her, Hisuki uses a slash and slices it off cleanly.

Ulquiorra flies out towards the sky, only for Hisuki to jump up and delivers a drop kick on Ulquiorra's head, kicking Ulquiorra towards the ground.

Ulquiorra flies towards the ground and creates a crater on it, and cries out in pain.

His face becomes more angered as he yelled out: "Lanza del Relámpago!"

A javelin different to his original begins to form in his hand. The Javelin was like his original energy javelins, with the only noticeable difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped.

He charges at Hisuki, flying towards her. Hisuki dodges the initial charge, and slashes him in the back as usual.

Ulquiorra ignores the pain, as he flies towards he instantly regenerates himself once again.

Hisuki uses Triple Flash once more and instantly slices off Ulquiorra's left shoulder, rendering him unable to use his left arm again.

Ulquiorra growls in annoyance. "If that his how you want to play… Then so be it."

Ulquiorra points his finger at her. "Cero Oscuras."

A black and green beam shoots out at Hisuki, with high precision and speed.

"Let's see how you deal with a full powered Cero Oscuras."

Hisuki yawns. "Is that all you've got, Cifer-kun. That makes humiliating you all the easier… Tothink I even had to try to get payback for Hinamori-chan."

She deflects the Cero with her left arm once again, however this time, Ulquiorra gives a slight smirk. "You're finished. My Lanza del Relámpago can be thrown like a barrage… Each shot is several times stronger than a Cero Oscuras."

Ulquiorra then throws his Lanza del Relámpago at Hisuki continuously, throwing barrage after barrage, as Hisuki continuously dodges them at high speed.

Ulquiorra laughs: "There is no where left to run, filth. Prepare to meet your demise."

He then throws another barrage of Lanza del Relámpago's at the trapped Hisuki.

Hisuki sighs. She raises her sword as she cuts through each and every single one of Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago's.

Ulquiorra stutters: "Impossible… However, you've still fallen. There is no way you can block a hundred Lanza del Relámpago's combined."

He then lifts both his arms up, summoning as much Lanza del Relámpago's as he could. And once he begins to run out of breath, he throws them at Hisuki.

Ichigo stood up and yelled from within the barrier. "RUN!"

Hisuki gives Ichigo a smile. "It'll be fine… Tou-san."

She thrusts her sword forward, similar to how Ichigo does bankai.

Ichigo looks at all the Reiatsu gathering from around her, and how the barrier he's in is being dissolved.

"What the hell?!"

Isshin explains: "That's Sklaverei… A high levelled Quincy technique to absorb particles. It looks like Ulquiorra's last ditch attack is really a threat."

As the Reishi gather around Hisuki, the green and black beam of Ulquiorra's finally finishes forming, as he forms a super Lanza del Relámpago, one which is truly large.

He shouts at Hisuki: "Your time is over Shinigami!"

Hisuki giggled as she taunted the aggravated hollow: "That attacks so cute!"

Ulquiorra ignores her and fires it, as the large green and black Javelin approaches the ground, Hisuki lifts up her sword. Ichigo notices the technique.

"Isn't that?!"

Kisuke nodded: "That's your technique, Ichigo."

Hisuki and Ichigo both said together: "Getsuga… Tenshou!"

Hisuki slashes her sword down as a blue and white wave of dense Reishi is sent towards Ulquiorra's attack.

The two attacks collide for a brief moment, only for Hisuki to then fire another Getsuga Tenshou.

After this, her attack easily overwhelms Ulquiorra's, as it heads towards Ulquiorra, engulfing him.

Everyone looks up to the dust on the sky, as a person falls down from the skies, crashing onto the ground.

The person is revealed to be Ulquiorra, fully battered and damaged.

He regenerates himself and pants heavily, as he begins to run out of Reiatsu.

"Lanza del Relámpago!"

Another javelin forms on his hands, as he shouted: "Come! We shall finish this!"

Hisuki ignores him, as she said to Isshin: "Shin-kun, don't let Tou-san die."

Isshin, furrows his eyebrows. "You're using it aren't you."

Hisuki nodded in response. "Yeah. Can't have him die for nothing."

Urahara asks curiously: "What would Kurosaki-chan be doing now, Isshin-kun?"

Isshin replies: "Bankai."

Urahara looks onto the skies along with Yoruichi, curious to see what Hisuki's bankai was, in person.

"It appears, I'll finally get a clear look at Kurosaki-chan's bankai, unlike last time, right Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Wonder if it's anything like Ichigo's bankai…"

Isshin grinned. "Much more like her Kaa-san's."

Urahara smirks: "We'll see, we'll see."

XXXXX

Hisuki grips her Zanpakuto, as she goes into the stance that Ichigo does to go Bankai.

She then said to Ulquiorra. "Your fate'll be worst or better than death, depending on how you think about it.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "You're wrong, as it is you who will die."

Hisuki sighs. "You're way too indoctrinated…"

A burst of Reiatsu flares from her body, as she releases her Bankai, her Reiatsu completely enveloping Ulquiorra's attack.

"Bankai. Yukiōkami no Megami." [Divine Arctic Wolf Goddess of Luna]

XXXXX

As the dust settles, the features of her Bankai are revealed. Yoruichi whistles: "That Bankai really shows off her curves, you're lucky to have her Isshin."

Isshin flushes red: "Wa… Wait?! How do you know that?"

Urahara pats him on the back: "How wouldn't we? We always monitor Soul Society news."

Ichigo asks densely: "What do you mean by having her, Yoruichi?

Everyone except Ichigo sighs at his denseness.

Despite talking with Ichigo, Isshin notices that Hisuki's Bankai has changed from when she used it against the Bounts.

"So this must be your true Bankai… Like a true wolf. With white ears and a bushy white tail… Probably because you combined it with your Resurrection and stopped holding back."

All of a sudden, Yoruichi said in shock: "I can't even detect her Reiatsu?!"

Kisuke replies: "So it's true isn't it…"

Isshin nodded his head: "When a person has achieved the status of a Transcendent Being, unless you are one too, you can't feel their Reiatsu."

XXXXX

Ulquiorra comments: "It appears you don't have any Reiatsu. This will be easy, I shall put you down like how I put down the wolves in Hueco Mundo."

Hisuki replies: "Let's see you try."

Ulquiorra charged in against Hisuki, yelling: "Time to Finish this pathetic show of force! Die!"

Hisuki stoically said: "Hokkyoku hyōzan." [Arctic Mist Frost]

Once she said that, Isshin releases his Zanpakuto too.

"Energize, Tengoku no Kaminari! Tengoku no Kaminari, Denki shōheki!" [Electric Barrier]

A circular barrier forms around Isshin, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Isshin shouted: "You can start it now, Hi-chan!"

Hisuki smiled at him: "Arigato Shin-kun!"

Isshin gave a thumbs up, as Hisuki looked back at the freezing Ulquiorra, who would be frozen if not for his Hierro. However, he was surely freezing.

Gusts of wind blows against Isshin's electrical barrier of Reishi, as it begins to freeze, but still doesn't give out.

Hisuki said to Ulquiorra: "In 10 seconds you'll be frozen even if I don't do anything. But, I can't have you die like this."

Ulquiorra questions her: "What do you mean…?!"

"Zettaireido Ichi, Sokuji tōketsu." [Absolute Zero Stage 1: Instant Freeze]

Ulquiorra instantly freezes, as his body is covered in frost.

Hisuki continues the ritual, as she monologues: "There's three stages to my Bankai. And first, you get frozen. Even if I leave you here, you'll die, but I don't like to take risks."

"Zettaireido Er, Shimo kesshō-ka." [Absolute Zero Stage 2: Frost Crystallisation]

Ice crystals begin to grow on Ulquiorra's body, as one large one completely engulfs him.

Hisuki points her rapier at Ulquiorra: "Saigo no Zettaireido, Kesshō-ka kyūshū." [Absolute Zero Final Stage: Crystalized Absorption]

The crystals begin to be absorbed into her rapier, as she said: "And now, you'll serve me instead of Aizen."

In seconds, the crystal is fully absorbed into the rapier, and Hisuki sheathes her blade. "It's over… I've won, Cifer-kun."

She then said: "Kōri no senshi." [Ice Warrior Servant]

Instantly, Ulquiorra appears in his base state, with his Arrancar uniform on him.

"Fū Ichi Kaihō."

Ulquiorra yells: "What have you done to me?! Why can't I move?! Wasn't I dead?"

Urahara whistles at the effect of Hisuki's Zanpakuto as she seals her Bankai and deactivates it.

She took a breath and went towards Isshin and hugged him. "I can't believe we managed to get Cifer-kun, Shin-kun!"

Isshin replied: "Yeah, me too."

She then grabs him by the arms and rests her head on Isshin's shoulder.

Ichigo approaches the two and asks: "Wait so are youtwo…?"

They both flushed lightly with the cheeks turning pink.

Hisuki nodded. "We're… We're dating, Tou-san…"

Ichigo smiled warmly. "Take care of her, got it?"

Isshin nodded: "I've promised that to you a long time ago."

Ichigo smiled: "Good. Anyway, congratulations Hisuki!"

Hisuki's face lit up: "Arigato, Tou-san!"

Ichigo mutters so silently that no one could hear him. "Could it be that the fuckin' author decided to make her keep on saying Tou-san?! Damn you."

Urahara then gives a serious look to Hisuki as he asks: "So I believe you control that Arrancar now?"

Hisuki nodded. "Yeah… I control Cifer-kun now. He's a part of my soul now, basically a part of my Zanpakuto."

Urahara grins: "I see…"

Hisuki then looks over to Ulquiorra and said: "Walk."

Ulquiorra walks towards her as he said: "What is this?!"

Hisuki explains: "You're kinda a slave now. Anyway, I'm going to need you to talk about the Espada's individual abilities.

Ulquiorra refuses: "I refuse. I shan't betray lord Aizen."

Hisuki sighed: "Your choice, but I won't release the seal which allows you to walk freely until you do. Now go back to my inner world."

Ulquiorra promptly disappears as Urahara approached her. "You both shouldn't sleep in the Vizard's house tonight, come to mine. After-all, I've got much better amenities."

Hisuki lifts an eyebrow: "Don't you make us do things to do that? You make it sound too good."

Urahara grins: "You've shown me enough in this fight, consider this as payment."

Isshin holds Hisuki's hand. "Let's go then, Hi-chan."

Hisuki nodded, following her Captain.

Yoruichi and Ichigo both waved good bye, as Yoruichi took Ichigo back home, and left his body to his father to treat his injuries, properly with normal human medicine.

XXXXX

As Hisuki and Isshin enter the shop Jinta teases them: "Look at that! They're holding hands!"

Tessai yells at Jinta and forces him to move away, while Hisuki and Isshin catches Renji holding a broom, and laughs at him.

"Abarai-kun you're… Cleaning…"

Renji growled: "Can't you see I'm forced?! I didn't know this guy would be so greedy and not let me live here several days for free! You guys'll be working soon enough!"

Hisuki giggled: "We already paid our fees to stay here for a night, Abarai-kun."

Renji stared in disbelief as Isshin confirms it: "Yep. Didn't you sense the fight? Urahara got a lot of data off it, and he said that was payment."

Renji mutters to himself as he cleans, and suddenly shouted: "Oh right! I forgot! Congratulations to being together, I didn't even notice you were holding hands."

The couple smiled: "Arigato! Abarai-kun!"

Renji smirked: "So, how was the bed?"

The couple turned slightly red on the face: "Ehh… Abarai-kun, we didn't…"

Renji replies to the flustered Hisuki. "Heh. It's fine,you'll be doing it soon anyway. Wish ya' good luck."

"Arigato… Abarai-kun"

"Thanks Renji…"

The couple both head off to the showers, and take a shower together…

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin lie down peacefully on the couple's Tatami mat Urahara provided.

"I can feel Shin-kun's warmth in here…"

Isshin smiled. "I can feel yours too, Hi-chan."

Hisuki flushes pink, as Isshin kisses her forehead. "Night, Hi-chan"

"Night… Shin-kun."

XXXXX

Wrote this at midnight don't expect that much alright? By the way, next chapter I'm completely cutting the Orihime scene. It's kinda irrelevant if the main ship is Ichiruki, so let's just leave that out. Anyway, for those of you complaining about not having a lemon scene or anything it's because I can't be bothered to rewrite the Urahara shop area. It's not the main focus, it's only there so I don't plot my way out with Gigai's. Next chapter will detail, stuff. Yes. Stuff.

Currently, I'm 12,000 words ahead of this chapter, writing the aftermath of you know what. I realised I fucked up with the interlude because I forgot to include Shinji, so I'll include it in a flashback. On a side note, tomorrow I'm going out with friends to have fun for Christmas, yay!

Review section:

anielsen33326: Thanks man, this chapter's length should make up for the last I hope... ;) Fans like you push me to write!


	20. Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

Urahara grinned as he presents the Gigai's to them. Hisuki and Isshin both looked at the Gigais they left behind. Dressed in the Karakura's school uniform, the same one they had when they were last here.

Urahara introduced the Gigai's. "I've washed these Gigais so that they aren't dirty, and don't worry! I haven't looked at your body~ However, I have made adjustments, and you should be able to have Gentei Kaijo on you while in your Gigai."

Isshin and Hisuki both nodded, as they entered their bodies. They both pick up their bags and thank Urahara, while leaving.

Hisuki tugged on Isshin's white shirt. "Shin-kun… Could we go shopping after school?"

Isshin groaned: "Can't you shop in the Seireitei later on…?

Hisuki pouted and made a pouting dog face: "Shin-kun… The clothes in the human world are more unique… Besides, we have access to the Japanese Government funds from when we first came to the human world."

Isshin sighed. "Fine, I'll go shopping with you."

Hisuki instantly beamed up with a smile: "Arigato! Shin-kun~!"

Isshin held Hisuki's hand as the duo walked towards the school. He asked Hisuki: "Aren't we going to be in the strategic meeting after school today?"

Hisuki's face suddenly darkened into a pout: "I forgot about the strategic meeting… We won't even have time to shop!"

Isshin patted her on the head: "Don't worry, the Arrancar's attack is in the night. I'm sure we'll have time."

Hisuki stopped pouting: "Are you sure Shin-kun?"

Isshin smiled: "Yeah. We'll go do some shopping, you and I."

Hisuki mischievously grinned: "So are you asking me out on a date?"

Isshin flushed slightly pink but smiled. "Yeah, so are you accepting it or not?"

Hisuki giggled. "You're way too blunt Shin-kun."

Isshin grinned. "Guess that's the way I am… No changing it."

Hisuki smiled while flushing slightly pink as she replied with a l lowered voice while wrapping her arms around Isshin. "But that's what I love about you…"

Isshin chuckled, as the pair walked towards Karakura high.

XXXXX

Greeting Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and Yumichika, Hisuki and Isshin were careful to approach the group only where no one could see them.

Renji snorted when he saw them. "Ya' know you shouldn't avoid us."

Rangiku faked a sad face and nodded in agreement. "It's mean you know!"

Yumichika ignores the former two and said to Hisuki, bowing with respect. "Lieutenant Kurosaki, out of all the barbarians here, you truly have a sense of fashion."

Hisuki flushed pink: "Uhh… Arigato, Yumichika-san."

A small vein appeared on Isshin's head: "Oi, Yumichika aren't you supposed to be going to school now?"

Yumichika was about to retort something, however he noticed the fire in Isshin's eyes and decided triggering a Captain was the last thing he wanted to do.

Rangiku giggled: "Captain Isshin's jealous! Renji, you should try to be a third wheel, or date her or something, just for the joke of it."

Renji chuckled: "Yeah I'll try…"

Isshin looked at Hisuki, who flushed pink immediately, and then immediately surrounded Hisuki's body with his arm.

He impulsively retorts seriously: "It doesn't matter, she's mine… And if I see anyone here trying anything on her… You know what will happen."

Renji whistled: "Overprotective."

Ikkaku snorts while Toshiro remains silent throughout the whole thing.

Isshin lowers his protective arm around Hisuki, who looks up with a flushed red face: "Arigato Shin-kun…"

Isshin grinned. "It's nothing, if Rangiku-nee or Renji try anything, tell me and I'll punish em'… Hard."

Hisuki nodded as both Rangiku and Renji's face pales quite a bit.

Rangiku said to Toshiro: "Captainnn~! Won't you help me on this?"

Toshiro smirked. "Serves you right Matsumoto. However… I'll be glad to help by giving more paperwork so you could stay in the barracks."

Rangiku groaned: "Captain~!"

Isshin ignores Rangiku's antics and looks at his watch as he said frantically: "We're gonna be late dammit! Let's go Hi-chan."

He holds her hand as the duo both run towards the inside of the school gates.

Rangiku comments as she saw the duo run towards the school gates: "They really look like those couples in the real world 'romance category manga' don't they?"

Renji nodded in agreement. "If there's anything I know for sure, it's that they look like those couples from books.

Rukia stared at Renji, amazed. "Amazing Renji, I never thought you could read. After-all, wasn't that the reason why you can't even memorise the chant for Shakkaho?"

Rangiku burst out laughing: "Renji that's amazing! How did you even make it to Lieutenant?"

Ikkaku smirked. "He was my student, and if you forgot he was in the eleventh as the sixth seat, he had no place learning Kido."

Rangiku sighed: "So that's why…"

Rukia looked at Hisuki and Isshin. Imagining what her daughter had said about her and Ichigo in the future.

 _Me and the Strawberry? It'll never work out._

XXXXX

Hisuki had her arms around Isshin's right arm. While walking through the hallway, there were murmurs about her and Isshin. Naturally, both of them could hear it.

As they reached the class room door, Hisuki was already flushing bright red, as she said: "Shin-kun this is kind of… Embarrassing."

Isshin chuckled. "Maybe so, but we're together now. After-all it's public back in the Seireitei, so might as well get used to it here."

Hisuki asks: "How about not going so extreme like just now…?"

Isshin shook his head: "Nope! It's a order that you have to do this."

Hisuki flushes red. "Come on…"

Isshin replies: "I've gotta show everyone, that you're mine, and mine alone."

"Shin-kun…"

Isshin smiled at her. "After all, we promised each other didn't we?"

Hisuki nodded as Isshin opened the door, going into the class with Hisuki.

XXXXX

As the couple walked into the classroom, everyone was stunned at the revelations. After all, it seems like everyone in the class was single. At least, up till now.

Both Keigo and Chizuru screamed: "EHHHHHH?!"

Hisuki's face was slightly red, as Isshin and her proceeded into the classroom as normal.

Keigo ran towards them and asked: "ISSHIN-SAN! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT WE ALL MADE A PROMISE TO BE SINGLE FOREVER?! THE SINGLE BADASS GANG!"

Tatsuki punched Keigo and said: "Only you said that Keigo, on a side, note when did you guys get together?"

Hisuki flushed redder while Isshin had a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

Mizuiro, sensing that they were close to getting the answer, approached him in his own weird way. "Was it during the summer? I don't remember you both being so close… Hmm. Ah! Maybe you were hiding your relationship, but why show it now? So many questions…"

Hisuki replies: "It… It was during the summer…"

Orihime, being dense and the bubbly girl she always was asks: "So have you guys held hands yet? Have you kissed yet? If you have doesn't mean you're pregnant?"

Isshin waved his hands, trying to motion to Orihime to stop while Hisuki was blushing bright red and already buried her head in Isshin's chest. "Wait wait wait wait! We'll answer one question at a time!"

Everyone stared at Isshin, except for some of the classroom's girls, who stared at Hisuki, jealous that she took their crush.

"It was during Spring Fireworks Festival when you all headed off… On the Riverbank right before you came back we kissed…"

Tatsuki had a cheeky smile on as she guessed: "So you both kissed there or something…"

Keigo groans: "How did they manage to be with each other so fast, it's like something big bought them together… And in such a romantic scene."

Mizuiro replies to Keigo: "Perhaps it's because of your face, personally, hairstyle or just all of them, Mr. Asano."

As Keigo yelled at Mizuiro for belittling him, Orihime asks innocently: "So if you both kissed, doesn't that mean you're pregnant? What're you going to name the child?"

Hisuki lifted her head up from Isshin's chest in shock and her face was purely red. "Wait wait wait! I'm not pregnant!"

Isshin facepalmed as he whispered: "Just the same as you, Hi-chan."

Hisuki looked at him and replied: "Shut up… It's all Tou-san's fault for telling me that."

Isshin chuckled. Thankfully for the duo, the focus was now all on Orihime, the spotlight of attention was over for them.

Tatsuki interrogated Orihime: "Who told you kissing makes you pregnant?!"

Mizuiro just nodded in agreement while Keigo and Chizuru were both in shock.

Orihime, smiled and with her bubbly personality she replied: "My Nii-san did!"

Tatsuki said to Orihime: "Look… Kissing or handholding doesn't make you pregnant… Something else does."

Orihime curiously asks: "What does?"

Tatsuki's face was going slightly red as Keigo answered: "Whjen a man and a woman love each other they…"

Tatsuki covered Keigo's mouth as she said: "Don't mind him, just remember kissing doesn't make you pregnant!"

Tatsuki then turned over to Isshin and Hisuki: "On a side note, congratulations for being together."

Isshin and Hisuki's faces returned to normal as they both thanked Tatsuki along with Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Uryu and Chizuru who all congratulated them for their relationship.

Mizuiro asks curiously: "By the way, we didn't see you after that festival, where did you go? School started much earlier than toady."

Hisuki replies smiling: "We visited our relatives back home at New York!"

Isshin only nodded as he tried to follow on: "Yeah. Lots of stuff to do there, hot dogs… Getting to see Bush…"

Everyone laughed, as Tatsuki noticed Ichigo, who was looking down at his desk, saying nothing. Tatsuki went towards him and said: "What the hell Ichigo?! We're all up there congratulating the duo and you're here saying nothing? At least don't be depressed of all times out of now."

Ichigo put on a fake smile: "Sorry Tatsuki, I was just remembering the day my mother died…"

Tatsuki replies sympathetically: "Alright then."

Ichigo stood up: "Congratulations… Hisuki, Isshin."

Hisuki smiled: "Arigato!"

Isshin nodded: "Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo couldn't feel easy around the pair… After all, he had seen what they could do, both at Sogyoku Hill, and the park earlier today.

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin both were off talking with Keigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chizuru and Mizuiro, as all of a sudden five strange students appeared through the hallway.

Hisuki and Isshin sighed in anticipation of what was going to happen.

There were shouts in the hallway regarding these strange students, as they walked through and eventually made their way to the room.

Renji and Ikkaku were smirking, Rangiku had a flirtous on her face, Toshiro maintained his normal calm, analysing demeanour while Yumichika… Was Yumichika.

Keigo monotoned as he analysed the students: "Wait…"

He points at Renji: "Aren't you the one who were causing trouble outside our school?"

Renji shook his head: "What no? This is the first time I've been here right Ichigo?"

A infuriated Ichigo shot a glare at Renji, as Keigo looked at the baldy. "Ahh! It's a baldy with red face paint on his eyes!"

Rangiku giggled: "See! Even he thinks so too!"

A nerve popped out on Ikkaku's head as he took up his sheath: "What did you say…?"

Keigo tried not to imagine it, but it was as if there was a red aura surrounding Ikkaku, and so he decided not to go for further pushing.

He then looked at the student with a feather coming down from his hair. In Keigo's simplistic brain, as well as almost all the students present, this was one of the times they could all come up with the same answer as to what that student was no matter their brain size.

 _Gay._

Before Keigo could voice his thoughts, the shortest one in the group shouted: "Shut it Madarame. Can you all not act normal for once?"

Ikkaku nodded: "Hai."

Keigo looked at the white haired kid as he bursted out laughing, as he pointed out: "WAIT! YOU'RE A ELEMENTARY SCHOOL STUDENT!"

Everyone in the class bursted out laughing, except Ichigo, Isshin, Orihime and Hisuki. All four of them instead were pale faced, trying to figure out what gruesome death Keigo would have.

Keigo took it further: "Awww you're so cute! You're lost in our school! Don't worry, I know where Karakura grade school is!"

Everyone's laughs deepened including Renji, Ikkaku's and Rangiku's.

Toshiro shouted to everyone present in the room: "I! AM! NOT! A! KID!"

Everyone was silenced by Toshiro's shout as Rangiku laughed: "See? I told you this wouldn't work! Everyone thinks you're a kid!"

Keigo's eyes then laid onto his final pray as one thought hit him along with much of the other male students who had no mention of name in this fan fiction.

 _THOSE TITS!_

Keigo bounced towards Rangiku along with several other boys: "Your shirt is loose! Let us button it up for you!"

Rangiku, with several roundhouse kicks and punches managed to subdue the boys.

Ikkaku said: "And here you said you shouldn't use violence!"

Rangiku replies angrily: "They were going for me! You were only being insulted about the truth of your pinball head!"

Ikkaku was about when Rukia came through the window. "Both of you idiots quiet down!"

Everyone who was conscious stared at Rukia who did a summersault and landed on top of Ichigo's desk.

Ichigo yelled at Rukia: "What the fuck?! Why couldn't you have just walked through the door like everyone else? Do you know how much attention this is going to attract to me?!"

Rukia replied: "Shut up Ichigo, we can just wipe their memories later!"

Everyone just ignored the two, still looking at the bodies of barely breathing corpses below Rangiku.

Rukia then took out her Sanrei Glove and punched Ichigo, taking throwing out his Shinigami form, as she said: "You're way too out of shape, Ichigo!"

Hisuki grinned as she looked at the scene at hand: "He's going for a ride isn't he?"

Isshin nodded. "Didn't Rukia-san say that people were meant to be staring at Ichigo's body?"

Hisuki shrugged: "Perhaps we changed another event."

Isshin grinned. "Guess so."

From Ichigo's pocket, Isshin took out Kon's pill and placed it into Ichigo's body's mouth.

The body lit up to life as Isshin said to Kon: "Have fun with his body."

Kon nodded, and the first second he did, he leaped at Hisuki, who flushed red: "Shin-kun!"

Isshin punched Kon. "Everyone, except her."

Hisuki went towards Isshin's arm, using both her arms to grab it and stared at Kon with a flustered look.

Isshin said in a lower, serious tone: "Do that again… And I'll vaporise your soul pill… Got it?"

Kon gulped: "Yes sir…"

Isshin grinned and went back to his more goofier self: "Good!"

XXXXX

Isshin and Hisuki both walked on the road, with Hisuki's arm link with Isshin's, like that of a normal couple.

Approaching on the road towards the Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin knocked on the door.

As the door creaked open, there was several voices which came out: "Karin? Who is it?"

"Dunno, going to check it out now Yuzu."

Karin opens the door fully, and sees Isshin and Hisuki, as she asked: "Who are you? Goat face come here."

"That's Ichigo's friends! We met them at the lake."

Karin stares at Hisuki for a short while, who looked quite a bit like Masaki.

"Mother…"

Yuzu came over and asked Karin: "What're you talking about?"

"Mom…?"

Both girls had tears run down their eyes, as both of them went over to hug Hisuki, who allowed them to.

She said in a calm soothing voice: "

Isshin looked at her slightly surprised: "Never took you for the child type."

Hisuki gave a quick glare at his direction signalling him that 'this wasn't them time'. Isshin understood as he looked at the two children crying at what seemed to be their mother in a school uniform.

Isshin Shiba came out of his room and asked the girls: "Is it Ichigo's girlfriend?"

Karin answered while crying tears of happiness: "No… no, it's Mom!"

Isshin Shiba looked at Hisuki. "Thanks for taking care of them."

Hisuki nodded, as the two girls' head bounced back up and looked at Hisuki, who said: "I'm sorry but… I'm not your mother."

Yuzu apologized: "We're sorry… It's just that…"

Before Karin could, Hisuki smiled: "I've know Ichigo-kun for a long time, both me and my boyfriend, Shin-kun."

As if on cue, Isshin nods at his name being said. "Yeah, we've known him since like 12."

Hisuki nodded. "We know how your mother died… And why Ichigo-kun doesn't want to talk about it."

Yuzu gave a sigh, giving up her hope that Ichigo had found a girlfriend.

Karin just nodded. "Ichigo's inside if you're looking for him."

Isshin Shiba was his usual self: "Come in please, I wouldn't mind if there's more pretty girls in the house!"

Karin punches his face, making Isshin Shiba fall flat on the ground. "SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN!"

Hisuki acts surprised. Hisuki had her mouth over her face. "Is he…"

"He's fine, Goat-face has taken many blows like this."

Isshin laughs. "Yeah, I guess Ichigo was right about that one."

The pair made their way up to Ichigo's room, escorted by Isshin Shiba.

Isshin Shiba asks: "You know what happened last night?"

The pair nods in response, as Isshin tells Isshin Shiba: "After Ichigo completes his Hollowification training, we don't have a choice but to send you back to Soul Society. However, this will depend entirely on you, because you won't be safe at the human world, even with a Ex-Captain like you protecting your family."

Isshin Shiba lets out a sigh. "I'll talk with Ichigo some time…"

Hisuki said to Isshin Shiba: "Oji-sama should talk to Otou-sama about your past, his past, and grandmother's past."

Isshin Shiba scratches his head as they reach Ichigo's room. "Eh… I'll tell him after he finishes his training."

Ichigo was just about to lose it as he saw Toshiro in his open window silt. He shouts out: "Why are you sitting on there! GET DOWN! My neighbours are going to think I'm weird!"

Yumichika replies: "You're already weird, all of your neighbours are, especially with your terrible sense of aesthetic."

Hisuki smiled. "I hope you keep your word Oji-sama."

Isshin Shiba grinned: "I'll always keep my word for a woman, especially one which is my daughter."

Isshin grunts: "Pervert."

Isshin Shiba laughs, as he opens the door.

As the two enters and sees Rukia and Ichigo already inside the room and chatting.

Hisuki bows and greets Ichigo: "Otou-sama."

Ichigo grunts: "Cut the Sama at least if you call me father."

"Hai, Otou-san!"

Ichigo then asks: "If you two are here… They're here too aren't they."

Isshin gives him a grin: "We're the only ones who knows how to use a door."

Hisuki nodded in agreement, as Ichigo began to worry: "Oh no… No no no no…"

Just then, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku crashes down from a hole on the roof, still in their school uniforms.

Ichigo screams at them: "What the hell! There's a door for a reason you know!"

Renji scoffed at that: "Doors are boring."

The rest of the group agreed. As Ikkaku elaborated: "Doors are very boring, especially when we can just use Hoho to go up onto your roof."

Rukia replies gleefully: "Consider the property damage payback for Inoue."

Ichigo grunts and ignores Yumichika, as Toushiro jumped from the window towards the inside of Ichigo's room.

Ichigo, sitting on the chair and Rukia, sitting inside her closet looked at the Shinigami.

Hisuki and Isshin positioned themselves on top of Ichigo's bed, with Hisuki's head laid on top of Isshin's shoulders. While Isshin had his hand around her Torso.

Ichigo groaned at the sight of that: "Could you not?!"

Rangiku purred: "Is it that you want Rukia to do that to you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Rukia both flushed red at Rangiku's suggestion as they both shouted: "WE DO NOT!"

Hisuki teased on: "You'll do it in the future anyway, plus I remember maybe you'll even change history by having Rukia sleep in the closet this time…"

Renji laughed: "Comon Ichigo, don't be a pussy. I'm sure Captain Kuchiki and I won't go Bankai on ya'."

Toshiro thankfully came to Ichigo's rescue: "Enough! We're here to inform Ichigo, about the coming threats."

Everyone went quiet, as Isshin began explaining: "The Arrancar are coming tonight, again. And in the future, they'll come one more time in a larger group, with three Espada level fighters."

Ichigo asked: "Espada…?"

Isshin nodded: "Espada. In the old time-line, from what I know, Espada's five and above are a match for Captains. The 6th Espada was bought down by you later on, so we won't know about him. The fourth, from what Uncle Ishida told me, was strong, probably stronger than any. He and the 5th Espada had such a large gap, it was immeasurable. Even him and the old 3rd Espada, Nelilel had a large gap between them. It's sufficient to say that, the 4th Espada was bought down yesterday, if you could, Hi-chan."

Hisuki nodded, as she mentally summoned Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at the Shinigami around him, as he was in his clad white outfit for an Espada. He spoke: "You filthy Shinigami will never get anything out of me."

Hisuki sighed: "He's like that, loyal to Aizen."

Unsummoning Ulquiorra and forcing him back into her inner world, she said to Ichigo: "Otou-san, you died against him. Nearly."

Ichigo stared at disbelief, as Hisuki continued on: "Ulquiorra should've been Espada zero if anything. The Zeroth espada, was the large man you saw yesterday, when he was in his Resureccion, if you could… Shin-kun."

Isshin continues on for her: "Yammy's ability is to grow larger, the angrier he is. At his full strength, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Kuchiki bought him down easily, this was because of how slow he was."

Ichigo winced: "I was beaten by him, wasn't I?"

Isshin nodded: "Yeah… Because you had no energy left after fighting Ulquiorra. Anyway, the 9th is an Arrancar who absorbed a Shinigami."

Rukia only gave a slight wince of her eyebrow, noticed by Hisuki who sighed.

 _Until he dies by her hands… Kaa-san can never overcome the guilt._

Isshin continued on: "The 8th is the pink haired scientist, his ability is literally to absorb you in those pods of his and make a copy of you, giving him control over your organs, muscles, and pretty much you. Controlling you like a puppet. He was defeated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi with a mind fuckery drug which I don't bother to explain."

Ichigo shivered at the thought after imagining the pink haired man. His body being controlled. The rest of the Shinigami however, were already briefed, and had no need to truly listen, and were only there to listen if they had missed anything.

Isshin tosses "The 7th, was defeated by Captain Kuchiki. He's a black skinned man, who loves to rant about arrogance. His ability is for his 64 eyes to control anything. Anything with a soul, including limbs, organs. Danku has been proven to be able to block the black kido he shoots out from his eyes which he uses to control people."

Ichigo muttered: "The worst match up for him… Millions of flowers to death, poor guy. Even if he was a hollow…"

Isshin the grinned at the thought of Grimmjow. "The sixth, nothing special, basically the same abilities as your Bankai, Ichigo, just better."

Ichigo scowled: "Take that back!"

Isshin laughed. "Anyway, the 5th is basically a tank. Hardest Hierro in the Espada, he was cut down by Kenpachi, nothing special about him. The 4th's gone. And the third, Tier Harribel… Tier's abilities are to manipulate water, and Captain Hitsugaya originally won against her until Wonderweiss appeared, and shattered his Technique."

Toshiro gave a smile of pride, that his son above all people would call him Captain Hitsugaya.

 _Perhaps he wasn't as much of a playboy as I thought._

Isshin continued: "The 2nd Espada, is Barragan. A old man. He fought Sui Feng and essentially tanked her Bankai three times, and took the Visored, Hachi to finally subdue him. His ability is to basically decay. Make time go faster, till the item decays. Hachi managed to defeat him by using this against him, and using a Kido to insert his own infected hand inside Barragan. And the Primera Espada, Starrk, is a opponent whom prefers not to fight. His ability is to use his guns to shoot Cero's. The right gun can shoot rapidly, while the left can only shoot one heavy blast. Starrk's special ability is to be able to have his partner transform into a wolf, which can explode when physically connected. And with that, is the full abilities of the Espada."

Ichigo sighed: "That's a lot of information to take in…"

Isshin smirked: "Be happy you didn't have to study this. The academy forces us to learn this."

Rukia laughed: "Strawberry won't even be able to take in anything. He can't remember anymore."

Everyone laughed as Ichigo growled in annoyance: "Like you ever could achieve Bankai, midget."

Rukia could feel a vein popping on top of her head: "Yeah? Then how was I captain?"

Toshiro shouted: "ENOUGH!"

Everyone didn't speak for a second, only for Ichigo to restart the conversation. "So where are you all sleeping, not my house right?"

Rukia grinned as she locked the closet shut. "I'm sleeping here Ichigo, where else would I go…?"

Ichigo groaned: "Fine, the Midget can stay, but the REST OF YOU ARE OUT!"

Rangiku went towards Ichigo as she unbuttoned her shirt. Isshin whistled as Hisuki giggled. Rangiku asked Ichigo: "Please…?"

Ichigo shouted: "NO! YOU ABOVE ALL PEOPLE I WON'T LET STAY!"

He covers his eyes and said: "AND STOP UNBUTTONING YOUR SHIRT!"

Rangiku uncovers the second button as she spots Ichigo peeping: "You're peeping! Ha!"

Everyone in the room laughed as Hisuki flatly said: "Tou-san probably loves flat girls better, if you ask me. He did get married with Kaa-san after all…"

Rangiku let out a whimper as Ichigo gives out a sigh, and shot a 'thank you' look towards his daughter, who only nodded.

Isshin said: "We're staying in our own house."

Hisuki pointed out towards the window next door: "Urahara-san repaid his debt by buying this house under our name!

Ichigo groaned: "Why next to me?"

Isshin deadpanned: "Either that, or in one month you have an annoying ass child belonging to Royalty from Soul Society moving in next to you."

Ichigo scowled: "I hate the Soul Society."

Hisuki giggled: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it some day."

Ichigo scoffed: "I sure hope I do."

By the time they were finished with the conversation, everyone had already left, save for Rukia, Isshin and Hisuki.

Hisuki encircled Isshin's arm with her body, using putting her breasts between his arm, as Ichigo simply looked the other way.

Isshin chuckled: "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure Rukia will grow up one day."

From the closet came a growl. "I HEARD THAT!"

Hisuki looked up to Isshin and asked him: "So when are we gonna go to the mall as promised…?"

Isshin gave out a slight pout, only for Hisuki to rebut him: "You promised we'd go out shopping for clothes, Shin-kun!"

Isshin sighed: "Fine, fine… I'll go."

Ichigo gave out a chuckle, as Isshin was pulled out of the room by Hisuki.

"Have fun, 'Shin-kun'."

Rukia too joined in the fun, as she cried out with pride: "That's my daughter, go get em!"

XXXXX

Author Q&A

Q: Hisuki?

A: Imagine Asuna from SAO, just with Violet eyes, and more ginger coloured hair. Same hairstyle, I have no idea how to define it. Don't think it's called braided.

Q: Isshin?

A: He certainly doesn't look like Toshiro. Probably looks more like Ikki Kurogane from Chivalry of a Failed Knight, only with Silver hair.

Q: Why do you not show the canon fights?

A: Because you and I both know writing out canon fights is boring. I only show them if they're absolutely relevant, e.x the Ichigo vs Renji fight 1. Above that, I kinda expect you to know the canon fights, you and I both want to move on as fast as we can, right?

Q: Why the hell did you take a break?

A: I was focused on writing fade to black. I kinda did a skip on chapters, but I'm only like 15 minutes into the movie.

Q: Isn't giving the information about the specific Espada abilities too much?

A: Let's be honest here, Toshiro has a god like memory, Isshin should be able to remember. Arguing that the Gotei wouldn't release the information would be wrong, as you would do well to remember that these are the offspring of Captains. They're pretty much the same as nobility, and with Kyoraku around to point a middle finger to tradition, we could summarise that nobody gives a single fuck about tradition anymore.


	21. Chapter 19 Bad Kitty I

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19: Bad Kitty I

XXXXX

Hisuki's arms and Isshin's were linked together, like that of a normal couple's.

Isshin sighed as he looked at his wallet. Hisuki had spotted another shop for clothing, and so far Isshin was already carrying at least 10 bags of clothing, shampoo, etc items. The rest of the items were held by Hisuki's 'ice warriors', though at this point despite being able to manifest them into their physical human forms, one could argue that they weren't having the best of time either.

Isshin himself, was perfectly fine wearing the clothing given by the 12th division. However, his girlfriend, didn't think so.

Mayuri fashion tastes… Disgusted her. Well, it wasn't that surprising that clown's tastes was that bad…

XXXXX

Flashback

 _"Didn't the 12th division give us clothing?"_

 _Hisuki scoffed: "The clothing they gave us are so bland! Mou… Even if you don't want new clothing I do. Plus… I wanna buy all the stuff they make in the world of the living!"_

 _Isshin sighed. "We've got a fight tonight though…"_

 _Hisuki grinned: "I can make Ulquiorra go in my place!"_

 _Isshin groaned. "Fine, let's go shopping then."_

XXXXX

Going into the 47th store, filled with woman kimono's. Isshin sighed.

 _Couldn't you buy all of those in Soul Society?_

A store attendant addressed Hisuki, as he showed off different kinds of woman clothing to her.

Hisuki looked around, as the attendant introduced to the clothing around. Her eyes immediately caught sight of pinkish white Kimono, with flowery red, pink and dark red patterns on it. The Kimono, as far as she saw, came with a dark green silk belt, with light brown patterns on it.

It didn't take long for the store attendant to notice what Hisuki was looking at. The attendant said to Hisuki: "Ma'am, you have a really good eye! That's the most expensive Kimono we have! It costs 200,000 yen, and is prided to be our stores treasure. It comes with this pearl white flower hairpin, and this bag."

The said bag had a golden handle and had the same patterns as the Kimono itself.

Isshin gave out a sigh.

 _If there's one thing I'm ever glad when I negotiated with Yama-jii… Was to have the 12th division personally dedicate time to ensure that our credit cards are usable, no matter how much we spend._

Hisuki smiled at the attendant: "I'll pick this one then!"

The attendant smiled back at her, and said: "Thank you ma'am. Please, this way to the changing room. I'll get a pair of sandals for you."

Hisuki and the attendant disappeared into the corridor for several minutes, as Isshin experienced the longest 5 minutes of his life.

XXXXX

The attendant came out to address Isshin. The attendant said to Isshin: "Man, you really have quite a girl there."

Isshin nodded: "Yeah… She's one of a kind."

The attendant smiled. "Wish I had that kind of girl. She looks fuckin' amazing in that Kimono."

Isshin once again nodded in agreement. "She'd look amazing in anything."

The attendant sighed: "Jesus christ it sounds like you're in a couple in a anime or something.

Isshin was about to retort, only for Hisuki to come out.

She had a slight blush of tint red on her cheeks, as she asked Isshin: "So… Uhm… How do I look?"

Isshin's mouth was gapping quite a bit, however, before Hisuki noticed, he reformed himself and answered, while blushing a bit as well: "Wow… you look beautiful… Hi-chan. I'm… I'm not sure what to say."

 _Too many words to describe… Cute… Elegant… Extravagant… Hot…_

Hisuki replied, smiling: "Arigato, Shin-kun."

She said to the store attendant: "I'll take this one, he'll pay for it."

Isshin gave his credit card to the attendant, who helped him do the transaction.

The attendant gave a smirk, as he returned the credit card.

Hisuki took several of her bags into the changing room, where she stayed for over a minute. Soon, she came out. She wore a white dress with velvet out linings, which came with a small red coat and red coloured boots, along with a small sized handbag with a red handle, and a pearl white body, with a square pattern, where there either lightly shaded pearl white, or darker shaded white.

Hisuki then said to the Bounts: "Take these home."

Isshin handed his baggages over to Kariya, who gave a grunt.

Seconds after the Bounts left, Isshin looked at Hisuki, as he asked: "Where next?"

Hisuki gave a slight blush, as she tugged Isshin's arm towards another store.

XXXXX

Isshin took a look at the store, and then instantly knew what it was. It was one of those red light stores.

His face went slightly red, as he asked Hisuki: "You sure this is right?"

She nodded, as her face went red: "I… I… I want to also buy the… Toys… That Lisa-san talked about…"

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _"Hisuki, let's be honest here, girl to girl. I know you've already started dating Isshin."_

 _Hisuki gave off a bright red blush: "What… What do you mean?"_

 _Lisa smirked. "I won't tell anyone, promise. I heard what happened in your room, of course. I just happened to be passing by."_

 _Hisuki blushed, as Lisa gave out a giggle: "Kissing = Pregnant… If that's what the little strawberry said to you, I know you don't know anything about sex._

 _Hisuki nodded, as Lisa gestured for Hisuki to follow her._

 _XXXXX_

 _Going inside Lisa's room, Lisa took out several of her Romance genre Ero-Manga's. "Just a nice tip of advice, buy the sex toys in the real world, Soul Society don't have those."_

 _Hisuki nodded as she took the Ero-Manga's Lisa gave her and began reading, whenever Isshin wasn't looking of course._

 _XXXXX_

 _Day before Soul Society._

 _As Hisuki returned the Ero-manga's to Lisa, she asked: "Do you think… he'll think I'm a pervert?"_

 _Lisa giggled: "Even after reading all that you're so dense. Of course not! Men like him love your perverted side. Hell, I bet he even loves BDSM."_

 _Hisuki nodded as she thanked Lisa: "Arigato, Lisa-san."_

 _Lisa waved her off: "No problem."_

XXXXX

Isshin grunted: "Lisa, told you that?"

Hisuki nodded. "So do you hate me…?"

Isshin chuckled as he kissed her on the lips: "How could I hate you? You're the one I love the most in the world."

Hisuki gave out a smile: "Shin-kun…"

She then looked at him and asked, redfaced: "So can we go in now?"

Isshin sighed. "Alright alright… Let's just make sure no one sees us."

Going inside the store, Hisuki and Isshin immediately sped into the 18+ section

Inside the store, there were vibrators, dildo's, electric dildo's, literally everything you could find in a normal Sex Store.

Hisuki and Isshin both put on some sunglasses to ensure that no one could see who they were.

Hisuki then took one of the baskets and began throwing in literally everything she could find into.

Isshin was startled when he looked at what Hisuki had inside the basket. "Are… Are you sure?"

Hisuki nodded.

XXXXX

Exiting the +18 store, Hisuki and Isshin began walking back home.

On the way back home, they heard a high pitched call: "Hisuki-chan! Captain Hitsugaya!"

Hisuki and Isshin looked who called them. It was none other than the infamous Rangiku.

The Strawberry Blonde waved at them, as she held several shopping bags on her arms. "So you two went out shopping?"

The couple gave a small blush and nodded, as Rangiku caught sight of Hisuki's outfit: "Oh my god! That looks so cute on you!"

Hisuki thanked Rangiku: "Arigato, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku then looked at Isshin: "Where's all the bags? She's only carrying one…"

Isshin replied: "The Bounts took them back home."

Rangiku sighed, whilst giving a shake of her head: "Must be nice having servants to hold your shopping bags."

Hisuki smiled: "It really is."

As Rangiku shook her head, she caught sight of the bag Hisuki was holding, and then quickly reached for it and took it.

Hisuki and Isshin both yelled: "Give it back! Rangiku-san/Nee"

Rangiku giggled: "What's this?"

The couple blushed to bright red as Rangiku observed the content. "My, I didn't know you were into BDSM…"

Hisuki and Isshin both yelled out in sync: "We're not!"

Rangiku giggled: "Come on, let's be honest here, you both aren't even virgins."

The couple both shifted their gazes away from Rangiku, in an effort to avoid her stare.

Rangiku gave out a shriek, as she said: "Oh. My. God! You're into BDSM without experiencing it!"

Hisuki only looked down onto the floor as Isshin gave a glare to Rangiku, his blush dissipating: "I'll force every single store you buy sake from to not sell any to you if you say anything about this."

Rangiku sighed: "Alright alright… I won't tell anyone about this."

She then looked at Hisuki, who finally put her head back up straight. "He's a nice boyfriend, be sure to treat him well, Hisuki-chan."

Hisuki gave a nod to Rangiku, blushing.

Before Rangiku could pursue any further, all three Shinigmai felt a burst of Reiatsu.

Isshin said: "Dammit! They're here!"

Rangiku shrieked in annoyance: "Nooo! My Captains gonna kill me!"

Rangiku began running back, with her shopping bags at full speed towards Orihime's house.

Hisuki and Isshin both laughed, as Hisuki put her hands around Isshin: "So… Captain?"

Isshin chuckled: "No need to be so serious, we could always make it back to the house first."

Hisuki nodded, as she asked her Captain. "Why not just make Ulquiorra hold off Grimmjow?"

Isshin beamed a bright smile: "That's a great idea, that way we could still eat dinner together."

Hisuki smiled, as she summoned Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra appeared, with a growl. "You summoned me, to fight off Grimmjow, who you believe may kill Kurosaki Ichigo, because you wanted to eat dinner together?"

Isshin looked at Ulquiorra seriously for a second, then laughed: "Of course, why else did Hi-chan waste effort subduing you?"

Hisuki showed that she agreed with Isshin with a nod. "Go now, Cifer-kun!"

Ulquiorra growled again: "Ulquiorra."

Hisuki giggled: "I'll call you that when you I think I should, until then."

Ulquiorra sighed, as his body was forced to use sonido because of the puppet master, otherwise known as the ginger haired girl in front of him earlier on, controlling him to fight Grimmjow, via her Zanpakuto."

 _On the good side, I may finally beat up Grimmjow without receiving punishment from Lord Grobin._

XXXXX

Flashback

 _Yammy stood down, reporting to Aizen. "Lord Grobin… We were completely…"_

 _Aizen smiled. "I can see that, Yammy."_

 _Yammy was sweating. The Arrancar underestimated many things, was cocky and loved killing medical staff members. However, he never underestimated Aizen. Aizen was the one man who could end his life in a instant. And now he stood, with an arm cut down, cuts over his chest and Ulquiorra no longer by his side._

 _Aizen looked at Yammy and asked: "May I ask… What happened to Ulquiorra?"_

 _Yammy gulped as sweat came through his skin, dropping down the floor as Grimmjow and his Fraccion laughed: "Heh! I knew that pussy would die sooner or later! Ain't no pussy stronger than me!"_

 _Yammy shouted at Grimmjow: "Shut it Kitty cat! Ulquiorra was far stronger than a crying cat!"_

 _A blue aura surrounded Grimmjow: "Make me! I'll shove those words down your ass!"_

 _Yammy was about to draw his sword as Aizen said: "Enough, Grimmjow. I cannot have you killing off my Espada. However, Yammy… Please tell us what happened._

 _Yammy stutters as Aizen reformed his tone to a more serious one: "Please Yammy, tell us what happened."_

 _Yammy said: "A ginger haired girl… And a albino haired ass Captain attacked me before I could knock the brat unconscious."_

 _Aizen smiled: "Mhm. What attacks did they use against you?"_

 _Yammy felt a tinge of sweat going down his skin as he answered: "Ice against Ulquiorra. That's all I saw before I got knocked back by that albino dumbasses' blue thingie!"_

 _Grimmjow laughed. "A girl beat you?! You and Ulquiorra are trash!"_

 _Yammy shouted back: "I'd like to see you do better pussy cat!"_

 _Grimmjow's face reddened as Shaolong put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder: "We can prove it to them… We could kill them all tonight."_

 _Grimmjow grinned, as he sat back down._

 _Aizen announced to the Espada: "Thank you Yammy. Ulquiorra's death was… Unprecedented and unfortunate. We shall find a new Espada."_

 _Aizen looked over to Yammy. "To atone for your losses Yammy, after that arm is healed, go find a girl named Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Bring her back here Yammy, and after I am done with her… She shall be the new 4th Espada."_

 _The instant Aizen said that, Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada shouted out in aggression: "A woman is no use to you! Lord Grobin!"_

 _Aizen smiled at Nnoitra: "Is that so, Nnoitra? Then shall we see how you fair against our dear 3rd Espada?"_

 _Nnoitra, having attempted to attack Tier Harribel before, stopped speaking for a second to think of a new argument. He immediately thought of one… that wasn't too bright. "Lord Grobin! She is powerless, and her mask is broken, what good would she bring to the Espada! A weak woman like her, with her degraded… Disgraceful state as she is now would do no good to us and you!"_

 _Aizen replied: "But she has beaten you before, has she not?"_

 _Nnoitra snorted: "I've improved to beat her! I was the one who personally threw her out of Las Noches!"_

 _Aizen looks at Nnoitra as he rests his head on his hand. "Was that not because you cracked her mask through questionable methods, Nnoitra? I believe a fair fight is in order if you believe that."_

 _Nnoitra shuts up. "Yes… Lord Grobin."_

 _Aizen smiles: "Good. Yammy, you may leave now to prepare for your search. The rest of the Espada are prohibited from going to Karakura unless I specifiy them to."_

 _As Grimmjow walked out with his Fraccion's he laughed at Ulquiorra's death. "I always knew that fool was a fuckin' pussy. No good for the 4th Espada. Well boys, let's go…"_

XXXXX

Grimmjow and his Fraccion exited the Garganta as they hovered above the World of the Living, via the hollow version of Hoho.

"Everyone use Pesquisa!"

Every single one of the 5 Arrancar Fraccion Grimmjow bought with him obeyed and used Pesquisa along with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yelled out: "Alright boys! Time to fuck some shit up! Anyone of them with the slightest Reiryoku, we feast on!"

All the Fraccion cried out: "Oora!" before dispersing.

Grimmjow sat atop the skies, observing the battles and awaiting for a worthy opponent.

XXXXX

Two Arrancar's approached Orihime's house, where Toshiro was alone. The much more fit and thinner Arrancar introduced himself: "I am Shaolong Koufang, the 11th Arrancar. And next to me is Nakeem Grindina, the 13th Arrancar."

Toshiro nodded. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Division Captain."

 _Of course Matsumoto was out shopping when they attacked._

Shaolong bowed: "It is an honour to face a Captain. However, do know you will fall here, for Lord Grimmjow only keeps the strongest under his belt."

Toshiro snorted. "We'll see about that Arrancar!"

With a quick burst of shunpo, he attacks Shaolong, who draws out his Zanpakuto to block. "To think a child like you would be able to make me draw my sword…"

Toshiro sighed: "Your weakness is believing that you could challenge a Captain."

As the two swords were interlocked at a struggle, Toshiro said: "Hado 1, Sho."

Shaolong was pushed away from Toshiro, as Toshiro went for a slash onto Shaolong's body, achieving a single slash across his chest.

"That Hierro is as tough as Kurotsuchi said it was. However, it won't stop me from cutting it."

Shaolong falls to the ground as he said: "Dammit…"

In a blur, Nakeem appeared behind Toshiro and attempted to go for a jab at his back, attempting to seize the opportunity his partner had given him. Toshiro noticed this and ducked, and followed with a counter attack - a kick on Nakeem's legs.

Nakeem, off balance, attempted to regain his posture as Toshiro went on the offensive against him. "Bakudo 30, Shtosu Sansen."

Three beams of light pins Nakeem who shrieked out: "Shaolong!"

As Toshiro charged towards the unprotected and vulnerable Nakeem, preparing to finish the filthy Arrancar's life, his senses told him something was coming. He was right.

Toshiro, sensing Shaolong's Reiatsu, ducks down, causing Shaolong to nearly hit Nakeem, who squeals. Shaolong was in his Resurrection, looking like a skeleton, with extra long claws which Toshiro assumed was for combat.

"Allow me to show you the highest of my respect, Captain. This is my Resurrection."

Toshiro nodded. "Very well then Arrancar. I shall honour you as well…"

Toshiro, with a burst of speed charges towards the two Arrancars. With the tip of his Zanpakutou facing towards Nakeem, who already had a defensive stance prepared to counter an attack, Toshiro releases his Zanpakutou.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" In Toshiro's Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

A ice chinese like dragon shot out from his Zanpakutou, travelling towards the unprepared Nakeem.

The dragon manages to touch Nakeem, while Shaolong barely is able to dodge it in time. Nakeem squeals as the Dragon engulfs him, making the Arrancar be engulfed in a prison of ice.

Toshiro sighed. "Be gone, Arrancar."

Within miliseconds, the ice breaks, killing Nakeem.

Shaolong looks at Toshiro with a mix of anger and fear. "You… You killed him. Without letting him use his Resurrection! Have you no honour?"

Toshiro replies: "In a battle against Arrancar and for survival, there is no such thing."

With that said, Toshiro uses a quick shunpo towards Shaolong, who attempts to claw Toshiro, only for Toshiro to side step it and throw the crescent moon chain at Shaolong. Shaolong attempts to dodge it, but he was too late. The chain wraps itself around Shaolong's right hand as ice begins to form from it.

He yells: "Dammit!"

In a frantic hope that he'd survive, Shaolong focuses all of his Reiatsu into breaking the chains. Toshiro notices this and let's him go, however his right head is still iced.

Shaolong, goes on the offensive and recklessly charges at Toshiro. His attacks with his bone claw are repelled easily by Toshiro's swordsmanship. Attack after attack, Shaolong grows more and more frustrated.

Toshiro stays calm, attempting to find an opening. And on the 11th attack, he finds one, as Shaolong's claws have been lifted too high up. Enough time for a jab.

Toshiro launches a jab and manages to make Shaolong fall back. Shaolong looks at the crimson coloured cut Toshiro had given him, finally scared of the Captain. Despite this however, he doesn't attempt any retreat.

Toshiro, spotting his chance goes on the offensive, attacking with consecutive jabs. Shaolong was just too slow as he gained wound after wound, unable to stop the Captain's offensive.

 _Dammit! If I wanna beat this Captain, I gotta go on the offensive!_

With that thought in mind, he charges blindly at Toshiro, as a desperate last ditch charge. His last ditch however was interrupted by a dragon coming at him.

The dragon engulfs Shaolong, encasing him in ice. However, the ice wasn't enough to hold him, as holes begin to appear.

Toshiro looks at his manmade iceberg and prepares to take further action.

Shaolong's Reiryoku was growing weaker, much weaker. However, he was still breaking out. Cracks begin to show on the ice, as Toshiro holds his sword up in stance, ready to attack once more.

Shaolong finally breaks out, as he said: "While I applaud to you for standing up to me, it has occurred that I must go now."

Being the coward he was, he quickly turned tail and ran. Toshiro sighed, as he used Shunpo to follow up. "Hyorinmaru!" Three dragon's shot out from the blade of Hyorinmaru, heading straight towards Shaolong.

Shaolong yelled: "Spare me please! No NOOOO!"

Those were his final words, as the dragons caught up with the Arrancar, encasing him in ice for seconds before breaking apart into pieces of dust and vapour, killing the Arrancar.

Toshiro sheathes Hyorinmaru, returning it to normal, and heads down towards Orihime's house.

His gigai was holding down Orihime, not letting her assist him. Toshiro looked at his Gigai, and calmly ordered: "Get off her now, it is over."

The mod-soul within Toshiro's gigai followed his orders, standing up and un-restraining Orihime.

Toshiro then re-enters his Gigai as a worried Orihime asks him: "Are you alright Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Inoue."

Just as he said that, a strawberry blonde busty woman came in from the window silt, holding tons of shopping bags: "Captain! Are you alright?"

 _I would love to tease my Captain right now… But… I've gotta hold back. He's clearly pissed._

Toshiro nodded: "Yes Matsumoto."

Rangiku grinned: "Thank the soul king Captain!"

A vein popped on Toshiro's head as he noticed the shopping bags: "And would you tell me why you have all those shopping bags?"

Rangiku felt sweat beading down from her face, with her Captain's cold turquoise eyes staring down at her. "Uh… Uh…"

Toshiro continued on: "It is a Shinigami's duty to fight hollows, yet you weren't here when they attacked."

Rangiku playfully twisted a strand of her strawberry blonde hair. "I couldn't just leave all these shopping bags behind!"

Toshiro smirked. "I understand, Matsumoto."

Rangiku looked at Toshiro suspiciously, he rarely simply 'understood' or forgave Rangiku. _No… He must have some deeper agenda. Wait… He's continuing on!_

Toshiro continued on: "I too couldn't just have all the paperwork to myself. When you're going back to the Soul Society, you're doing most of the paperwork.

Matsumoto whined: "Captain!"

XXXXX

Renji introduced himself to the blond haired Arrancar: "Renji Abarai, 6th Division Lieutenant."

The Arrancar introduced himself as well, as he drew his blade. "Yylfordt Granz, 15th Arrancar, part of the 6th Espada's pack."

He the pointed at Renji and said: "Ya' ready bro?! Cause shits' gonna go down."

Drawing his blade, he charges at Renji with a fast Sonido.

 _Shit! He's fast!_

Yylfordt's sword impacts Renji's Zanpakuto, pushing Renji slightly back. "You're pretty strong. However I'm stronger!"

Renji uses his Zanpakuto to attempt a slash from the right side of the Arrancar, only be blocked by the Arrancar's fast reaction.

The Arrancar mocks him: "Bro, ya' serious? Ya' ain't gonna take down shit with that level of power!"

The Arrancar pushes Renji back with a counter slash, with the wind coming down towards Renji, who curses: "Dammit!"

Using Sonido, he attacks Renji, who is pushed back several steps, causing dust to come off from the friction which was created by Renji, who was pushed back on the air.

Renji charged forward, aiming for a two handed downward slash, however, it was blocked by Yylfordt easily.

"Bro bro bro! Chargin' in recklessly ain't gonna do shit!"

Renji smirked as their two katana's interlinked: "Heh, mindless Arrancar."

He lifts up his sword, causing the Arrancar's sword to head up, giving himself the perfect opening.

As Yylfordt sliced down towards Renji's throat, Renji used a quick shunpo to get on his left hand side, and goes for an attack.

"Well done… Bro…"

Yylfordt was struck, however he grinned: "It's a trap bro!"

He forces Renji to leave his Zanpakuto inside his body, and slashes down on Renji, causing a major wound on Renji's chest.

"Dammit… Arrancar…"

Renji falls down towards the Shoten, where Yylfordt follows. As Yylfordt descends, he is struck by an extending jag toothed blade.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

Yylfordt instinctively leaps away, smirking: "It appears you've been holdin' out on me, BRO!"

Yylfordt charges towards Renji, who uses shunpo to get two meters behind him, while retracting his blade.

"Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru extends, and struck Yylfordt's left shoulder. Renji then uses Zabimaru to go for another strike, lifting it up and then swinging down the extended jagged toothed blade.

Yylfordt is barely able to block the third strike, with his Zanpakuto, and is pushed back.

Zabimaru retracts towards nearby Renji, becoming the length of the unextended Zabimaru again once more.

Blood dripped from Yylfordt's wounds, as he cursed: "Dammit bro…"

Yylfordt stands up, his right hand holding onto his left shoulder, as Renji smirked.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

He holds up Zabimaru and swings it towards the groudn, as his sword extends.

Zabimaru extends towards Yylfordt, who blocks the first initial strike by blocking the tip of Zabimaru.

He is however pushed back very far, as Renji called out: "Finished yet, bro?"

Yylfordt is then struck by Renji once more, as Renji used shunpo to get on top of Yylfordt.

Yylfordt's head is struck by Zabimaru's jagged tooth, causing heavy blooding.

"Say your prayers, Arrancar."

Yylfordt howls in pain: "DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!"

Zabimaru extends towards Yylfordt, who was laid down on a crater, crawling towards his sword.

Just as Zabimaru extended towards Yylfordt, Yylfordt managed to touch his Zanpakuto, as he called out his release: "Skewer, Del Toro!"

A gust of wind deflects Zabimaru away, forcing Renji to retract Zabimaru towards himself, and recharge his attack.

After the gust of wind was gone, Renji could clearly see Yylfordt's Resurrection. Yylfordt's upper body is enlarged and is covered in Armour shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seemed to completely regenerate, giving him long, thin horns in the process.

With a fast bull charge, he runs towards Renji, only giving Renji time to call out Zabimaru for a defence.

"Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru surrounded Renji like a shield, as Renji looked towards the incoming bull. With a sonido, Yylfordt's horns impacts Zabimaru, causing Renji to be flung back.

"TAKE THAT! BRO!"

Yylfordt laughed maniacally, as Renji yelled: "You're… OPEN!"

Renji leapt up on top of Yylfordt, and as he descended from the sky towards the ground, he swung the extended Zabimaru.

Causing a small on Yylfordt's tough Hierro, Renji was surprised. "What… What the hell are you?!"

Yylfordt charged towards Renji, impaling him with one of his horns: "I'm me, bro."

Renji retreated immediately, with his left hand over his wound. "Dammit…"

Blood flowed out of the wound. However, Renji being smart, takes out some ointment and covers the wound.

Renji takes out Zabimaru again, and calls out: "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru extends, as Yylfordt, no longer feeling the need to dodge it, simply let's it cut him. The cut causes a small scar, but Yylfordt continues his charge towards Renji.

Renji sticks Zabimaru onto Yylfordt and retracts it, causing he himself to do some kind of summersault, as he uses Zabimaru like a grappling hook, grappling towards the back of Yylfordt.

After Zabimaru is fully retracted, he delivers a heavy slash down Yylfordt, and then uses shunpo to get away, towards the sky."

Yylfordt howls in pain once more, as the slash was unexpectedly deep. "Damn you… Damn you!"

Yylfordt charges towards Renji, who retracts Zabimaru to it's regular state due to having already used up his 3 attacks.

Renji puts one hand on the blade of Zabimaru, and follows what Ichigo would do if he were to block a strong attack in Shikai.

Yylfordt's horns impales Renji's shoulders once more, and causes a hole in Zabimaru.

Renji spat out: "Damn you… I underestimated… The strength."

Renji falls from the sky, crashing onto the courtyard of the Shoten.

Jinta called out to Renji: "Moocher… WIN DAMMIT!"

The stuffed animals called out to Renji: "Renji!"

Renji takes a brief look towards everyone and grinnned: "I ain't gonna lose guys. No shitty Arrancar's gonna beat me. Renji Abarai of Squad 6."

Yylfordt descends as he laughed at Renji: "You really think you can defeat me, bro? You're finished, bro!"

He charges towards Renji. "DIE BRO!"

Charging with his fastest rush as of yet, he positions his hearts towards Renji and goes on all fours, ruining the courtyard of the Shoten.

Renji smirked: "You're making my chores harder. Bankai!"

A gust of red reiatsu surrounds Renji, as Yylfordt continues his charge.

The gust of red reiatsu is broke through by Yylfordt, who's confused on what blocked his horns.

He only manages to see what appears to be a massive version of Renji's Shikai form, resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more, much larger segments, resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments. Renji's Zanpakuto had also gained a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji was also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape, and the ape's skull can be seen over Renji's left shoulder, while the rest of the fur extended to cover his right arm.

Yylfordt yelled out hysterically: "What…?! WHAT IS THIS!"

Renji called out: "Hihio Zabimaru."

He then lifts up Zabimaru, and with a flash of shunpo takes some distance between he and Yylfordt.

Yylfordt roars out: "Bro! That seemed ta' be a one time trick! No worries bro, I'll make sure you die, for real this time!"

Renji points the hilt of Zabimaru towards Yylfordt, causing the giant snake to rush towards the charging Yylfordt.

Yylfordt's charge is caught by the snake in it's mouth, with the teeth pressing down on Yylfordt, pushing him towards the sky, instead of the ground, due to not wanting to damage the Shoten.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS POWER?!"

Renji explained to Yylfordt: "A Bankai… Is a Shinigami's ultimate release. In Bankai, my power grows 10x greater."

Yylfordt pales in fear: "NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! GROBIN SAID WE COULD BEAT SHINIGAMI!"

Renji smirked: "Aizen… He lied to you."

As Zabimaru extends close to it's maximum length, Renji called out: "Hikotsu…!"

A red ball began to form in Zabimaru's mouth, as Yylfordt yelled in fear: "NO! NO! NO! BRO!"

"…Taihō"

Zabimaru shot out a red beam towards the sky, completely disintegrating Yylfordt, who yelled out: "BROOOOOO!" As his last words.

Renji laughed out: "Serves you right, Arrancar…"

His sword returned to it's normal form, as Renji sheathed it. Barely holding it together, Renji drags himself back to the Shoten.

Reaching the Shoten's door, a concerned trio of mod souls looked at him, only for Renji to fall down, slumping onto the floor unconscious.

"Abarai-san!"

"Renji!"

"Moocher!"

XXXXX

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A velvet wave of energy came rushing towards Grimmjow, who ignorantly decided to allow it to hit him.

The Getsuga Tenshou caused a scar on his chest, resulting in a large red scar, with barely any bleeding.

"Not bad kid. At least you'll prove to be… Some what of a challenge!" Grimmjow came dashing towards Ichigo, kicking him towards the sky.

As he was kicked, Ichigo gave out a: "OOF!"

Ichigo regained his balance and saw the incoming Grimmjow.

 _Dammit… I'm not sure if I can fire anymore Getsuga Tenshou's._

Ichigo's vision was becoming blurry, with black over taking his eyes. Nevertheless, he raised his sword. "Getsuga… Tenshou!"

Swinging his sword down to create another Getsuga Tenshou, a velvet crescent wave of energy rushed towards Grimmjow, who took out his Zanpakuto to slice it in half.

"No way…"

Grimmjow's Zanpakuto made physical contact with Ichigo's chest, and delivered a heavy blow to Ichigo.

As Grimmjow kicked Ichigo down towards the ground once more, he said to Ichigo: "I can tell, you can't fire any more of that. There's some kinda limit. And even if you could fire infinite attacks, you still can't win. Face facts kid, yer' gonna die here today."

Grimmjow then point his palm towards Ichigo: "Time to die, Kurosaki!"

A red ball began forming on his palm. "This… Is a Cero."

Grimmjow laughed maniacally: "It was a good fight Kurosaki! NOW DIE!"

He fires the Cero towards Ichigo, who was flat on the ground, unable to move due to the heavy slash Grimmjow gave him, and the power he kept in reserve to suppress the inner hollow within.

The bright red beam soared through the air, shooting towards Ichigo. Ichigo could only let out: "I'm sorry… Rukia. I couldn't protect you."

Ichigo closed his eyes, embracing for death. Only for the death to never come.

A white uniformed, albino skinned person, used one hand and blocked Grimmjow's Cero.

"The Albino Pussy, is back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!"

Ulquiorra retorted: "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you more of a pussy, Grimmjow? After all, you are a hollow based off a panther, which is a variant of a cat. Cats in the human world are commonly called pussy cats. Remove cat and you get pussy. Combined with the fact that you instantly shut up whenever Lord Grobin tells you to, and the fact that you only boast to me, who you feel is inferior and also towards anyone who is inferior to you, gives me the summary that you are the pussy, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stuffed his pinkie into his ear, trying to pick out nonexistent ear wax. "Five words or less."

Ulquiorra replied: "You are the pussy."

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra, his face red with hatred. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!"

XXXXX

A/N:

Might stop posting till the story reaches 30 reviews, who knows? I'm currently on Chapter 23 as for my progress, depicting the instant aftermath of Ichigo's hollow fight. Let's just say... I decided to abridge it and skip over it with as little details as possible, and only have like 1,000 words for the entire thing. Go watch the real anime you sissy, I didn't write a Fanfiction to steal content from Kubo, hence why I abridged some of this HARD. This chapter was originally not long enough hence why I put the above scene in shopping here. Yes, many of you should be able to guess what's coming, in-fact I'm writing the scene tonight, after this chapter is posted.

For some of you which may complain about Ulquiorra's OOCness, deal with it. He's literally triggered from being enslaved, remember his devotion to Aizen. Changing that lil' factor's gonna change a lot about his character, not to mention that he's trying to kill himself via Grimmjow, as he wouldn't want to fight against Aizen, hence him triggering Grimmjow to attack him. Do recall that Grimmjow never liked Ulquiorra, and I find it strange that Grimmjow with his personality didn't come up with a nickname for Ulquiorra. So for this, I did it for him, courtesy of Bleach Abridged.

Explanations:

Renji vs that random Arrancar which I don't wanna scroll up to check his name.

Alright so basically, most Arrancars in the Fake Karakura town arc were defeated by Shikai which caught them by surprise. Shuuhei's opponent was weak, kick him off this list.

Yumichika's opponent was caught in his vines, surprise.

Izuru's got wing'd

Rangiku's didn't release it's Resureccion; plot purposes.

Ikkaku used Bankai against his, lost the time he didn't.

Rukia's one was the weakest and over cocky, got caught and defeated for plot purposes.

So basically, Shikai Renji maybe could've won if he used skill or some tactical thinking, but thought against this and like in canon decided to use Bankai to finish him off. The Numero's will play a large role later on in this story. No spoilers on what I think, but wait till at least chapter 50+ till they appear.

Toushiro was only showing his honours to the Arrancar. Sealed Zanpakuto Toushiro MAYBE could've won against both Arrancars, but he releases Hyorinmaru so much in the Anime and Manga, and he EVEN STATES in the Manga that he focuses on Zanpakuto techniques more than Zanjutsu, proving he relies on Hyorinmaru more, thus his Bankai being lost proved huge.

Thus this is my explanation for this chapter. Is what I would use to sum up Chapter 23 - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Review Section:

Bluest: Happy New Year to you too! I will admit right now that I have planned absolutely nothing for Tatsuki except to bitch around when the Royal Guard come to collect Ichigo. Chad and Inoue manifested powers due to their proximity to the Hougyoku; Rukia using attacks or confronting hollows nearby them. Tatsuki never had a Hougyoku nearby her when Hollows attacked, hence I believe that she wouldn't manifest powers. As for not too much Collateral, I will tell you right now that this is actually going to be a significant event in 2552, and revised by the government during then to understand more about Shinigami, a 3rd fanfiction I have planned, after SAO IV: Afterlife (Which I'll be editing soon, I have a different start planned).

Pretty sure pitching Hisuki vs the Head Captain was more power than this, on a side note... Don't expect a full on war until the last major arc (I will be including Can't fear your own world in this, and I have a way to render our OC's both incapable of fighting. Oh and if you guess (only you, if others post in review first it won't happen) what crossover it is, I'll post the next chapter EARLY ;) how bout' that? .3.


	22. Chapter 20: Bad Kitty II

**[Warning, this is a Alternative Universe Time Travel Fanfiction of Bleach. Ichiruki, OCxOC and HitsuKarin.]**

 **Forty Years after the defeat of the Quincy leader Juhabach, the new generation takes over… However, something goes wrong during a mission from the Soul Society to the World of the Living. The children of old generation are thrown back in time… Will they change the fates to create a truly "perfect" ending?**

 _Zanpakuto speaking_

 **Shiro speaking**

 ** _Zanpakuto's master speaking_**

 _Inner thoughts speaking/flashbacks_

 _'a' Inner thoughts during flashbacks_

 **M rated due swearing, sexual topics, etc. (Edited)**

 **I don't own Bleach, Kubo does. But I surely do own this version of it… unless he takes it away, sob.**

 **[NEW]: DISCORD SERVER! xUrsVjd Permalink**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Albino and Panther.

Grimmjow dashed forward towards Ulquiorra, going for a punch. Ulquiorra merely used his hand to grab Grimmjow's, demonstrating his power.

Grimmjow smirked. "Bala!"

A red circle formed on Grimmjow's hand, which Grimmjow used to power up his punch, allowing his punch to make it through and hit Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra quickly regenerated the damage as Grimmjow leapt back and said to him: "So you didn't reject regeneration for power huh. You are a pussy after all."

Ulquiorra replied cooly: "On the contrary Grimmjow, isn't you who is the pussy because you felt like you didn't have enough power and had to get rid of your regeneration to match the other Espada. To sacrifice ones natural abilities for powers, sure takes a lot of courage."

Grimmjow shot a cero at Ulquiorra: "SHUT UP!"

A large red beam shot towards the ground, only for Ulquiorra to easily deflect it with one hand, simply backhanding it towards another building.

Ulquiorra then used sonido to get up to where Grimmjow was and delivered a punch, aimed at his gut, only to be blocked by Grimmjow.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra, am I too strong?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I'm not the one controlling this body. I am but a mere talker. The current wielder hasn't been able to access my full power, due to it not being me controlling myself."

Grimmjow laughed maniacally: "THE GREAT 4th ESPADA NOW REDUCED TO A DOLL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S JUST HILARIOUS!"

He took out his Zanpakuto, and delivered a downward slice to Ulquiorra's chest whilst still holding his hand, to prevent him from escaping.

Ulquiorra only scoffed, his facial expression unchanged. Ulquiorra ignored the wounds which Grimmjow inflicted and only continued charging at Grimmjow, mindlessly. He too took out his Zanpakuto, and began swinging it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted, dodging each and every swing of Ulquiorra's. "You're much slower, and much less powerful. A pity."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed."

Grimmjow then delivered a counter attack, after blocking a swing of Ulquiorra's sword, once again piercing through Ulquiorra's Hierro, and impaling Ulquiorra in the gut.

Ulquiorra observed: "It appears becoming what I am now, has increased my body's regeneration abilities. Sadly, I am not the one who controls this body."

All of a sudden, Ulquiorra grabs Grimmjow's Zanpakuto, forcing it to stay in his gut. Blood left from the wound like crazy, however Ulquiorra gave no care, proceeding to hold on it like he felt no pain.

Grimmjow yelped: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ulquiorra replies to Grimmjow: "I believe he is doing what you like most. A point blank Cero. However, this is no normal cero… This is the Cero Oscuras."

As if confirming Ulquiorra's speech, the body of Ulquiorra points his finger at Grimmjow, beginning to charge up a ball with black insides and a green outline.

Seconds later, when the ball reached critical mass, it exploded, damaging both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow heavily.

There was a massive explosion of black and green Reishi, which belonged to Ulquiorra. It was as if the ball was swallowing everything around. Including the nearby Ichigo.

XXXXX

Thankfully, by this time, Rukia had recovered from Grimmjow's attack.

Rukia, with her exceptionally fast shunpo, shunpo'd over to Ichigo.

Ichigo was on the ground, Tensa Zangetsu and already reverted to Zangetsu. Close to a later of Blood was spilling out of Ichigo's wound.

Ichigo's face was scarred with many wounds, scratches, etc from Grimmjow's attacks. Rukia ran towards Ichigo and desperate started using healing Kido to attempt to heal Ichigo.

As she healed Ichigo, she cried out tears of sorrow: "Ichigo… Please don't leave me. Ichigo!"

The kido was complete the moment she finished the last words of her sentence. Rukia could only pray for Ichigo to be alive.

She only had the base knowledge of the healing arts, and could only hope her first aid could stop the bleeding.

Despite the aid stopping the bleeding, Ichigo already had leaked out lots of blood. At least a litre. Though, since he was a Shinigami, this meant that without transfusion, Ichigo still had a chance to survive.

Rukia pressed her face on Ichigo's chest, crying out: "Please Ichigo… Don't leave us Renji… Hisuki-chan… Isshin-san… Your sisters… Geta-boshi… they all need you."

As she continued pleading, Rukia continued on, tears coming down from her violet eyes, her pale white face and finally onto Ichigo's chest.

"I need you… Ichigo! You're the one who saved me, so take responsibility! And don't leave me alone in this world!"

Rukia cried out once more, going on her knees. "ICHIGO!"

Holding his body in her arms, Rukia cried. "Please… Ichigo!"

Feeling Ichigo's pulse weakening, Rukia cried out harder. "Ichigo, don't leave me… If you leave… Even with Renji, I won't be able to get over losing you… It'll be worst than Kaien."

As Rukia cried, all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle pat. "It's alright Kaa-san. I won't let him die."

A tear drenched Rukia looked up and saw Hisuki and Isshin. "Captain Hitsugaya… Hisuki-chan…"

Isshin sighed: "No need for formalities. Just call me Isshin."

Hisuki smiled: "It's fine now, Kaa-san."

A blue glow circled on Hisuki's entire body frame, as blue dots from the sky began coming towards her.

Rukia noticed this and was shocked: "That's… A Quincy technique."

Isshin nodded: "She's part Quincy, Ichigo's part Quincy. Half to be exact, Masaki was a Quincy…"

Rukia looked at Ichigo's Zanpakuto. "So that's a spirit weapon?"

Isshin once again nodded: "He didn't have a Asauchi. The Quincy spirit inside has been lying this whole time. Don't tell Ichigo this at least until he defeats his inner hollow. Without the Quincy, the delicate balance in his body would broken."

Rukia looked down at Ichigo: "So he's suffering… A lot right now isn't he?"

Hisuki nodded, with a sad smile. "Yeah… But do know he'll overcome this."

The blue aura encircled Ichigo as well, allowing his wounds to start healing. Ichigo's wound in the gut began to close, as Rukia put both her hands on her mouth :"He's… He's really alive!"

Hisuki smiled: "Yeah. Don't worry Kaa-san, I'll make sure that he doesn't die until you're pregnant with his child."

Rukia blushed: "Preg… Pregnant? Wh… Wha… What d..do you mean?"

Isshin gave a wink: "You know what we mean."

"We're really just good friends… Until said time in the future. But I would never marry this strawberry idiot until he changes his attitude!"

Hisuki smiled. "Who knows?"

Isshin chuckled, as Rukia was just blushing in embarrassment, until she saw the black and green explosion nearby.

Rukia's face paled. "Ex… Explosion."

Isshin joked: "Yeah, from Ichigo's inside you."

Rukia shook her head: "No… Not that."

Rukia pointed towards the sky, where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had their battle.

Isshin and Hisuki both instantly saw what was happening. Hisuki looked at Isshin and said: "Quick, use Tengoku no Kaminari!"

Isshin nodded: "Don't have to tell me twice."

Isshin then got into his stance for releasing Shikai, which was similar to a person getting ready to draw a sword from it's scabbard.

He released it: "Energize, Tengoku no Kaminari." (Heaven Kingdom Lightning)

"Tengoku No Kaminari, Denki shōheki" (Electric Barrier)

A yellow barrier surrounded Hisuki, Isshin, Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia looked at Isshin in fear. "Are you sure this will hold?"

Isshin smiled. "Yeah. There's no way a Cero Oscuras is getting through this."

Hisuki nodded in agreement: "Trust Shin-kun, Kaa-san. He's much more powerful than you think."

Rukia nodded. "Alright then… Isshin-san."

The smoke cleared, leaving both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow visible. Ulquiorra had already regenerated, leaving Grimmjow with many scorches and burns across his body.

"Damn you… Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra sighed: "Lord Grobin was unwise to put you as the 6th Espada, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow cursed: "DAMN YOU DAMN YOUDAMN YOU! EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL OF YOUR BODY YOU STILL WIN ME!"

Ulquiorra charged forward with his own Zanpakuto, with a rough one handed style downward slash.

Grimmjow blocks it with a two hand block, prompting Ulquiorra to attack using a jab after retracting his Zanpakuto.

The jab hits close to Grimmjow's gut, causing immense pain for the Arrancar, along with him coughing out blood.

Ulquiorra takes out his sword, and then kicks Grimmjow down to the ground.

Grimmjow shouts out: "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THIS?! A Gran Ray Cero for ya'!"

Grimmjow takes the blood from his wound and throws it up.

He generates a blue ball of energy, as an unamused Ulquiorra flies towards the grounded Grimmjow, sword pointed at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow fires the beam: "Gran Ray Cero!"

The blue beam shoots towards Ulquiorra, who remarks: "That may be able to actually kill me. I commend you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grins, as he puts more power into his cero, causing the blue beam to become larger.

Too bad for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra too puts more power. Dragging power from the true Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra manages to gather the strength to break through the Cero.

Pushing through with his Zanpakuto, Ulquiorra scores another impaling, this time nearby the chest of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow coughs out blood, and pushes Ulquiorra away to give himself space.

Ulquiorra tells Grimmjow: "It cannot use Resureccion, as I am prohibiting."

Grimmjow grinned. "Ya' know. At least you can die knowing, I, the king, Grimmjow killed you."

Ulquiorra showed no expression, as Grimmjow put his hand on the blade of his Zanpakuto.

"Grind… Pan"

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow suddenly felt an immense Spiritual Pressure, forcing them down on their knees.

Grimmjow yelled: "WHO THE FUCK?!"

He gathers the strength to breathe, as he looked up.

It was a short, silver haired man, with a White Haori.

Grimmjow growled: "Shinigami Captain…"

Ulquiorra tensed: "Your lieutenant is the one whom beat me. Where is she, Isshin Hitsugaya."

Isshin smirked: "She's taking care of Ichigo. I'll be the one to deal with Grimmjow, move along now."

Without Ulquiorra even consenting, his body began moving, and with a burst sonido he returned to his master's side.

Grimmjow spat at Isshin: "I hate Shinigami… Especially Captains."

Isshin grinned. "Ah that's too bad. You see, I can use my Reirryoku to pin you down like this. It already shows how large is the difference between us, Grimmjow Jaegarquez."

Grimmjow's facial expression worsened to a growl. "What do you want?"

Isshin smiled: "Now we're finally here. Listen, Grimmjow. I want you, to return to Las Noches. Be a good boy, and think of facing Ichigo the second time. A rematch between you and him, since I doubt Ulquiorra will fight. You don't disrupt shit unless Aizen tells you to, deal?"

Grimmjow nodded: "Yes…Yes. Deal. Now let me go."

Isshin grinned, as he loosened his Reiatsu, allowing Grimmjow to stand.

Grimmjow then opened a Garganta, and put his arm on his gut, where he had been impaled. He slowly walked through the Garganta, heading back to Las Noches.

As he walked through, Grimmjow clenched his fists and swore revenge against every single one of them.

"I'll kill them all… Ichigo Kurosaki, this albino haired maggot, the Albino haired pussy ass Ulquiorra, Aizen… I'll kill them all. And I'll be the KING, I'll stand ABOVE ALL!"

Blood came out of his hands, as he pressed too hard, however the pain coming out of Grimmjow's hands only served to remind him of his hatred of the people whom defeated him, the throbbing feeling of battling them once more, and then killing them.

XXXXX

Ichigo woke up on his bed, where he saw Rukia tending to him. Rukia was still working on putting bandages over the scars and cuts for where Grimmjow hurt him.

His eyelids opened, as he asked Rukia: "What happened last night?"

To his confusion, Rukia gave a quick blush, before her face returned to normal. Rukia replied: "Grimmjow injured you, Hisuki-chan saved you, while Isshin-san drove off Grimmjow."

He looked at the bandages Rukia was putting on him and then rudely told her: "Get off me midget, I don't need bandages."

Rukia scoffed, as she 'accidentally' poured alcohol all over Ichigo's uncovered wounds. Ichigo yelped in pain: "OWWWW! What the hell was that for Midget?!"

Rukia grinned and replied: "That means you've got wounds strawberry, and wounds means bandages… Or would you like to see Captain Unohana?"

Ichigo gulped at the thought of Unohana. He had only met her once, and that was after the entire invasion fiasco. That woman was scary, despite being a renowned 'pacifist' in the Gotei 13, no, the whole of the Soul Society probably knew. However, the mere sound of her voice was enough to send the strongest Captains trembling.

Rukia smirked, after she saw Ichigo's reaction about Unohana. Rukia looked at Ichigo, and then said to him: "I'll continue applying bandages then, stay still until I've finished strawberry… Or else~"

Ichigo's face paled, and out from his room came out screams of fear and screeching. "Get away from me! No! Not the ass, not the ass! No!"

At the end, there wasn't even much bandages on his body, but still, being himself, Ichigo naturally had to complain.

XXXXX

It was late of night. Ichigo's eyes opened as he reached out of the warmth of his blankets for Kon. His hand eventually made it without making any sort of noise at all. And without noise, he took out Kon's pill from the ugly plushie, and then swallowed himself.

 _Poof_

He plopped out of his mortal body, without noise, and covered Kon's mouth with his hands. Kon could only say out: "Oomph… Whoompf"

Ichigo silently said to Kon, whilst putting his entire palm over Kon's mouth: "Shush. Don't let my sisters find out… And when Rukia wakes up, tell her I'm going to be fine."

Kon only nodded, as Ichigo opened his window and leapt out of his room, towards the streets. However, as Ichigo landed in the front of his house, there was a familiar kick to the stomach.

Ichigo yelled at the aggressive midget which had just assaulted him: "What the hell Midget? What was that for?!"

Rukia smirked, as she took her foot off the downed Ichigo, whom was sleeping on the floor. "That was for you leaving during the middle of the night! We're partners Ichigo, you don't leave without me following you, or at least telling me what's going on."

Ichigo growled, as he put his hand on the ground to help stabilise himself, to get back up. "Fine… It's about my inner hollow."

Rukia's face grew into a complicated expression, prompting Ichigo to pause. However, Rukia said to Ichigo: "Continue."

Ichigo nodded: "A night before the Arrancar attack, this strange blond haired dude called Shinji Hirako, appeared in front of me…"

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _Shinji appeared standing on top of a building's roof, spinning his trademark brown hat with the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Ichigo, who was trying to hunt down the hollow he sensed, wasn't happy at all._

 _"Taking out Zangetsu, he aimed it at Shinji: "Who the hell are you?! Get outta my way, I need to purify that hollow!"_

 _Shinji grinned: "Don't worry now, there's someone to take care of it."_

 _Ichigo paused for a moment, and wondered who, only before he remembered the resident pineapple which resided in the Shoten._

 _Shinji then pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo's heart: "You've got somethin' in there. A inner hollow, yeah?"_

 _Ichigo suspiciously eyed Shinji… And leapt a bit back, due to not liking Shinji having his Zanpakuto so close to his heart._

 _Shinji grinned. "Good, you understand what I mean. Because I'm here to invite you… To join the Visoreds."_

 _Shinji then placed his hand on top of his head, and Reiatsu began to gather there, as well as white fragments. Over the course of a second, a hollow mask formed on his hair._

 _Ichigo gave a slight gasp, and had a surprised look on his face. "What… What are you?"_

 _Shinji replied, grinning. "I'm a Visored, Ichigo. You're one too."_

 _Ichigo growled, whilst pointing Zangetsu at Shinji. "You're wrong. I'm a Shinigami."_

 _Shinji used shunpo and went next to Ichigo's ear, and said softly, with a warning tone. "You'll soon realise… That your inner hollow can't be suppressed with you taking Reiatsu to do it. You need to deal with it properly… Or else when it surfaces, your family… Friends… Everyone who you care about… The hollow'll attack em' all. But… If you wanna control it… Come to us, join us. I'm sure you'll be able to feel our Reiatsu. We'll pump extra just for you."_

 _Ichigo scoffed, as he used his own shunpo to back off a bit."I ain't gonna join you. I'm a Shinigami, not a stupid Visored."_

 _XXXXX_

Rukia sighed, as she played around with the bang which stuck out of her forehead. "You're going aren't you… To control that inner hollow."

Giving confirmation to Rukia, Ichigo nods. "Yeah. I'm going there… I need to control it. Because I can feel it, my inner hollow's getting stronger as we speak."

Rukia gave an encouraging smile. "Ichigo, I know you can do it. You've survived everything thrown at you so far… And the future indicates you'll survive more, but… I'll let you go on one condition."

Ichigo scowled at Rukia, and seconds later finally turned the scowl into a sigh: "What's the condition, Rukia?"

Rukia grinned and replied to Ichigo: "I want to come with you… Because these 'Visoreds', they don't seem so safe. I've heard the Lieutenants recently murmur something about them and the Gotei 13, I don't know what… But we should assume the worst."

Ichigo scoffed, as he pointed his thumb to himself: "Comon' Midget. You know I can take care of myself."

Rukia laughed hysterically: "Yeah right, you got beat by Nii-sama, Yammy and that other Espada."

Ichigo groaned: "Fine… You win Midget. Hop on, and let's go."

Rukia grinned as she elbowed him: "I'm not short!"

Ichigo replied, whilst trying to recover from the pain of the elbowing of Rukia. "Yes you are! You're about as tall as Yuzu! She's like 11!"

The two continued arguing, even as Ichigo and Rukia took up to the streets of dark Karakura, heading towards the Visored warehouse.

Elsewhere, hidden by simply suppressing their Reiatsu and a neatly made Bakudo #26, Kyakko, Hisuki and Isshin watched.

Isshin sighed, as both Shinigami undid their Bakudo. "Better get going to the Visored warehouse then, Hi-chan."

Hisuki fidgeted nervously, sweat was coming down from her forehead. "I'm scared… Shin-kun. What if Tou-san couldn't defeat the inner hollow this time because of me?"

Isshin embraced her in a hug, and softly said to Hisuki: "It's fine. Ichigo… You know him, even from the academy, no… Our future. His willpower will bring him through to defeat the inner hollow. No matter when or where he is, or what version of him… Ichigo… He's one of the strongest out there. There's no one with stronger willpower, or strength, than your father, Hisuki."

Hisuki stopped her fidgeting and sighed: "I just hope it's true…"

Isshin looked at Hisuki for a second, his face with a mischievous look. Hisuki, who had a bad feeling, asked him curiously: "What're you planning?"

Isshin grinned: "I wonder, if we can use teleportation whilst in our gigai's…" Isshin then looked at Hisuki's outfit.

"It would be such a shame if you got out of that outfit… You look way too nice in it."

 **He's right lover girl… Maybe you should use this outfit to take his first time…**

 _Shut… Shut up! I… I don't want him to think I'm perverted and only use our relationship to have sex with him!_

 **Her inner hollow scoffed. "I'm a reflection of your aggressiveness… That naturally includes lust, and I know you want him. Just thinking about his thick cock makes me so wet…"**

 ** _Eienyuki No Okami sighed: "Could you knock it off? You're so vulgar. Let her advance at her own paste._**

 _Thank you Eienyuki No Okami…_

 ** _Eienyuki No Okami replied: "No problem, go at your own paste."as she left the conversation._**

 **The inner hollow giggled: "You know, you're gonna start thinking about his dick soon, you're part hollow, everything we do is instinct. Fucking, is an instinct, and you want to do it. You want to grind him so hard, and have him knock you up.**

 _I do not! There's other more important things than sex in my mind! I'm still a virgin…_

 **"Whatever you say, lover girl."**

Hisuki had a tint red light blush on her cheeks, whilst she scowled in annoyance. Isshin asked her: "What's wrong?"

Hisuki shook her head frantically. "No no… Nothings wrong…"

Isshin shrugged, confused. "Oh alright then… I'll begin the teleportation kido for us to go inside the area."

Hisuki smiled slightly and said: "No no… I'm your Lieutenant, I'll do it."

Isshin shrugged once more, and then only gave a brief nod.

 _She seems weird today… Wonder what's up with her, is it about Ichigo?_

 ** _His Zanpakuto, Tengoku no Kaminari replied: "Perhaps it's her inner hollow, she has stated it to be annoying at times."_**

 _I guess so. Let's hope the Ichigo inner hollow thing isoversoon, I don't want to see her stressed like this._

 ** _"I too don't want thunderstorms in your inner world."_**

 _Isshin grinned. "Yeah, I gotcha."_

Arriving in their own room, Isshin quickly opened the door to run outside, followed by Hisuki.

XXXXX

 _Visored Warehouse_

Shinji saw Isshin and simply waved: "Sup." However, he soon turned his sights on Hisuki. He whistled: "Now that's my first love…"

Hisuki flushed slightly, but only fidgeted, whilst Isshin used shunpo to get in front of Shinji and punch him. "Don't touch her."

Hisuki put both her hands outside her lips, said to Shinji, concerned: "Are you alright… Captain Hirako?"

Shinji rubbed his head, and only grinned: "I'm fine."

After that however, he soon was delivered a slipper to his face by Hiyori: "Still flirtin' with girls baldy? I thought we all agreed that you'd never get a girlfriend!"

Love shook his head and sighed: "And here those two go again. Anyway, thank you to you two for reinstating us in the Gotei 13… Even if only one of us gets to be a Captain again."

Rose nodded, as he too shunpo'd over from the couch: "It's pleasant to finally be able to walk outside without concealing my Reiatsu as hard as the Omnitsukido, and be carefree to incoming Shinigami."

Hisuki bowed in apology: "Gomen… I could only restore you guys as one division…"

Kensei gave out a rare grin: "Don't worry about it pup, we're a special division, our pays the same as Captains anyway."

Mashiro joined in with a bone crushing hug: "Arigato, Hisuki-chan! We finally get to go to the Seireitei and see our old friends!"

Hisuki could only yelp out: "A… Air!"

Mashiro released her, and then looked at her face seriously.

Hisuki then gave a smile to Mashiro: "It's no problem… Shin-kun was the one who helped you guys after all… You don't have to thank me."

Mashiro looked at Isshin, and then suddenly remembered something: "Kenseiiii! Aren't they married?"

Caught off guard by Mashiro's sudden change of tone, Isshin and Hisuki both yet out a unified yelp, as Lisa lazily flipped her Ero-manga, named 'Koikishi Purely Kiss'. (Actually a good hentai, 10/10 recommend).

"They're dating, not married. Didn't you see the latest Seireitei magazine? Though I do suppose they've had sex already."

Hisuki flushed red and yelled out: "We haven't!"

Isshin went red too, and nodded silently in agreement: "We're not perverts like you Lisa! How could you even tell Hi-chan to go out and buy Sex toys?!"

Lisa beamed up a smile and replied: "Ohhh so she did buy them… I knew she was into BDSM…"

Hisuki went further red, causing her face to light up like a tomato. "I…" Isshin put his arms around Hisuki, as Lisa whistled: "So protective and dominant…"

Kensei growled: "Enough of that Lisa. Congratulations to you two to being together."

Isshin released his arms from Hisuki's body and smiled. "Thanks Kensei."

Hisuki bowed, as soon as she got the space to. "Arigato, Kensei-san."

Despite Isshin releasing his arms around her, he still firmly held her hand.

Shinji chuckled, as he patted Isshin on the back: "Take care of her will ya'? Shame if we lost one of ours."

Isshin nodded, as he gave a confident grin: "I will, Shinji."

Shinji grinned: "Congratulations then, Capt'n. Hope ya' both get along well with each other, both out here, and in there."

Shinji had deliberately pointed at the bedroom, causing the entire room to laugh except the two being teased, which had turned slightly red at the suggesting of sex, due to having done foreplay prior.

Hisuki's hollow once again reminded her, of what her inner desires was with Isshin… **_You know you want it, that big thick juicy cock inside you._**

 **Are you talking to her again about sex?**

 ** _Hmph, what if I am?_**

 **Get back here now!**

 ** _Ow! That block of ice hurt! Alright alright I'm goin'! Anyway Queenie… Hope ya' get laid soon._**

She sighed at her Zanpakuto and hollow's arguments, whilst Love came over and congratulated the duo. "Congratulations to you both, hope you both get married someday. Glad you two finally realised your feelings for each other."

Isshin and Hisuki kept up the bright tint pink blush on their cheeks, whilst thanking Love. Hisuki bowed: "Arigato, Love-san."

Isshin sighed, and too thanked Love: "Thanks man, really nice to know you've got my back… _Dad._ "

Love chuckled, as he remembered that Isshin had spoke of his dad as _strict, by the book, paperwork, serious._ Isshin didn't seem to have the best of lives in his future. Though Hitsugaya, in Love's memory at least, wasn't one of the Five Great Noble Clans. So it was nice knowing, even if it was jokingly, that Isshin thought of him as a fatherly figure.

Rose came over and said artistically: "You two look so sweet together… This truly inspires me to write yet another song!"

Isshin and Hisuki both thanked him, as Rose replied: "No problem! In-fact, I'll even play out the song for you both after we finish training Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hisuki smiled happily. "Arigato, Rose-san! I really appreciate that you'll play out one of your famous pieces for us!"

Rose beamed a wide warm smile, as Isshin sighed.

 _God dammit. I forgot she loved music… She was about to get onto her first debut as a Seireitei idol back then, before all this happened. Rose was her song writer, Kensei the drummer, Love with the Guitar._

Rose replies to her happily: "There isn't an issue! In-fact I'm happy that I've found someone who likes music except Kensei and Love."

Hisuki chirped out happily, as if there were literal stars in her eyes: " Don't worry Rose-san, once your songs get to the Seireitei, there's going to be many more people who appreciate them! In thefuture, your songs are really popular!"

Rose grinned, as Shinji and Isshin growled simultaneously: "Here they go again."

As Hisuki and Rose were about to continue, they felt Ichigo's reiatsu… Along with Rukia's. History, was altered. Hisuki yelped out: "Kaa-san!" As Isshin put his hand over her mouth and used shunpo to get her into a hiding place where they could both see Ichigo and Rukia, but not be seen themselves.

Hisuki looked at Isshin as she sprayed down her thoughts at him: "Why is Kaa-san here?! Does this mean… Tou-san will be consumed by the hollow? Have I… Have we screwed up the time-line beyond repair?"

She began crying, as she cried out: "This is all my fault… It's all my fault that we screwed up the time-line… Now Tou-san will die, Kaa-san will die… Yhwach will get us all…"

A strong arm went over her, as Isshin gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. You didn't screw up anything. Remember that Rukia doesn't know anything about the Visoreds because it was classified to Lieutenant or above. If anything, this was inevitable. Rukia and Ichigo's bond must've strengthened faster than we thought. And that's a good thing… Because you and I both know, Ichigo can beat the hollow… And will beat it."

Hisuki looked up to Isshin, who leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As Isshin went back up, Hisuki had already stopped crying, and had a small smile on her face. "Ba…Baka… Taking advantage of me like that…"

Isshin chuckled, as he scratched his head with his left hand: "If I didn't do that, I wouldn't be the same Isshin you knew, would I?"

Hisuki smiled, as she looked up straight at Isshin's face. "Yeah… And the Isshin you are… Is the same idiot I fell in love with."

The couple came closer together, as they both kissed again, silently, careful to not attract attention from the Visoreds.

Seconds later, they broke away from their kiss, after they heard the warehouse door creak open. A orange haired boy, with a Khyber knife on his back in a standard black Shinigami Shihakusho uniform with a red belt over it came in. He was followed by a girl who had a standard katana, sheathed on her waist. She too had a standard Shinigami Shihakusho, and had matching black hair with the colour of it, along with a pair of violet eyes.

Shinji's eyes widened at the appearance of another visitor, however managed to keep his calm demeanour like all the other Visoreds. He took his lead for the speech whilst Hachi chanted a barrier reinforcement Kido, after he was tipped off by Hisuki about Shinji's trip to the garbage can outside.

Shinji grinned as he saw Ichigo and Rukia come in, and looking up face to face at the eight Visoreds. "So you've finally arrived, Ichigo… And with a special guest too, who may you be?"

Rukia gracefully bowed as she introduced herself: "Rukia Kuchiki…"

XXXXX

Author's Note:

Not much to say here, except that the weakness behind Hisuki's ability has been revealed. Those whom aren't willing to submit make less powerful slaves. Now, I'm still working on chapter 22, but as I was saying before, I'll only update the story if it reaches a certain amount of followers/favourites/reviews.

Thing #2: There's now a poll on who's going to be the final villain, and it's between Aizen and Yhwach since I personally consider Can't Fear Your Own World antagonists weak. I have thought of different story plans for what if Aizen/Yhwach happens, also for the second thing that the Fake Karakura battle with Arrancars will happen, with some minor changes, and no Aizen won't be participating. I have a story cooked up for that...


	23. Chapter 22: The Visoreds

Chapter 22: The Visoreds

XXXXX

Shinji and the others were groaning inside. They didn't expect the Shinigami substitute to bring his _future wife_. However, what had to be done, had to be done and so Shinji continued their introduction as planned.

He glanced back at Ichigo and said: "Have you finally decided to join us, Ichigo?"

Ichigo spat: "Tch! Like hell I'd join you! I'm just here to learn how to control the hollow inside me, then I'm leavin'."

Kensei growled, as Mashiro strangled him to prevent him from strangling Ichigo. "Disrespectful punkass kid! Let me go, Mashiro, I need to teach him a lesson!"

Mashiro continued to strangle him, as she reasoned with Kensei: "I can't! Or else you're gonna do something to upset _her_ again!"

Kensei sighed, as he loosened his body. "Fine."

Meanwhile Shinji, had a surprised look on his face, as he thought Ichigo would understand that he was a visored now.

XXXXX

Hisuki and Isshin were spying on the situation and were trying not to laugh. Shinji being rejected was hilarious. His reaction was priceless and the duo was getting his face on film to sell to the SWA.

It would be sweet, sweet revenge against Shinji for his relentless teasing. Hisuki gave a mischievous smile in anticipation, whilst Isshin gave his playful grin whilst recording. What came next, surely would be nice.

Hisuki asked Isshin, as she looked away from the scene a second: "How much do you think we can sell this for?"

Isshin shrugged, but didn't deviate his eyes away from the show. "I dunno, probably like a million Yan."

XXXXX

Shinji finally snapped out of the surprise and challenged Ichigo: "Prove it to me Ichigo, prove it to _us._ "

Ichigo said to Rukia as he drew Zangetsu: "Stay here, Rukia. I need to fight him alone." Rukia nodded in understanding.

 _They won't teach him how if he doesn't impress them with his own power. He needs to prove to them that he's worth their time._

With an easy grin Shinji drew his own blade, settling into a defensive stance. He tracked Ichigo lazily, stifling an obnoxiously loud yawn. "Whenever you're ready, kid."

Ichigo let out a battlecry and charged towards Shinji. He swung Zangetsu in a wide uppercut. It lacked his usual speed and power, however, as he actively used much of his Reiryoku to suppress his inner hollow.

Shinji easily blocked Ichigo's uppercut, riding the momentum and twisting in midair, orienting himself so that he was standing upside down on the ceiling of the warehouse. "Come on kid, they told me you were strong!" he called down from his perch. Ichigo leapt in pursuit, ignoring Shinji's gravity-defying flourish in favour of a higher powered overhead swing.

Shinji grinned, slashing downwards and diverting Ichigo's second attempted strike. Sparks flew where the two blades clashed, leaving scorch marks against the ceiling. There was an instant of static as Ichigo escalated the duel, disappearing in a sudden burst of shunpo. He reappeared behind Shinji, already mid-swing.

It didn't make any difference.

Once again, Shinji intercepted Ichigo's wild, powerful blows effortlessly, gently pushing them aside with the minimal possible effort. All the while, that smug grin never once leaving his face. With a growl of frustration, Ichigo shook some of the stiffness out of his arms and readjusted his grip on Zangetsu. "I'm going to make you teach me how to control that inner hollow! Shinji!"

"Let's see you make me try then, kid!" Shinji replied, taking the initiative for the first time. The sound of shunpo filled the warehouse again as Shinji vanished, reappearing on the wall next to Ichigo with his blade swinging like a pendulum.

 _Ching!_

Their blades met once more, as Mashiro commented: "Wow! They're really going at it!"

Kensei growled: "No they're not! Shinji's holdin' back!."

As Ichigo made a downward slash at Shinji, Shinji uses a uppercut to intercept his attack, whilst Love continued on for Kensei: "It's obvious he's holding back a lot."

Rose finished the commentary: "Ichigo's scared of his Inner Hollow, while Shinji's holding back to not kill the kid."

Again Ichigo and Shinji's blades met. This time, Shinji made a hack, aimed clearly at Ichigo's shoulder, whilst Ichigo used Zangetsu to block Shinji's telegraphed strike, producing a shockwave throughout the warehouse.

Shinji taunted Ichigo, as he went for another attack, lifting his sword and slashing it down for a overhead slice. "Are you sure you can beat me Ichigo? It seems that you're growing slower."

An annoyed Ichigo replied to Shinji: "Shut the hell up Shinji! You're annoying me with that mouth of yours!"

Ichigo held Zangetsu with both hands as Shinji released an onslaught of strikes at Ichigo. His first strike at the shoulder was blocked by Zangetsu, the second aimed at the heart blocked as well and the third blocked at the head, blocked as well.

Shinji and Ichigo both backed off, as they stood their ground near the ceiling using Hoho to keep them afloat.

Meanwhile, Hiyori once again took up her slippers and said to Hachi: "Reinforce our barrier by 5 barriers."

Hachi gave a nod, so he did nothing due to already having reinforced the barrier prior due to Hisuki's warning.

Shinji called out to Ichigo, as he put his sword on his back, clearly giving an opening to Ichigo to abuse. "Are ya' gonna beat me or what? Cause it seems like we're both scot free right now!"

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, and went into his normal stance where he used both hands to grip Zangetsu's hilt. "Tch! You bet I'll beat you, I'll beat you into the ground so hard, I'll force you to teach me!"

Shinji was about to reply, only for Hiyori to fly towards him and slap him with her slippers, with the famous 'Hiyori Slipper Slap'. She yelled at Shinji: "Stop playin' around, Baldy! Tag OUT!"

For the first time, Shinji's smug grin vanished. As Shinji flew away, he yelled out: "Hiyori!". Second later, his head impacted the barrier, causing him to yelp out: "Owwwch!"

XXXXX

Hiyori stared down at Ichigo, her red Reiatsu aura radiating around her. "It ain't your choice if you join us or not. We'll see how powerful you are and if you're strong enough to endure the process, you'll be one of us whether you like it or not. We'll teach you how to pound that hollow of yours into submission. But if you're weak, if the hollow takes control, we'll show you no mercy and put you down like the rabid dog you are. So hollowfy! Let go of yourself and fight me!"

Ichigo growled at Hiyori and pointed Zangetsu at her. "I ain't doing that. No way am I letting that hollow out."

Hiyori shot a menacing look in Ichigo's direction and the red Reiatsu fluctuated. Hiyori puts her hand above her forehead and begins summoning something white.

A white substance began gathering on her head, as she said to Ichigo: "If you're too scared to summon that hollow of yours…"

Ichigo didn't listen to her and was taken aback by the mask. "No… No way… You..."

"Then I'll force that stupid sleepy hollow out myself, even if you don't wanna. I'll pound you to the ground until it comes out. After all, you have no choice in the matter." Hiyori grinned- a feral, bloodthirsty expression that was swallowed by the bone-white mask as it fell into place. She took out her katana from her back, and leapt down at Ichigo amidst a whirlwind of oppressive, hollow reiatsu. Her blade made contact with Zangetsu, buckling Ichigo's knees as he struggled to match her strength.

It was no contest. With all his focus directed towards fending off Hiyori's monstrous strikes, he was unable to keep an eye on her legs. With a powerful kick, Ichigo was flung down to the ground. As his back impacted the stone floor, he coughed out some liquid from inside his body.

 **What's the matter, King? Do ya' need a lil' help? Just lemme out and I can…**

 _Never! You're not getting out!_

 **Tch. Have it your way, King. I'm coming out one way or another, it's only a matter of time… Until this body is all mine!**

Wiping it off, Ichigo stared at Hiyori with renewed vigour. . "I'll beat you without that damn hollow!"

Hiyori snorted and pressed her hands to her hips. It was impossible to tell with her mask on, but Ichigo was sure she was rolling her eyes at him. It's what Karin would have done. "You think you can in this state?! You're such an idiot, thinking you can beat me whilst not even using your full strength!"

Ichigo rolls away, barely able to dodge the blade pointed at him, and then uses shunpo to get a far distance away to regain his footing. Hiyori follows him easily and inflicts a light slash on his cheeks, causing Ichigo to leap back yet again.

Both fighters leap back to regain their footing before clashing once again. Rukia shows a slight concern for Ichigo on her face, however decides not to help yet.

Hiyori growled at Ichigo's lack of progress. "You could at least use Bankai, stupid."

"No. I won't need Bankai to handle the likes of you," he charged at Hiyori with Zangetsu once more, only for Hiyori to knock him back with an indifferent swing of her sword. Once, twice, three times the clang of steel on steel rang out. Each time, Ichigo's powerful swings were rebuffed and Hiyori's steel tasted blood.

Leaping backwards, Ichigo wiped away a trickle of blood from a trio of parallel cuts on his cheek. "Cute whiskers," Hiyori jeered, tracing her finger over her masked cheek in the same pattern. "Better shape up now, or I'll give you a matching set!" With her distorted laughter trailing behind her, Hiyori darted forwards and her blade flashed like silver. She was just as fast as before. Her skills had not degraded. If anything, her attacks had become fiercer. But after weathering her strikes once, Ichigo was getting a feel for Hiyori's style. Zangetsu howled as it met each of her strikes in turn, forcing Hiyori to retreat with a dissatisfied growl. However, Ichigo's victory was short lived as Hiyori slipped past his defences and kneed him in the groin.

"Dam… DAMMIT!" Ichigo yelped as Hiyori smirked beneath her porcelain mask. Unable to stand up due to the pain, Ichigo fell to the ground.

Hiyori pointed her Zanpakuto at Ichigo. "If this won't let your inner hollow out… Then you and it can both die."

Rukia drew out Sode No Shirayuki and yelled out: "Wait! You're actually gonna kill him?!" Rukia uses her own shunpo to help body block for Ichigo, however she's stops by Shinji.

Before she could execute her shunpo, Shinji puts his arm one her shoulder. "Don't worry. This'll work. He won't die, your boyfriend won't die."

Rukia ignored Shinji's taunt and placed Sode No Shirayuki on his throat. "You stopped me from helping… If he dies, you die."

Shinji grinned, as he replied to Rukia: "I'm fine with that, Rukia-chan."

The other Visoreds continue to intensely watch Hiyori's carrot top beat down festival. None were amused, however from their source of information, this carrot top was the saviour.

Love gave out a sigh. "We're doomed if he's the saviour." Kensei nodded in agreement, as he too groaned.

"If that carrot top looking ass is too pussy to use Bankai, cause he's too scared, I say fuck the timeline. We kill that Quincy lord ourselves, we kill Aizen, ourselves."

Rose shook his head disapprovingly, as he said to Kensei: "If we kill him, those two won't be pleased."

Mashiro nodded as she pulled on Kensei's arm. "Kensei kensei! I don't wanna see Suki mad! We all don't wanna be ice."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "I sure wouldn't want my ass frozen by her. It's bad for my skin, and I'd look horrible in cosplay."

XXXXX

Hiyori charged down at Ichigo and thrusted her Zanpakuto forward. Again Zangetsu met her advance, resounding like a gong as the force of their clashing reiatsu blew both of them backwards.

Ichigo was quicker to recover, planting the tip of Zangetsu into the ground and using it as a crutch while he struggled to stand.

 **LET ME OUT KING! THE BITCH NEEDS TO LEARN WHO OWNS HER!**

 _No! I'm here to get RID of you, not let you loose in my body!_

 **TCH! It's not your CHOICE anymore! Ya' HEARD THEM! BUT IT'S NOT THEIRS EITHER- IT'S MINE! SO IT'S TIME I MADE IT. GIDDY UP, KING. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE MY HORSE!**

Through her golden-black eyes behind the hollow mask, Hiyori lifts up her Zanpakuto and said: "Time to die, Strawberry."

She aims her Zanpakuto towards Ichigo's chest, and dashed at him, leaving only dust behind at where she once was.

Unable to move in time, all Ichigo could do was watch as Hiyori's blade bit into him yet again, inch by excruciating inch disappearing into his chest. "Dammit… Dammit all!" he gasped through the pain, until his lungs filled with fluid and all he could do was gurgle.

 _I just hope I didn't kill him._ Hiyori thought, silently retrieving her blade and wiping it on Ichigo's shihakusho.

Rukia yells out as Shinji uses shunpo to restrain her, using both his arms to arm lock her, and lifts her from the ground.

"Ichigo! No! Ichigo! Don't die Ichigo, don't you die on me!… LET ME GO! BLONDE LET ME GO!"

Shinji shook his head, as he said to Rukia calmly: "He won't die. Just watch."

Rukia calmed down slightly only because she felt Ichigo's faint Reiatsu, as Hiyori took up her Zanpakuto to finish off the kill like a hunter.

All of a sudden, the flesh begins to patch itself and regenerate itself from nothing. Blood ceases to seep out from the wounds Hiyori had inflicted on him. Rukia could only let out: "Instant… Instant Regeneration… He's becoming a hollow…"

Shinji grinned, as he said calmly to Rukia: "Calm down. This is a part of the procedure, for our survival, we need to see how strong that hollow is."

Rukia's struggling to get down from Shinji's armlock stops, as she asked Shinji: "Could you put me down then?"

Lisa flash stepped next to Shinji with a practiced neutral expression."Your first love?" she asked conversationally and for an instant, Rukia froze. From her tone, she could have been asking about the weather. How was she able to inject such gleeful malice into only three words? There was a glint of something behind Lisa's glasses, but it was gone as soon as Rukia noticed it. Yes, she was definitely being mocked.

Shinji replied childishly, whilst letting Rukia down: "Yeah, this is Rukia Kuchiki, my first love." All the Visored, even Hiyori, rolled their eyes.

Rukia huffed and pointedly turned away from him. : "Talk to Nii-sama if you want to court me. I'm sure he'll approve."

Shinji pantomimed being shot in the heart whilst Lisa smiled at the spectacle she had orchestrated. Time to throw a bit more fuel on the fire!

"Ginrei's grandson never did like you, did he Shinji? Like brother like sister…"

XXXXX

 _Flashback_

 _Shinji, in his 5th division Captain coat and all his glory walked over, with Aizen behind him. He approached the Kuchiki Manor, as he saw a young boy in a white shirt and black Japanese styled pants training._

 _He waved. "Oi! Lil' Bya-bo!" Instantly, there was a tick mark on the boy, as he remembered what Yoruichi said to him._

" _The Blonde is my best friend, he's a Captain after today." Obviously not knowing Yoruichi meant Kisuke, who never visited noble clans outside of his Omnitsukido uniform, and never talked to anyone but Yoruichi or his squad members due to secrecy concerns, Byakuya automatically assumed she meant Shinji - Along with what Shinji called him. Yoruichi's favourite nickname._

 _Aizen, being the oracle of all, of course knew that this, would remain a good laugh. He took up his Soul Phone and began filming without letting his Captain notice._

 _Shinji continued after he saw the boy paying his attention to him. "Oi! Do ya' know where you'd find Ginrei-san? I gotta talk to hi-"_

 _Byakuya uses shunpo and kicks Shinji in the groin, whilst Shinji yelps in pain. Aizen meanwhile just laughs, as he sends the clip to the entire Seireitei._

 _Shinji looked at Aizen and groaned. "AIZEN!"_

 _Yet another of the long list of reasons of why Shinji really despised his Lieutenant, Sousuke Aizen._

 _XXXXX_

Shinji groaned: "I hate Kuchikis." This statement earned him another kick in the groin, leaving everyone, even Hiyori who was busy finishing off Ichigo, laughing.

"Serves you right Baldy!"

Kensei gave a rare grin. "That's some romance right there!"

Rose smiled as he referenced his knowledge of manga. "That's a Tsundere alright! Shinji, you truly picked the best category to mess with."

Love nodded in agreement, until he sees what was happening with Ichigo. He yelled out: "Hiyori!"

XXXXX

Hiyori quickly looked at Ichigo, only to see that a white mask began to form on his face, and was already half done. His wounds was fully healed, and the Hollow had began looking at her. Love's shout was too late. The hollow had already begun its attack.

" **DIE BITCH!"**

With a singular punch, it broke her mask and knocked her back towards the warehouse's corner wall and floor. Ichigo's hollow, now with a full hollow mask once again increased in power, as it used its incredible speed to snatch Hiyori out of the air before she could hit the warehouse's wall.

It then strangled Hiyori as Hiyori tried to struggle to let herself go. "L… Le… Let…"

The hollow replied, whilst grinning behind the mask. " **Ya' fought the old king. NOW THE KING IS ME! HE'S THE HORSE NOW AND YOU'RE MY BITCH! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE!"**

The hollow grabbed Hiyori and began to charge down at the warehouse wall. " **RAGGHHHH"**

Hiyori struggled for the brief few seconds, terrified of the hollow's power. She could feel her life ending. The instant she smashes into that wall, it'll probably end.

She doesn't. Instead, she lands onto the floor, without a scratch. Hiyori opens her eyes and saw all the Visoreds using their Zanpakuto to break the Hollow Mask on Ichigo.

Is that strong enough for you, Hiyori?" gone was Shinji's playful tone and playful smirk. His hand wobbled almost imperceptibly as the thrashing hollow railed against his blade.

Hiyori gulped and nodded, too terrified to respond after seeing the power behind that Hollow.

All of a sudden, two new silhouettes appeared in the background, as Rukia gazed upon them. It was the 5th Division Captain and Lieutenant, Isshin Hitsugaya and Hisuki Kurosaki respectively. Rukia barked at them: "What… What're you two doing here?!"

Hisuki was about to open her mouth and respond, but Isshin stopped her. "Leave this to me, Hisuki. The Visored will explain to her about the process later on."

Hisuki only nodded and obeyed her Captain, but Rukia was relentless. "Captain Isshin! Hisuki-chan! What's going on?!"

Isshin looked at Rukia and threw her a crimson letter. "The Head Captain thought you might've interfered after all that timeline crap. So us Captains and Lieutenants on the mission had to carry this."

Rukia nodded as she opened the envelope and read out the order. "Following Captain Isshin Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hisuki Kurosaki's explanation of the timeline of our Ex-Future, the Captain's Assembly, in replacement of Central 46, has voted 11-0 for the following two items. The Visored will be restored as a formal Gotei division, responsible for monitoring Karakura Town and will be used as Special War assets, similar to Captains. The Visored will have a say in the Captain's Assembly and have nominated one of their members, nominally Shinji Hirako to be their Captain and representative."

Her eyes widened, as she realised she had just pointed her Zanpakuto at a Captain and threatened his life. After all, Hiyori called the blonde Shinji… And she raised her sword at the blonde…

She bowed at Shinji. "Captain Hirako, I beg for forgiveness for assault." Shinji grinned as he said to her: "Eh, no problem. If I punished you, Bya-bo would drown me in flower petals, as Yoruichi told me."

Rukia flushed slightly pink, as she asked Shinji. "Nii-sama would do that for me?" Hisuki smiled at her mother and nodded. "Oji-sama would, from what Yoruichi-sensei told me about what he tried to to Ichigo…"

Hiyori, returning to her normal self, impatiently asked Shinji: "He awake yet _Captain_ Baldy?"

Shinji growled as he nodded and stared at Ichigo.

XXXXX

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Shinji peering down at him. "Ichigo, how was that Inner Hollow? You got a taste of what would happen if you lost to the hollow?"

Ichigo nodded. "It felt like I was hungering for something, I don't know what, but I'm definitely going to beat the shit out of my hollow."

Shinji grinned. "So ya' finally understand. Good. We're gonna move onto the next phase of training. I thought you'd let your daughter explain."

Ichigo's eyes widened, as he saw Hisuki and Isshin.

Hisuki sighed at her father's cluelessness, at the fact that he didn't realise that he probably tried this option before at the past.

She informed Ichigo: "Head Captain Yamamoto knew of this, and has already reinstated the Visored to the Gotei 13 as part of a special division, something similar to division 0, just less elite."

Kensei let out a grunt to her assessment, but lets Hisuki continue on. "You're here to tame that Inner Hollow, since unlike me, you weren't apparently born with the ability to reason with it. After that, Shin-kun and I will tell you more of your past, any questions?"

Ichigo shook his head, as Shinji took over once more. "Now Ichigo, you may've been able to do this shit in the future, but I'll say this again. You're going into your inner world, you're gonna pound the shit out of that inner hollow till it submits, all while we, out here, hold out against your inner hollow. You have 90 minutes, since there's 9 of us which can hold out against your inner hollow. You fail you die. We'll be forced to kill you if you don't kill that hollow inside you in time. So you sure ya' wanna proceed? Cause I'm fine going against the old man's orders, we've been doin' it for a century."

Ichigo nodded and confidently replied to Shinji. "Yeah. I'm ready." Shinji grinned as he put his hand over Ichigo. "Good… Now have a good sleep… Ichigo."

Shinji uses Hakufuku on Ichigo, to successfully get him into something similar to a Jinzen like state.

Hachi remembers what Shinji told him earlier about erecting three more barriers, and does it, he slams his palms together as three 'Hachigyou Sougai's' are erected around the warehouse.

Immediately after that, he carries Ichigo on his back and said to the others. "Let's move. Time to begin the inauguration."

A door opened below the warehouse, leading to a huge underground battlefield, similar to the one under the Shoten.

XXXXX

Shinji informs Hachi, as Ichigo laid down on the brown rocky plains of the training ground. "Put up a barrier."

Hachi's only response was: "Ehhhh?"

Shinji snorted, as he said to Hachi: "Don't act dumb, there isn't anything cute about an old man acting dumb."

All the girls in the room, even Hiyori nodded, leaving Shinji dumbstruck for a second for the first time that he was right.

Hachi sighed at Shinji's insult and did exactly as Shinji said. Hachi claps his palms together and began chanting for Roppō Fūjin.

Within seconds later, an orange barrier appeared around Ichigo, with a single door which Hachi could open and close at will.

Shinji then tells Hachi: "Bind his legs." Hachi nodded as he began casting a Bakudo. "Wall of iron sand, Tower formed by hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence… Bakudo 75, Gochu Tekkan."

Five incredibly thick pillars connected to each other by chains slams onto Ichigo's unconscious body.

Red and Black Reiatsu begins to gather around Ichigo, as a mask begins forming. Shinji lifts his sword and said: "It's begun."

Lisa stood up and said: "I'll go in first." Isshin shook his head and put his arm in front of Lisa, as he said to Shinji. "I can hold him down for an hour. I need to practice anyway."

Lisa, Shinji and the rest of the Visoreds shrug and let's him go in front of the barrier's door, where Ichigo begins transforming. Rukia puts her hands over her mouth, as Hisuki uses shunpo to go next to her. "It's starting… Kaa-san."

Rukia nodded, as she clenched her fists, and smirked.. "Yeah. He better win that inner hollow, or else I'll give him a pounding when he regains control."

Hisuki looked weakly at Ichigo's transformation, which began to start. "I… I know he can win. He's Tou-san, if he did it before… He can do it again."

Rukia smirked, as she looked at Ichigo transforming. "He'll definitely win, he's the unbeatable strawberry after-all."

Hisuki gave a sad smile. "I hope so… I just hope we haven't screwed up the timeline to the point where he'll lose. At least, his Reiatsu isn't as drained as before…"

Rukia gave her daughter a confident smile and held her hand. "It's fine, Hisuki-chan. You and Captain Isshin have done your best to improve the timeline. You've improved Ichigo's condition for this battle. He won't fail, if the future is what you say. I know it. Trust in his spirit, on his word. In all the time I've spent with Ichigo, I've learnt one thing. He's an achiever. He'll do what he says. He always keeps his word. If he says he's ready to fight that hollow… He's ready."

Hisuki looked up, at her mother and nodded. "I'll believe in Tou-san. He'll overcome this, and get stronger. Stronger than all of us."

Rukia smiled warmly at her own daughter. "That's the spirit, Hisuki!"

Ichigo finally finishes his transformation, as the red Reiatsu blinding the spectators from seeing what was going on finally was gone.

Isshin then shunpo'd next to Hisuki and Rukia, before entering the barrier. "Hisuki, I just need you to hold this. Don't want it to break."

He handed over his half of the locket to Hisuki. "Just keep it for me for a while, won't you?" Hisuki smiled sadly, as she said to her Captain: "Try not to kill him… And don't get injured."

Isshin smirked at Hisuki's request. "You know me. I won't." Hisuki smiled at Isshin's smirk. It was too typical of her Captain to make that request.

Isshin groaned as Shinji called him over: "Oi! Captain Lovebird! Time for the show!" Isshin gave a quick wave as a sign of goodbye, and went over to Shinji, whilst Rukia took a peek at the locket.

Rukia smiled at the sight of the locket, knowing that her daughter had found a loving person to care for her. "You've got such a nice husband."

Hisuki gave a light pink blush and smiled. "Arigato, Kaa-san. Shin-kun's nice to me…" Rukia nodded, as she said to Hisuki: "Just tell me if he does something bad, I'll beat him up for you. I won't let anyone bully my daughter."

Hisuki beamed a smile and nodded. "I will, Kaa-san."

XXXXX

As Hachi mentally opens the barrier, the Hollow breaks free of Hachi's bakudo spell. Shinji went in front of Isshin and said to him: "Don't get yourself killed in there. I'd hate to see that girl of yours cry, would ruin her nice face."

Isshin smirked, as he replied to Shinji. "Don't get yourself killed by the Rieatsu which'll come out, Shinji."

Shinji grinned at his retort, and patted his back. "In ya' go. Good luck for holding him in for 1 hour. Just tell us when you need help, alright?"

Isshin shook his head as he confidently walked in, whilst he unsheathed Tengoku No Kaminari. "I won't need help for dealing with Ichigo, at least not yet."

Shinji sighed, as he saw Isshin go in. "Jus' be careful, got it?"

Isshin waved his hand back: "Yeah yeah, I will."

Staring face to mask to face, Isshin stared down at Ichigo's hollow. "I'm Isshin Hitsugaya, Captain of the 5th. Nice to meet ya'."

Going into Bankai state immediately, as the battle inside of Ichigo's inner world raged on, the Hollow grabbed the black Tsuba and used a Getsuga Tenshou to attack Isshin.

"Let the battle begin then, Shiro."

XXXXX

A/N: Originally planned to post this 3 week ago, but exams and being sick contribute large factors. I won't be as active posting anymore due to this ;(.

Anyway, chapter 23 is written but not edited yet. Say hi to the new beta, EphemeralRose#4778! (He didn't want to write his note so I'm writing it for him.)


End file.
